Shugogetten
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Berawal dari hadiah yang diberikan ibunya ditambah dengan rasa penasaran—membuat Shinichi yang selalu berpikiran logis, kini harus mencoba untuk mempercayai hal tidak logis./"Aku Kaito KID, guardian yang akan selalu bersamamu. Yoroshiku,"/Kehidupan Shinichi pun berubah drastis diiringi dengan konflik dari orang-orang yang memperebutkan hatinya./Chap 16 Up!
1. Prologue

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Jangan baca! :p**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab I**

— **Prologue—**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu menghela napas. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam tapi dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya yang besar dan sepi—berhubung kedua orang tuanya asyik berkeliling dunia dan dia hanyalah anak tunggal.

Bola mata biru jernihnya menatap datar pintu rumahnya sejenak, menggelengkan kepala—berusaha menepis pikiran negatif—ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan disambut oleh gelapnya ruangan serta sepinya lorong yang ia lihat.

Pemuda itu melepas sepatunya, menekan saklar lampu dan segera bergegas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam—mengingat ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan ingin segera tidur di kasur empuknya.

Selama ia membersihkan badannya dengan sabun, pikirannya sejenak teringat pada kasus yang ia jalani tadi. Kasus dengan trik yang cukup memakan waktu lama hingga ia telat makan dan mendapat omelan dari sahabat baiknya—Mouri Ran.

Gadis ahli karate itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman dekat yang ia punya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia hanya memiliki Ran sebagai teman terdekatnya. Dia adalah Kudo Shinichi seorang detektif yang terkenal akan kepintaran dan kehebatannya dalam memecahkan kasus. Karena pikirannya itu selalu negatif terhadap semua orang yang ia temui—karena sebagian besar orang yang ditemui Shinichi menjadi seorang 'mayat'; pembunuh; pencuri; penculik dan lain-lain—membuat Shinichi menjadi orang yang cukup anti-sosial meskipun ia memiliki jutaan fans. Maka dari itu ia terbilang sangat sulit untuk mempercayai orang yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Terkadang Ran juga selalu mengomel akan sifatnya yang terkenal dengan selalu berbicara tajam. Pada dasarnya Shinichi adalah seorang detektif jika ia berbicara dengan perkataan menusuk itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya, akibat dari mulut tajam itu juga membuat orang-orang merasa segan untuk berbicara dengan Shinichi jika tidak ada perlu.

Dan seperti biasa dia mendapat omelan lagi dari Ran. Jika kalian merasa Shinichi selalu terkena omelan Ran itu disebabkan karena Ran sudah seperti seorang 'kakak' atau 'ibu' bagi Shinichi, tiap kali gadis karate itu mengajak Shinichi untuk pergi kesana-sini Ran sering mendengus jika Shinichi harus terjebak di dalam kasus.

Bisa Shinichi maklumi, tiap dirinya pergi kemana pun pasti kasus sering terjadi. Sepertinya ia memang pas dipanggil ' _Shinigami_ ' oleh Megure- _keibu_.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi tentang omelan Ran, Shinichi menyambar sepasang piyama dan segera memakainya. Ia pun turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu—karena ia sudah makan tadi bersama Takagi- _keiji_ —dan berbalik untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ia kembali berbalik dan menemukan sebuah benda yang tadi pagi seharusnya tidak ada di meja makan. Sebuah kardus?

Penasaran, Shinichi pun berjalan mendekati kotak itu dan membaca surat dari ibunya yang tergeletak di atas kotak tersebut. Karena Shinichi sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur, ia pun membawa kotak tersebut ke kamarnya dan membukanya di depan jendela kamarnya—karena ia malas menyalakan lampu jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membacanya di bawah sinar rembulan yang bulat sempurna.

 _To my lovely Shin-chan~_

 _Shin-chan~ long time no see~_

 _Ibu dan ayah tadi pulang sebentar ke rumah, tapi karena kau tak kunjung pulang dan pesawat kami harus segera berangkat jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi lagi. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahmu Shin-chan~ :3_

 _Oh iya, kotak di bawah surat ini isinya sangat unik ibu menemukannya di sebuah toko antik, karena_ monocle _-nya sangat cantik jadi ibu berikan padamu~_

 _Katanya jika kau menatap_ monocle _itu di bawah sinar bulan purnama lebih dari lima detik seorang_ guardian _akan muncul untuk selalu menjagamu~ aww~ ibu harap_ guardian _itu mau menjaga ibu tapi ibu tidak menemukan apapun setelah melihat monocle itu di bawah sinar rembulan~ DX_

 _Ah, ibu harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya,_

 _Love you,_

 _Yukiko_

 _P.S : Pokoknya Shin-chan harus mencobanya! Kebetulan malam ini kan bulan purnama! Semoga kau mendapatkan_ guardian _yang tampan~_

Shinichi tersenyum tipis membaca surat itu, ibunya memang sangat kekanakan sekali seakan tidak kenal umur. Ugh, kalau ibunya tahu kalau ia barusan berpikiran seperti itu bisa habislah dia.

Sang detektif menatap bulan purnama dari jendelanya.

"Mencobanya bukan hal yang buruk bukan?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri seraya menatap _monocle_ di tangannya. Daripada ia penasaran dan tidak bisa tidur jika ia tidak melakukan perintah ibunya, Shinichi pun mengangkat _monocle_ itu tepat ke cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dalam hati ia menghitung sampai lima, tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Che, mana mungkin hal seperti _guardian_ itu ada haha,"

Shinichi pun menyimpan _monocle_ itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa Shinichi sadari, _monocle_ tadi sekarang sedang berkilau dan bercahaya hingga muncul kepulan asap berwarna pink memenuhi ruangan—Shinichi yang kelelahan sama sekali tidak terganggu akan asap pink yang ia hirup.

Dan di samping meja muncullah sesosok pemuda memakai tuxedo putih dengan jubah putih disertai topi putih dengan sebuah _monocle_ di sebelah matanya. Pemuda itu menatap Shinichi yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Pemuda misterius itu duduk di samping Shinichi dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening sang detektif.

" _Arigatou_...," bisiknya.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika pakaian serba putih yang ia pakai kini telah berganti dengan piyama berwarna hitam, ia pun memposisikan diri di samping Shinichi dan ikut tertidur di sana.

.

.

.

Pemuda misterius yang merasakan matahari sudah terbit bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan posisi yang cukup ambigu di mana Shinichi tidur di atas bahunya. Sang pemuda tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan diri dari Shinichi.

Ia kembali menjentikkan jari dan pakaian serba putih yang kemarin pun kembali ia kenakan.

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya.

"Huh?" Shinichi mengerjap saat melihat sosok pemuda berjubah putih di depannya.

"SIAPA—mph!"

Perkataan Shinichi terpotong oleh sebuah telunjuk yang dibalut sarung tangan yang menekan kedua bibirnya dengan pelan.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum—yang mendekati seringai. "Tidak perlu berteriak, aku Kaito KID _guardian_ yang akan selalu bersamamu. _Yoroshiku_ ~"

Shinichi terdiam sambil menautkan alisnya. "Huh? _Guardian_? Haha, jangan bercanda mana mungkin hal tidak logis bisa terjadi, aku tidak percaya. Mungkin kau hanyalah seorang pencuri bukan? Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi KID-san!" sarkas Shinichi seraya menyibakan selimutnya. "Terima kasih sudah membuat pagiku rusak, aku akan segara menelpon polisi." Lanjutnya.

Kaito memasang wajah panik. " _Matte_! Aku ini asli _guardian_ , kau ingat _monocle_ ini?" ia mencoba untuk membuat Shinichi percaya padanya.

Sang detektif menyipitkan matanya. "Ah, kau mungkin mencuri lalu memakainya,"

Kaito tampak merengut sebal akan ketidak percayaan orang di depannya, harus bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskannya. "Geez, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku bebas, sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi _guardian_ -mu,"

"Tidak butuh, kau kembali saja." Jawab Shinichi cepat.

"Aww, kau jahat sekali. Padahal aku sangat senang saat bisa keluar~" rengek sang sosok putih itu seraya memasang raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan urusanku! Pergilah!"

Kaito memandang Shinichi yang seolah tidak peduli. Melihat tatapan kecewa dari Kaito membuat Shinichi tak tega.

"Che! Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mandi dulu." katanya pelan, lagipula ia tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan kalau sosok putih itu adalah seorang pencuri, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mendengar penjelasan dari Kaito terlebih dahulu.

Dalam hati sang detektif sebesit rasa tidak percaya menjalar dihatinya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya kemarin hanya candaan kan? Tidak mungkin kalau _guardian_ itu ada kan?

Dia mungkin akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah ia mandi.

Shinichi pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum girang.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :'3

Kyuushirou


	2. Kaito KID True Face

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Jangan baca! :p**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab II**

— **Kaito KID True Face—**

 **.**

* * *

Hari telah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, beberapa orang kini telah melakukan berbagai aktivitasnya masing-masing—meski sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut mengingat hari ini adalah hari Sabtu di mana hampir seluruh pekerja dan semua murid sekolah mendapat jatah libur.

Harusnya hari ini Shinichi menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk membaca buku misteri baru yang belum ia baca lalu menonton ulang film misteri kesukaannya. Namun gara-gara kedatangan sosok aneh yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya membuat hari liburnya hancur.

Shinichi yang baru selesai mandi kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Saat ia melihat kondisi kamarnya dan tidak melihat sosok aneh yang mengaku dirinya _guardian_ itu, ia langsung turun ke lantai satu untuk mencarinya—bisa gawat kalau orang tadi adalah pencuri. Bagi seorang detektif seperti Shinichi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang penjahat kabur.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang dari arah dapur, dengan perlahan Shinichi mendekati dapur tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun, sudah di pastikan sosok berbaju putih itu pasti ada di sana.

Namun, saat ia melihat sosok pemuda yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya—juga memakai pakaian miliknya—kecuali gaya rambutnya di mana Shinichi yang rapih sedangkan pemuda di depannya mencuat kemana-mana. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa dikatakan anak kembar. Bahkah usia mereka juga sepertinya sama.

Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Shinichi pun dibuat heran saat mendapat senyuman dari sosok aneh di depannya. "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Karena aku bosan, jadi aku membuatkan kopi untukmu. Kopi minuman kesukaanmu bukan? Terutama kopi hitam, soalnya di sini hanya terdapat itu saja," katanya masih dengan senyuman sambil menyimpan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

Shinichi yang masih terdiam akibat _shock_ hanya bisa mengedipkan mata. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya hati-hati. Baru saja tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan sosok berjubah putih yang aneh, sekarang dia malah menemukan pemuda baru yang bisa menjadi kembarannya—apalagi 'kembarannya' itu seenaknya pergi ke dapur dan membuatkannya kopi. _'Dia bukan sosok tadi pagi kan?'_ batin Shinichi, entah kenapa semenjak ibunya memberikan _monocle_ itu kehidupannya bisa menjadi runyam seperti ini—di mana ia tidak bisa mencari sebuah kebenaran di balik kejadian yang menimpanya.

Pemuda kembarannya malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan Shinichi. "Kau sudah lupa? Aku Kaito KID, _guardian_ -mu. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu menjagamu, _yoroshiku_ ~" ucapnya riang seraya mengecup punggung tangan Shinichi—sejak kapan dia ada di depan Shinichi?

Reflek sang detektif menghempaskan tangannya dengan wajah merona. "Aku masih tidak percaya tentang _guardian_ atau namamu adalah Kaito KID, yang jelas kau sedang tidak memakai topeng atau apapun kan? Wajah kita terlalu mirip!" katanya mencoba menganalisis keadaan yang ada, ia sedikit frustasi ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat di kepalanya.

Kaito malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka sosok pemanggilnya bisa berpikir seperti itu, sepertinya sang pemanggil itu merupakan seorang _realist_ —yang selalu berpikir logis. Kaito mungkin akan kesulitan saat menjelaskan identitasnya nanti. "Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Untuk apa aku memakai topeng di depan pemanggilku sendiri. Awalnya aku juga terkejut saat tahu kalau wajahku dan wajahmu benar-benar mirip! Bahkan suara kita juga hampir sama!" katanya seraya mendekati Shinichi dan menepuk pundak sang detektif. "Mungkin ini juga bisa disebut dengan takdir," bisiknya tepat di telinga Shinichi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang detektif—Kaito juga sengaja mengendus bagian leher Shinichi hingga sang pemanggil merinding saat napas hangat Kaito menerpa telinganya.

Sang detektif kembali merona akan kontak fisik itu dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Kaito. Ia mundur tiga langkah mencoba menstabilkan jantungnya yang terasa berdesir, namun dengan cepat desiran itu hilang. "Aku tidak percaya dengan hal mistis, aku itu seorang detektif. Aku tidak percaya hal berbau sihir atau hal tak masuk akal lainnya, jadi apapun yang kau jelaskan aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau adalah _guardian_ ," Shinichi menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan pose yang angkuh.

Kaito memegang dagunya mengambil posisi berpikir. "Ternyata kau seorang detektif, pantas saja reaksimu tidak terlalu histeris saat melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Jadi siapa namamu tuan detektif?" Kaito bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik disertai dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"Kudo Shinichi,"

Sang _guardian_ menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban Shinichi yang terkesan angkuh. "Sekali lagi, aku Kaito KID, kau bisa memanggilku Kaito. Seorang pesulap dan _guardian_ -mu, salam kenal~"

Kaito memberikan sebuah mawar merah yang datang entah dari mana.

Sang detektif mengambil bunga mawar itu kemudian membuangnya ke belakang. Kaito yang melihantnya langsung memasang wajah cemberut—yang nyatanya hanya pura-pura. "Pokoknya—"

"Shinichi? Siapa dia? Kembaranmu?" sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Shinichi.

Sang detektif pun terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Ran yang sedang membawa mangkuk—yang kemungkinan berisi sarapan paginya—menatap Shinichi dan Kaito bergantian dengan raut kaget.

"Ran, dia—uh—dia sepupu! Ya! Dia sepupuku yang baru datang kemarin, namanya Kaito," Shinichi yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun menjawabnya dengan asal. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu kalau Kaito itu adalah 'makhluk' aneh yang muncul dari sebuah _monocle_ , Shinichi tidak ingin membuat sahabat baiknya itu khawatir.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya sepupu yang sangat mirip denganmu?" Ran menatap Shinichi menyelidik—Shinichi hanya bisa tertawa hampa. _'Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang sangat mirip denganku, Ran! Sosoknya aneh lagi,'_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kaito, salam kenal _ojou-san_ ," Kaito memperkenalkan diri seraya memberikan sebuah bunga mawar kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya.

Ran menerima bunga itu lalu tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Terima kasih, namaku Mouri Ran." Kenalnya. "Aku pikir kau adalah kembarannya, kalian mirip sekali," lanjutnya terkikik.

Gadis karate itu pun berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menaruh mangkuk dan kotak yang ia bawa. "Ini sarapanmu Shinichi, dan Kaito-san aku harap kau bisa mengingatkan Shinichi untuk makan, soalnya dia suka lupa dan lebih mementingkan kasusnya dari pada kesehatannya,"

Ran mendelik pada Shinichi. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran temannya itu, mana ada orang yang lebih memilih untuk terus berada di sebuah tempat pembunuhan sampai berjam-jam mencoba memecahkan siapa pembunuhnya sampai lupa kalau dirinya belum makan dan besoknya ia langsung sakit? Jawabannya hanya seorang Kudo Shinichi saja! Maka dari itu Ran selalu mengawasi Shinichi agar sang detektif makan dengan teratur. Lihat saja tubuh Shinichi, tubuhnya kurus sekali karena sering melewatkan jam makan dan terus mengkonsumsi kopi.

"Aku tidak sampai seperti itu!" protes Shinichi tidak terima kalau dirinya disamakan dengan anak kecil yang harus senantiasa di awasi dan di urus—yang terkesan tidak mandiri.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela napas berat. " _Ha'i, ha'i, wakattemasu. Suiri otaku-san,_ " katanya datar seraya berjalan meninggalkan dapur—tidak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti pada Kaito.

Mengerti akan maksud senyuman dari Ran, Kaito tambah menyeringai. "Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan mengurus Shin-chan dengan baik~"

Kaito tersenyum ' _charming_ ' pada Ran, sementara Shinichi mendelik tidak suka.

Ran menoleh dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Entah kenapa ia percaya bahwa sosok Kaito bisa menjaga teman baiknya itu.

"Oi Ran!" Shinichi mencoba menyanggah, sayangnya perkataan dirinya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Ran.

Setelah sosok gadis itu pergi Shinichi menghela napas lalu melirik Kaito dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk membiarkan Kaito untuk terus berada di sini, Shinichi masih belum mengetahui asal-usul dari Kaito yang sebenarnya. Memang dari luar dia tampak seperti bukan orang jahat, tapi penampilan bisa menipu. Mungkin saat ini, dirinya harus pura-pura baik dan membiarkan Kaito menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Kaito menoleh pada Shinichi yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Kau mempunyai pacar yang sangat perhatian padamu sampai-sampai dia membawakan sarapan untukmu~" goda Kaito tidak lupa dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

Shinichi sempat merona mendengarnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya kembali menjadi datar. "Dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya temanku sejak kecil. Ran tahu aku sering lupa makan dan fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa memasak sementara orang tuaku sering tidak ada di rumah sejak aku SMP. Jadi dia selalu membawakanku sarapan karena kebetulan rumah kami dekat," jelasnya seraya mendekati mangkuk yang dibawa Ran.

"Hmm~ sayang sekali kau melewatkan gadis secantik dan sebaik dia~" Kaito kembali berkata dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

Namun kali ini Shinichi tidak merona dan malah menatap tajam sang pesulap. "Diamlah! Itu bukan urusanmu!" Shinichi berbicara dengan nada mengancam. "Dan ingat! Sebaiknya kau mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur! Kalau tidak, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi dengan paksa!" sinis Shinichi sambil membuka mangkuk pemberian Ran yang ternyata berisi bubur dan roti.

"Kau juga ikut makan kan?" tanya Shinichi seraya duduk di kursi.

Kaito ikut duduk di kursi di depan Shinichi. "Tentu saja, jika aku keluar dari _monocle_ aku hanya pesulap biasa. Eh, apakah itu tandanya kau percaya padaku bahwa aku memang _guardian_ -mu?" tanyanya penasaran, bola mata _indigo_ -nya berkilat senang saat mengetahui bahwa Shinichi mempercayai perkataannya tentang _guardian_.

"Tidak!" potong Shinichih cepat. "Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau ikut makan atau tidak, mungkin saja kan, kau sudah makan dengan cara berkeliaran ke mana-mana—mengingat kau juga telah memakai bajuku tanpa izin. Kau juga selalu berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Komentar Shinichi pedas tanpa melihat ke arah Kaito.

"Ugh, Shin-chan! Perkataanmu menusuk sekali~ kau memang pengkritik sejati tuan detektif!" sinis Kaito tidak mau kalah. Ia mendelik sebal ke arah Shinichi yang terlihat mengabaikan perkataannya. "Dan maaf jika aku meminjam bajumu tanpa izin, aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran di dalam rumah menggunakan kostum KID kan?"

Shinichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito seraya menautkan alis. Benar yang Kaito katakan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sosok Kaito harus memakai pakaian serba putih seperti itu, mungkin dirinya akan mendapat jawabannya nanti. Lebih baik ia sekarang makan terlebih dahulu. "Che—terserah kau saja, dan jangan panggil aku dengan _nickname_ seperti itu!" protes Shinichi kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya diikuti oleh Kaito.

"Hmm, makanan ini enak, mungkin besok aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu," Kaito berucap pelan—namun masih bisa didengar oleh Shinichi.

Sang detektif kemudian menatap Kaito. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Kaito menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja bisa, akan kubuat masakan yang akan membuatmu ketagihan karena memakai resep cinta~"

Shinichi menghentikan acara makannya dan segera melempar sebuah roti yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh Kaito. "Jangan bicara seenaknya! Dasar pencuri!"

"Oh, kau pasti akan menarik kata-katamu~ dan aku tidak mencuri rotimu ini tuan detektif!" Kaito menjawab dengan nada meremehkan. Ia makin menyeringai saat melihat Shinichi menatapnya tajam.

"Che— _urusai_!" seru Shinichi sebal dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Dalam hati Kaito tersenyum senang, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah seorang detektif. Dulu, ia sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya detektif yang hanya bisa mengkritik dan selalu mencari kelemahan orang lain dengan deduksi yang dilontarkannya dengan panjang, jelas dan terperinci.

Tapi saat melihat Shinichi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kaito tahu bahwa detektif di hadapannya itu 'berbeda' dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, dengan sisa waktu bebasnya ia akan mempercayai Shinichi dan memberitahukan semua rahasia yang ia punya.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow-nya :D

See you later~

Kyuushirou


	3. Shinjitsu

**Detective Conan bukan milik saya!**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), EYD, OOC,** _ **yaoi**_ **, slow romance dan kesalahan lain. Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol back! :'v**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab III**

— **Shinjitsu—**

 **.**

* * *

Bola mata biru jernihnya melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan cuciannya di tempat cuci piring. Sampai saat ini, sosok pemuda bernama Kaito itu tidak menunjukan hal apapun yang mencurigakan—dan Shinichi masih mengawasi gerak-gerik dari sosok yang terlihat seperti kembarannya itu.

Dilihat dari mana pun, penampilan Kaito tergolong normal ibarat remaja seusianya, insting detektif-nya juga mengatakan kalau orang di depannya itu bukanlah orang jahat—yang ia tidak mengerti adalah fakta bahwa Kaito muncul dari sebuah _monocle_ —Shinichi sama sekali tidak bisa menerima hal tidak logis seperti itu. Pasti ada suatu trik yang tersimpan, mengingat Kaito pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang pesulap.

Shinichi menghela napas frustasi, seberapa kali pun otaknya memikirkan alasan yang logis, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat segala perkataan dan tingkah Kaito—mencoba mencari jawaban yang benar dan—gagal.

Kaito yang telah selesai mencuci piring—ia tadi meminta Shinichi untuk mencucinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih—meletakkan piring tersebut di rak piring. Bola mata biru keunguannya melirik Shinichi yang terlihat kebingungan. Seringai lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya.

Sang pesulap mengendap-endap mendekati Shinichi yang masih terbenam dalam pikirannya. "Shin-chan~ melamun terlalu serius tidak baik lho~" tangannya mengangkat dagu Shinichi, menatap lawan bicaranya lekat.

Kini wajah Shinichi dan Kaito saling berhadapan hingga bisa merasakan hembusan napas mereka masing-masing. Shinichi yang masih belum sadar, hanya terdiam menatap lekat bola mata _indigo_ di depannya—dirinya seolah tersihir oleh keindahan iris biru-ungu itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak—menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Sang _guardian_ tersenyum lembut, sebuah ide jail pun terlintas di otaknya. "Oh, terpukau akan ketampananku?" _cengir_ -nya usil.

Shinichi menautkan alisnya heran. Karena tidak mendapat penolakan dari Shinichi. Sang pesulap pun makin mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak wajah mereka kini tinggal dua senti saja dan—

—DUAR!

Kaito dan Shinichi terlonjak kaget akan suara ledakan tersebut.

Sang detektif reflek mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ia buru-buru melangkah ke arah jendela. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap jendela yang mengembun akibat suhu dingin. Manik _aqua_ -nya membulat terkejut.

" _Hakase_...," gumam Shinichi lemah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang masih melongo akibat _shock_ —dan kecewa karena niatnya gagal.

Hal pertama yang Kaito lihat setelah mengejar Shinichi adalah sebuah kepulan asap hitam yang berasal dari sebuah rumah milik tetangga Shinichi. Ia melihat sang detektif memasuki rumah berasap hitam itu, mungkinkah tetangga Shinichi dalam bahaya? Mengingat ledakannya sangat besar.

Bola mata _indigo_ -nya menatap beberapa puing tembok yang retak dan hancur. Ia reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan akibat asap hitam keabuan yang merambat di sekitar rumah. Saat matanya tak menangkap sosok Shinichi, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah penuh asap itu.

Kaito tidak bisa melihat hal di sekelilingnya dengan jelas karena tertutup asap. Ia pun berjalan ke arah jendela untuk membuka ventilasi agar asap cepat menghilang, setelah itu dirinya menghidupkan kipas angin yang tak sengaja ia temukan.

Setelah ruangan terlihat agak jelas, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka—samar-samar Kaito bisa mendengar suara Shinichi dari dalam sana.

"Agasa- _hakase_! _Hakase_!" Shinichi mencoba membangunkan seorang pria yang tertidur di lantai.

"Shinichi..., ugh...," gumam pria tua itu sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

Shinichi yang tadinya memasang wajah panik kini menghela napas lega. " _Hakase_ , ini sudah ke seratus delapan puluh tujuh kali kau terkena ledakan, bukankah sudah berapa kali kuingatkan agar kau harus berhati-hati ketika melakukan penelitian?" Sang detektif mengomel sambil memandang Agase dengan pandangan—sebenarnya-apa-masalahmu?

Agasa terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe, aku sedang membuat alat dari tenaga sinar matahari dan aku salah menghitung kapasitas panasnya, jadinya meledak ahaha...," katanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Shinichi menghela napas lagi dan berdiri tegak. "Haah—sudahlah yang jelas kau harus segera memanggil renovasi rumah, rumahmu sudah hancur setengah. Cepatlah, sebelum polisi datang dan menanyakan hal aneh hanya gara-gara penelitian gagal yang mengakibatkan sebuah rumah hancur," ia berkata sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Sang profesor gemuk berambut silver itu pun ikut berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah telepon di pojok ruangan dekat pintu. Saat ia akan mengambil gagang telepon, matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat 'Shinichi' sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Agasa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menoleh ke belakang, ia juga melihat Shinichi sedang memperhatikan barang yang menjadi sumber ledakan dengan pose detektif-nya. Lalu 'Shinichi' di depannya siapa?

Agasa menatap sosok di depannya dan Shinichi bergantian, mungkinkah kepalanya terbentur hingga ia melihat Shinichi menjadi dua?—Melupakan niat awalnya untuk menelepon, sang profesor pun menghampiri sosok di depannya.

"Halo, profesor~" kata sosok di depan Agasa sambil tersenyum riang—seingatnya Shinichi tidak pernah tersenyum kekanakan seperti itu, ia sudah mengenal sang detektif dari kecil, sebahagia apapun Shinichi, ekspresi kekanakan itu hanya ditunjukannya pada Holmes dan mobil antik—jadi sosok di depannya ini siapa?

Dengan perasaan panik Agasa pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Shinichi.

"Shinichi?"

Sang detektif menoleh dan terheran melihat ekspresi panik dari sang profesor.

"Shinichi? Kepalaku mungkin terbentur sesuatu hingga melihat ilusi yang bisa bicara padaku, jadi bisakah kau saja yang memanggil tukang renovasi?" Agasa menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk—berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan 'Shinichi' di depan pintu tadi.

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Apa maksudmu—oh," perkataannya terputus saat ia melihat Kaito yang sedang _nyegir_ padanya. Ia melirik Agasa dengan pandangan bingung, dirinya tidak tahu harus memperkenalkan Kaito atau tidak. Shinichi masih belum mengenal Kaito sepenuhnya—hatinya pun dilanda rasa bimbang untuk mempercayai sang pesulap atau tidak.

Akibat kedatangan Ran yang tiba-tiba tadi pagi pun, ia terpaksa berbohong pada gadis yang merupakan teman baiknya itu. Dan dirinya hingga saat ini masih merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi sahabatnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik Shinichi pun tersenyum kecil, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pundak sang profesor. "Agasa- _hakase_ , yang kau lihat itu bukan ilusi." Shinichi menunjuk ke arah Kaito. "Pemuda di depan pintu itu namanya Kaito dia err—bisa dibilang kenalanku, aku akan menjelaskan detailnya saat rumah ini selesai diperbaiki, oke? Sekarang kau lebih baik memanggil renovasi rumah saja. Setelah selesai memanggil kau bisa tinggal di rumahku sejenak. Kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan Kaito, jadi aku duluan ya," jelas Shinichi melenggang pergi seraya menarik pemuda bernama Kaito.

Agasa hanya mematung melihat kepergian mereka berdua. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang sangat mirip Shinichi hingga bisa disebut kembarannya. Dirinya tidak tahu siapa pemuda bernama Kaito itu, tapi yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa Yukiko dan Yuusaku hanya memiliki satu anak, dan pemuda seumuran Shinichi yang memiliki wajah dan suara hampir sama itu siapa? Kembarannya?

Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti, saat ini ia harus memperbaiki rumahnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah saat melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sangat acak-acakan dimulai dari lantai yang retak; dinding yang agak hancur; perabotan rusak dan beberapa benda yang gosong—lain kali mungkin ia akan mendengarkan perkataan Shinichi dan meneliti sesuatu dengan lebih hati-hati.

.

.

.

Kaito dan Shinichi kini sedang duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan yang berada di rumah Shinichi. Mereka berdua menatap teh yang tersaji di meja—bola mata mereka terfokus pada uap teh yang nampak menyembul—menandakan bahwa teh tersebut masih panas.

Diam-diam Shinichi melirik Kaito yang sepertinya tertarik akan cokelat yang ada di meja. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya," Shinichi berkata seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Sebenarnya Shinichi bingung harus mengawali introgasinya dengan pertanyaan apa, Kaito bukanlah seorang kriminal yang sering ia tangani. Tidak mungkin jika ia langsung bertanya dengan perkataan 'memojokan pelaku' miliknya. Ia pun mulai membayangkan beberapa adegan di mana sang pelaku terlihat kesal; ketakutan; berkeringat dingin dan was-was saat ia membongkar semua kejahatannya. Ah, betapa senangnya Shinichi melihat ekspresi itu.

Tersadar akan khayalan tentang memojokkan pelaku, Shinichi pun kembali menatap Kaito serius dan mencoba mencari _timing_ yang tepat.

" _Sankyuu~_ " Kaito mengambil cokelat tersebut dan memakannya. Saat merasakan lelehan cokelat yang manis di mulutnya, Kaito menggumam riang dan mengambil beberapa cokelat lagi. Sejak dulu, cokelat adalah makan kesukaan Kaito. Seberapa besar dan banyaknya cokelat yang ada, pasti Kaito sanggup untuk menghabiskannya.

Sang detektif yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Kaito diam-diam hanya bisa mendengus geli. Sosok di depannya terlihat sangat _childish_ dan polos. Ha—ah, sepertinya Shinichi akan mempertimbangkan perkataan tidak logis dari sang pesulap.

Saat manik _sapphire_ -nya menatap cokelat yang tersisa tiga biji, ia memutuskan untuk memulai introgasi pada Kaito. "Jadi, bisa kau mulai ceritamu?"

Kaito menautkan alisnya lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Sang pesulap mengambil secangkir teh kemudian meminumnya. "Oke, kau mau mulai dari bagian mana? Apakah dimulai dari saat kau memanggilku lalu aku muncul dan ikut tidur denganmu? Atau bagian dari mana aku berasal dan tujuanku ada di sini?" tanyanya seraya menyimpan cangkir itu ke atas meja. Matanya menatap serius Shinichi.

Shinichi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kata 'tidur denganmu' yang diucapkan oleh Kaito. "Oi! Apa maksudmu dengan tidur denganku!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Shinichi sama sekali tidak ingat kalau tadi malam dirinya sempat tidur bersama dengan Kaito, memang sih saat ia tidur dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat hingga membuatnya merasa tenang seperti diselimuti oleh sihir perlindungan—tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Sang pesulap menatap Shinichi tak percaya, ia memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Kau tidak ingat? Padahal kau terlihat nyaman sekali saat tidur denganku, apalagi saat kau tertidur di bahuku. Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat imut~ rasanya aku ingin menciummu~" godanya seraya mengerucutkan mulutnya ke arah sang detektif.

Sebuah buku pun melayang ke arah kepala Kaito. Membuat sang pesulap mengaduh kesakitan.

Shinichi benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Kaito. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau sosok _guardian_ di depannya ini sangat mesum; menyebalkan; suka menggoda dan hal lain yang ia tak suka. Bukankah Kaito bilang kalau dirinya adalah _guardian_? Lalu kenapa sifat Kaito begitu kekanakan, seenaknya dan membuat Shinichi merasa terus naik darah! Setahunya, _guardian_ itu adalah seseorang yang akan selalu melindungi majikannya, terkesan baik, perhatian dan sopan. Lalu kenapa yang muncul malah seperti ini? Ah, mungkin salahnya juga yang mudah terkena godaan Kaito. Oke, Shinichi akan lebih tenang kali ini.

"Aww~ Shin-chan kejam! Aku kan hanya menjawab apa yang kau tanyakan!" sang _guardian_ merengut kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang agak lebam akibat benturan buku setebal kamus milik Shinichi.

Shinichi mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Lupakan yang tadi! Sekarang jelaskan saja apa tujuanmu kemari, dan sebenarnya kau itu apa? Dan harus kau ingat! Aku itu orang yang berpikiran logis, jadi sebaiknya kau menjelaskan hal yang masuk diakal!" ujarnya seraya melipat tangan di dada—tak lupa dengan pose menyelidik khas detektifnya.

Kaito menyeringai. "Dan aku pasti akan membuatmu percaya padaku," lanjutnya percaya diri.

Sang detektif memilih untuk diam, memperhatikan Kaito. "...,"

 _Guardian_ itu menutup matanya sejenak, seringai yang tadi tersungging di bibirnya lenyap digantikan dengan raut serius. Ia memantapkan hati untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Shinichi. "Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah seorang _guardian_. Aku dikutuk untuk tetap tinggal di dalam _monocle_. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak aku disegel, yang jelas aku bisa keluar jika seseorang yang terpilih memanggilku—"

"Seseorang terpilih?" potong Shinichi tak percaya. Baru saja Kaito menjelaskan asal-usulnya tapi otak Shinichi tidak bisa menerima pernyataan itu sedikitpun.

Kaito memainkan jarinya di depan Shinichi. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Memotong cerita orang lain itu tidak sopan lho~ tuan detektif." Kaito menyeringai ke arah Shinichi yang sepertinya tersadar akan kesalahannya.

"...,"

Saat melihat Shinichi terdiam dan tak berkomentar apapun, Kaito pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Oke kita lanjutkan, aku tidak ingat sudah dipanggil berapa kali. Alasannya karena setiap aku kembali ke dalam _monocle_ , semua ingatanku tentang pemanggil sebelumnya akan hilang—" sorot mata Kaito terlihat sendu. Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam—entah kenapa ia merasa iba saat Kaito menunjukan raut sedih seperti itu.

Ternyata, Kaito yang selalu ceria itu sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya atau keluarganya. Apa Kaito selalu sendirian di dalam _monocle_ dan menunggu untuk bebas? Berapa lama sang pesulap terus terkurung? Apakah Kaito tidak merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya bakhan melupakan mereka? Kesalahan apa yang Kaito perbuat hingga ia terkurung dalam _monocle_?—Masih banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benak Shinichi, namun untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kaito yang masih menyimpan banyak misteri.

"—satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah cara untuk bebas dari kutukan yang membuat aku tersegel di dalam _monocle_ ,"

Sang detektif mengambil tehnya dan menyeruputnya dalam diam—pandangannya tak sedikit pun teralih dari sosok Kaito. Penjelasan pesulap di depannya sepertinya tambah menarik—dengan tidak logisnya.

"Untuk bebas dari _monocle_ , aku harus mencari sebuah permata yang bernama Pandora. Aku tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas jika Pandora disinari oleh cahaya bulan, maka permata itu akan bersinar kemerahan—" Kaito menghela napas sejenak. "Yang aku ingat hanya itu, selain dari itu aku lupa."

"...,"

Shinichi terdiam menatap Kaito dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sang detektif tahu kalau dari raut wajah Kaito ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang di depannya itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Tapi, penjelasan singkat yang diceritakan Kaito sama sekali tidak membantu, ceritanya terlalu pendek; tidak masuk akal; dan penuh misteri. Sang detektif pun kembali dilanda kebingungan. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mempercayai perkataan Kaito. Oh! Rasanya Shinichi ingin me- _refresh_ otaknya agar menerima fakta yang ia dengar—lupakan.

"Hei, apakah kau memiliki kekuatan tertentu? Kau punya sihir?" Shinichi menatap Kaito heran. Meski otaknya tidak percaya akan apa yang Kaito katakan—entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain dan masih penasaran dengan sosok sang _guardian_.

Kaito menautkan alisnya seraya berpikir. "Hmm, aku rasa tidak. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan sulap. Tapi rasanya aku punya satu, tentang penyembuhan mungkin?" Ia berkata tak yakin.

"Ha?! Hanya itu? Kau tidak ingat apapun tapi tingkahmu santai sekali? Bagus, kau orang teraneh yang pernah aku temui." Sindir sang detektif.

" _Hontou? Sankyuu~_ "

Shinichi mendelik ke arah Kaito, dirinya tadi itu sedang menyindir kenapa jawaban Kaito malah berterima kasih?

"Seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin ingatanku kembali, tenang saja."

Shinichi kembali ke dalam pose berpikir, ia menutup matanya sejenak lalu menghela napas lelah. "Selain pandora, apa ada cara lain yang bisa membuatmu bebas? Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun soal permata itu kan?"

Sang pesulap menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban dari Shinichi.

" _Have sex with me!_ "

Kaito berkata riang menatap 'seduktif' sang pemanggil.

— _blush!_

"Wha—ha?! Kau gila? Aku laki-laki!" Shinichi langsung memerah, memundurkan kursinya untuk menjauhi Kaito. Sudah Shinichi duga, sosok Kaito itu sangat tidak 'normal'.

Kaito menyeringai, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. "Aku tidak gila, tuan detektif. Itu hal yang sebenarnya." Ia mengambil tehnya lalu menyeruputnya. Shinichi terheran melihat tingkah Kaito yang santai setelah mengatakan hal 'dewasa' dengan mudahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dengan pemanggilku sebelumnya." Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan 'lapar'. "Tapi aku rasa melakukannya denganmu tidak masalah,"

—duk!

Sebuah buku kembali melayang, kali ini Kaito bisa menghindarinya dengan sempurna. Kedua manik _indigo_ -nya terus menatap 'lapar' sang detektif yang masih merona dan terlihat gugup.

" _Barou_! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya denganmu! Lebih baik kau cari saja pandora itu! Soal percakapan terakhir kita anggap tidak ada saja!"

Kaito mengangguk paham—meski ia sedikit kecewa akan perkataan Shinichi yang menolaknya mentah-mentah, dirinya tidak seburuk itu kan? Padahal ia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya di atas ranjang. _Maa_ , jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan Pandora, mungkin ia akan mencoba merayu Shinichi untuk tunduk di bawah tindihannya sambil menyerukan namanya—dengan nada erotis. Untuk saat ini, dirinya lebih memilih untuk menikmati cokelat yang tersisa. Lagipula, waktu bebasnya masih banyak—meski ia tidak tahu sampai kapan.

Sang detektif menghela napas—lagi—dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau cara lain dari kebebasan Kaito adalah dengan cara 'itu'. Saat ini Shinichi berada di dunia modern di mana semua hal bisa dibuktikan dengan penelitian ilmiah! Tapi mendengar kisah Kaito yang sangat tidak modern sekali—ibarat sebuah dongeng, membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang detektif, baru kali ini dirinya merasa tak berguna karena tidak mendapatkan solusi yang tepat.

Merasa Shinichi kembali pada alam 'khayalannya' Kaito pun menepuk pundak sang detektif hingga membuat Shinichi terlonjak kaget—disertai rona merah yang kembali menjalar di pipinya karena mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka.

"Shinichi?"

Sang detektif mengedipkan mata, rona merah di pipinya menghilang saat ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Uh, oh. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Ceritamu sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipku," suara Shinichi terdengar frustasi.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Oke, tapi jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, karena _magic_ itu dirasakan bukan dipikirkan~" lanjutnya riang, mencoba menyemangati.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Shinichi pun beranjak dari kursi dan segera menghampiri telepon yang ada di meja belajar milik ayahnya—ia berniat untuk menelepon ibunya. Mungkin saja ibunya memiliki informasi yang ia butuhkan—mengingat Yukiko adalah orang yang membawa _monocle_ itu kemari.

"Shi—"

"Aku akan menelepon ibuku dulu, soalnya dia yang membawa _monocle_ itu ke sini,"

Sebelum Kaito menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Shinichi, sang detektif memotongnya seraya menekan tombol telepon.

 _/"Moshi moshi? Shin-chan? Jarang sekali kau menelepon, ada apa sayang?"/_

Suara di sebrang telepon terdengar riang dengan nada kekanakan khas ibunya. "Ibu ingat _monocle_ yang ibu bawa?"

 _/"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau_ guardian _itu sudah keluar? Kyaa~ bagaimana wujudnya? Tampan? Keren?_ Gentle _? Cocok untukmu? Kau menyukainya?—"/_

Merasa ibunya mulai menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu, Shinichi pun memilih untuk memotongnya. " _Kaa-san_!"

 _/"Ohoho,_ gomen ne _, Shin-chan. Ibu terlalu senang, tapi tenang saja! Ibu dan ayah akan datang besok untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padanya dan jangan usir dia_ bye _~,"/_

" _Matte! Do iu koto? Kaa-san!_ "

Dan panggilan pun terputus.

Shinichi menghela napas berat, entah kenapa hari ini ia banyak sekali menghela napas—dan semuanya berawal dari kedatangan Kaito. Sang detektif tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kaito atas masalah ini, karena sesungguhnya orang yang memanggil Kaito itu adalah dirinya—mungkin yang harus disalahkan adalah ibunya karena seenaknya membawa benda aneh.

Shinichi melihat Kaito yang sepertinya sedang melihat alat-alat elektronik dengan pandangan penasaran setengah terkesan. Jika Kaito sudah dikurung di dalam _monocle_ selama bertahun-tahun lamanya kenapa wujudnya tetap muda?—Shinichi memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya sebelum kepalanya meledak karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

" _Ne_ , Shinichi? Ini benda apa?" tanya Kaito seraya membuka sebuah laptop yang kebetulan terletak di meja samping Shinichi. Bola mata _indigo_ -nya berkilat penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Oh, rasa ketidaktahuan Kaito juga menandakan kalau Kaito datang dari masa lalu dan sama sekali buta akan barang modern.

Shinichi _menggeplak_ kepalanya dengan tangan—ia sepertinya harus menjelaskan berbagai benda modern pada Kaito.

Sementara itu, Kaito hanya menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tak mengerti lalu kembali mengutak-atik laptop di depannya.

Oh, bagus! Berawal dari rasa penasaran, berakhir dengan masalah berkepanjangan!

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next chapter :**

 **Bab IV**

 **Meet Hattori Heiji!**

* * *

Terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow-nya, :D

Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan update lebih lama—salahkan tugasku yang menumpuk hiks T^T);. Do'akan saja kalau tugas saia gak nambah biar bisa update fict ini seminggu sekali XD

See you next time~

Mind to review?


	4. Meet Hattori Heiji!

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Jangan baca! :p**

 **Pair : KaiShin and other.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab IV**

— **Meet Hattori Heiji!—**

 **.**

* * *

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan sekumpulan awan kelabu yang terlihat mendung. Hari telah mencapai siang hari, namun matahari seolah ditelan oleh gelapnya awan-awan tebal. Cuaca terlihat nampak buruk karena iklim yang akan memasuki musim dingin.

Suhu agak hangat khas musim gugur pun kini telah lenyap sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh angin dingin yang berhembus di seluruh penjuru kota. Kaca-kaca di sepanjang jalan telah mengembun; benda-benda membeku; dan orang-orang yang memakai jaket tebal membuktikan bahwa suhu saat ini sangatlah dingin. Meski begitu, butiran kapas berwarna putih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan turun dalam waktu dekat.

Di hari libur ini, beberapa orang memilih untuk bersantai di rumahnya sambil menikmati cokelat panas. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Shinichi.

Shinichi memilih untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi dan segera kembali ke perpustakaannya. Manik _sapphire_ -nya melirik Kaito yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop miliknya. Padahal baru setengah jam ia menjelaskan kegunaan laptop seperti _browsing; games;_ dan lain-lain. Tapi sepertinya Kaito telah memahami semuanya dengan cepat.

Awalnya Shinichi pikir akan membutuhkan penjelasan yang sangat panjang mengenai benda-benda modern pada Kaito, akan tetapi ia hanya menjelaskan bagaimana cara _searching_ saja dan Kaito sudah bisa memahami segala benda-benda yang tidak ia tahu. Berkat laptop miliknya, dirinya tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk hal yang tak perlu.

Ia duduk di sofa seraya menyeruput kopinya pelan, sesekali iris langitnya memperhatikan ekspresi Kaito yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat kadang terkejut; mengangguk paham; tersenyum; jijik; dan sebagainya. Padahal Kaito hanya melihat layar laptop, namun ekspresinya selalu berubah-ubah seakan laptop itu adalah 'teman bicaranya'. Sudahlah, Shinichi tidak terlalu peduli tentang apa yang Kaito lihat dan cari. Satu-satunya hal yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah maksud dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menjelaskan hal lebih lanjut besok.

Mungkinkah ibunya tahu tentang Kaito? Bagaimana? Caranya?—Shinichi pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Merasa kepalanya terasa pusing karena terus menganalisa hal yang sama terus-menerus dan tidak tahu jawabannya, ia pun memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sambil mengambil napas panjang.

Otaknya serasa sakit sekali memikirkan sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, dimulai dari penolakan otaknya untuk mempercayai hal tidak logis dari penjelasan Kaito, mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dari ibunya, dan bingung akan keberadaan Pandora. Dirinya mendesah lelah seraya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah—ia merasa sangat frustasi dengan hal yang ia alami.

' _Aku baru bertemu dengan Kaito tadi pagi, tapi rasanya kepalaku mau meledak. Ugh,'_ batin Shinichi menutup matanya.

Shinichi bangkit dari rasa frustasinya dengan meneguk kopi panas yang ia buat hingga tersisa setengahnya. Ketika pandangannya melihat sekumpulan buku di rak, sebuah ingatan terpintas diotaknya. Ingatan di mana beberapa tahun yang lalu ia pernah membaca sebuah buku yang ada tulisan Kaito KID-nya. Apakah yang dimaksud buku itu adalah Kaito yang ada di depannya sekarang?

Reflek sang detektif bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah rak buku. Jika hal yang dilihatnya dulu adalah benar, mungkin buku itu akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk besar untuknya.

Bola matanya bergerak lincah membaca setiap judul buku yang ia lihat. Bukan hanya itu, jari telunjuknya juga ikut bergerak menelusuri tiap buku di depannya. Setelah mencari di rak bawah dan hasilnya nihil. Shinichi mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dengan cepat dirinya membawa sebuah tangga besi yang ada di ujung ruangan dan segera menaikinya untuk mencari buku yang ada di rak atas.

Kaito yang melihat tingkah Shinichi hanya diam memperhatikan sang detektif dengan raut tanda tanya di wajahnya. Ia agak heran melihat perilaku Shinichi yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu sang detektif mengeluarkan aura suram dengan ekspresi wajah frutasi.

Penasaran, Kaito pun menghentikan kegiatan _searching_ -nya dan mulai memperhatikan Shinichi yang sedang memilih buku.

Raut wajah Shinichi yang tadinya serius berubah menjadi cerah saat buku yang ia cari telah ditemukan. Ketika tangannya akan mengambil buku tersebut, buku yang lain sepertinya ikut terbawa. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya saat buku itu hanya bergerak sedikit, sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih.

Akibat Shinichi yang mengambil buku itu secara paksa, buku-buku yang lain ikut terbawa dan berjatuhan ke bawah hingga keseimbangannya oleng—membuat Shinichi ikut terjatuh dari tangga besi yang diinjaknya.

"Uwah!" Shinichi pikir ia tidak akan terlalu sakit kalau jatuh hanya dalam ketinggian dua meter.

Saat rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang, ia membuka matanya. Dirinya melihat Kaito yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. Shinichi merasakan kalau tubuhnya juga sedang diangkat ala gaya _bridal_. Rona merah pun menghiasi wajahnya saat ia sadar dengan posisi ambigu antara dirinya dan Kaito.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih hati-hati," ujar Kaito pelan disertai senyuman lembut—Shinichi tambah tersipu melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian seringai jahil ala Kaito pun muncul. "Tapi tenang saja, jika kau jatuh lagi aku akan bersedia untuk menangkapmu~ _princess_ ~"

Mendengar hal itu Shinichi langsung meronta minta dilepaskan—Kaito yang tidak siap pun ikut oleng dan keduanya terjatuh ke atas lantai.

" _Barou_! Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu!" Shinichi berkata seraya berdiri. Ia mendelik sebal ke arah Kaito. "Bisakah kau berhenti untuk memanggil orang seenaknya? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mengerti sopan santun!" lanjutnya tajam seraya duduk di kursi untuk melihat buku yang ia temukan.

Kaito hanya nyegir dan ikut duduk di depan Shinichi. "Dan bisakah kau membedakan mana candaan dan perkataan serius? Kau kan seorang detektif,"

Shinichi menatap Kaito sengit. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan karakter orang macam Kaito. "Heh, kau adalah orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Dimulai dari kemunculanmu yang aneh, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan santai—padahal kau kemungkinan akan kembali ke dalam _monocle_ , dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah kau yang selalu seenaknya memberikan _nickname_ padaku. Kau juga sering melewati _personal space_ -ku! Kau itu bukan penyuka sesama jenis kan?" tanyanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan aneh. Kaito hanya menyeringai mendengarnya dan sukses membuat Shinichi terheran.

"Oh, menurutmu?" Kaito memandang Shinichi lekat seraya berjalan mendekat. Sang detektif yang merasakan alarm bahaya hanya diam seraya menatap balik Kaito—ia tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan sosok _guardian_ di depannya.

Kaito tambah menyeringai melihat sang detektif yang malah balas menatapnya. "Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu, terima kasih. _Shinichi_." Ucapnya sambil duduk di samping Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Ia melihat Kaito yang tengah memandang meja dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sang pesulap entah kenapa sangat senang saat tahu kalau Shinichi mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu. Kaito itu adalah seorang _guardian_ , meskipun ia tidak mengingat apapun dan tujuannya adalah kebebasan, dia tidak pernah berpikiran negatif. Dia hanya menerima apa adanya, bahkan dia lupa alasan kenapa dirinya dikurung di dalam _monocle_. Maka dari itu, daripada terus terpuruk ia lebih memilih untuk bertindak ceria agar sang pemanggil tidak khawatir. Biasanya dengan bertindak seperti ini, sang pemanggil selalu tertipu oleh tindakan 'palsunya'.

Tapi Shinichi berbeda, remaja di sampingnya ini bisa dengan cepat menganalisa keadaannya dan kondisi hatinya. Mungkin karena Shinichi adalah seorang detektif jadi ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada pemanggil yang mengkhawatirkannya sejauh ini, biasanya pemanggil lain—seingatnya—hanya menggunakannya untuk sekedar perlindungan—dan tidak dianggap sebagai manusia.

Sang detektif yang merasa heran akan sikap Kaito yang sepertinya berubah sesaat—ditambah ekspresi menerawangnya membuat dirinya agak menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat Kaito tersinggung—sejak dulu Shinichi memang tidak bisa beramah-tamah pada orang lain, sepertinya ia harus segera membuat Kaito berhenti dari khayalannya. "Oi! Kaito?! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Kaito, ada sebesit nada khawatir dari suara Shinichi.

Kaito tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun memberikan cengiran lebar pada Shinichi.

Melihat cengiran khas Kaito, Shinichi pun menyerah untuk menanyakan hal sepele seperti suka sesama jenis atau sifatnya yang kekanakan. Selama Kaito berada di zona aman dia masih bisa menerima kehadiran sang pesulap. Tapi jika sudah keluar garis batas, ia akan menendang Kaito dengan tendangan super miliknya.

Dan entah kenapa hati Shinichi merasa lega melihat Kaito yang kembali tersenyum.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening membuat Shinichi merasa kikuk karena tak tahu harus apa. "Kau tahu? Daripada kau menjadi _guardian_ -ku lebih baik jika kau mencari Pandora agar kau bebas. Bukankah itu tujuanmu?" ujarnya pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Kaito. Lagipula, dirinya seorang detektif ia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—meski terkadang dia mendapatkan luka karena sifatnya yang selalu mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain daripada dirinya.

"Memang benar itu adalah tujuanku, tapi tujuan utamaku adalah untuk menjagamu. Hal itu tak bisa dibantah," Kaito berkata tetap pada opininya.

Shinichi melirik Kaito yang memasang wajah serius. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tidak perlu terlalu menjagaku." Sanggah Shinichi—ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk siapa pun.

Sang pesulap kembali memiringkan senyumannya. "He~ padahal baru saja kau ceroboh saat mengambil buku," katanya dengan nada meremehkan yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Itu kan tidak sengaja!" protes Shinichi sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kaito terkikik lalu mencolek pipi Shinichi jahil. "Aw~ wajah meronamu benar-benar imut~"

Sang detektif langsung menghempaskan tangan Kaito dipipinya dengan wajah kesal. "Ck! Aku tidak merona!"

"Ahahaha...,"

Dan Kaito pun sibuk memegang perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak—Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti hal apa yang lucu hingga Kaito bisa tertawa seperti itu—tapi melihat sang pesulap tertawa lepas seperti itu, entah kenapa beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang.

Mengabaikan gelak tawa Kaito. Shinichi pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda untuk membaca buku yang ia bawa tadi, namun sebelum ia mengambil buku tersebut, ponselnya bergetar.

Sang detektif menampakan wajah serius ketika ia mengambil ponselnya—seketika perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

" _Moshi moshi_? Megure- _keibu_? Ada apa?"

/ _"Shinichi-kun, apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?"_ /

Suara disebrang telepon bertanya dengan nada biasa yang terkesan lelah. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

/ _"Sebenarnya ada kasus pembunuhan di dekat Mouri Agensi dan pelakunya memakai pistol yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan, bisakah kau ke sini untuk memecahkan kasusnya? Mouri-kun terlihat sangat panik di sini,"_ /

Dari suara yang Shinichi dengar, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Megure- _keibu_ sedang kesulitan untuk menghentikan tingkah _occhan_. "Baiklah, Megure- _keibu_! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Hubungan telepon pun terputus, Shinichi dengan cepat pergi ke arah kamarnya untuk memakai jaket.

Kaito yang melihat tingkah buru-buru dari Shinichi hanya menautkan alis dan menjetikkan jarinya. "Kau mau kemana? Kasus?" tanyanya seraya memegang sebuah jaket—milik Shinichi—yang entah datang dari mana.

Shinichi menatap Kaito sejenak. "Ya, dan sepertinya _occhan_ kelabakan tentang pembunuhnya, aku harus cepat!"

"Eh, tunggu! aku ikut!"

Karena sibuk memikirkan kasus. Shinichi sama sekali lupa akan buku tadi dan Kaito yang mengikutinya—seharusnya Shinichi tidak membawa Kaito yang notabenenya bukan 'makhluk' biasa ke dalam sebuah kasus.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang kala itu dingin, mengharuskan Shinichi dan Kaito untuk mengeratkan jaketnya. Hembusan angin yang menusuk di sepanjang jalan membuat kedua orang hampir kembar itu makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Shinichi berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk segera sampai di TKP—perasaan tidak enak yang tadi ia rasakan masih tersimpan rapi di relung hatinya. Dirinya hanya berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja sampai ia datang nanti.

Tidak tahan dengan perasaan gundahnya, sang detektif memutuskan untuk berlari diikuti Kaito di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di sana ia bisa melihat Mouri Kogoro yang sedang misuh-misuh tak jelas pada tiga orang—yang kemungkinan adalah tersangka.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Megure- _keibu_?" tanya Shinichi seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Komandan divisi satu bertubuh gemuk yang selalu memakai topi itu menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Shinichi-kun! Maaf sudah membuatmu datang kemari di hari liburmu,"

Shinichi tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan pelaku pembunuhan melarikan diri."

Megure terkekeh mendengar jawaban Shinichi. Kogoro yang melihat Shinichi datang langsung memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Shinichi tahu kalau ayahnya Ran itu juga seorang detektif, karena dirinya lebih disukai oleh Megure dibanding Kogoro—yang deduksinya selalu meleset—terkadang membuat Kogoro selalu mengkritik apapun yang ia lakukan sebagai pelampiasan—Shinichi hanya berharap jika kemampuan deduksi Kogoro- _occhan_ bisa menjadi lebih baik agar dirinya tidak selalu kena semprotan jika ada sebuah kasus.

"Aah! Kenapa kau juga datang kesini? Padahal _tantei_ berlogat _kansai_ tadi juga sangat sombong saat menginvestigasi, sekarang ditambah dengan kau? Sebaiknya anak kecil pulang saja! Ini masalah dewasa!" protes Kogoro seraya berkacak pinggang.

Megure mencoba menenangkan Kogoro. " _Maa~ maa~_ Mouri-kun, aku yang memanggilnya ke sini, jadi bukan salahnya,"

"Grr...," gumamnya.

Shinichi hanya bisa tertawa hampa saat melihat ekspresi _occhan_ , sudah ia duga akan menjadi seperti ini jika ia bertemu dengan Kogoro dalam satu kasus. Tapi rasanya tadi _occhan_ berbicara tentang _tantei_ berlogat _kansai_ —mungkinkah?

"Yo! Kudou! Ternyata kau datang juga? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," sebuah suara dengan logat khas yang Shinichi kenal terdengar dari sampingnya.

Dirinya melihat sosok remaja seusianya berkulit gelap dengan sebuah topi di kepalanya terlihat berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"Hattori? Kau ada di Beika?"

Sosok bernama lengkap Hattori Heiji itu tersenyum lebar seraya merangkul pundak Shinichi. "Hari ini kan libur, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku datang?" katanya setengah berbisik.

Hattori kemudian melepas rangkulannya seraya menatap Shinichi lekat. Merasa dirinya ditatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Shinichi artikan antara serius; hangat; senang; dan _ingin_? Ia menoleh dengan wajah polos. "Hm? Ada apa? Apakah kasusnya sulit?" Shinichi bertanya penasaran dengan ekspresi yang terlihat imut. Segaris rona merah menjalar di pipi Hattori.

"T-tidak, bahkan aku sudah tahu pelakunya!" Hattori tersenyum canggung. "Kau datang terlambat, jadi aku yang selesaikan," lanjutnya sambil membusungkan dada—mencoba menghilangkan rona di pipinya.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ternyata sifat Hattori sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya sekitar setahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Hattori dengan bangganya datang ke tempat Shinichi dan menantangnya untuk adu deduksi. Awalnya Shinichi menolak tantangan itu sampai sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di sekitar mereka yang pada akhirnya dijadikan perlombaan siapa yang paling cepat menangkap pelaku. Pertandingan deduksi itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Shinichi. Hattori yang merasa tidak puas dengan hasilnya hanya berkata bahwa ia akan menantangnya lagi jika bertemu.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi teman baik. Shinichi sama sekali tidak keberatan memiliki teman seperti Hattori, remaja bermanik _emerald_ itu sangat loyal, baik, bisa diandalkan dan jago bermain Kendo—abaikan sifat tempramennya yang mudah meledak. Sifat 'panas'nya itu memang tidak bisa dirubah, karena dasarnya Hattori itu adalah tipe detektif yang lebih mengandalkan instingnya.

Hattori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi, sang detektif dari Osaka itu terdiam sejenak saat melihat 'Shinichi'—dengan rambut dan warna mata yang berbeda—sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan antara curiga dan kesal?

Bola mata hijaunya membola seketika.

"Oi, Kudo! Kau punya kembaran?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hattori membuat semua orang—termasuk Kogoro; Megure; Takagi; dan beberapa polisi lainnya termasuk tiga orang yang diduga tersangka—kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Kaito yang kini sedang _nyengir_.

Oh, Shinichi yang terlalu fokus pada kasus—sampai lupa kalau dirinya membiarkan Kaito untuk ikut. Kenapa tadi dia tidak menyuruh Kaito untuk menunggu di rumah saja?

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada semua orang?

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Bab V**

— **The case, with a kiss?—**

* * *

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca, me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow~ :D

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	5. The case, with a kiss?

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, OC khusus untuk chapter ini, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol [X] di pojok kanan! :v**

 **Pair : KaiShin slight HeiShin.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab V**

— **The case, with a kiss?—**

 **.**

* * *

Langit yang mendung kini terlihat semakin gelap, cuaca yang tadinya hanya sekedar bersuhu dingin pun kini mulai disertai dengan hembusan angin kencang. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan di langit mulai bergerak cepat seperti akan terjadi badai. Suasana mendung itu pun diiringi dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya langit dalam keheningan.

Suara gemuruh angin berhembus mulai terdengar di seluruh kota, membuat sebagian orang mempercepat aktivitasnya agar segera selesai dan pulang. Padahal hari masih menunjukan pukul dua sore, namun cuaca terlihat sangat gelap seolah eksistensi matahari lenyap ditelan awan.

Di sebuah rumah mewah di tepi kota, terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah kehitaman dengan kilatan ungu. Parasnya yang terlihat anggun semakin cantik saat ia tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Gadis itu berada di ruangan bernuasa mistis favoritnya, ia terduduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan meja yang di atasnya terdapat bola kristal. Bola matanya menatap lekat sebuah gambaran yang ada di bola kristal tersebut, sebuah seringai pun terlukis di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga Kaito KID, kali ini apa kau berminat untuk bebas, wahai Heavenly Moon Guardian?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat kasus pembunuhan sang detektif dari timur bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

Shinichi memandang Hattori yang sedang menatapnya—menunggu jawaban. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Dia—"

"Dia sepupunya Shinichi," potong gadis berambut cokelat panjang disertai senyuman ramah. Semua orang yang ada di sana makin menunjukan ekspresi heran.

Namun sebelum ada yang mengucapkan pertanyaan, Ran maju selangkah ke arah ayahnya. "Shinichi? Hattori-kun? Bukankah lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan kasusnya dulu?" saran Ran seraya menyeret ayahnya agar tidak terlalu menganggu investigasi.

Hattori dan Shinichi saling berpandangan sejenak, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam toko yang menjadi TKP—meninggalkan Kaito yang kini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ran. Kaito memutuskan untuk melihat di luar saja, ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa membantu dalam penyelidikan atau tidak. Dirinya kan bukan seorang detektif.

Di dalam toko, Shinichi melihat dua orang wanita sedang menangis dan berusaha mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah istri dan anak korban.

Korban bernama Yasuda Kuro, 45 tahun, seorang karyawan perusahaan besar. Polisi menyatakan bahwa Yasuda meninggal akibat tembakan di kepalanya menggunakan pistol yang sampai saat ini masih belum ditemukan. Yasuda ditemukan telah meninggal tadi pagi saat ia sedang berada di toilet untuk bertemu dengan seseorang—jelas seorang saksi yang kebetulan sedang berada di toko.

Saksi juga mengatakan bahwa hanya ada tiga orang yang keluar masuk toilet. Matsui Hiro, 31 tahun seorang pegulat pro; Hikari Yuuri, 27 tahun seorang presenter; dan Akio Fuji, 54 tahun seorang dosen. Dari ketiga orang di atas, masing-masing memiliki motif untuk membunuh, maka dari itu mereka pun dijadikan sebagai calon tersangka mengingat alibi mereka pada saat terjadinya pembunuhan sangat tidak jelas.

Shinichi melihat-lihat TKP dengan teliti, ia mengamati segala jenis benda yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dari apa yang ia lihat dari kesaksian tiga orang calon tersangka, dia bisa menyimpulkan siapa pelakunya, masalahnya pistol yang digunakan oleh si pelaku belum ditemukan. Jika ingin menangkap pelaku, ia harus menemukan pistol itu terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Shinichi yang tampak mondar-mandir, Hattori menaikkan alisnya heran. Shinichi yang ia tahu biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi kasus apapun, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang sang detektif dari timur itu sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa dan terkesan tidak fokus. Hattori hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shinichi sedang banyak pikiran sehingga tingkahnya agak aneh—padahal Hattori sudah tahu di mana si pelaku menyembunyikan pistol tersebut, tapi anehnya Shinichi malah melewatkan tempat 'itu'.

Menghela napas lelah, detektif dari barat itu menepuk pundak Shinichi. "Oi! Kudo! Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau tak fokus," Hattori memandang Shinichi yang terlihat kaget. _'Sudah kuduga, ada yang salah dengan Kudo.'_ batin Hattori.

"Huh? Aku baik-baik saja," Shinichi menatap Hattori polos. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Hattori bertanya seperti itu padanya, namun Shinichi tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Sejak tadi, perasaannya selalu diselimuti dengan rasa tidak enak. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kasus ini segera selesai tanpa terjadi apapun.

Hattori terdiam sejenak. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Shinichi ada benarnya. Hattori pun kembali menyelidiki TKP bersama Shinichi.

"Kudo! Kali ini aku yang menang, aku sudah tahu di mana pistol dan pelakunya haha...," Hattori berkata gembira seraya _nyengir_ lebar.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Hattori, Shinichi pun akhirnya menemukan lokasi pistol yang digunakan pelaku. Bukti yang kuat juga sudah ia temukan, sekarang dirinya dan Hattori hanya tinggal memulai 'pertunjukan deduksi' untuk mengungkap kebenaran di balik kasus pembunuhan tragis ini.

Pertunjukan deduksi pun dimulai, Shinichi dan Hattori telah mampu memojokan sang pelaku dengan analisisnya yang hebat. Sang pelaku yang dipojokan—Matsui Hiro, nampak menunjukan wajah kesal dan was-was—ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang telah ketahuan mencuri dan siap untuk diadili.

"—dan Matsui-san?" Shinichi memandang Matsui dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Pistol yang kau gunakan disembunyikan di balik ubin lantai bukan?" ia menunjukan sebuah pistol yang telah dikonfirmasikan menjadi senjata pembunuhan oleh polisi. "Menyerahlah, sidik jarimu masih tertempel di sini karena kau terburu-buru untuk menyembunyikannya,"

Hattori menyeringai dan mengambil pistol—yang telah dibungkus plastik—dari tangan Shinichi. "Menyerahlah, dan tebus dosamu di dalam penjara."

Matsui membelakakan matanya kesal, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka rencana yang sudah ia susun rapih akan menjadi berantakan akibat dua orang bocah SMA yang mengaku dirinya detektif.

Ketika Takagi akan membawa Matsui ke kantor polisi, pria itu menginjak lantai ubin dengan keras hingga berlubang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersimpan di balik ubin itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah polisi.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalau tidak aku tembak!" serunya seraya berjalan mundur mendekati jendela toilet.

Anggota polisi yang sempat terkejut akan tindakan Matsui langsung terdiam dengan wajah kaget. "Oi, Matsui-san! Kau tidak perlu sejauh itu! Simpan senjatamu dan menyerahlah!" Megure berseru panik, sang komandan divisi satu itu sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Matsui menyimpan satu pistolnya lagi di dalam lantai.

Hattori dan Shinichi yang melihat kejadian itu juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tak memikirkan kalau Matsui masih memiliki senjata kedua. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Sebelum pikiran para detektif dan polisi berjalan, Matsui dengan cepatnya melompat ke arah jendela dan segera melarikan diri. Reflek para polisi mengikutinya di belakang. Shinichi juga ikut berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat Matsui melarikan diri ke arah gang di sebrang jalan—ia menyeringai lebar, jalan itu kalau tidak salah buntu. Jadi si pelaku tak akan jauh melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Saat mengejar pelaku, Shinichi dan Hattori berpisah untuk lebih mudah menangkap sang pelaku akibat jalan yang bercabang. Shinichi berjalan di jalan yang sepi, matanya bergerak lincah untuk memastikan keberadaan seseorang. Pendengarannya ia tajamkan—mencoba untuk menangkap segala suara sekecil mungkin.

Langkahnya bergema di sepanjang jalan, saat ia mendengar sebuah langkah berat di sebelah timur reflek ia menuju ke arah sana.

Dilihatnya pelaku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar. Seketika napasnya terhenti, seulas seringai terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sang pelaku. Tapi dirinya harus hati-hati karena sang pelaku masih membawa pistol di tangannya.

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya, ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di sebuah pilar yang ada di dekatnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pilar, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyentuh jam tangannya.

Saat ia melihat pelaku yang tengah beristirahat sambil menumpukan tangannya ke dinding, Shinichi kembali menyeringai. Iris langitnya melirik sebentar jam tangannya untuk menentukan sasaran. Jam tangan yang ia pakai saat ini bukanlah jam tangan biasa. Di dalamnya terdapat semacam jarum bius yang bisa membuat seseorang pingsan—tertidur. Jam ini di dapatkannya dari Hakase saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ketika pikirannya melayang pada sosok profesor, ia mendengus geli. Biasanya Agasa selalu membuat barang yang tak berguna hingga sering meledakkan rumahnya, tapi untuk jam tangan ini kasusnya berbeda. Memang jam ini hanya mengandung jarum bius saja yang terkesan tak berguna. Tapi, bagi detektif seperti dirinya jam ini sangat berguna untuk melumpuhkan pelaku tanpa menyakitinya. Selain jam tangan masih banyak barang yang tidak berguna bagi orang lain namun berguna bagi Shinichi misalnya—

—tap!

Pikirannya kembali fokus saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah di sampingnya. Tubuhnya reflek menegang, kesempatan untuk menangkap si pelaku cuma satu kali. Jika ia gagal dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Baru saja Shinichi akan menyergap. Hattori—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana—berlari ke arah pelaku sambil membawa sebuah _seng_ sebagai tameng. Shinichi mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sifat temannya yang satu itu—selalu saja bertingkah terburu-buru tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Sang pelaku yang terkejut akan kedatangan Hattori reflek menembakan beberapa peluru ke arah Hattori.

Suasana yang tadi hening pun kini diisi oleh suara rentetan peluru.

Shinichi memilih untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya saat Hattori bersembunyi di balik pilar. Sang detektif timur menghela napas lega, setidaknya teman berkulit tan-nya itu tidak memaksakan diri untuk menyerang pelaku yang membawa pistol—meski ia sedikit kecewa karena rencana briliannya gagal.

Matsui yang melihat Hattori bersembunyi memutuskan untuk menyimpan pistolnya di saku. Ia menatap tajam tempat persembunyian Hattori.

"Keluar kau _tantei gaki!_ Gara-gara kau! Semua rencanaku hancur! Dasar bocah tengik!" murkanya dengan nada tinggi hingga suaranya bergema di gedung kosong tak terpakai ini.

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat Matsui memasukan pistolnya ke dalam saku. Padahal ia yakin kalau pelurunya masih belum habis. Oh, sekarang ia ingat! Matsui itu seorang pegulat, jadi dia bisa bertarung tanpa senjata. Ugh, lawan yang cukup sulit.

Hattori dengan beraninya keluar sambil membawa pipa besi—yang ia dapat entah dari mana—detektif dengan logat _kansai_ itu segera berlari ke arah Matsui. Sayangnya, sang pelaku dengan mudah menangkis serangan Hattori hingga pipa itu terlempar dan menggelinding ke arah Shinichi berada. Matsui menyeringai, dengan cepat ia mengambil pistolnya untuk segera menembak.

' _Oh, tidak!'_ reflek Shinichi berlari ke arah Hattori dan menariknya untuk menjauh.

"Kudo?! Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu, kita harus segera menyusun rencana untuk menangkapnya! Aku tahu kalau peluru yang ia gunakan masih ada, jadi—"

—DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat tepat di samping kepala Hattori hingga menimbulkan sebuah goresan di pipinya. Kedua detektif itu terdiam dengan mata membola. Mereka langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan.

"HAHAHAHA! AKAN KUBUAT WAJAH KALIAN PUTUS ASA HINGGA AJAL MENJEMPUT!"

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Shinichi dan Hattori sengaja berpencar untuk mengelabui arah tembakan. Hattori yang melihat sebuah ruangan, melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke pintu sambil menstabilkan napasnya. Saat ia ingat kalau Shinichi masih berada di luar dirinya langsung panik. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menarik kenop pintu dan—gagal.

Remaja berkulit tan itu terus mengotak-atik kenop pintu namun tak kunjung terbuka. Menyerah akan cara biasa, ia pun mulai menggedor pintu menggunakan bahunya. Ia benar-benar punya firasat yang sangat buruk untuk Shinichi. Hattori hanya berharap kalau teman baiknya itu baik-baik saja, karena kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Shinichi. Ia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Shinichi mencoba menghindari beberapa peluru yang di arahkan Matsui padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi jumlah peluru yang Matsui punya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, napasnya memburu, pandangannya mulai memudar hingga membuat larinya melambat. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, meski tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah ia terus berlari sampai kepalanya terasa pusing—sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa perasaannya selalu tak enak? Kenapa kondisi fisiknya seakan berkurang?—Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang berkumpul di otaknya.

Menyerah dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Shinichi menghentikan larinya dan menghadap Matsui sambil mengarahkan jam tangannya. Sepertinya satu-satunya cara adalah membiusnya.

"KUDO?!" teriak Hattori dari dalam ruangan. Shinichi yang kaget reflek menoleh ke arah suara dan mengabaikan Matsui yang tengah menyeringai bak maniak karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menembak.

—DOR!

Sebuah peluru pun melesat ke arah Shinichi yang tak sempat menghindar.

Shinichi menutup matanya, namun rasa sakit yang seharusnya datang tak kunjung terdengar. Ia hanya mendengar suara pekikan Matsui dan suara benda jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan ambruknya seseorang.

"Huh? Kaito?!" Shinichi bergumam pelan.

Kaito tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh bahunya. Shinichi bisa melihat warna merah yang merembes keluar dari kemeja warna biru muda yang dipakai oleh Kaito.

Sang pesulap menghela napas lega melihat Shinichi yang tidak terluka sedikit pun. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku belum memberikanmu 'mark' jadi aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang dalam bahaya atau tidak." Kaito mendudukan dirinya di lantai, rasa sakit di bahunya mulai terasa hingga ia meringis. "Setelah ini mungkin aku harus memberikan 'mark' untukmu, sepertinya kau adalah tipe magnet masalah," Ia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shinichi terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Bola matanya hanya terfokus pada warna merah darah yang sepertinya makin merembes keluar.

"Bahumu!" pekik Shinichi panik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kaito akan datang ke sini dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk Shinichi.

"Ssh, aku baik-baik saja." Kaito tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Shinichi.

"Pelakunya!" Ia melihat sang pelaku yang tengah terkapar di lantai.

Kaito terkekeh melihat ekspresi panik yang dikeluarkan Shinichi, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang detektif berwajah seperti itu. "Tenanglah Shin-chan, dia kubuat pingsan dengan gas tidur,"

Manik langitnya berkilat kesal, ia sangat tidak menerima tindakan ceroboh dari Kaito. "Ta—"

Mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Shinichi, Kaito langsung memotongnya. "Ssh, sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu. Lagipula lukanya akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam. Kau tak usah khawatir." Ia berkata masih dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kenapa dari tadi Kaito selalu memotong perkataannya! "Jangan potong perkataanku, Kaito! Aku hanya—"

"Kudo?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hattori yang telah membebaskan diri dari ruangan itu mengampiri mereka berdua.

Shinichi mendecih kesal karena lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong. "Che!"

Hattori memandang Shinichi tidak mengerti, kenapa sang detektif dari timur itu seperti sedang kesal? Padahal pelakunya berhasil ditangkap dan kini sedang tak sadarkan diri, ada apa dengan Kudo? Saat bola matanya teralih pada sosok yang sedang terduduk di depannya, ia terkaget. "Oi, kembaranmu terluka, sebaiknya kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit! Yang di sini biar aku tangani," titahnya seraya memandang Shinichi.

Sang detektif timur mendelik ke arah Hattori. "Dia bukan kembaranku!" desisnya tajam.

Melihat rasa kesal Shinichi yang sepertinya bertambah besar hanya bisa membuat Hattori terkekeh. "Kudo, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran hingga tak bisa fokus, tapi untuk sekarang kau lebih baik membawa dia ke rumah sakit," tuturnya pelan sambil menunjuk Kaito yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Ekspresi kesal Shinichi memudar digantikan dengan raut datar yang terkesan—bersalah?—saat melihat bahu Kaito yang terluka.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti, sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus di balik perilaku anehmu itu," lanjut Hattori pelan. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Shinichi kesal lalu berubah menjadi bersalah seperti itu. Mungkin dirinya akan mendapat jawabannya nanti setelah ia menyelesaikan masalah pelaku di sini.

Shinichi terdiam, ia ingin protes. Namun untuk saat ini keselamatan Kaito adalah yang utama. Karena Shinichi tahu, luka yang diterima oleh Kaito itu terasa sakit meski nyatanya dia adalah seorang _guardian_.

.

.

.

Lengannya dengan cekatan membalut perban di sekitar bahu Kaito. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang, seolah tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan atau lakukan. Saat balutannya selesai, Shinichi menatap Kaito yang masih tersenyum lembut.

" _Thanks_ ,"

Sang detektif tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk membereskan kotak obat miliknya. Ia ingin sekali marah pada Kaito yang seenaknya membiarkan dirinya terluka demi Shinichi. Tapi, Shinichi tidak bisa menyalahkan Kaito, itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya—tugasnya.

Dan Shinichi tidak mengerti tentang perasaan yang tercampur aduk di hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin marah-marah atau apalah untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Shinichi menutup kotak obatnya, pandangannya ia fokuskan pada lantai. "Lain kali kau tak usah mengorbankan diri, kau bisa memilih untuk menarikku saja kan? Tidak perlu sampai terkena tembakan!" ia berkata sinis dengan ekspersi datar.

Kaito sedikit tidak enak mendengar nada sinis dari Shinichi, tapi ia mengerti bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat Shinichi seperti itu, jadi ia memakluminya. "Oh, benar juga. Tadi aku reflek melakukannya haha,"

Shinichi kembali mendelik. "Kau—"

Kaito menghela napas lelah, ia terkadang bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap keras kepala sang detektif. "Sudahlah Shinichi, lukanya akan segera sembuh kok. Asal kau tahu, aku itu kekal dan tidak akan mati. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan—"

"Jangan bercanda!" Shinichi menatap Kaito tajam. "Aku memang sangat berterima kasih atas kemauanmu untuk melindungiku, tapi ingat! Aku tidak mau kau dengan mudahnya mengorbankan nyawa atau tubuhmu hanya untuk melindungiku! Jangan kau anggap enteng nyawamu meski kau tidak bisa mati!" suara Shinichi meninggi dengan nada yang terkesan kesal dan frutasi.

Sang pesulap terdiam mendengar perkataan Shinichi. Perasaan hangat mulai mengalir di dadanya hingga ia tersenyum lembut. Ternyata Shinichi kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri gara-gara melihat Kaito terluka akibat melindunginya—meski sang detektif sama sekali tidak menyadarinya perasaannya.

Kaito menatap Shinichi lembut. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara agar penyembuhanku cepat sembuh dalam waktu beberapa detik, dan ini berlalu untuk kita berdua jika salah satu diantara kita terluka," ujarnya tersenyum seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Shinichi menaikkan alisnya. "Cih, kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya dari tadi?" gerutunya sambil menyimpan kotak obat di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Sang _guardian_ kemudian menarik Shinichi mendekat. Sang detektif yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito hanya menurut untuk duduk di samping sang _guardian_.

Kaito menatap Shinichi lekat, yang ditatap merasa gugup dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sayangnya, sebelah tangan Kaito menyentuh pipi Shinichi agar kembali menatap sang _guardian_.

Bola mata mereka saling menatap satu-sama lain.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat sepasang benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Irisnya membola sempurna. Ia merasakan sebelah tangan Kaito mulai menyentuh pinggangnya untuk mendekat, sebelah tangan yang lain sang pesulap gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Shinichi agar tak bisa menghindar.

Sentuhan benda kenyal setengah basah yang entah kenapa semakin menekan bibirnya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan meleleh—hingga segala rasa frustasi dan kesalnya lenyap digantikan dengan desiran hangat yang mengalir di hatinya. Napas hangat Kaito yang berhembus membuat wajahnya memanas disertai dengan rona merah. Sang detektif menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan itu, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas pundak Kaito—dan berusaha untuk tidak mengenai bahunya yang terluka—akibat rasa 'nyaman' akan ciuman itu.

Saat sebuah lidah mencoba untuk membuka sela bibirnya, Shinichi tersadar. Ia reflek mendorong Kaito menjauh. Wajahnya merona merah disertai jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan pandangan _shock_.

Kaito hanya mengedipkan mata. Ia kemudian membuka balutan perban di bahunya. Luka peluru yang tadi ia dapat kini tengah hilang sepenuhnya tanpa bekas.

"Lihat kan? Lukanya langsung sembuh jika aku menci—" perkataan Kaito terhenti.

Sang _guardian_ sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Shinichi di mana pun. Sepertinya sang detektif langsung berlari setelah adegan itu.

"Huh? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah kan?"

Pertanyaan yang Kaito lontarkan hanya dijawab oleh keheningan.

Sepertinya dirinya harus segera menjelaskan ciuman tadi jika ia masih ingin dipercayai Shinichi. Kalau ciuman tadi adalah yang pertama bagi Shinichi, bisa gawat kan?

 _Maa_ , meski ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter :**

 **Bab VI**

— **Three Spirit?—**

* * *

Akako muncul~ #abaikan

Nah kan, saia malah buat skene nangkap pelaku ala DC yang berakhir dengan gagal total T-T)/ #pundungdipojokan. Well, Senin besok saia UTS jadi mungkin untuk chap depan agak delay DX

Pokoknya terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow~ :D

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	6. Three Spirit?

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Don't like? Don't read it! :p**

 **Pair : KaiShin slight HeiShin.**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab VI**

— **Three Spirit?—**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda nampak memperhatikan kedatangan polisi ke sebuah gedung di mana pelaku kejahatan tengah tertidur di lantai. Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel yang ia bawa seraya menatap sang pelaku yang kini telah terikat oleh tali tambang.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke kanan. Di depannya terdapat percikan darah seseorang yang baru ia temui. Pemuda itu menendang sebuah batu yang kebetulan ada di sana dengan kesal. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shinichi telah berada di sini sebelum kedatangannya. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah melawan pelaku dengan sembrono dan tidak berpikir panjang.

Gara-gara hal yang ia perbuat, teman dari Shinichi terluka. Bahkan jika kembaran Shinichi—atau apalah namanya—tidak datang, mungkin Shinichi yang akan terkena tembakan pistol. Cih, dia benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya karena sering bertindak ceroboh.

Hattori melihat para polisi yang membawa tubuh Matsui ke dalam mobil. Kasus kini telah ditutup. Namun, dirinya merasa kalau masih ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sekitar sini. Hattori tidak tahu apa itu, instingnya hanya menyatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Shinichi. Apalagi dengan sosok sepupu Shinichi yang baru Hattori temui. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan kalau keberadaan sepupu Shinichi itu benar-benar sangat ganjil di matanya.

Ia berlari ke luar gedung sambil melihat langit gelap keorenan yang menunjukan akan segera malam. Sepertinya ia harus segera pergi ke Osaka untuk pulang. Tapi...,

Saat kepalanya berbalik dan melihat percikan darah di lantai, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia masih punya beberapa pertanyaan pada Shinichi. Hattori juga masih curiga terhadap orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip sang detektif timur itu, rasanya ada yang aneh dari perilakunya. Karena Hattori tahu, kalau Shinichi itu bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah mendapatkan seseorang yang ia percaya.

Sebenarnya pemuda tadi itu siapa hingga bisa membuat Shinichi memasang wajah panik yang berlebihan dan terkesan takut.

Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika dirinya pergi ke rumah Shinichi sekarang.

.

.

.

Pria tua berambut silver sedang memilih beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan akibat ledakan rumahnya. Petugas renovasi baru lima belas menit yang lalu meninggalkan rumahnya. Kini, kerusakan yang di dapat hanya tinggal sedikit. Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika besok rumahnya sudah bisa dihuni kembali.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Shinichi, sang profesor memilih untuk menginap di rumah sang detektif. Lengan kanannya membuka kenop pintu dan di sambut oleh cahaya lampu yang cukup menyilaukan. Agasa tersenyum kecil, tidak biasanya Shinichi jam _segini_ sudah ada di rumah. Biasanya kan remaja itu sering pulang malam bahkan dini hari berkat kasus yang dia tangani.

Kakinya melepas sandal yang ia pakai lalu mulai berjalan ke sekitar koridor beralaskan kaus kaki putih. Pria gemuk itu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar kosong yang sering ia tempati jika rumahnya terkena ledakan di lantai satu.

Baru saja Agasa akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sang profesor melihat Shinichi yang tengah panik dengan wajah merona ke arah dapur.

"Huh? Shinichi?"

Penasaran dengan tingkah aneh yang dikeluarkan sang detektif. Agasa pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Shinichi ke arah dapur.

Di dapur, Agasa bisa melihat Shinichi sedang membasuh wajahnya lalu meneguk segelas air putih dengan tergesa-gesa. Rona merah di pipinya sampai saat ini belum memudar disertai napasnya yang terlihat memburu.

"Shinichi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pundak Shinichi langsung terlonjak. Sang detektif menatap Agasa kaget lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mengagetkanku," Shinichi berkata pelan. Ia menghela kembali napas lega karena orang di belakangnya itu bukan Kaito. Dirinya belum bisa bertemu dengan _guardian_ itu sekarang. Apalagi setelah apa yang telah Kaito lakukan padanya. Shinichi tahu kalau Kaito itu tidak bermaksud apapun dengan tindakannya tapi—sudahlah!

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Agasa memperhatikan Shinichi yang nampak kebingungan masih dengan wajah meronanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Agasa memastikan.

Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit _shock_ dan bingung gara-gara kasus tadi...," bohong sang detektif sambil menatap gelas kosong di depannya, ia menggigit kecil bibirnya.

' _Sial! Aku tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu!'_ batin Shinichi seraya mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sang profesor mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu kalau sang detektif sedang berbohong padanya. Dirinya juga sedikit heran mengapa dari tadi Shinichi terus-terusan merona tak jelas.

Agasa tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, tapi jika kau tidak ingin membahasnya tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas, aku selalu ada di sini untuk mendengarkan curhatmu seperti saat kau curhat tentang fans fanatikmu atau yang lainnya." Sarannya bijak. Ia berkata seperti itu karena dulu Shinichi pernah bertingkah seperti sekarang, saat itu Shinichi menerima surat penggemar yang di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto dewasa dari fans-nya. Mungkin tingkah aneh Shinichi juga disebabkan oleh hal yang sama.

Shinichi menatap Agasa, lurus. "Kau benar, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengerti atau tidak tentang apa yang akan kukatakan," jawabnya sambil menghela.

Hakase mengkerutkan dahinya, ia penasaran tentang masalah apa yang membuat Shinichi terus merona dan bertingkah aneh seperti itu. "Hahaha, katakan saja. Aku tahu kalau kau orang yang terlalu berpikir logis sehingga selalu tak menerima hal tak logis,"

Menghela napas panjang, Shinichi pun mulai menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu tentang Kaito pada Agasa. Karena sang detektif tahu bahwa Agasa bisa menjaga rahasianya dengan benar. Lagipula, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk meluruskan pikirannya yang sampai saat ini masih berkecamuk.

Terlalu fokus terhadap perbincangan mereka, Shinichi maupun Agasa tidak menyadari kalau sosok Kaito juga ikut mendengarkan di balik pintu.

* * *

Saat ini, Shinichi dan Agasa duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Sang detektif telah menceritakan semua hal mistis tentang Kaito pada sang profesor. Shinichi berani untuk menceritakan hal ini, karena dirinya sangat mempercayai Agasa yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri ketika kedua orang tuanya sering tidak ada di rumah.

Sang detektif memperhatikan ekspresi kosong dari Agasa setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya. Sudah ia duga, hal yang dialami Shinichi sekarang terlalu bertentangan bagi dirinya dan Agasa. Ia hanya berharap ibunya segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan penjelasan logis—meski dirinya tahu kalau ia _sedikit_ percaya akan _kemampuan_ Kaito. Wajar saja, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia tadi melihat luka Kaito langsung sembuh setelah dia menciumnya. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan saat lengan Kaito merengkuhnya erat atau napas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahnya dan bibirnya yang—wajah Shinichi langsung memerah mengingatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghapus memori memalukan itu.

Shinichi lalu mendecak sebal, ciuman yang dilakukan Kaito tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya, cih! Seharusnya kan ia melakukannya dengan orang yang dirinya suka.

Melupakan ingatan memalukan tadi, Shinichi pun memilih untuk kembali menatap secangkir kopi di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Shinichi...," Agasa memanggil pelan. Ia cukup kaget ketika mengetahui fakta kalau hal yang menyebabkan Shinichi bertingkah aneh itu adalah gara-gara sang _guardian_ dan bukan masalah fans-nya. Tapi apa yang pesulap itu lakukan hingga membuat Shinichi merona?—Itu masih menjadi misteri baginya.

Sang remaja _brunette_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Agasa. Ia penasaran dengan respon yang akan diberikan Agasa terhadap cerita tak logis yang ia jelaskan.

Pria tua itu menatap Shinichi lekat dengan pandangan serius. "Aku tahu kalau kau itu adalah seorang _realist_ dan selalu mencari jawaban logis hingga dimengerti oleh akal manusia—" Agasa menghela napas sejenak.

"—Tapi untuk kasus ini, kau tidak perlu mengerti." Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar penuturan Agasa. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah percaya,"

Shinichi terperangah, ia masih bingung tentang apa yang dikatakan Hakase. "Huh? Hanya percaya? Semudah itu? Tapi—"

Hakase mengangkat telunjuknya, menyuruh Shinichi untuk diam sebentar. Bola matanya kembali menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan serius. "Aku tahu kalau itu sulit dan aku juga tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengerti akan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh _guardian_ dan berusaha untuk mencari trik yang ia pakai—meski kau tak akan pernah menemukan jawaban yang logis, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mempercayainya kan?"

Shinichi terdiam dan mencoba meresapi setiap perkataan Agasa.

"Shinichi, ini bukan salah Ka—ugh aku lupa namanya," Shinichi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Agasa yang lupa akan nama sang _guardian_. "Pokoknya ini bukan salah _guardian_ itu, jika kau tidak percaya padanya, kasihan kan dia? Dari ceritamu kau bilang kalau dia sudah lama terkurung dalam _monocle_ , kenapa kau tidak jalani saja hidup dengannya sampai waktunya untuk berada di sini habis? Apakah kau tega membiarkannya kembali ke dalam _monocle_ dan selalu kesepian padahal dirinya baru saja bebas?"

Sang _brunette_ menghela napas panjang. Ia tersenyum lembut saat otaknya menelaah arti dari perkataan Agasa.

Suasana tidak enak yang tadi terus berada di hatinya pun kini telah menghilang digantikan dengan rasa lega. Bahkan rasa sakit kepala dan tubuhnya yang tadi terasa lelah, sekarang sudah menjadi lebih baik. Ia mungkin terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berpikir hingga kondisinya menjadi buruk.

Melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya kembali tenang, Agasa kembali bertanya. "Ibumu bilang dia akan menjelaskan sesuatu besok kan? Jadi untuk kali ini kau istirahat saja dari beban pikiranmu,"

Sang detektif mengambil cangkir kopinya sambil menatap uap yang keluar dari cangkir tersebut. "Iya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dijelaskan _Kaa-san_ , tapi rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu...," ia berkata pelan sambil menyeruput kopinya. Otaknya mencoba untuk memikirkan tentang hal apa yang telah ia lupakan.

Agasa mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Sang profesor hanya mengendikkan bahu dan ikut menyeruput kopi yang ada di depannya.

"Ah! Buku yang aku temukan tentang Kaito KID belum kubaca!" pekik Shinichi lalu meletakan cangkir tersebut di meja.

Sang detektif buru-buru berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini?

Karena terlalu fokus pada buku yang akan ia baca, Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kaito ada di balik pintu dan tengah menatap kepergian Shinichi dengan pandangan heran.

Agasa terkekeh geli, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka kulkas. Karena malam ini ia akan menginap di sini, setidaknya dirinya akan memasak untuk Shinichi dan err _guardian_ itu.

"Boleh kubantu?" sebuah suara yang hampir mirip dengan suara Shinichi bertanya pelan.

Sang profesor terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Shinichi—bukan! Sang _guardian_ yang tengah menatapnya.

Seketika Agasa bingung harus menjawab apa. "Uh, oh boleh err—"

Sang _guardian_ yang mengerti akan kebingungan Agasa memilih untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Kaito," kenalnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Agasa ikut tersenyum. "Oh, salam kenal Kaito-kun. Namaku Agasa,"

"Salam kenal juga, Agasa-hakase~"

"Tidak bersama Shinichi?" tanya sang profesor. Setahunya seorang _guardian_ biasanya akan terus bersama majikannya di mana pun ia berada untuk melindunginya.

Pandangan Kaito seketika meredup, ia tersenyum canggung sambil menatap cangkir kopi yang ditinggalkan Shinichi. "Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir," jawabnya pelan.

Kaito masih bingung harus berbuat apa setelah dia mencium Shinichi. Memang sang detektif sudah terlihat tenang dan tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, ia merasa bersalah. Sampai saat ini Shinichi tidak berbicara padanya, ia takut kalau sang detektif akan terus mengabaikannya—mengingat Shinichi tidak menoleh padanya ketika sang detektif melewatinya tadi, padahal dirinya ada tepat di depannya. Tapi Shinichi malah berlari seolah mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. Ugh, Kaito berharap dengan membiarkan sang detektif untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, ia bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi nanti setelah makan malam.

"Kau benar, dia terlalu _realist_." Perkataan Agasa menyadarkan lamunan Kaito. "Tapi tenang saja, dia pasti akan menerima keberadaanmu. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang mengabaikan misteri yang belum terpecahkan," Agasa tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk pundak sang _guardian_.

Secercah harapan hinggap di hati Kaito, ia kembali tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan ekspresi senang di wajahnya. "Aku harap begitu,"

.

.

.

Shinichi mendesah frustasi melihat buku yang ia baca. Ternyata buku berjudul Kaito KID itu sama sekali tak ada isinya.

Di sana hanya tertulis kata 'Shugogetten' yang berarti 'Heavenly Moon Guardian'. Selain empat kata itu tidak ada hal lain yang tertulis di sana. Semua lembaranya dipenuhi oleh warna putih yang tak ternodai sedikit pun.

Sang detektif kembali memutar otaknya, ia mencoba menghubungkan kata yang ada di dalam buku dengan keadaan Kaito. Misalnya saat Kaito yang bisa muncul di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Itu menandakan kalau Kaito adalah _moon guardian._ Lalu, maksud dari kata _heavenly_ itu adalah surgawi? Dari surga? Jadi maksudnya Kaito itu _moon guardian_ dari surga? Ataukah hanya perumpamaan?

Ia kembali mendesah lelah karena tak dapat mencari jawaban yang ia cari.

Sepertinya ia harus menunggu kedatangan ibunya besok.

Samar-samar Shinichi bisa mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang ditekan beberapa kali. Ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menandakan pukul enam sore, kira-kira siapa yang bertamu di jam sore menjelang malam ini?

Shinichi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar perpustakaan menuju pintu masuk. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Hattori yang sedang _nyegir_.

"Hattori, kenapa kau di sini? Jangan bilang kalau pelakunya—"

"Oi, Kudo! Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu, pelakunya sudah ditangkap dari tadi kok, aku mengunjungimu karena ingin memastikan keadaan kembaran—" Hattori mendapat _deathglare_ dari Shinichi. "Memastikan keadaan sepupumu dan kau!" ralatnya cepat. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya perilakumu aneh seperti tadi,"

Shinichi nampak menimang-nimang sesuatu lalu menatap Hattori datar. "Aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran, jadi tadi aku tak terlalu fokus. Maaf," sesalnya.

Hattori yang memang sudah menduga kalau Shinichi sedang dilanda banyak pikiran hanya bisa terseyum lemah. Ia ingin membantu sosok di depannya, tapi dirinya juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Hattori sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang menganggu pikiran Shinichi sampai membuat dia terlihat frustasi seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya kau memikirkan apa? Kau tahu, jika kau mau. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Hattori menepuk pundak Shinichi seraya tersenyum lembut.

Shinichi melirik ekspresi tulus dari Hattori. Ia merasa tidak enak karena membuat temannya khawatir. Tapi, Shinichi tidak bisa menceritakan tentang Kaito pada Hattori, ia yakin kalau Hattori juga tidak akan mengerti akan apa yang ia ceritakan dan akan berakhir dengan sakit kepala seperti yang dideritanya.

Shinichi kembali dilanda kebimbangan, jika ia bilang kalau itu bukan masalah yang penting Hattori tidak akan pergi. Tapi, jika ia memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya itu pun tidak mungkin. Apa yang harus ia katakan...,

"Baiklah, berbicara di luar tidak enak. Kau ikut masuk saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," Shinichi tersenyum kecil lalu mempersilahkan Hattori untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Hattori tersenyum lebar lalu mengikuti Shinichi untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Kesan pertama yang Hattori pikirkan saat melihat perpustakaan Shinichi adalah berantakan.

Sangat. _Sangat_. Berantakan.

Detektif berkulit _tan_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Shinichi adalah tipe orang yang tidak rapih seperti ini. Iris _emerald_ -nya melirik beberapa sobekan kertas yang teremas-remas di sekitar meja. Di samping tangga besi juga terdapat buku-buku yang berserakan seperti tumpukan gunung.

"Ugh, maaf jika di sini berantakan. Aku baru saja mengobrak-abrik buku yang ada di sini untuk mencari sesuatu." Shinichi berkata pelan seraya membersihkan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja.

Hattori tersenyum maklum seraya ikut memungut beberapa kertas yang ada di lantai. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran."

Shinichi menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, membuat Hattori membeku sesaat dan segera memfokuskan matanya untuk memungut kertas yang ada.

Setelah kertas-kertas terkumpul rapi, mereka berdua kini duduk berhadapan.

"Kudo? Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" Hattori memulai pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia tahu jawabannya.

Shinichi menghela napas dan menatap Hattori serius. "Kau pernah dengar nama Kaito KID atau Shugogetten? Aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana, tapi yang aku temukan hanya buku kosong ini." Shinichi berkata dengan nada sebal seraya memberikan buku bersampul Kaito KID pada Hattori.

Hattori menerima buku itu dan membacanya. "Hanya gara-gara ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. Detektif _tan_ itu tidak menyangka Shinichi bisa sangat frustasi hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini.

Bola mata Shinichi melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Hattori bertanya seperti itu, dia lupa kalau orang di depannya itu adalah seorang detektif dan sulit untuk dibohongi. "Iya, aku hanya berusaha untuk memecahkan artinya." Jawab Shinichi cepat. Jika ia menjawab dalam jeda yang terlalu lama Hattori bisa mencurigainya.

" _Maji ka yo, omae...,_ "

Giliran Hattori yang menghela napas panjang. Kalau diingat-ingat kakeknya pernah menceritakan tentang Shugogetten. Ah, iya! Dongeng _spirit_ itu!

Hattori menyangga dagunya sambil terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada sebuah dongeng, Kudo!"

Shinichi menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Dongeng?"

Sang detektif barat yang melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang terlihat penasaran, memutuskan untuk bercerita. " _Sou-iya_ , kakekku pernah bercerita tentang tiga _spirit_ yang ada di bumi ini." Hattori mulai bercerita, ia cukup senang saat melihat Shinichi yang kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada dirinya. "Menurut cerita kakekku, _spirit_ itu ada tiga jenis. Shugogetten, Keikounitten dan Bannanchiten."

Hattori menautkan alisnya melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya tengah terkejut, karena ia tidak melihat penolakan dari raut wajah Shinichi, dirinya pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Shugogetten itu adalah _moon spirit,_ tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga pemanggilnya. Keikounitten adalah _sun spirit,_ ia bertugas untuk membuat pemanggilnya selalu mendapat kebahagiaan dan yang terakhir adalah Bannanchiten, dia adalah _earth spirit_ yang bertugas untuk mengetes pemanggilnya. Untuk kejelasan lain aku tidak begitu ingat karena aku selalu kabur saat kakekku mendongengkan cerita _spirit_ itu haha...," Hattori menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

Shinichi masih menatap Hattori dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia sangat tertarik akan cerita yang dikatakan Hattori karena salah satu dari _spirit_ itu sangat mirip dengan Kaito.

Melihat pandangan Shinichi yang seolah memerintahnya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Hattori pun menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan kakeknya dulu. "Ketiga _spirit_ itu bisa merasakan kebebasan masing-masing jika mencari benda yang akan membebaskan mereka. Menurut kakek, Keikounitten dan Bannanchiten telah berhasil membebaskan diri dan menjadi manusia normal. Namun, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Shugogetten, yang jelas sang _moon spirit_ sampai saat ini masih belum mendapatkan kebebasannya."

Hattori mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal seraya melipat tangan di dada. "Yang aku tidak suka dari dongeng itu adalah ketika kakekku selalu bilang kalau aku adalah keturunan dari Keikounitten yang telah bebas dulu. Cih, hal tidak logis apa itu. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya," dumelnya seraya menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Shinichi berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hattori. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya ke pundak sang detektif barat dan menatapnya lekat.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak bohong kan?" tanya Shinichi seraya menatap lekat Hattori.

Sang detektif barat langsung merona karena ditatap seperti itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup lebih cepat. "Huh? I-itu hanya dongeng yang sering kakek ceritakan saat aku masih kecil." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kikuk.

Kedua tangan Shinichi meremas pundak Hattori. Sang detektif berkulit _tan_ itu heran mengapa Shinichi lagi-lagi kembali bertingkah aneh.

"Kalau dongeng itu benar...," suara lirih yang dikeluarkan Shinichi membuat Hattori menoleh untuk menatap Shinichi.

Detektif _tan_ itu memandang perubahan ekspresi Shinichi yang entah kenapa menjadi pedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Shinichi sekarang, tapi ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi pedih yang dikeluarkan sosok di depannya.

Tanpa Hattori sadari, sebelah tangannya hendak menggapai pipi Shinichi sampai—

"Ehem!"

Shinichi dan Hattori reflek menoleh—hingga Hattori dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya—dan menemukan sosok Kaito yang sedang tersenyum 'lembut'. Hattori bisa melihat rasa tidak suka yang diarahkan Kaito pada dirinya. Sang detektif barat menyeringai, sepertinya ia mendapatkan seorang _rival_.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau makan malam sudah siap," Kaito pun membalikan badannya dan segera pergi dari perpustakaan.

Shinichi melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hattori dan menatap kepergian Kaito dengan pandangan kosong. Dirinya memang kesal karena Kaito selalu seenaknya dan _childish_. Apalagi dia sudah seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamanya, meski Shinichi akui kalau ciumannya dengan Kaito tidak terlalu buruk. _Blush!_

Sang detektif menetapkan hatinya, ia mungkin akan mencoba untuk mempercayai dan menerima keberadaan Kaito disisinya.

Lagipula, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan, bukan?

Huh? Tadi Hattori sempat bilang kalau dia adalah keturunan Keikounitten?

Eeh!?

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter :**

 **Bab VII**

— **A Kissmark?—**

.

* * *

Momen KaiShin-nya dikit banget ya? Tenang, di chapter depan Kyuu banyakin deh sekalian ama adegan gigit-gigitan #plak

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fic ini~ :'3 Review dari kalian akan selalu menjadi bahan bakar Kyuu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! X''D

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	7. A Kissmark?

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol back! :'v**

 **Pair : KaiShin slight HeiShin.**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab VII**

— **A Kissmark?—**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari telah turun dari singgasananya membuat langit yang tadinya cerah perlahan mulai gelap. Posisi sang mentari yang menempati langit pun kini digantikan oleh para bintang yang mulai bermunculan satu per satu. Awan kelabu saat ini memang masih tetap bergumpal di udara, namun kapasitasnya terlihat menurun karena tak terlihat oleh lukisan malam.

Hari telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Waktu yang cocok untuk dipakai makan malam oleh sebagian orang termasuk sekumpulan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sang detektif timur.

Shinichi, Kaito, Hattori dan Agasa kini sedang terduduk manis di depan sebuah meja makan yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan hasil buatan Agasa dan Kaito. Mereka menggerakan tangan mereka dalam keheningan, bahkan suara dentingan sendok dan garpu pun nyaris tak terdengar.

Suasana makan yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan santai, malah terasa berat dengan hawa yang canggung. Seolah mereka berempat itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak saling mengenal dan memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan masing-masing.

Keempat orang itu terus terdiam sejak makan malam dimulai. Mereka juga terlihat enggan untuk melirik satu sama lain dan memfokuskan dirinya masing-masing untuk memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Satu-satunya pria berumur di sana hanya menunduk, sesekali ia melirik ketiga pemuda di depannya. Meski ia bukanlah seorang ahli psikolog yang bisa menebak suasana hati seseorang. Namun, dirinya bisa membaca suasana yang ada di ruangan ini dengan mudah. Untuk memastikan kesimpulannya ia menatap satu per satu pemuda di hadapannya.

Pertama, ia melirik Shinichi yang sedang terbuai dalam pikirannya dan mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya. Agasa menghela napas panjang, tetangganya itu kalau sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya akan terus diam hingga dirinya mendapat jawaban tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika Shinichi memasang mode berpikir seperti sekarang, Hakase tahu kalau sang detektif timur itu sedang tak bisa diganggu.

Bosan melihat Shinichi yang terus diam, ia menoleh ke arah samping di mana Hattori berada. _Tantei_ dari Osaka itu sedang makan disertai dengan rona merah di pipinya yang terlihat samar-samar. Agasa sedikit terheran saat _tantei_ berkulit _tan_ itu nampak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan rona merah yang nampak cerah. Sedang memikirkan apa dia?

Terakhir, Agasa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito. _Guardian_ itu juga terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat datar tak berekspresi. Agasa bingung melihatnya. Biasanya Kaito adalah tipe orang yang periang dan berisik, kenapa sekarang Kaito menunjukan wajah datar dengan sedikit rengutan? Lagi-lagi Agasa tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

Pria itu mendesah lelah, padahal tadi ia sempat melihat Kaito yang tak berhenti tersenyum— _nyegir_ —dan bersenandung riang saat membuat makan malam bersamanya. Namun, yang ia lihat sekarang dari Kaito adalah ekspresi berkebalikan dengan _mood_ -nya tadi. Apakah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?

Hakase menghentikan acara makannya dan segera meminum air putih yang tersedia. Ketika penghuni meja makan yang lain meliriknya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu membalikan badannya ke arah tempat cuci piring.

Shinichi ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Agasa.

Sampai proses mencuci piring, tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka suara.

.

.

.

Shinichi mengantar Hattori ke arah pintu keluar. Pikirannya masih terasa melayang dan tak fokus, dirinya juga bingung tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ingin dirinya bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai Keikounitten pada Hattori. Tapi sang detektif barat sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Keikounitten. Lagipula Hattori hanya keturunannya saja, pasti temannya itu tak tahu menahu tentang masalah _spirit_ —mengingat Hattori adalah detektif seperti dirinya yang pasti menolak pemikiran tak logis.

Sang detektif timur menatap temannya ragu. "Hattori, kau benar-benar keturunan Keikounitten?" suara Shinichi terdengar samar. Dirinya ingin memastikan tentang fakta yang ia dengar dari temannya tadi.

Hattori berbalik dan tersenyum cerah. "Hahaha, itu hanya perkataan kakekku, hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada," _cengir_ nya.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, seandainya dia tahu kalau Kaito adalah bagian dari tiga _spirit_ itu. Pasti pikiran Hattori mungkin akan mengkoreksi asumsinya. Tapi Shinichi yakin, sebelum mengkoreksi tentang hal tak logis, pikiran Hattori akan menolak informasi yang ia dapat disertai dengan teriakan frustasi. Oh, sepertinya Shinichi ingin melihat ekspresi itu dan mengabadikan adegan itu di dalam foto untuk bahan _blackmail_. Haha.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Shinichi mencoba menghapus pikiran anehnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi pintu. "Hattori, aku tahu kau tidak mempercayai perkataan kakekmu," katanya pelan. Hattori menautkan alisnya tak mengerti saat mendengar kalimat yang Shinichi lontarkan. "Tapi di dunia ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal manusia."

Hattori menunjukan raut tak terima. "Ha?! Pekerjaan kita detektif! Mana mungkin hal seperti itu—" ia menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat wajah Shinichi yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hattori meneguk ludahnya paksa seraya mengontrol wajahnya agar tak merona. "Haah, terserah kau saja, Kudo." Lanjutnya pendek.

Dirinya sengaja menoleh ke arah samping agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Shinichi. Ugh, kalau ia lakukan sekarang, dirinya tak yakin bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya saat melihat senyuman Shinichi yang lembut dan terkesan _unyu_ itu. Aah! Kalau dia sempat memegang ponsel, mungkin ia akan mengabadikan senyuman itu. _Poor_ Hattori.

Mendesah pelan dan memantapkan hati, Hattori pun kini menatap Shinichi lurus. "Oh iya, liburan musim dingin nanti, aku akan kembali menantangmu lho! Pertandingan hari ini kita anggap seri saja, _mata na_. Kudo!" ujarnya riang sambil tersenyum cerah.

Shinichi mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu memperhatikan punggung Hattori yang nampak menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sang detektif mendongkakan kepalanya ke langit untuk melihat beberapa bintang yang berkelip terang, sayangnya ia tak melihat bulan di mana pun karena tertutup awan kelabu.

Bulan

Kaito

— _blush!_

Pipi sang detektif kembali merona saat mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi, uuh hari ini benar-benar hari terberat yang ia jalani. Meski Kaito telah berbuat seenaknya. Namun, luka sang _guardian_ sudah sembuh dan tak membuat dirinya khawatir.

Baru saja ia berbalik dari arah pintu, Shinichi menemukan Kaito yang sedang menatapnya jahil. Sang detektif yang tidak tahu harus berkata atau menunjukan ekspresi yang bagaimana, akhirnya hanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan datar meski rona merah masih tercetak tipis di pipinya.

Kaito menyeringai jahil. "Oh, wajahmu merona~ apa ada hal istimewa yang dikatakan _tantei-han_?" Kaito memulai pembicaraan dengan santai. Namun, jika kalian lebih jeli lagi, kalian bisa mendengar nada tak suka terbesit di dalamnya.

Shinichi menghela napas lelah. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi malas seraya menatap Kaito lelah. "Aku tidak merona!" protesnya sambil meletakan lengannya ke dalam saku. "Hattori hanya bilang kalau dia akan minta tanding ulang itu saja," lanjutnya sembari berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

Kaito menatap punggung Shinichi yang makin menjauh. Ia masih harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang ada sebelum terlambat. "Shin—"

"Ikutlah," potong Shinichi sambil menoleh ke arah Kaito yang menunjukan raut heran. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," lanjutnya pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shinichi kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang terdiam akibat tak mengerti dengan tingkah Shinichi yang tiba-tiba nampak rileks, padahal sebelumnya Shinichi terlihat seperti orang yang marah-marah tak jelas.

Karena penasaran, Kaito pun ikut pergi ke arah sang detektif. Ia ingin mengetahui hal apa yang akan dibicarakan dengannya sampai sang detektif tidak merespon godaannya tadi. Karena Shinichi yang biasa, pasti akan merengut sambil tambah merona jika ia digoda seperti itu.

Shinichi membuka kenop pintu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mulai berjalan ke rak buku dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang tak Kaito ketahui.

"Um, Shin-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Tingkahmu agak sedikit aneh," Kaito berkata sambil memungut buku-buku yang ada di lantai. Sang _guardian_ masih penasaran tentang hal apa yang membuat sang detektif bertingkah tenang seperti ini.

Shinichi menoleh bosan. "Aneh apanya? Aku hanya lelah karena terus berpikir. Aku bukanlah orang yang selalu ceria dan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang dengan mudahnya melupakan semua yang terjadi dan terus tersenyum. Jadi diamlah, dan bantu aku untuk membereskan buku-buku ini." ketusnya tajam tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito.

Sang _guardian_ yang mendengarnya mendengus tak suka. "Ha?! Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk membereskan buku?" Ia menggerutu pelan. "Kalau mau minta tolong kan bisa ramah sedikit, tuan detektif!" Kaito ikut berkata ketus dengan nada kesal. Padahal dirinya kan kesini atas perintah Shinichi, tapi ia malah di _amuk_ sang detektif.

Shinichi mendelik tidak suka ke arah sang pesulap. "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang beramah tamah pada orang lain!" nada suara Shinichi terdengar meninggi. "Ha—ah, lupakan! Padahal Aku hanya ingin mencari petunjuk tentang dirimu...," ujarnya pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Kaito yang memiliki pendengaran sensitif terperangah kaget ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Shinichi. Ia tidak menyangka sang detektif mau jujur untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dirinya baru mengetahui kalau Shinichi mau membantunya sampai terlihat frustasi seperti sekarang.

Sang pesulap menyentuh perutnya untuk menahan tawa. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Shinichi," Kaito tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah Shinichi dan berhenti di sampingnya. Sang detektif hanya menatap buku yang ada di depannya sembari menghiraukan keberadaan Kaito. "Ternyata kau sebegitu pedulinya padaku, _thanks_ ~" ujar Kaito lembut dan tulus.

"...,"

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kaito menoleh ke arah Shinichi yang masih terdiam—dan terlihat merona—sambil berkata. "Aww~ _blushing_ -mu lucu sekali~ Shin-chan!"

Saat Kaito bergeser untuk melihat wajah Shinichi secara keseluruhan—karena wajah Shinichi ditolehkan ke arah kiri sehingga Kaito tak bisa melihat secara jelas—ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Wajah Shinichi terlihat merah padam dengan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung merona akibat ekspresi imut yang dikeluarkan sang detektif.

Sementara itu, Shinichi tidak bisa menatap Kaito. Entah kenapa, bayangan saat ia selesai memperban luka Kaito terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghapus bayangan itu, tapi yang didapat malah jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan dan wajahnya yang memanas! Uh, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Sang detektif mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya dengan menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia menaruh beberapa buku pada rak. Ia akan mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan supaya jantungnya tenang. "Sebenarnya tadi Hattori bilang kalau dia adalah keturunan Keikounitten."

Kaito yang tak siap mendengarkan akibat Shinichi yang mengubah topik pembicaraan hanya bisa menautkan alisnya. "Huh?"

Shinichi yang sudah bisa menstabilkan perasannya, memilih untuk melirik ke arah Kaito yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Shinichi kembali menghela. "Kakek Hattori bilang kalau di dunia ini ada tiga _spirit_ , Shugogetten, Keikounitten dan Bannanchiten. Dia bilang kalau Keikounitten dan Bannanchiten telah bebas meninggalkan Shugogetten yang sampai saat ini masih terkurung." Shinichi memberanikan diri menatap Kaito. "Dan Shugogetten itu adalah kau, Kaito...," lanjutnya pelan seraya melihat ekspresi Kaito yang terlihat terkejut.

Sang _guardian_ menganga layaknya ikan. "Eh? A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu...," Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu Hattori sama sepertiku?" tanyanya pelan. Dari suaranya Shinichi bisa mendengar nada harapan, mungkin Kaito berharap kalau dirinya memiliki seseorang yang 'sama' seperti dirinya. Dan sayang sekali fakta berkata lain.

"Tidak, dia hanya manusia biasa. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil dari penjelasan Hattori hanyalah bahwa saat kau bebas nanti kemungkinan kau akan menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan penyembuh dan kekekalanmu itu." jelas Shinichi dengan senyuman kecil.

Kaito mematung mendengarnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Shinichi telah mengetahui hal yang bahkan tidak dirinya ketahui. Jadi, perkataan Shinichi yang menyatakan kalau sang detektif akan membantu dirinya itu adalah benar? Dan sampai saat ini Shinichi terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan? Baik sekali dia.

Sang _guardian_ tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa menjadi manusia?" Kaito melontarkan pertanyaan retoris pada Shinichi yang masih fokus terhadap buku-buku yang ia pungut di lantai.

Shinichi menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mengambil buku yang berserakan. "Itu hanyalah perkiraanku, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari ibuku besok," jawabnya.

Sang guardian menutup matanya, hatinya dipenuhi dengan rasa gembira. Jika apa yang disimpulkan oleh Shinichi itu benar, dirinya bisa bebas dan menjalani kehidupan biasa. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar bisa bebas?

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba menghapus pikiran negatif yang ada. Dirinya hanya perlu percaya pada perkataan Shinichi. Lagipula sejauh ini Shinichi telah menunjukan sikap bahwa sang detektif percaya padanya dan mencoba membantunya untuk bebas secara tak langung bukan?

Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya, dengan cepat Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi dan merengkuhnya erat. Bola mata langit Shinichi melebar saat merasakan tubuh hangat Kaito menempel di tubuhnya, rona tipis kembali menjalar di pipinya saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Kaito yang melingkar di pinggangnya erat dalam gestur posesif.

"Ka-Kaito!" Shinichi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu.

Saat sang detektif mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh sang _guardian_. Kaito makin mempererat rengkuhannya seraya menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Shinichi.

"Terima kasih, informasimu itu benar-benar sangat membuatku senang...," Kaito berkata setengah berbisik tepat di telinga Shinichi. "Terima kasih...,"

Shinichi yang mendengarnya tambah merona disertai dengan desiran hangat di hati. Apalagi saat napas hangat Kaito menerpa telinganya. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung merinding disertai dengan badannya yang entah kenapa terasa menghangat dan—nyaman?

Tanpa disadari, tangan Shinichi bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Kaito. Ia menutup matanya yang terasa berat karena kantuk yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Indra penciumannya yang menangkap aroma tubuh Kaito semakin membuat Shinichi melayang dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada dalam pelukan sang _guardian_. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks seolah rasa pusing, capek dan bimbangnya hilang digantikan oleh kehangatan yang membuat dirinya tenang. Karena rasa nyaman yang Shinichi rasakan, membuat tangan dan kakinya melemas hingga kesadarannya hilang dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sang detektif pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur dipelukan Kaito.

Saat Kaito merasakan beban tubuh Shinichi yang bertambah berat, ia langsung mendekap sang detektif erat agar tak jatuh. "Shinichi?"

Manik _indigo_ -nya melembut ketika menemukan sang detektif yang tengah tertidur dengan ekspresi nyaman diwajahnya. Kaito kemudian tersenyum lembut. Saat dirinya melihat Shinichi yang tertidur pulas entah kenapa selalu membuat hatinya tenang. Ekspresi polos yang dikeluarkan sang detektif saat tidur menjadikan Kaito ingin selalu menjaga Shinichi selamanya.

Dengan hati-hati Kaito mengangkat tubuh Shinichi dengan gaya _bridal_ dan membawanya keluar perpustakaan untuk menidurkannya di kamar sang detektif.

Dalam perjalanan Kaito bertemu Agasa yang sepertinya akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Agasa menatap Shinichi khawatir. "Kaito-kun? Shinichi tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia berpikir kalau keadaan Shinichi sedikit tidak baik karena sang detektif terlalu banyak pikiran.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok, dia sepertinya hanya kecapean." Jawabnya.

Agasa tersenyum lega. "Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya...," pintanya dengan tatapan serius. Sang profesor ingin memastikan tekad Kaito untuk melindungi Shinichi di depan matanya.

"Tentu saja, tanpa disuruh pun aku akan menjaganya. Meskipun aku sudah tidak menjadi _guardian_ , aku berjanji akan terus menjaganya," Kaito berkata tegas dan meyakinkan.

Agasa tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Setidaknya menitipkan keselamatan Shinichi pada Kaito adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat saat ini. Dia hanya berharap kalau Kaito bisa melindungi Shinichi dari segala bahaya, karena Hakase tahu kalau Shinichi itu adalah magnet masalah di mana pun ia berada.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Shinichi, Kaito dengan hati-hati menidurkan sang detektif di atas kasur. Ia mengambil selimut yang ada lalu menyelimutinya dengan pelan.

Kaito duduk di tepi kasur seraya menatap Shinichi yang masih tertidur pulas. Tangannya menggapai wajah Shinichi dan menyibak helaian rambutnya agar tak menghalangi bola mata sang detektif yang saat ini tertutup.

Selama beberapa menit sang _guardian_ hanya diam di sana sambil memperhatikan Shinichi yang terlihat nyaman tertidur dibalik selimutnya.

Kaito kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Malam ini ia tidak bisa melihat bulan karena tertutup oleh awan kelabu yang bergumpal. Meski dirinya tidak bisa melihat sang rembulan, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya di balik gumpalan awan di langit.

Teringat akan sesuatu yang penting, Kaito pun menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia memperhatikan Shinichi sejenak. Hatinya bimbang antara dua pilihan. Menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Kaito pun mulai merangkak ke atas kasur dan memposisikan kepalanya di antara perpotongan bahu Shinichi. Tangannya bersandar di bahu Shinichi untuk menopang berat badannya.

Mulutnya samar-samar mengucapkan mantra hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya menyentuh leher sang detektif dan menggigitnya pelan. Sang detektif yang merasakan seseorang telah menyentuh lehernya hanya bisa melenguh dalam tidurnya. Akibat suara lenguhan yang dikeluarkan Shinichi, membuat Kaito memperdalam gigitannya seraya menjilatnya dengan nada sensual. Oh, betapa nikmatnya 'rasa' Shinichi di mulutnya.

Setelah menikmati 'rasa' Shinichi dalam beberapa menit, dengan berat hati Kaito mengangkat kepalanya. Dirinya memang masih ingin 'menjelajah' kulit sang detektif dengan lidahnya. Namun, tujuannya sekarang ini bukanlah hal itu.

Kaito melihat bekas kemerahan di kulit Shinichi dengan senyuman. Sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika sang pemanggil tidak berada dalam penglihatannya. Dirinya sudah memberikan 'mark' pada sang detektif yang mengartikan bahwa Kaito akan langsung tahu jika Shinichi dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu 'mark'. Aku harap kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal kecil ini seperti ciuman yang kita lakukan tadi...,"

Kaito menatap Shinichi lembut.

" _Oyasuminasai_...," ujarnya pelan seraya mengecup kening sang detektif kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar.

Untuk hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar lain, dirinya tidak ingin _kena_ semprotan Shinichi bila ia seenaknya tidur bersamanya lagi.

.

.

.

Iris _aqua_ milik sang detektif perlahan terbuka setelah merasakan cahaya hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mentastabilkan penglihatannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur seraya menguap pelan.

Kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer yang terasa dingin. Sang detektif pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi ia memlilih baju kesukaannya dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia disambut oleh Agasa dan Kaito yang tengah membuat sarapan.

" _Ohayou_ Shinichi," sapa Agasa lembut seraya menyimpan piring di meja makan.

Kaito tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Shinichi, ia melirik ke arah leher sang detektif lalu menyeringai kecil. " _Ohayou_ Shin-chan~" sapanya riang.

"Aah, _ohayou_...," jawabnya pendek.

Shinichi memilih untuk duduk di kursi masih dengan ekspresi ngantuk diwajahnya sembari menunggu sarapan siap.

—BRAAK!

"Shin-chan! Ibu pulaaaaang~"

Suara gebrakan pintu yang nyaring disertai dengan suara tak asing ditelinganya, membuat Shinichi tersadar dari ngantuknya. Sang detektif tambah _shock_ saat ia langsung mendapat pelukan 'mematikan' khas ibunya.

Yukiko tersenyum cerah seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Uwaa~ aku rindu sekali padamu, Shin-chan~" rengeknya manja dan kekanakan.

Shinichi mencoba meronta karena kehabisan napas. Pelukan ibunya memang selalu membuat napasnya sesak seperti dililit tali tambang. "Se-sesak!"

Melihat anaknya kesusahan napas, Yukiko pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ohoho, _gomen~_ " ia berkata sambil tersenyum kecil namun tak menampakan rasa penyesalan sedikit pun. Padahal dirinya hampir membuat anaknya kehabisan napas, tapi ia malah terkikik geli melihat sang anak yang sedang menstabilkan napasnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat muda itu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan lembut. Dirinya sangat merindukan sosok Shinichi, kalau tidak salah sudah enam bulan ia tidak melihat anaknya. Ia bersyukur melihat anaknya baik-baik saja.

Ketika ia memperhatikan Shinichi yang masih berkutat dengan napasnya. Manik miliknya melebar kaget. Yukiko mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang ada di leher Shinichi.

"Shin-chan?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada ragu. Dirinya tak yakin tentang apa yang dilihatnya itu benar atau tidak. Tapi ia penasaran dengan siapa yang membuat _hickey_ di tubuh anaknya.

Shinichi menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang terdiam. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Ia terheran melihat ekspresi ibunya yang tengah mengeras.

Yukiko menyeringai senang. Dirinya mengambil lengan Shinichi dan menggengamnya erat. "Waaah~ kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ibu kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yukiko antusias dengan pandangan berbinar.

Shinichi terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "HA?! Aku tidak punya!" protesnya cepat. Sang detektif tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan. Memangnya apa yang ibunya lihat sehingga bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu?

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak lalu membawa tasnya sembari mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Lalu tanda di lehermu itu apa?" Yukiko berkata sambil memberikan sebuah cermin pada sang detektif.

Shinichi mengambil cermin itu dan melihatnya refleksi dirinya dengan mata membola. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat akan bekas merah dilehernya ini.

Sang detektif lalu memutar bola matanya bosan seraya menyerahkan cermin itu pada ibunya. " _Kaa-san_ terlalu heboh, ini mungkin cuma gigitan nyamuk," simpulnya pendek. Lagipula Shinichi tidak melakukan hal apapun kemarin selain membereskan perpustakaan dan tidur.

Yukiko menunjukan ekspresi tak terima. "Tidak mungkin! Kalau nyamuk tidak akan mengeluarkan bekas sebesar itu! Ayo jawab siapa pacarmu Shin-chan~ kenapa kau tak memberitahu ibumu ini~" rengeknya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Shinichi ibarat seorang anak yang minta permen pada ibunya—meski posisi mereka sepertinya terbalik.

"Ugh, sudah kubilang bukan begitu!"

Shinichi yang tak tahan melihat ekspesi memelas ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito yang nampak _nyengir_ tak jelas. Seingatnya kemarin ia bicara dengan Kaito di perpustakaan lalu Kaito mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memeluknya dan ia tidak sengaja tertidur dipelukan Kaito.

' _Oh, jangan bilang...,'_

"Kau!" Tunjuk Shinichi pada Kaito. "Kau yang melakukannya kan, Kaito?!" desis Shinichi tajam. Matanya menatap Kaito tidak suka. Ia mendengus sebal seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Apa yang dipikirkan sang _guardian_ hingga ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ di lehernya? Lagi-lagi Kaito berbuat seenaknya! Jika Kaito melakukannya dengan sengaja dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dirinya akan bersiap untuk menendang sang pesulap dengan tenaga ekstra.

Kaito yang melihat amarah Shinichi hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Ahahaha...,"

"Eh?" Yukiko yang baru sadar kalau sosok yang ditunjuk Shinichi adalah seorang _guardian_ yang keluar dari _monocle_ pemberiannya, menatap sosok Kaito dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Waah, jadi pacarnya Shin-chan itu kau ya~ aku Kudo Yukiko, ibu-nya Shin-chan. Salam kenal~" sapanya lembut sambil mengenggam lengan Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum ramah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah mawar dan memberikannya pada Yukiko. "Namaku Kaito, salam kenal _my lady~_ "

Yukiko mengambil bunga itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aww~ pemuda yang sangat _gentle_ ~ kau beruntung sekali Shin-chan~" katanya sambil melirik ke arah Shinichi yang tengah memasang ekspresi sebal.

Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Kalian salah paham!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Sang detektif lalu menoleh ke arah Agasa agar sang profesor membantu dirinya untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman situasi ini. Sayangnya Agasa hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali berkutat pada acara masaknya. Uh, sepertinya Hakase tidak berminat untuk membantu dirinya.

Sang detektif akhirnya menepuk kepalanya kasar saat melihat ibunya sedang bercanda dengan Kaito. Dia pikir kedatangan ibunya akan membantu mencari informasi tentang sang _guardian_. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah. Kedatangan ibunya malah menambah masalah yang ada.

"Kaito-kun tolong jaga Shin-chan ya," Yukiko menatap sang _guardian_ dengan tatapan serius.

Kaito mengangguk mantap dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hatiku," sang pesulap berkata tegas dengan penuh keyakinan.

Yukiko yang melihatnya langsung terkikik geli. "Aku serahkan Shin-chan padamu."

Dahi Shinichi berkedut kesal. Dari apa yang ia lihat, mereka berbicara seolah dirinya akan 'diberikan' pada Kaito. Heh! Apa-apan itu!

"Kalian berdua hentikan pembicaraan itu!" protesnya sebal seraya mendelik ke arah Yukiko dan Kaito yang terlihat masih cengengesan.

Melihat Shinichi yang mendesah frustasi, Yukiko dan Kaito malah tambah terkikik geli. Bahkan Agasa juga ikut tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang terlihat sangat kesal namun terlihat imut. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat merengut sebal disertai dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut samar.

Mengabaikan cekikikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Shinichi pun mencoba berpikir positif. Kini ibunya sudah datang, jadi saat ini ia bisa mendengar penjelasan tentang Kaito KID.

Oh, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar siapa jati diri Kaito KID yang sebenarnya dan apa hubungan Kaito dengan dirinya.

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next chapter :**

 **Bab VIII**

— **Hakuba Saguru—**

 **.**

* * *

Ne, minna~ saia gak nyangka kalo Kyuu akan membuat harem Shinichi! #plaak tapi tenang saja, ini fict KaiShin kok! HeiShin ama HakuShin cuma selingan tipis untuk memanasi Kaito aja haha #poorKaito #pukpuk

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca, mem-fav, mem-follow dan me-review fict ini :')) #terharu

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	8. Hakuba Saguru

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur,** _ **nihon go**_ **dan yaoi! Don't like? Don't read it! :'v**

 **Pair : KaiShin slight HeiShin and HakuShin (a bit Harem!Shinichi)**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab VIII**

— **Hakuba Saguru—**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, di bumi belahan Eropa.

"Jadi, kau mau memberitahuku kalau Shugogetten telah bebas?" suara khas seorang pemuda terdengar di sebuah kamar yang sepi. Pemuda itu menatap sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Bannanchiten' yang terletak di meja. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam telepon membuat ia menggerakan satu tangannya lagi untuk menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk di sana. Iris _ruby_ -nya tak lepas dari buku yang ada di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

/ _"Kau tidak percaya?"_ / Nada khas perempuan yang keluar dari seberang telepon terkesan sarkatik.

Pemuda tadi menyeringai tipis. " _Well_ , aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia akan kembali bebas dalam waktu dekat. Biasanya dia baru bebas dalam kurun waktu ratusan tahun sekali."

/ _"Berhenti mengubah topik pembicaraan, aku tahu kalau yang kau incar itu bukan Shugogetten, melainkan—"_ /

"Koizumi-san?" potong pemuda tadi. "Aku memang berterima kasih karena engkau telah bersedia memberitahuku keberadaannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak berencana untuk melakukan _'itu'_. Yeah, anggap saja kalau aku hanya ingin menyapanya."

Suara di seberang telepon hening seketika. Lalu sebuah dengusan pendek pun terdengar samar dari sana. / _"Heh, terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat! Aku akan melakukan semuanya dengan teliti. Aku berjanji bahwa kali ini aku tidak akan gagal."_ /

" _Well_ , aku juga akan merencanakan bagianku."

/ _"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Jepang. Hakuba-san."_ /

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Pemuda bernama Hakuba tadi kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia lalu membuka lembaran buku tua di depannya. Hakuba tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menyangka bahwa waktunya untuk 'beraksi' telah tiba.

Maka dari itu dirinya tidak akan membuang waktunya di sini. Ia akan segera pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalkan negara tercintanya—Inggris—untuk menyapa Shugogetten dan pemanggilnya—serta menjalankan ' _itu'_.

"Sepertinya hal yang menarik akan datang,"

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit nampak terlihat cerah. Matahari bersinar lembut diringi dengan awan-awan yang bergerak lambat. Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini lukisan cakrawala nampak biru bening menandakan cuaca yang cerah.

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, sebagian orang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan semangat. Mereka sangat senang karena hari ini cuaca tidak menyeramkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Memang mereka tahu kalau iklim sudah memasuki musim dingin. Namun, mereka masih ingin menikmati hangatnya matahari sebelum seluruh kota dipenuhi salju putih yang membuat mereka harus memakai baju tebal dan tak bisa merasakan hangatnya sang mentari.

Jika sebagian warga merasa senang akan cuaca pagi yang cerah. Hal ini sangat berlawanan dengan Shinichi yang merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari buruknya. Dia terduduk di kamarnya seraya menatap datar laptop di depannya. Bosan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya, ia segera melangkah ke luar kamar untuk mencari informasi lain.

Saat ia sampai di ruang tamu, dirinya melihat ibunya dan Kaito sedang terkikik ria membicarakan sesuatu yang Shinichi tidak ingin dengar. Ia sempat terheran melihat tingkah mereka. Padahal baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu tapi sudah akrab seperti itu—meski dirinya tidak terlalu peduli sih.

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah keakraban mereka yang membuat Shinichi merasakan hari ini adalah hari buruknya. Tapi semuanya berawal dari fakta bahwa ibunya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Kaito KID! Apa-apaan itu! Padahal di telepon dia bilang mengetahuinya, dasar penipu! Ibunya hanya menjelaskan tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang akan memburuk setelah 'memanggil' Kaito. Sekarang ia tahu alasan mengapa saat penangkapan Matsui kemarin, ia merasa sangat kelelahan dari biasanya.

Sebelum dirinya naik darah karena ketidaktahuan Yukiko. Ibunya mengatakan kalau ayahnya akan datang nanti sore dan menjelaskan semuanya. Mendengarnya ia menghela napas, setidaknya dirinya masih bisa mendapatkan informasi meski tidak saat ini. Ugh, terkadang ia merutuk pekerjaan ayahnya yang sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa langsung datang ke sini—che!

Karena tak mendapatkan informasi yang berguna lagi dari ibunya—dan dirinya lelah karena terus dipaksa untuk mengaku kalau Kaito adalah pacarnya—Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur setelah sarapan dan mengurung diri untuk mencari informasi di internet.

Sayangnya, informasi di internet pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia hanya menemukan sedikit cerita dongeng mengenai tiga _spirit_ yang diceritakan oleh Hattori. Kalau tidak dongeng itu, di internet hanya bertuliskan bahwa Kaito KID itu adalah seorang pencuri handal yang sudah melegenda—yang lagi-lagi hanyalah sebuah dongeng tanpa fakta.

Akibat bosan, Shinichi terpaksa menghentikan acara _searching_ -nya dan segera turun dari kamar.

Dan di ruang tamu, Shinichi menatap 'duo berisik' di depannya. Merasa tak berguna untuk berada di sini, sang detektif pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Siapa tahu kalau dia menemukan sesuatu yang belum ia baca tentang sang _guardian_.

Merasa kalau 'duo berisik' menurut Shinichi itu terdiam, ia menoleh dan menemukan mereka berdua yang tengah berbisik pelan.

' _Kalau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, awas saja!'_

* * *

"Nah, ini adalah foto Shin-chan saat aku menyuruhnya untuk _crossdreser_ diumurnya yang baru tujuh tahun lucu kan?" Yukiko berbisik pelan pada Kaito seraya menyerahkan sebuah foto.

Kaito menerima foto tersebut sambil berdecak kagum. Ia tidak menyangka kalau foto itu adalah foto Shinichi waktu kecil. Di foto, nampak Shinichi kecil memakai gaun biru muda selutut dihiasi renda biru tua dan memakai sebuah bando kupu-kupu di kepalanya. Pipinya yang terlihat merona dan mengembung kesal membuat ekspresinya terkesan sangat imut dan lucu—hingga dirinya menyangka kalau anak di foto itu adalah seorang anak perempuan.

" _Kaa-san!_ " Shinichi langsung merebut foto itu sambil mendelik tajam.

Yukiko dan Kaito yang terkejut akan kedatangan Shinichi hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka memasang ekspresi polos tanpa rasa dosa sambil mengacungkan tanda 'V' di tangan mereka.

Ugh, jika Kaito memasang ekspresi itu tak masalah. Tapi ini ibunya juga malah ikut-ikutan memasang mode 'peace'. Ha—ah, Shinichi menghela napas panjang, ibunya memang terlalu kekanakan dan sering lupa umur.

Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi lelah Shinichi berubah menjadi kesal dan malu. Berani sekali ibunya memperlihatkan foto memalukan itu pada Kaito. Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya?

" _Kaa-san_ tidak memiliki foto yang lainnya kan? Kalau _Kaa-san_ berbohong aku akan memberitahu rahasia _Kaa-san_ pada _Tou-san_!" ancam Shinichi dengan nada tajam.

Yukiko meneguk ludahnya dan tersenyum canggung. " _Dame da yo_ , Shin-chan." Pintanya lembut. "Aku tidak punya lagi kok, semuanya ada Hawaii hahaha," jawabnya kikuk.

Shinichi mendecak sebal mendengarnya, tapi setidaknya foto memalukannya tidak ada di sini. Jadi ia bisa mengambil napas lega.

" _Ara_ , Shin-chan? Bukankah pakaianmu sudah terlihat ketinggalan mode?"

Sang detektif menoleh kemudian memperhatikan pakaian yang ia pakai. Sebuah kemeja berwarna biru kehitaman polos berlengan panjang dengan sepasang celana jeans hitam dan sebuah syal yang menggantung di lehernya—untuk menutupi bekas kemerahan yang dibuat Kaito. Ia merutuk Kaito tentang mangapa sang guardian tidak menaruh 'mark' di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Jangan bilang kalau alasan Kaito memberikan 'mark' di tempat yang terlihat adalah untuk menandakan keposesifannya. Heh, menggelikan—meski fakta yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu—lupakan.

Shinichi yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan model pakaian jaman sekarang, memperhatikan pakaian miliknya. Ia hanya berharap kalau ibunya tidak mengajaknya untuk belanja. Bisa gawat nanti.

" _Dame da_! Kau harus membeli pakaian baru!" Yukiko berkata sambil berdiri memperhatikan pakaian yang Shinichi kenakan. "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak belanja bersama, ibu juga merindukan pusat perbelanjaan di sini," lanjutnya riang dengan pose imut—disertai dengan _background_ blink-blink imajiner yang membuat Shinichi merinding melihatnya.

Yukiko kemudian melihat ke arah Kaito yang semenjak tadi diam tak berkomentar apapun. Ia tersenyum kecil, semenjak insiden _kissmark_ tak sengaja yang sang _guardian_ buat, suasana Kaito dan Shinichi terlihat canggung seolah mereka berusaha untuk tidak bicara dan mengabaikan pandangan mereka jika bertemu.

Wanita itu terkikik senang, tingkah dua sosok di depannya itu terlihat sangat lucu. Kenapa mereka tidak segera menyadari perasaan yang ada di hati masing-masing kalau mereka sebenarnya saling tertarik satu sama lain. Ingin dirinya mengatakan hal itu pada Kaito ataupun Shinichi. Tapi melihat tingkah mereka yang saling mengabaikan pandangan dan bertingkah kikuk satu sama lain selalu membuatnya terkikik. Dirinya berharap rencana belanja bersama bisa meluruskan masalah mereka.

" _Ne_ , Kaito-kun? Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut? Sebagai seorang _guardian_ kau belum memiliki apa-apa bukan? Jadi sekalian kita membeli segala keperluanmu untuk tinggal di sini seperti baju, ponsel dan lain-lain." Saran Yukiko seraya tersenyum cerah.

Kaito awalnya hanya terperangah lalu ia melirik sejenak ke arah Shinichi yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan ide ibunya—namun tidak mau berkomentar—sang _guardian_ pun mengangguk. "Baiklah dan terima kasih,"

"Owh, tak usah berterima kasih seperti itu. _Anata wa ima, watashitachi no kazoku nan desu kara._ "

Bola mata _indigo_ Kaito melebar. Sebuah perasaan hangat kini menjalar di hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Dirinya tersenyum lembut, untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia bebas dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah ia lupakan. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia berjanji kalau waktu bebasnya kali ini Kaito akan mendapatkan Pandora dan mengambil kebebasannya.

Shinichi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kaito hanya menunduk. Ia mengerti kalau Kaito hilang ingatan dan tidak mengenali siapapun. Mendesah pelan, Shinichi pun memutuskan kalau saat belanja nanti ia akan meminta penjelasan mengapa Kaito seenaknya memberikannya _kissmark_ dan menghentikan tingkah kikuk mereka.

" _Hontou ni arigatou_ ," ucap Kaito riang dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

Yukiko mengambil posisi sebagai pengemudi. Mobil mewah berwarna merah telah siap untuk berangkat. Shinichi yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara ibunya mengemudi memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Melihat Kaito yang nampak memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, Shinichi pun kembali menghela. Ia menarik lengan baju Kaito dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kaito yang terkejut dengan tindakan Shinichi hanya berkata 'eeh?!' pelan lalu segera duduk di samping Shinichi. Iris _indigo_ -nya melirik sang detektif yang terlihat menyangga dagunya bosan. Ugh, sang _guardian_ memang tidak suka suasana canggung diantara mereka, tapi dirinya bingung mau berbicara apa. Kaito tahu kalau semua ini adalah salahnya yang selalu berbuat seenaknya, jadi dirinya harus minta maaf duluan kan?

"Hei!/ _Gomennasai_!"

Sang detektif dan sang _guardian_ saling tatap setelah mengucapkan suatu kata bersamaan. Kemudian mereka terkekeh pelan mengingat tingkah aneh yang mereka lakukan untuk mengabaikan pandangan masing-masing.

" _Nde_ , kenapa kau memberikanku tanda seperti itu? Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidur kan?" Shinichi bertanya dengan nada sarkatik disertai dengan delikannya yang tajam.

Kaito menatap Shinichi sambil nyengir. "Eeh? _Wasureta no_? Aku memberikanmu 'mark' agar aku senantiasa tahu kondisimu saat kau dalam bahaya. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya saat aku tertembak kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada santai—mencoba untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya kemarin memang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Shinichi menautkan alisnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingat kalau Kaito pernah berkata seperti itu. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengingat apa yang Kaito katakan saat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Oh! Yang itu! Karena kemarin dirinya sangat panik, jadi dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Kaito.

Ekspresi Shinichi yang tadinya datar kini berubah kesal. " _Nande iwanai nda yo_? Setidaknya kau bisa meminta izin dulu dariku kan?" tanya Shinichi tak terima.

Sang _guardian_ menghela napasnya panjang. Meyakinkan seorang Kudo Shinichi memang sangat sulit. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi," jawab Kaito sambil merengut.

Merasa kalau masalah mereka sudah terpecahkan Shinichi pun memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang menyetir dengan tempo yang bisa dibilang lembat.

Manik _sapphire_ -nya membola saat ia melihat ibunya menyeringai senang dari kaca spion.

' _Masaka...'_

Dan seperti yang Shinichi bayangkan, dalam beberapa detik kecepatan mobil bertambah hingga dirinya harus mempererat sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai. Shinichi baru sadar kalau ibunya sengaja mengemudi pelan agar dirinya dan Kaito bisa memecahkan suasana canggung yang terjadi. Dan pada saat masalah itu terpecahkan ibunya kembali pada mode 'liar'nya dalam mengemudi—yang sampai saat ini membuat Shinichi bingung karena ibunya tak pernah mendapatkan tilangan.

' _Aku harap, aku bisa selamat di tempat tujuan...'_

Shinichi yang terlalu fokus pada sabuk pengamannya sampai lupa kalau Kaito masih baru mengenal kondisi dunia ini dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya memasang sabuk pengaman. Jadi, sang pesulap hanya berusaha untuk tidak jatuh sambil memegang erat kursi yang ia duduki.

Sang _guardian_ yang nampaknya tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya akhirnya terbanting ke samping dan menindih Shinichi.

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan Kaito!" Shinichi mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kaito yang menindih setengah badannya.

Kaito meringis pelan. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak—guncangan mobil ini terlalu—ugh!"

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya tidur di pangkuanku! _Doke_!"

Sang _guardian_ pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk seperti posisi awal. Ia harus kembali menahan guncangan yang ada dengan berpegangan erat pada kursi.

"Hei, kau bisa memakai sabuk pengaman di sampingmu kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke arah benda yang terbuat dari karet itu.

Sang _guardian_ merengut pelan. Ia tidak suka memakai benda seperti itu, lagipula ia tidak mau mencobanya. Maka dari itu ia bergeser mendekati Shinichi dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang detektif. Kepalanya ia benamkan di bahu Shinichi sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang detektif yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan rileks.

Shinichi langsung merona mendapat gestur itu, ia mencoba melepas rengkuhan tangan Kaito namun gagal, apalagi di saat kondisi tubuhnya yang selalu bergoyang-goyang akibat keliaran ibunya dalam menyetir. "Oi! _Hanase_!"

"Hmm, _iyada_! Begini lebih baik daripada terbanting-banting tak jelas,"

Shinichi mendengus kesal, apa yang dikatakan Kaito memang ada benarnya. Tapi tidak perlu _pake_ acara memeluk juga bisa kan? Haah, merasa usahanya untuk mejauhkan Kaito dari tubuhnya itu akan terus sia-sia. Shinichi pun memilih untuk pasrah dan membiarkan Kaito yang entah mengapa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Attakai_ ," bisiknya tepat di telinga sang detektif yang entah kenapa mengandung nada seduktif di dalamnya.

Wajah Shinichi kembali merona hebat disertai desiran aneh diperutnya. Ia mengabaikan perkataan Kaito yang menyebut tubuhnya hangat dengan memperhatikan jalanan di jendela. Oh, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya agar Kaito tidak selalu 'menempel' di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan, Yukiko langsung keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya diikuti dengan Kaito dan Shinichi.

Sang _guardian_ menatap bangunan besar di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Lidahnya berdecak kagum saat melihat berbagai macam benda yang ia lihat di internet bisa dilihatnya secara langsung dengan bola mata kepalanya sendiri.

Akibat rasa senangnya melihat pemandangan baru yang ia lihat. Dirinya bisa melupakan rasa pusing akibat keadaan mobil yang terus berguncang liar tadi. Ia melirik ke arah Yukiko yang tersenyum cerah dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi ke dalam bangunan. Dengan anggukan antusias, Kaito pun masuk ke dalam gedung diikuti oleh Shinichi di belakangnya yang terlihat memegang kepalanya akibat pusing.

Toko yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi adalah toko ponsel. Yukiko bilang kalau Kaito harus memiliki sebuah ponsel agar komunikasi mereka tidak terganggu. Dengan pandangan menyelidik Kaito pun melihat-lihat berbagai ponsel layar sentuh yang ada di depannya. Karena ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih—ia tidak mengerti fitur apa saja yang ada di ponsel itu—dirinya malah terus berputar-putar tak jelas seolah tak menemukan tujuan.

Shinichi yang jengkel melihat tingkah plin-plan Kaito, memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel yang bermodel sama dengan miliknya dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Kaito.

"Kalau kau bingung. Kau bisa memilih yang ini, ponsel ini sama seperti yang aku pakai dan fiturnya lumayan bagus," ujar Shinichi sambil memberikan ponsel yang ia pilih.

Kaito mengambil ponsel tersebut sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aww~ Shin-chan memilihkan ponsel untukku? Manisnya~"

"Itu karena kau lama!" bantah Shinichi dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Aww~ _sankyuu_ ~" jawab sang pesulap dengan nada candaan.

Kaito pun memilih ponsel tersebut dengan pilihan warna putih berbeda dengan Shinichi yang berwarna merah.

Setelah membeli ponsel mereka diajak Yukiko ke toko baju. Shinichi menatap kumpulan baju di depannya dengan tampang _ngeri_. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk menjadi manekin hidup yang akan dipasang-pasangkan dengan ratusan baju pilihan ibunya.

Usai mencoba puluhan baju pilihan ibunya, Shinichi memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat simpang siur akibat banyaknya perkataan ibunya yang terus menanyakan apakah ini cocok; wow bagus; ah ini kurang; warnanya nampak pudar dan sebagainya—yang membuat ia pusing. Setelah membasuh mukanya dengan air, ia pun keluar dari toilet dan segera menuju tempat ibunya berada.

Saat bola matanya menyapu pemandangan di depannya dan tak menemukan sosok Kaito atau ibunya di mana pun, Shinichi mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia bisa istirahat menjadi manekin hidup dan bisa menikmati kopi hitam di café.

Dengan segelas _cup_ di tangan, Shinichi berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Maniknya memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada dan mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tak terasa sudah sepuluh menit ia berjalan berkeliling di _mall_ , tapi tak satu kali pun Shinichi menemukan siluet mereka.

Merasa _cup_ kopi yang ia bawa sudah kosong, Shinichi berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan membuangnya. Saat ia berbalik, pundaknya sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Ah, _gomen!_ " Shinichi langsung meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia buat.

Sosok yang tidak sengaja tertubruk Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil. " _Boku mo gomennasai_ , aku tak begitu melihat jalan."

Shinichi mengangguk paham dan melihat sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat karamel dengan iris _scarlet_ yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

Sebelum Shinichi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. "Maaf jika aku berkata tak sopan," pemuda itu melepas pegangannya. "Tapi, kalau tidak salah kamu adalah Kudo Shinichi, Detective of the East?" tanyanya santai dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Shinichi menaikkan alisnya lalu tersenyum khas mode detektifnya. "Yeah, itu aku." Jawabnya santai sambil memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku. "Apakah kau ada masalah?"

Pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu menggeleng pelan, seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya. " _Iie_ , aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan detektif terkenal di tempat seperti ini, Kudo-kun," ia menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan lekat namun terkesan menyelidik. " _Boku wa_ Hakuba Saguru _desu_ , seorang detektif internasional. _Yoroshiku_."

Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Ia memang cukup terkenal di Jepang, tapi dirinya tidak menyangka kalau ada detektif internasional yang mengenalnya. "Oh, salam kenal juga."

Hakuba ikut tersenyum kecil. "Aku dengar kau adalah fans Sherlock Holmes?" tanyanya sopan. Untuk mendekati sosok di depannya ia harus menggunakan cara biasa yang kasat mata agar Shinichi tidak curiga atau 'merasakan' sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

Bola mata Shinichi langsung berbinar, cengiran tipis kini terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tentu, dia adalah idolaku," jawabnya riang.

Pemuda beriris merah gelap itu menyeringai tipis. "Yeah, dan dia juga adalah idolaku," ujarnya pelan. Sekarang waktunya untuk memulai pendekatan. " _Nde_ , bagian mana yang kau suka dari Holmes?"

Senyuman di bibir Shinichi melebar, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan fans Sherlock Holmes yang juga seorang detektif sepertinya. Oh, dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Apa kau tahu saat adegan di mana dia—"

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut dengan penuh deduksi disertai kesan-pesan yang dilontarkan oleh diri mereka masing-masing. Shinichi agak terkejut karena ada orang lain selain dirinya yang mengetahui seluk beluk tokoh favoritnya, maka dari itu ia tidak akan kalah adu deduksi dengan Hakuba.

Kaito yang saat itu sedang mencari keberadaan Shinichi seketika mematung. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan sang pemanggil. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukan oleh Shinichi. Sebuah ekspresi polos dan riang seolah tidak ada masalah yang berat di dalam pikirannya.

Saat ia sadar bahwa Shinichi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—dan kemungkinan orang itu yang membuat Shinichi tertawa riang—hatinya entah kenapa merasa kesal. Dirinya tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Shinichi bersenang-senang dengan orang lain tanpa dirinya. Bisa saja kan orang itu hanya memanfaatkan Shinichi? Kaito harus melindungi Shinichi dari apapun! Pikirnya posesif.

"Shin-chan!" panggil Kaito sambil melihat Shinichi yang reflek menoleh akibat panggilannya.

Sang detektif menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat sang _guardian_ yang nampak sebal. "Kaito?" tanyanya pelan. Ia lupa kalau dirinya harus mencari Kaito dan ibunya akibat percakapannya dengan Hakuba.

" _Mou_ , aku dan ibumu mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau malah enak di sini sambil bercerita?" sang _guardian_ melipat tangan di dada sambil merengut.

Shinichi tersenyum canggung. " _Gomen_ , aku lupa."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Ibumu dari tadi terus memanggilmu di toko itu!" Kaito menunjuk sebuah toko di seberangnya.

Shinichi mengangguk, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Hakuba-san," pamit Shinichi.

Hakuba menatap Shinichi lembut. " _Wakatta_ , lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan tentang deduksi Sherlock Holmes yang tadi."

Sang detektif timur tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hakuba. "Aah. Hubungi saja nanti, kalau ada waktu kita _sharing_ lagi. _Jaa na!_ "

Hakuba tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap ponselnya dan membaca nama Kudo Shinichi tertera di sana. Ternyata meminta _e-mail_ sang detektif dari timur itu tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula ia sangat senang mendapatkan seseorang yang satu hobi dengannya.

Saat iris _scarlet_ -nya memandang sosok _guardian_ yang akan meninggalkannya, ia menyeringai. "Ah, _matte kudasai_!" Hakuba memanggil Kaito.

Sang _guardian_ menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka. " _Nanda yo_?" tanyanya terkesan ketus.

Hakuba mendengus kecil seraya menyeringai tipis. "Begitukah caramu untuk menyapa seseorang, wahai Shugogetten?" Ia menatap Kaito dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Bola mata Kaito terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Kenapa orang di depannya bisa tahu? Dia hanya bercanda dan asal bicara saja kan?

"Melihat ekspresimu itu, sepertinya kau terkejut karena aku mengetahui jati dirimu, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan satu informasi bagus padamu." Ia memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku.

" _Boku no namae wa_ Hakuba Saguru. Seorang mantan Bannanchiten, salam kenal."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, pemuda bersurai cokelat karamel berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang mematung dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Mantan Bannanchiten!

Eeh?!

' _Aku harus memberitahu Shinichi!'_ batinnya panik dan segera berlari mengejar Shinichi. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Aura yang Hakuba keluarkan saat ia melihatnya memang tidak mengandung kejahatan, tapi dirinya tahu kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang aneh dari pemuda itu.

Selain fakta bahwa Hakuba mengetahui jati dirinya, sepertinya pemuda itu juga tertarik pada Shinichi. Pokoknya ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda 'aneh' itu untuk mendekati Shinichi!

' _Tapi..., sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?'_

* * *

 **To be continued,**

* * *

 **Next chapter : Bab IX** — **The truth of Kudo Shinichi—**

* * *

Jika reader-san kebingungan dengan bahasa Jepang yang Kyuu gunakan, saia sudah menerjemahkannya di bawah, maaf jika terjemahannya ada yang salah. Kyuu menerjemahkannya sendiri—gak pake kamus lho!—abaikan hehe XD

 _[Dame da yo, Shin-chan = jangan donk, Shin-chan / ara = eh? / dame da = tidak boleh / Anata wa ima, watashitachi no kazoku nan desu kara = sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami / hontou ni arigatou = terima kasih banyak / gomen;gomennasai = maaf / nde = jadi? / wasureta no? = kau melupakannya? / nande iwanai nda yo? = kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? / masaka = jangan-jangan / doke! = minggir! / iyada! = tidak mau! / hanase! = lepaskan! / attakai = hangat / boku mo gomennasai = aku juga minta maaf / iie = tidak / mou = kau ini(?) / boku wa;boku no namae wa = aku adalah;namaku adalah / wakatta = aku mengerti / jaa na = bye / sankyuu = thanks / matte kudasai = tunggu! / nanda yo? = ada apa?]_

Percakapan bahasa Jepang di sini semuanya menurut kosa kata yang Kyuu tahu—dan buat—jadi bila ada kesalahan dalam pola kalimat, mohon maafkan saya #bungkuk2

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fanfict ini~ :')) #terharu

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	9. The truth of Kudo Shinichi

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, yaoi dan kesalahan lain yang luput dari mata dan hati saia :D**

 **Pair : KaiShin slight HeiShin and HakuShin.**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab IX**

— **The truth of Kudo Shinichi—**

 **.**

* * *

Kerumunan orang-orang menghalangi pandangan iris _indigo_ -nya yang semenjak tadi berkeliaran mencari sosok yang ia cari. Napasnya memburu akibat tubuhnya yang ia paksakan untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Meski dirinya bukan seorang manusia biasa, namun ia tidak memiliki berbagai energi tambahan layaknya seorang penyihir—kecuali sihir penyembuh dan kekalannya atau sihir istimewa jika pemanggilnya dalam keadaan bahaya.

Sosok itu berdecak sebal. Seingatnya tadi ibunya Shinichi berkata kalau wanita itu akan menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua di seberang toko. Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit—akibat percakapannya dengan Hakuba—membuat dirinya kehilangan sosok Shinichi maupun Yukiko.

Merasa kelelahan. Kaito menghentikan larinya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari berharap menemukan sang detektif atau Yukiko. Beberapa menit dirinya berdiri, namun sosok yang ia cari masih belum ditemukan.

Hatinya langsung dilanda rasa panik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya pergi ke tempat pusat pembelanjaan. Dirinya tidak tahu arah ke mana pulang karena tadi ia sempat berputar-putar tak jelas. Ugh, meski ia menanyakan jalan keluar ke petugas yang ada di sana. Kaito tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa pulang ke rumah Shinichi dengan selamat.

Sang _guardian_ mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia sampai lupa untuk menanyakan di mana rumah Shinichi berada dan di jalan apa? Kan sewaktu dirinya tersesat seperti ini ia tidak bisa pulang sendiri.

Menghela napas lelah, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Hakuba tadi, dirinya memang tidak mendeteksi alarm bahaya saat berada di sekitar pemuda yang mengaku mantan Bannanchiten itu. Padahal dirinya masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang jati dirinya ataupun masa lalu yang ia punya. Tapi orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya malah muncul satu per satu dan menambah misteri baginya.

Sebesit rasa iri hinggap di hati kecilnya. Setidaknya Hakuba dan Hattori sudah bisa membebaskan diri mereka dan menjadi manusia biasa.

Saat pikirannya melayang pada sosok Hattori Heiji, ia merengut sebal. Jika kemarin malam ia tidak datang ke perpustakaan pasti detektif tan itu akan melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Shinichi. Sang pemanggil yang memang agak sedikit 'polos' tentang hal menyangkut perasaan orang lain pasti tidak menyadari kalau gestur yang ia lakukan dapat mempengaruhi orang lain. Bukannya ia cemburu atau kesal soal kejadian kemarin, ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang _guardian_.

Dirinya akan terus melindungi pemanggilnya dari apapun; menjaga keadaan fisik; menjaga dari bahaya; dan menjaga hatinya agar tak berlabuh pada orang yang akan membuatnya hancur—seperti memanfaatkan, memanipulasi, dan kejahatan lainnya.

Makanya, ia harus tahu dulu apakah Hattori Heiji itu memiliki kesan 'baik' di matanya atau tidak. Yeah, meski Kaito tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terus berkata bahwa akan sangat buruk jika Hattori terlalu dekat dengan Shinichi. Padahal mereka sudah berteman lama, jadi Hattori bisa dikatakan 'baik' kan? Kaito pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula meski Hattori itu adalah keturunan Keikounitten, pemuda tan itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal dirinya atau cerita kakeknya. Jadi saat ini dia bukanlah ancaman—mungkin.

Setelah puas membayangkan sosok Hattori, kini bayangannya beralih pada sosok Hakuba. Pemuda beriris merah gelap itu juga membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Memang bukan perasaan yang menunjukan kalau dia itu adalah pembunuh atau perasaan kalau dia akan menyakiti dirinya. Kaito pun tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan hatinya yang dilanda; resah; galau; tidak enak; dan terkesan merinding saat ia pertama kali melihat pemuda itu.

Masalahnya bukan hanya itu, ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Hakuba mengetahui jati dirinya dengan mudah. Apakah pertemuannya di sini itu hanya kebetulan? Apakah Hakuba mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya?—dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang bergerumul di hatinya.

Kaito menatap lurus jalan yang ada di depannya. Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir soal masalah Hattori atau Hakuba. Dirinya harus segera menemukan Shinichi agar ia bisa memberitahu sang detektif tentang informasi yang ia punya.

"Ah!" Kaito terpekik kaget. Dirinya sama sekali lupa kalau ia sudah memberikan 'mark' pada Shinichi yang mengartikan bahwa Kaito bisa mengetahui keberadaan Shinichi dengan instingnya. Uh, kenapa dia melupakan hal seperti ini? Dirinya merasa dongkol karena terus berkeliling tak jelas.

Sang _guardian_ memfokuskan pikirannya sambil menutup mata. Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Shinichi. Membuka matanya cepat, ia pun langsung berlari ke tempat Shinichi berada.

.

.

.

"Shinichi!" teriak Kaito saat bola matanya menangkap sosok Shinichi yang sedang membawa sekumpulan baju pilihan ibunya. Kaito terkekeh geli melihatnya, ekspresi Shinichi terlihat sangat malas dan terkesan ngeri dengan pakaian yang ia bawa. Lucu sekali.

Sang detektif menoleh. "Kaito? Kau kemana saja? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk ke tempat ibuku?" ia bertanya dengan aura sebal. Shinichi mendelik ke arah Kaito. "Jangan-jangan kau menyuruhku ke sini agar kau bisa lari dan menyuruhku untuk menjadi manekin hidup sendirian?" ketusnya dengan nada dingin dan terkesan menyeramkan.

Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Bukan begitu! Aku kehilangan jejak kalian tahu!" dengusnya tak kalah sebal. "Aku susah-susah berkeliling mencari kau dan ibumu. Lalu ketika aku menemukan kalian, aku malah dimarahi. Oh bagus sekali tuan detektif. Aku rasa deduksimu itu mengalami penurunan." Kaito berkata dengan nada mencemooh sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada, menandakan kalau ia sedang sebal.

Shinichi menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya pelan. Kaito menyeringai senang saat melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang terlihat menunduk. "Ini kan pertama kalinya kau di sini jadi kau tersesat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tuan pesulap sepertimu bisa tersesat di sini, aku pikir kau itu orang yang jenius, eh?" lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan disertai seringaian khas detektif yang membuat Kaito menganga.

Sang _guardian_ kembali merengut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan membalas perkataannya seperti itu. "Geez, kau tidak pernah ingin mengalah ya, tuan detektif."

"Akui saja kalau kau juga tidak suka kekalahan! Tuan pesulap."

Baru saja Kaito akan membuka mulutnya untuk membicarakan perihal Hakuba. Yukiko malah memberikan setumpuk baju padanya dengan senyuman cerah di wajah.

"Oh, Kaito-kun aku mencarimu kemana-mana akhirnya kau kembali. Cobalah baju ini di sana, ayo cepat!" titahnya seraya mendorong punggung Kaito ke ruangan tempat mencoba baju.

Kaito melihat tumpukan baju di lengannya dengan tatapan ngeri. "Eh, tapi Yukiko-san aku—"

"Shh, jangan menolak ayo cepat!" potong wanita itu dengan senyuman penuh arti yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Kaito pun terpaksa berjalan ke arah ruangan kosong di depannya. Ia melirik Shinichi di sampingnya yang terlihat menghela napas lelah.

"Shinichi? Ibumu itu benar-benar 'unik' ya?" Kaito berbicara dengan nada pelan.

Shinichi menoleh seraya memutar bola matanya lelah. "Oh, kau hanya belum tahu." jawabnya malas lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kaito pun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin ia akan menjelaskan soal Hakuba nanti kalau dirinya sudah tiba di rumah. Untuk saat ini ia akan bersenang-senang menikmati acara _shopping_ pertamanya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam magenta tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada bola kristal. Iris merah kehitamannya menatap kerlipan-kerlipan aneh dari kristal tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sepertinya detektif dari Inggris itu sudah menemui sang pemanggil dan Shugogetten.

"Heh, cepat sekali dia," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Pandangannya teralihkan saat ponsel yang kebetulan ada di atas meja miliknya berkedip. Jemari lentiknya menarih ponsel itu. Dia menyeringai saat melihat siapa pemanggil di balik telepon.

Gadis itu menempatkan telepon tersebut ke telinganya. "Kalau kau mau memberitahuku jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Shugogetten dan pemanggil aku sudah tahu hal itu."

Suara di sebrang telepon mendengus. / _"Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu tahu segalanya, Koizumi-san,"_ /

Gadis yang dipanggil Koizumi atau bernama lengkap Koizumi Akako tersenyum tipis, ia cukup penasaran tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan Hakuba di seberang telepon. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu menghubungiku?"

/ _"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau keturunan Keikounitten sudah bertemu dengan mereka, aku rasa saat liburan musim dingin nanti mereka akan berkumpul untuk sebuah kasus undangan,"_ /

Akako tersenyum kecil. "Oh? Jadi maksudmu kau akan melakukan 'itu'?"

/ _"Ya, dan aku harap kau menyiapkan semuanya dengan teliti,"_ /

Gadis tadi langsung memasang ekspresi datar mendengarnya. "Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya tajam.

/ _"Tidak, hanya mengingatkan."_ / suara di seberang telepon terdengar santai.

Gadis cantik itu menghela napas panjang sambil menatap bola kristal di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Jika kau terlalu percaya diri dengan hal yang akan kau lakukan. Kau bisa saja mendapatkan kesialan." Ujarnya memperingatkan.

/ _"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya ramalan."_ /

"Heh, terserah kau saja. Hakuba-san. _Good luck_."

/ _"Yeah,"_ /

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

.

.

Shinichi dan Kaito langsung menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas sofa seraya menghela napas panjang. Mereka mengatur pernapasan mereka yang terasa terputus-putus akibat ibu Shinichi yang lagi-lagi mengemudi dengan 'liar' hingga seluruh isi perutnya terasa terkocok-kocok.

Wajah Shinichi kembali merona, lagi-lagi Kaito seenaknya memeluknya saat berada di dalam mobil ketimbang memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa sang pesulap itu senang sekali untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Meskipun Shinichi selalu menolak semua kontak fisik itu, tapi karena tenaga Kaito lebih besar darinya. Akhirnya Shinichi hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan sang _guardian_ melakukan apa yang ia suka. Shinichi tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal seperti berpegangan tangan atau berpelukan dengan Kaito, asal tidak sampai mencium atau memberi _kissmark_ saja ia tidak peduli—mungkin.

"Shin-chan?"

Sang detektif yang sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk protes akibat panggilan sang _guardian_ hanya bisa menoleh dengan malas. "Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan Hakuba Saguru? Dia orangnya seperti apa?" Kaito bertanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Dirinya penasaran dengan sosok Hakuba di mata sang detektif.

Shinichi terheran, darimana Kaito tahu Hakuba?

"Kenapa kau tahu namanya?"

Kaito merengut sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Uh, tidak sopan. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Shin-chan~" rengeknya.

Sang detektif kembali memutar bola matanya bosan akan tingkah kekanakan Kaito. "Ha—ah, hentikan rengekan menyebalkanmu itu!" protes Shinichi. "Dia adalah seorang detektif sepertiku, fans Sherlock Holmes, dan sangat asyik diajak bicara. Karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku tak begitu tahu soal kepribadiannya."

"Oh," jawab Kaito pendek. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi datar dan kosong.

Shinichi menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban pendek Kaito. "Yang jelas, dia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda denganmu, Kaito. Kau yang childish dan dia terkesan dewasa."

Pertanyaan barusan menohok jantung Kaito. "Ugh, maafkan aku jika aku seperti ini." Kaito yang entah kenapa merasa dirinya 'ditolak' Shinichi akibat perkataannya tadi itu memilih untuk memandangan meja dengan pandangan menerawang. Sudah ia duga, Shinichi tidak menyukai keberadaannya yang berisik. Sang detektif juga sering marah-marah padanya setiap waktu. Apakah itu berarti Shinichi sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu semenjak di pusat perbelanjaan tadi," ujar Kaito pelan. Ia sudah bertekad jika Shinichi tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Dirinya akan melakukan 'itu'.

Shinichi menoleh dan menatap Kaito heran. "Apa?"

"Bahwa Hakuba Saguru tadi bilang padaku kalau dia adalah mantan Bannanchiten dan mengetahui fakta kalau aku adalah Shugogetten." Kaito berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Shinchi pendek.

Hening.

"HA?!" pekik Shinichi. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kaito yang terlihat masih menerawang langit-langit ruangan.

Sang detektif meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Kaito seraya meremasnya pelan. "Oi, Kaito! Kau tidak bercanda kan? Mengapa dia mengetahui hal ini? Kenapa kau tidak lebih awal memberitahuku? Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya, ugh aku akan segera mengirim e-mail padanya." Shinichi berkata kasar dengan wajah kesal yang luar biasa. Kaito yang melihatnya tambah terpuruk.

Sebelum Shinichi pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Kaito menahan kedua tangan Shinichi sambil menarik sang detektif agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Shinichi erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi.

Sang detektif yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menghela napas—karena ia tahu kalau melawan hanya akan membuang tenaga—maka dari itu ia terdiam sambil memperhatikan tingkah Kaito yang terlihat aneh setelah percakapan barusan. Apakah dirinya terlalu keterlaluan?

"Hei? Aku tidak sengaja memarahimu, itu salahmu karena kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal," tutur shinichi dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tahu itu salahku," suara Kaito terdengar seperti bisikan. Shinichi jadi tidak tega mendengarnya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bertingkah dewasa dan selalu menyusahkanmu. Jika kau tidak suka melihat karakterku yang seperti ini, aku rela kembali ke dalam _monocle_ dan hanya keluar jika kau dalam bahaya." Jelasnya pendek dan terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sang detektif merasakan jantungnya yang seolah tertusuk sesuatu saat mendengar tuturan Kaito. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu pada sang pesulap. Shinichi pikir Kaito akan membalas perkataannya seperti biasa dan menganggap itu hanya candaan. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Kaito menganggap perkataannya itu nyata dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Semua itu hanya candaan!" Shinichi berkata serius sambil mencoba menjauhkan kepala Kaito dari dadanya. Dia tidak tahan merasakan hembusan napas Kaito yang terasa menggelitiki tubuhnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau bertingkah _down_ seperti ini? Biasanya kan kau selalu ceria dan seenaknya. Yeah dan kali ini kau masih seenaknya karena memelukku tanpa izin."

Sang _guardian_ tidak menjawab dan malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Shinichi.

Shinichi mulai sebal. "Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Kaito akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shinichi sendu. Melihat tatapan Kaito yang terlihat sedih membuat sang detektif menautkan alisnya heran. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan _mood_ sang _guardian_ yang sering berubah-ubah.

"Kaito, jika aku tidak menyukai karaktermu mungkin aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari awal kita bertemu." Shinichi berkata pelan seraya melepaskan tangan Kaito yang melingkar di pinggangnya—meski ia masih duduk di pangkuan Kaito. "Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang _realist_ dan sama sekali tidak percaya hal yang diluar akal manusia?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kaito serius.

Sang _guardian_ mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan masih menatap Shinichi. "Tapi lihatlah faktanya sekarang, aku mempercayai kekuatanmu dan jati dirimu." Shinichi menunjuk dada Kaito dengan telunjuknya. "Bahkan aku berniat untuk membantumu bebas."

Bola mata Kaito melebar. Rasa sedih dan ketakutannya hilang sekejap digantikan dengan rasa hangat dan nyaman. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia benar-benar bersyukur telah dipanggil oleh orang baik semacam Shinichi. Memang sifat sang detektif itu sangat ketus, dingin dan selalu berkata tajam. Tapi Kaito tahu kalau hati Shinichi itu sangat baik, mungkin sang detektif hanya tidak tahu cara yang pas untuk mengekspresikan kebaikannya itu.

Sang _guardian_ pun kembali memeluk Shinichi erat.

Menghela napas lelah, Shinichi lalu membalas pelukan itu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Setidaknya hal yang ia katakan barusan telah menenangkan hati Kaito dan membuat sang _guardian_ kembali pada cengiran khas-nya.

Kaito melepas pelukan tersebut dan menatap Shinichi lekat. Shinichi yang heran karena pelukannya tiba-tiba terlepas kemudian ikut memandang Kaito. Mereka berdua pun saling menatap bola mata masing-masing—mencoba untuk mencari 'sesuatu' di dalamnya.

Tanpa disadari tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri untuk mendekat. Kini, wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga Shinichi bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Kaito yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikiran mereka berdua terasa kosong. Mereka menyerahkan kendali pada hati tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Kedua bibir mereka telah berada dalam jarak yang dekat hingga sedikit bersentuhan sampai—

"Shin-chan ayahmu sudah pulang!" Yukiko membuka pintu ruangan dengan nada riang. Wanita itu mematung saat melihat posisi Shinichi yang berada dipangkuan Kaito dengan wajah berdekatan, menandakan bahwa mereka akan berciuman.

Yukiko terkikik senang. "Owh, maafkan aku yang telah merusak momen kalian. Haha, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ayahmu sidah pulang. Nah silakan lanjutkan yang tadi," lanjutnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Kaito dan Shinichi yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi hanya mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali.

Sang detektif yang lebih dulu mengerti akan situasi mereka langsung melompat dari pangkuan Kaito disertai dengan wajah _blushing_. Ugh, kalau ibunya tidak berteriak seperti tadi, pasti dirinya akan kembali berciuman dengan Kaito. Ya, ampun sebenarnya apa yang salah dipikirannya hingga bisa berbuat seperti itu?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Shinichi pun mencoba untuk fokus. Sekarang ayahnya sudah pulang, ia bisa menanyakan semua tentang kenapa ibunya memberikan _monocle_ itu dan siapa sebenarnya dari sosok Kaito KID.

"Ne, Shin-chan~ sayang sekali yang tadi. Mau dilanjut?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang terkesan seduktif.

" _Hell no!_ "

Sang pesulap terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bahasamu, Shin-chan!" koreksi Kaito. "Padahal tadi kau sempat menikmatinya, dasar pemalu~ hahaha~"

"Che— _uruse_!"

Shinichi pun hanya bisa berdecih menghiraukan Kaito yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kaito, Shinichi, Yukiko dan Yuusaku tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Suasana di sana terkesan canggung. Semenjak mereka berkumpul belum ada yang berani membuka mulut—bahkan bagi Yukiko sekalipun.

"Jadi, bisakah Tou-san menjelaskan kenapa Tou-san menyuruh Kaa-san untuk memberikan _monocle_ itu padaku?" tanya Shinichi memecah keheningan yang ada.

Yuusaku menundukan wajahnya sejenak lalu menatap Shinichi lurus. "Itu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membebaskan _moon guardian_."

Pria itu menghela napas sejenak saat melihat anaknya nampak menautkan alisnya heran. "Keluarga Kudo dari dulu sudah terpilih untuk membebaskan _spirit_ , namun setelah ratusan tahun berlalu. Belum ada orang yang sanggup untuk membebaskan sang _moon spirit_ ," jelasnya sambil menatap Kaito yang tengah memperhatikan dengan wajah penasaran.

Shinichi menatap ayahnya tak mengerti. "Eeh? Kenapa sangkut pautnya menjadi ke dalam keluarga kita? Kita kan—"

Yuusaku mengacungkan lengannya untuk mengentikan perkataan Shinichi. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Kau akan mengerti nanti, karena sebenarnya aku juga masih mencari hal apa yang menyebabkan keluarga kita ditugaskan untuk membebaskan semua _spirit_."

"..."

"Intinya, hanya keturunan keluarga Kudo yang terpilih yang bisa membebaskan semua _spirit_. Leluhur kita memang sudah berhasil membebaskan Keikounitten dan Bannachiten. Namun, Shugogetten masih belum bebas sampai sekarang." Yuusaku melirik Yukiko yang tengah menghapus air matanya. Ia terheran mengapa isterinya bisa seunik ini—sudahlah.

Pria itu kembali menghela napas. "Ayah dulu sudah mencoba untuk membebaskan _monocle_ itu tapi gagal, berati ayah bukanlah keturunan Kudo terpilih tersebut. Dan karena kau berhasil memanggil Shugogetten, berarti kau adalah keturunan terpilih dan bertugas membantu _moon spirit_ untuk bebas."

"Eh?"

Mengabaikan ekspresi menerawang anaknya yang mencoba memproses perkataannya, Yuusaku mengambil sebuah cangkir kopi di depannya dan menyeruputnya pelan. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Shugogetten perlu mencari Pandora untuk bebas iya kan?"

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Shinichi pun kembali menatap ayahnya. "Ya." Jawabnya tak yakin.

Yuusaku tersenyum kecil. "Maka dari itu kau harus membantunya seperti yang dilakukan leluhur kita tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya dengan nada santai.

"Huh?" Shinichi makin tak mengerti.

Yukiko menepuk pundak anaknya pelan, ia mengerti kalau Shinichi sedang dilanda kebingungan dengan informasi yang ia terima. "Kau tahu Shin-chan? Shugogetten terakhir bebas itu sekitar tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu." Jelas wanita itu lembut. Ia melirik ke arah Yuusaku untuk meminta izin menjelaskan kelanjutan cerita tersebut. "Kau pasti sudah mencarinya di internet bukan? Tentang dongeng The Phantom Thief Kaito 1412?" tanya ibunya.

Bola mata Shinichi terbelalak kaget. "Jangan-jangan—"

"—seperti dugaanmu, untuk mencari Pandora, Shugogetten akan menyandang nama Kaito 1412/Kaito KID dan mencuri permata yang kemungkinan adalah Pandora di setiap bulan purnama disertai dengan trik sulapnya." Tambah Yuusaku.

"Eh? Jadi maksud Tou-san aku yang seorang detektif harus membantu seorang pencuri?" Shinichi bertanya sambil memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

Wanita berambut cokelat muda itu tersenyum cerah. "Ya, karena meski mencuri, KID selalu memberitahukan _hint_ pada polisi tentang apa yang akan dicurinya dan mengembalikan permata itu setelah dicuri." Jelasnya riang—berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi sedihnya tadi.

"Ha?!"

Oke, sepertinya masalah Shinichi makin besar. Padahal ia masih bingung terhadap sosok Hakuba. Dan sekarang dirinya harus menerima fakta bahwa Kaito adalah seorang pencuri internasional yang melegenda.

Ha—ah, memusingkan.

Manik langitnya kemudian melirik ke arah Kaito yang sedari tadi terdiam. Dari wajah sang pesulap Shinichi tahu kalau Kaito juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi kaget Kaito berubah menjadi seringai.

Huh? Perasaan Shinichi entah kenapa menjadi tidak enak.

"Mencuri permata dengan memakai trik sulap dan mengembalikannya jika bukan Pandora? Sepertinya asyik! Aku akan melakukannya."

Ah, sepertinya profesi detektif Shinichi harus tercoreng karena harus membantu seorang pencuri.

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next chapter :**

 **Bab X**

— **KID Memories 1—**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah fakta baru mengenai Shinichi~ kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Hakuba dan Akako ya? #smirk

Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan lama update-nya, akhir-akhir ini kondisi fisik Kyuu lagi gak fit—flupileksakitkepalamenyerang #hiks :"))

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, mem-fav, mem-follow dan me-review fanfict ini, :'))

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?


	10. KID Memories 1

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol back! :p**

 **Pair : KaiShin dan lain-lain :'v**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab X**

— **KID Memories 1—**

 **.**

* * *

Senin. Hari di mana semua aktivitas dimulai kembali setelah mendapatkan jatah libur. Hari di mana sebagian pekerja mulai berbondong-bondong untuk pergi ke tempat bekerja. Dan hari di mana sebagian siswa kembali datang ke sekolah untuk mendapatkan ilmu.

Di pagi hari yang agak mendung ini. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang berjalan di sebuah trotoar untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mereka nampak memakai jaket dan syal untuk menghangatkan tubuh dikarenakan suhu yang sangat dingin—kecuali orang yang cukup bodoh untuk memakai pakaian minim di cuaca bersuhu rendah seperti saat ini—dan esoknya malah mendapatkan kondisi tidak enak badan berupa sakit.

Meski sang mentari telah menunjukan keberadaannya di atas langit. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu orang-orang untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Hembusan angin kencang makin memperburuk cuaca yang ada hingga suhu terasa makin menusuk dan membuat sebagian orang merinding sampai bersin kedinginan.

Shinichi dan Kaito tengah berjalan beriringan di sebuah jalanan sepi. Iris _sapphire_ -nya melirik ke arah Kaito yang sedang mengeratkan syal-nya dan merinding disko. Padahal sang _guardian_ sudah memakai jaket tebal plus sebuah syal, tapi tubuhnya terlihat menggigil seperti itu. _Maa_ , mungkin Kaito bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dingin.

Ia mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya dan menatap ke arah jalanan sepi—hanya ditapaki oleh beberapa siswa yang akan pergi ke sekolah seperti dirinya.

Ya, pergi ke sekolah. Kaito hari ini juga menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya. Shinichi bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan orang tuanya memasukan Kaito ke sekolahnya dan bagaimana caranya sang _guardian_ bisa masuk—mengingat musim dingin bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk memasuki sekolah. Orang tuanya hanya bilang kalau sebagai seorang _guardian_ , Kaito harus senantiasa berada di sampingnya termasuk pergi ke sekolah.

Bukannya Shinichi menolak Kaito untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Ia hanya kesal karena waktu 'hening' miliknya harus hilang akibat tingkah Kaito yang tidak bisa diam barang satu detikpun. Shinichi juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa jika teman-temannya di sekolah bertanya tentang Kaito.

Saat pikirannya melayang pada saat pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah kemarin. Ia mendesah lelah dan meremas tas yang dibawanya sebagai pelampiasan.

Dirinya memang ingin membantu Kaito untuk bebas agar ia terhindar dari segala 'tingkah' sang pesulap terhadapnya. Tapi untuk melakukan hal itu, dirinya harus membantu seorang 'pencuri' untuk mencari Pandora. _Hell_! Ia adalah seorang detektif, _pride_ -nya tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk membantu seorang kriminal. Apalagi kriminal internasional macam Kaito KID.

Dirinya nambah merengut saat ia mengetahui fakta kalau Kaito sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia adalah seorang _phantom thief_. Kaito awalnya memang terlihat menimang-nimang apa yang dikatakan ayahnya soal aksi mencuri ala _gentleman_ dan dipenuhi sulap—dan Shinichi berharap kalau Kaito akan menolaknya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, sang _guardian_ malah menunjukan ekspresi bahagia di wajah seolah menandakan kalau hal 'mencuri' permata adalah hal menegangkan; mengasyikan; dan keren yang harus ia coba.

Shinichi yang tidak menerima keputusan sang ayah tentu saja menolak usul berbahaya dan terkesan mempermainkan polisi yang bertugas. Namun, ayahnya mengatakan kalau hal itu harus dilakukan demi menjaga keberadaan 'legenda' itu sendiri. Ayahnya juga bilang jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan Pandora dengan lebih cepat.

Sang detektif yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Karena pikirannya masih harus memproses informasi yang diberikan ayahnya sore itu. Dirinya langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar hingga esok pagi.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat tadi pagi saat dirinya hendak sarapan, adalah sosok Kaito yang telah memakai seragam sekolah SMU Teitan. Mengedipkan matanya berkal-kali. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Yukiko yang langsung berkata kalau Kaito mulai hari ini akan pergi ke sekolah bersamanya.

Beginilah kondisinya sekarang, ia dan Kaito berjalan bersama ke sekolah ditemani hembusan angin dingin yang terasa menusuk meski dirinya telah memakai jaket.

Saat dirinya memandang gerbang sekolah, ia terdiam. Dirinya mendapat beberapa tatapan aneh dari semua siswa yang ada di sekitarnya. Shinichi tidak menyalahkan mereka atas tatapan aneh itu. Ia mengerti kalau dirinya dan Kaito sangat menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Selain fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang dikagumi, sekarang ia membawa orang yang 'mirip' dengannya di sampingnya. Pasti orang-orang akan penasaran tentang siapa sosok Kaito yang sebenarnya. Merepotkan.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan? Membuat beberapa kejahilan di hari pertama sekolah pasti menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Kaito dengan cengiran.

Shinichi menoleh dan melihat Kaito yang tengah merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu. "Oi, Kaito! Di sini sekolah, bukan tempat untuk bercan—hei!" ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena sang pesulap telah berlari ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat guru dulu, sampai jumpa di kelas Shin-chan~" teriaknya lalu menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

Sang detektif pun hanya mendesah lelah sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia berharap Kaito tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Shinichi? Tidak biasanya kau datang pagi?" sebuah suara feminim terdengar di belakang Shinichi.

Yang terpanggil menoleh dan menemukan sosok Ran yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Oh, Ran." Sahutnya pendek. Dirinya sampai lupa bahwa biasanya ia selalu datang ke sekolah bersama gadis di sampingnya, tapi gara-gara keberadaan Kaito. Shinichi sampai lupa.

Gadis tadi melihat siluet Kaito yang menghilang di balik gedung, alisnya tertaut heran. "Bukankah itu Kaito-san?" dari nada pertanyaan Ran entah kenapa terdapat sedikit nada sebal di dalamnya—yang Shinichi abaikan.

"Yeah," jawabnya singkat.

Ran melirik ke arah Shinichi yang terlihat sedang banyak pikiran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap diam—tidak mempertanyakan perihal Kaito—dan ikut berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah bersama sang detektif.

Gadis itu kembali melirik ekspresi datar khas Shinichi di sampingnya. Meski terlihat datar, namun Ran tahu kalau sang detektif terlihat sedikit berubah. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Shinichi, membuat Ran hapal betul tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Kini, ia bisa membaca ekspresi lega dan bahagia dari Shinichi. Ran tersenyum kecil, sepertinya suasana hati Shinichi sedang dalam keadaan bagus.

.

.

.

Shinichi memasuki ruangan kelas dengan _mood_ yang bisa dibilang buruk—saat tadi ia melihat 'cengiran' Kaito dari ruang guru yang dilewatinya. Bukan buruk dalam artian negatif, Shinichi hanya merasa kalau Kaito akan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap kelas barunya. Mengingat cengiran Kaito tadi yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sang detektif hanya berharap kalau Kaito tidak terlalu membuat suasana kelas nampak buruk dengan trik sulap yang dia pakai.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia bisa melihat langit mendung yang terlihat abu. Dirinya mencoba untuk menghiraukan berbagai bisikan-bisikan aneh dari beberapa temannya. Pendengarannya hanya menangkap kata 'murid baru' dan 'mirip'. Yeah, mereka pasti sudah mendengar gosip tentang Kaito yang akan memasuki kelasnya. Huh?

Bola mata Shinichi melebar. Dia pikir Kaito hanya pergi ke sekolah dengannya. Tapi, dirinya juga harus sekelas dengan sang _guardian_? Oh, _great_! Mulai saat ini dirinya akan terus berada bersama Kaito dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam!

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru datang ke kelas sambil membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Wanita muda berkacamata itu berdiri di depan mejanya sambil menatap semua muridnya.

" _Minna_ , hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ia berkata tegas lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk. "Masuklah," titahnya pendek.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cengiran khas-nya. Manik _indigo_ -nya menyapu seluruh kelas, ia menyeringai kecil saat menemukan sosok Shinichi yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," titah guru tersebut.

"Namaku Kuroba Kaito, seorang _magician_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_ " ucapnya riang sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Sang detektif mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar nama 'Kuroba', ia baru mendengar nama itu sekarang. Apa Kaito tidak memberitahunya? Atau itu cuma nama samaran yang dibuat? _Maa_ , nama samaran atau nama asli itu tidak terlalu penting—karena saat ini Shinichi sedang merutuk kesal atas keberadaan Kaito di kelasnya—sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada suasana 'hening'nya.

Bersamaan dengan kalimat perkanalan Kaito, perlahan kepulan asap merah muda mulai mengepul di seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, guguran bunga sakura pun beterbangan di seluruh kelas dengan indahnya.

Murid-murid yang tadinya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kini tengah sibuk melihat guguran kelopak bunga sakura di depan mereka dengan tatapan takjub. Pasalnya guguran bunga Sakura itu terlihat asli meski mereka tahu bahwa tidak mungkin pohon Sakura bisa bermekaran di musim dingin.

"Karena seharusnya murid baru itu ada di musim semi, jadi anggap saja hari ini adalah musim semi," kekeh kaito dengan senyuman.

Sang guru yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya menghela napas pendek. "Setelah pelajaran selesai kau harus membersihkannya, sekarang kau boleh duduk di belakang Mouri-san," tunjuknya pada bangku tempat Ran berada.

Kaito pun mengangguk dan menghampiri Ran yang tengah tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Shinichi menghela napas lega, setidaknya Kaito duduk di belakang Ran dan bukan di sampingnya. Meski posisi Shinichi ada tepat di samping Ran, tapi ia senang karena tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kaito. Dirinya tidak yakin akan tetap tenang jika sang _guardian_ berada di sisinya—karena ia tahu Kaito adalah tipe berisik yang tidak bisa diam.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi, Shinichi yang baru saja akan pergi keluar kelas langsung dikerubuni oleh teman-temannya. Ia menghela napas berat. Pasti mereka akan menanyakan perihal Kaito.

" _Ne_ , Kudo-kun? Apa murid baru itu kenalanmu?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata heboh.

Gadis di samping perempuan berkacamata ikut bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar. " _Futago desu ka_?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian _incest_!"— _what?_

Shinichi langsung menatap horor seorang gadis yang baru saja menyebutnya _incest_. Apa-apaan itu!

Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, Shinichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap siswi-siswi yang mengerumuninya dengan tatapan malas. "Dengar ya! Dia itu cuma sepupuku, bukan lebih." Jawab Shinichi datar.

"Eeh, _uso deshou?_ "

" _Arienai desu!_ "

" _Sou yo! Shinjiraremasen!_ "

Sang detektif yang sudah lelah akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan yang dikeluarkan oleh siswi di sekelilingnya mulai menatap mereka sebal. "Aku tidak—"

Sebelum Shinichi menyelesaikan perkataannya tubuhnya telah ditarik oleh Kaito ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Hei, jika kalian bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Kasihan kan Shin-chan, dia jadi kebingungan." Kaito berkata sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Shinichi dari samping. "Jika kalian ingin bertanya. Tanya saja padaku, tapi nanti setelah Shin-chan mengajakku berkeliling di sekolah. _Jaa na, minna~_ " pamitnya seraya menarik sang detektif keluar kelas.

" _Do iu koto!_ Oi! _Hanase!_ " protes Shinichi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaito.

Sang _guardian_ yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shinichi hanya nyengir sambil mengenggam lengan sang detektif erat.

"Hei!" Shinichi pun ditarik Kaito keluar kelas dengan mudahnya. Meninggalkan sebagian siswa yang telah menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu akibat pendarahan.

"Ugh, mereka hot sekali!" seorang siswi nampak menyumbat hidungnya dengan sebuah tisu.

Siswi berkacamata tadi langsung berjingkrak riang dengan _background_ cerah bergambar malaikat turun dari langit. "Yeay~ akhirnya ada _couple yaoi_ di kelasku aaaah~"

Teman si gadis berkacamata melirik temannya yang tengah berjingkrak tak jelas. " _Ne, ne,_ bagaimana kalau kita buat klub-nya saja?"

"Yeah, KaiShin _da_!"

Tanpa disadari oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Seorang gadis tengah memperhatikan kepergian Shinichi dan Kaito dengan pandangan menyipit. Gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak suka melihat Shinichi yang notabenenya adalah sahabat dekat yang selalu bersamanya setiap saat, sekarang malah bepergian dengan orang lain—seolah meninggalkannya di belakang.

Dirinya masih tidak tahu tentang perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan sekarang. Namun, ia akan mencoba 'sesuatu' untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang perasaannya besok.

.

.

.

Shinichi langsung bergegas pulang sebelum teman-temannya kembali menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia merutuk sebal, berkat perkataan ambigu Kaito dirinya terus ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan saat istirahat tadi Kaito terus menggenggam tangannya di sepanjang jalan saat berkeliling sekolah, membuat semua siswa yang ada di sana berbisik-bisik; menyeringai senang; menatap datar; dan memoto mereka!

Ugh, Shinichi benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi serbuan fans-nya yang entah kenapa malah menanyakan kalau dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito. Otak mereka mungkin sedang kehabisan baterai hingga bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. Pikirnya _ngaco_.

Setelah mendapat berbagai tatapan unik dari teman-temannya, dirinya yang mencoba untuk menghiraukan sorotan-sorotan aneh itu malah tidak sengaja terpeleset dan membuat Kaito reflek memeluknya agar tidak jatuh.

Telinga Shinichi pun mendengar beberapa pekikan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya rumor yang tidak benar akan dirinya dan Kaito akan mulai menyebar. Sang detektif pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah.

Maka dari itu, setelah bel berbunyi Shinichi langsung melakukan trik 'bersembunyi' yang ia miliki untuk menjauh dari pada siswi-siswi kelasnya—yang entah kenapa terlihat heboh dari sebelumnya bak serigala kelaparan—dirinya sangat bersyukur karena telah berhasil lolos.

Manik _sapphire_ -nya kini melirik sang _guardian_ yang tengah memakan sebuah es krim dengan nikmat. Dirinya bingung, dicuaca sedingin ini Kaito malah nampak menikmati es krim tersebut.

"Arrrght!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar di sebuah gedung yang baru saja dilewati Shinichi. Sang detektif langsung berlari ke dalam sambil mendesah lelah. Julukan _Shinigami_ memang sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Kemana pun dia pergi pasti sebuah kasus muncul.

Kaito yang melihat Shinichi berlari mengedipkan matanya sejenak lalu mengikuti sang detektif di belakang. Dirinya tidak ingin Shinichi terluka sedikit pun. Karena kasus terakhir yang ditangani Shinichi dulu juga sempat membuat sang _guardian_ terluka.

.

.

.

Seusai kasus ditutup. Shinichi keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Lagi-lagi kasus yang ia tangani menggunakan trik yang sangat mudah, padahal dirinya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang cukup menantang—meski dirinya tidak tahu apa itu.

Pandangannya menyapu jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ia mencari sang pesulap yang sudah duluan pergi saat kasus selesai. Kaito tadi hanya bilang kalau dia ingin membeli es krim lagi—sungguh kekanakan sekali—dirinya yang tak punya pilihan pun terpaksa menunggu Kaito untuk kembali.

Bola matanya kini terfokus pada sebuah perkumpulan para gadis di pinggir jalan. Di sana terdapat sekumpulan gadis berbeda-beda sekolah yang tengah berbisik-bisik riang. Ia melihat tanda ramalan tertulis di meja yang dikelilingi para gadis.

Oh, dirinya yang tak bergitu peduli dengan ramalan memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempatnya sembari menatap langit.

Saat suara riang para gadis tak terdengar, ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Shinichi menautkan alisnya heran, sosok di sampingnya memakai kerudung yang menutupi semua kepalanya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Jubah yang dia pakai pun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga Shinichi tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia itu seorang laiki-laki atau perempuan.

"Ketiga _spirit_ akan memperebutkan dirimu dan berhati-hatilah pada bayangan hitam." Ujar sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang terbengong tak mengerti.

Mengendikkan bahunya pelan, Shinichi pun kembali menatap langit. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada di saku sambil melihat kontak 'Hakuba Saguru' yang ada di sana. Ia ingin menanyakan perihal _spirit_ pada detektif kenalannya itu, tapi entah kenapa Kaito selalu melarangnya untuk menghubunginya dengan alasan 'mencurigakan'. Heh, darimananya yang mencurigakan? Fans Sherlock Holmes kan tidak ada yang jahat! Pikirnya.

" _Spirit_...," gumamnya. "Eh?" Shinichi yang tersadar akan perkataan peramal berjubah itu reflek menoleh ke arah samping untuk menanyakan lebih jelas tentang maksud dari perkataannya.

Namun, saat ia melihat bahwa sosok itu sudah tidak ada—bahkan sekumpulan gadis-gadis tadi pun ikut menghilang, Shinichi terheran. Yang dilihatnya barusan itu bukan halusinasi kan? Lalu maksud dari tiga _spirit_ itu Kaito, Hattori dan Hakuba. Tapi, bayangan hitam itu apa? Musuh?—Shinichi yang tidak percaya ramalan pun memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

"Shin-chan~ aku membelikan sebuah cup kopi hitam untukmu~ _otsukare~_ "

Melihat Kaito yang sudah berada di sampingnya membuat Shinichi langsung menerima cup tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah berbaik hati padamu! Dan kau malah pergi, jahat sekali!" rengeknya.

Dari kejauhan Shinichi hanya menyeringai kecil sembari menikmati kopinya. Dia membiarkan Kaito cemberut sebagai balasan untuk membuatnya menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang tak terbilang sebentar.

Kaito memasang ekspresi merengut dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Shinichi.

"Huh?"

Entah kenapa kepala Kaito tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang berjubah hitam yang berada di pojok gang. Ia lalu melirik Shinichi yang menjauh dari hadapannya. Tangannya ia simpan di kepala berharap rasa pusing yang datang mendadak itu hilang, sebenarnya sosok jubah hitam itu siapa?

Saat Kaito menutup matanya ia bisa melihat sosok KID tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di gedung tinggi saat malam hari. _'Uuh, apa ini?'_

.

 _KID nampak memasang ekspresi panik disertai rasa pedih yang tersirat di mata. "Oi, 'mereka' masih berkeliaran untuk mengincarmu dan aku malah tak bisa menjagamu! Tugasku sebagai Shugogetten telah gagal!"_

" _Heh. Itu bukan salahmu." Sosok asing itu tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjagaku selama ini. Tapi, aku malah tidak bisa—uhuk—"_

" _Berhenti berbicara! Kondisimu tambah buruk, sebaiknya kita lakukan proses penyembuhan! Kalau kau mati aku—"_

 _Sosok di depan KID itu tersenyum lembut. "Sshh. Itu tidak perlu. Aku yakin keturunanku nanti akan membebaskanmu. Maafkan aku yang mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugasku. Sayonara..."_

" _Hei! Tunggu!"_

 _._

Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, pandangannya kembali ke arah jalanan dan punggung Shinichi yang terlihat menjauh. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bayangan tadi.

"Apakah itu ingatanku?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kaito pun berlari untuk mengejar Shinichi. Mungkin menceritakan bayangan tadi pada Shinichi tidak masalah—meski entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat bayangan itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ tengah memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Entah kenapa saat ini hatinya tengah dilanda kegundahan. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya bisa merasakan firasat buruk seperti ini. Dirinya hanya berharap bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Pikiran Hattori pun kini melayang pada sosok detektif yang akhir-akhir ini sering memenuhi pikirannya. Ia cukup penasaran mengapa Shinichi begitu tertarik dengan legenda _spirit_ yang sering diceritakan kakeknya dulu.

Kesal dengan perasaanya yang semenjak tadi tak menentu. Hattori pun segera pergi ke luar kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gudang. Seingatnya, kakeknya dulu pernah mempunyai sebuah buku yang bertuliskan Keikounitten. Siapa saja buku itu bisa membantunya untuk memahami masalah yang dihadapi Shinichi.

Hattori tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia sayangi terus terpuruk tanpa bisa membantu apapun. Maka dari itu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Shinichi merasa lebih baik.

Detektif barat itu mengacak-ngacak tumpukan buku-buku bekas yang ada. Saat iris _emerald_ -nya menemukan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Keikounitten' ia tersenyum cerah. Dengan cepat ia menghapus debu yang ada, kemudian membuka lembaran buku itu.

Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja membeku. Hattori sama sekali tidak percaya tentang apa yang tengah dibacanya saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Setelah membacanya Hattori pun bertekad. Dirinya akan menemui Shinichi di Hokkaido satu minggu lagi sembari menikmati liburan musim dingin dan memenuhi undangan kasus.

.

.

.

Hakuba menatap langit sore sambil menikmati tehnya di beranda kamarnya. Ia melirik buku berjudul 'Bannanchiten' sejenak lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Sepertinya Keikounitten sudah mengetahui kebenarannya." Ia berkata sambil menyimpan cangkir teh tersebut ke atas meja.

"Seminggu lagi di Hokkaido, ketiga _spirit_ akan bertemu bersama sang pemanggil dan berusaha untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya."

.

.

.

Shinichi terkekeh kecil saat mengingat ekspresi cemberut Kaito tadi. Mungkin karena sang pesulap tengah sebal pada dirinya, Kaito dari tadi terlihat diam dan tak banyak bicara. _Maa_ , Shinichi tidak terlalu mempedulikan tingkah Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam, dirinya malah merasa senang karena ia bisa memperoleh keheningan yang ia sukai.

Ketika manik langitnya menatap gerbang rumahnya, ia merasakan perasaan ganjil di hati. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Shinichi pun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan.

"Shin-chan~ _okaerinasai~_ " Yukiko memanggil anaknya yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Um, _tadaima_?" Shinichi menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat ibunya tengah tersenyum—seolah merencanakan sesuatu. "Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyanya memastikan, ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak saat melihat gerak-gerik ibunya yang seperti menginginkan Shinichi melakukan sesuatu dan tak bisa menolak.

Yukiko kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ayahmu bilang di Hokkaido ada kasus pembunuhan berantai yang mengundang semua detektif terkenal untuk memecahkannya. Ibu harap kau mau pergi ke sana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin bersama Kaito. Mau kan?" ajaknya dengan bola mata berbinar.

Mendengarnya Shinichi ingin protes. Sudah dirinya duga kalau ibunya telah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa seizinnya. "Eh? _Demo_ —"

Sebelum Shinichi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yukiko tengah mengacungkan jarinya dengan pose angkuh. "Ckckck, katanya kasus tersebut sangat menarik. Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Bersiaplah~ karena seminggu lagi kau akan pergi ke Hokkaido~" katanya dengan nada yang seolah tak menerima penolakan.

Shinichi mendesah pelan, karena ia tahu menolak permintaan ibunya adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Sesaat pikirannya mengingat perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa setiap detektif terkenal akan diundang?

Berarti Hattori dan Hakuba juga kemungkinan ikut?

Heh. Sepertinya menarik.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pandangan Kaito nampak menggelap seakan tertelan oleh rasa pedih yang mendalam.

Huh? Ada apa dengan sang _guardian_?

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next chapter :**

 **Bab XI**

— **KID Memories 2—**

 **.**

* * *

[ _Futago desu ka? = apakah kalian kembar? / Uso deshou? = bohong kan? / Arienai desu! = tidak mungkin! / Sou yo! Shinjiraremasen! = benar! Tidak bisa dipercaya! / Do iu koto = apa maksudnya! / hanase = lepaskan! / otsukare = terima kasih sudah menunggu;kerja bagus (kalimat ini bisa berbeda-beda artinya tergantung situasi dan kondisi) / demo = tapi / okaerinasai = selamat datang;pulang(?) / tadaima = aku pulang_ ]

Untuk chapter depan, sepertinya Kyuu gak tahu harus update kapan :')) gomennasai, kesibukan DuTa benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan ._.)a

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, mem-fav, memfollow, dan me-review fict ini :'))

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


	11. KID Memories 2

**Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi!**

 **Pair : KaiShin dan lain-lain :'v**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab XI**

— **KID Memories 2—**

 **.**

* * *

Sososok siluet hitam yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap di pojok bangunan terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Ia membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya dan menampakkan helaian hitam magenta-nya yang tergerai panjang dan lembut. Sosok yang diketahui ber- _gender_ perempuan itu menghela napas sejenak sembari menutup matanya.

Saat matanya terbuka, iris merah kehitamannya menatap jalanan—tepatnya letak di mana dua sosok—hampir kembar—yang tengah berbincang. Gadis itu melihat salah satu dari dua sosok itu terhenti dan terlihat memasang ekspresi kosong. Dirinya terseyum kecil, sepertinya rencananya telah berjalan lancar.

Jari lentiknya kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel. Ia mengetik beberapa angka untuk memanggil seseorang yang ia tuju. Setelah beberapa detik, panggilan pun tersambung.

/ _"Moshi moshi?"_ / suara di seberang telepon terdengar angkuh.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak usah pakai sapa, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau tugasku untuk membuka ingatan Shugogetten telah selesai."

/ _"Ah, thanks."_ / jawab Hakuba singkat.

"Tugasku sudah selesai satu, jadi sekarang tinggal giliranmu." Akako memperhatikan Kaito yang telah terdiam mematung di tepi jalan.

/ _"Kau benar, aku yakin aku pasti akan berhasil. Mengingat Shugogetten sedang dalam kondisi labil akibat ingatannya."_ / dari suaranya terdengar nada mengejek.

Akako yang mendengar nada tak menyenangkan itu terkekeh pelan. "Heh. Meski dia sedang dalam keadaan labil, aku tidak yakin kau akan berhasil. Ikatan mereka terlihat semakin menguat." Irisnya memperhatikan Kaito yang telah kembali sadar dan segera mengejar Shinichi.

/ _"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak percaya perkiraanmu, dan aku tidak percaya ramalan."_ / terdapat nada sebal di dalam suara Hakuba.

Gadis itu menghela napas pendek, ia saat ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus hingga dirinya tidak ingin kalah di dalam argumennya. "Sayang sekali saat ini aku sedang tidak berbicara ramalan. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu agar tetap hati-hati." Akako bersikeras untuk memenangkan argumennya.

/ _"Aku selalu berhati-hati setiap saat. Aku adalah detektif, ingat itu._ "/ ingat Hakuba datar.

"Hm, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku berhenti mendukungmu. Karena aku ingin melihat 'hubungan' mereka akan bertahan sejauh mana setelah Shugogetten mendapatkan ingatannya." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat kedua pemuda di tepi jalan yang tengah berbincang santai.

/ _"Aku tahu dari awal bahwa kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu sendiri. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sempurna."_ /

" _Maa, kiotsukete,_ " Akako menyeringai kecil lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk melihat takdir sang pemanggil selanjutnya. Ia harap, kalau sang pemanggil tidak sampai membuat keputusan yang salah hingga mengakibatkan para _spirit_ kehilangan 'sesuatu' atau malah mengorbankan 'sesuatu' agar dirinya tetap hidup.

Karena Akako tahu, takdir seorang pemanggil tidak pernah bagus selama beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu sejak para _spirit_ muncul.

Akako lalu menatap langit sore yang nampak mendung dengan awan tebal yang bergerak lambat. Ia memang seorang peramal. Tapi, dirinya mengaku bahwa ia tidak bisa meramal seorang Kudo Shinichi. Karena pemuda penyuka misteri itu terlalu istimewa di matanya.

"Kita lihat apakah Kudo Shinichi bisa mengubah takdir itu atau tidak."

.

.

.

Sang detektif menghela napas lelah setelah mendengar penjelasan ibunya tentang liburan musim dingin. Padahal dirinya ingin bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar seraya membaca buku misteri favoritnya yang saat ini jarang terbaca setelah kedatangan Kaito. Shinichi menyimpan tasnya di atas kursi dan menoleh ke arah Kaito yang tengah mematung dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Kaito?" panggil Shinichi heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok _guardian_ yang menampakan ekspresi kosong seperti itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Shinichi berjalan mendekati Kaito yang masih terdiam, ia meletakan tangannya di pundak Kaito agar sang _guardian_ bangun dari acara melamunnya. "Hei, Kaito?" panggilnya dengan nada yang lebih keras. Oke, Shinichi mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat sosok di depannya tetap terdiam.

"Kaito! Kalau mau bertingkah jahil, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" sarkas Shinichi sebal. Kesal karena Kaito terus diam, Shinichi pun mengangkat wajah Kaito yang semenjak tadi tertunduk. "Hei—"

Perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat sang _guardian_ yang tengah memasang ekspresi 'mati'. Wajahnya terlihat datar, bibir yang biasanya melengkung kini hanya menyerupai garis lurus. Bola mata yang biasanya terlihat berbinar dengan sinar ceria pun kini nampak gelap dan mati.

Tanpa sadar Shinichi meremas pundak Kaito, ia terdiam beberapa detik mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada sang pesulap. Karena tak mendapatkan hasil yang ia cari, Shinichi pun mengguncang tubuh Kaito agar si empunya tersadar.

"Hei, Kaito! Kau kenapa?" ada sebesit rasa khawatir dari pertanyaan yang Shinichi lontarkan.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pesulap. Pemuda berambut cokelat rapih itu meletakkan tangannya ke jantung Kaito dan merasakannya. Ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya jantungnya masih berdetak meski dalam tempo yang lembat. Lengannya kemudian teralih ke arah hidung sang _guardian_ untuk merasakan hembusan napasnya. Ternyata Kaito juga masih bernapas normal—meski terasa berat.

Sang detektif mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia merutuk kedua orang tuanya karena telah seenaknya pergi di situasi genting seperti ini. Jika ia menelepon mereka, sudah dijamin mereka tak akan mengangkat teleponnya karena tadi ibunya bilang bahwa mereka akan jalan-jalan sebentar menggunakan pesawat terbang. Padahal dirinya masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum ia tanyakan, tapi kedua orang tuanya malah seenaknya bepergian dan meninggalkannya lagi di dalam kekacauan ini.

Shinichi yang keasyikan berpikir untuk mencari solusi tidak sadar bahwa kini tubuh Kaito tengah bergoyang seolah kehilangan tenaga dan—

—bruk!

Tubuh sang pesulap yang ambruk menyadarkan Shinichi dari acara berpikirnya. Sang detektif reflek tersentak dan buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Kaito. Sekarang bukan waktunya bagi Shinichi untuk berpikir, ia harus segera memapah tubuh Kaito ke dalam kamar untuk ia tidurkan. Dirinya berharap, setelah Kaito tidur sebentar kondisinya akan kembali seperti semula.

Pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu hanya bisa memperhatikan tatapan kosong Kaito yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam keheningan. Orb aqua-nya melebar saat melihat sekumpulan air mengumpul di sudut mata Kaito dan mengalir perlanan melewati pipinya.

Tangan Shinichi mengepal erat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kaito hingga membuatnya khawatir seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia akan memborbardir Kaito dengan ribuan pertanyaan setelah sang pesulap bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Iris _indigo_ Kaito terbuka dan menatap sekelilingnya yang terlihat putih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan biasan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Merasa aneh dengan tempat ia berada, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Namun, sejauh matanya memandang hanya ruangan putih tanpa batas.

Kepalanya ia tundukan ke bawah dan memukan dirinya seperti melayang di ruangan putih ini. Dirinya tambah heran, setahunya tadi ia sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Yukiko mengenai liburan musim dingin. Lalu kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini? Di mana Shinichi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah hal ini berkaitan dengan ingatan anehnya tadi?—Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Otak jeniusnya berusaha untuk berpikir mencari jawaban tentang hal apa yang terjadi.

Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang ia dapat hanyalah—

—dirinya sedang berada di dalam mimpi.

Namun, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bisa saja dirinya kini sedang di dalam ingatannya. Kaito juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang ingatannya atau apapun. Karena ia pikir masa lalu itu tidak terlalu berarti baginya. Sekarang, yang paling penting baginya hanyalah masa kini dan masa depan—di mana ia bisa bersama Shinichi dan menjaga sang detektif selamanya—jika bisa.

Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi Kaito untuk terkurung di dalam alam bawah sadar yang ia tak tahu apa. Dirinya harus kembali pada Shinichi apapun yang terjadi. Kaito belum siap untuk meninggalkan sang detektif—

—apakah ini adalah batas waktu Kaito untuk bersama Shinichi?

Saat pertanyaan itu terlintas di otaknya, tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa terhenti. Kaito belum ingin kembali ke dalam _monocle_ , ia masih ingin bersama Shinichi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku harus kembali..." gumamnya dan mulai berlari tanpa arah.

Setelah berlarian tak jelas tanpa arah. Kaito berhenti seraya menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Hatinya mulai kalut, ia masih ingin bebas. Ia masih ingin melihat dunia. Melihat Shinichi dari dekat; melihat senyuman manis Shinichi yang sangat jarang terlihat; melihat wajahnya yang merona ketika digoda; atau melihat ekspresinya ketika dirinya mencium sang detektif. Uh, ia masih belum siap kehilangan itu semua. Tepatnya, Kaito tidak siap untuk—

—melupakan Shinichi.

Jika waktunya dengan Shinichi telah habis dan dirinya mendapat pemanggil baru. Ia pasti akan melupakan sang detektif. Dan dirinya sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Tidak—"

Sebelum Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pundaknya. Ekspresi kalutnya reflek berubah menjadi senang. Apakah Shinichi ada di sini?

"Eh?" Kaito terheran saat melihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Pria bersurai cokelat yang menepuk bahunya tersenyum lembut. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi Kaito." ada rasa haru yang terebesit di nadanya.

Kaito tambah tidak mengerti. Mereka itu siapa?

Wanita bersurai pendek lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito dan memeluknya erat. Sang _guardian_ bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman dari wanita itu—seolah ia sering mendapatkan kehagatan ini, tapi ia lupa kapan atau di mana. Yang jelas, aura mereka berdua terasa sangat nostalgik sekaligus membuatnya nyaman.

Pelukan wanita bersurai pendek itu mengerat, terdapat banyak perasaan bersalah yang dapat sang pesulap rasakan dari rengkuhan hangat itu. "Kaito, maafkan ibu yang tak bisa melindungimu dari 'mereka,' kau jadi dikutuk menjadi Shugogetten akibat kelalaian kami." Suaranya terdengar serak dan menyimpan sejuta penyesalan khas seorang ibu.

Kaito terdiam mendengarnya, ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata orang dipelukannya kalau wanita ini adalah ibunya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun soal keluarganya. "Huh? Maaf, tapi Anda bicara apa?"

Mendengarnya, kedua orang itu tersenyum pedih. Wanita tadi melepas pelukannya lalu kembali ke samping sang pria. Saat pelukan itu terlepas, entah kenapa Kaito merasakan sebuah kehilangan.

Pria tadi menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku Kuroba Toichi, ayahmu. Dan dia Kuroba Chikage, ibumu. Kau melupakan kami?" ekspresi kedua orang tua itu terlihat sakit, bahkan Chikage memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya ke lengan suaminya untuk menahan tangis.

"..." Kaito yang mendengar perkataan sekaligus melihat ekspresi serius dari kedua orang di depannya hanya diam. Perasaan hangat yang membuncah di hati kemudian meluap tanpa terbendung. Berbagai kepingan ingatan mulai menyerbu pikirannya. Ah, sekarang ia ingat kalau mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia kenal di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Sang _guardian_ pun memeluk mereka berdua dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Dirinya memang tidak begitu ingat tentang masa lalunya. Ia hanya mengingat kalau mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya yang telah membesarkannya di dunia. Meski yang ia tahu tentang kedua orang tuanya hanya sedikit, Kaito sangat bersyukur karena bisa mengingat orang yang paling ia sayangi dan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit melepas rindu, Toichi mengusap kepala Kaito pelan. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa kami menghapus segala ingatan tentang pemanggil-pemanggil sebelumnya." Tuturnya lembut.

Kaito menatap ayahnya bingung. "Eh? _Nande_?"

Ibunya menggenggam tangan sang anak erat, ekspresinya terlihat serius dengan rasa sedih di wajah. "Karena kami tidak ingin kau mengingat mereka." Ia berkata gusar.

"Apa—"

Ayahnya menepuk pundak Kaito untuk menghentikan protesan anaknya. "Dengar Kaito. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa pemanggil-pemanggil sebelumnya yang ada untuk membantumu bebas selalu berakhir dalam kematian sebelum mereka berhasil membebaskanmu. Maka dari itu lebih baik kau tak ingat sama sekali."

"Tapi—"

"—masa lalu hanyalah kenangan, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga Shinichi-kun agar dia tidak berakhir sama seperti pemanggil sebelumnya. Berjanjilah untuk selalu melindunginya dari 'mereka'," lanjut Toichi dengan nada memperingatkan.

Sang _guardian_ makin bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Baginya, semua informasi yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya terlalu mendadak hingga ia tidak bisa mengerti jelas perkataan mereka.

" _Mereka yang menyimpan buku Shugogetten._ " Lanjut ibunya tersenyum kecil—mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman pedihnya. Wanita itu tidak ingin membuat anaknya tambah khawatir jika ia terus menunjukan wajah sedih.

"Eh? Maksudnya aku memiliki buku—"

"—maaf Kaito, sepertinya waktu kami habis. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke sana. Shinichi sudah menunggumu."

Sebelum Kaito menanyakan hal lain, dunia putih itu kini bergetar dan perlahan runtuh bersamaan dengan sosok Toichi dan Chikage yang perlahan menghilang seperti bayangan.

"Tunggu! aku masih—"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, semua dunia putih yang Kaito lihat seketika berubah menjadi gelap gulita dan menyeretnya ke dalam jurang dasar tak berujung hingga ia terasa terombang-ambing di alam tak sadarnya.

.

.

.

Hattori yang baru turun dari pesawat nampak berlarian di bandara sambil membawa sebuah buku bekas di tangan. Bola mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap lurus ke depan dan berusaha mencari celah agar dirinya bisa sampai di luar bandara dan terhindar dari kerumunan orang-orang di depannya.

Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah saat ia berhasil keluar dari pintu bandara. Dirinya sengaja kembali datang ke Beika untuk menemui Shinichi. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari sang detektif mengenai apa yang telah ia baca di buku yang telah ditemukannya. Dirinya ingin meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap percaya pada hal logis dan mengabaikan hal yang tak logis. Tapi, entah kenapa dirinya selalu merasa tidak yakin dengan cara pemikirannya itu.

Maka dari itu, Hattori yang memang memiliki kepribadian 'panas' langsung pergi dari Osaka ke Beika untuk mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan melalui Shinichi. Ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga mereka bertemu di Hokkaido.

Baru saja Hattori akan memanggil taxi. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hattori Heiji?"

Saat namanya terpanggil, pemuda _tan_ itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda lain yang sedang tersenyum tipis di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia merasakan hawa aneh ketika pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya.

"Namaku Hakuba Saguru. Detektif." Hattori menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar kata 'detektif' seingatnya detektif muda di Jepang yang ia kenal hanya Shinichi saja. Lalu yang di depannya siapa?

Hakuba menunjuk tangannya ke arah buku yang Hattori bawa. "Aku sarankan agar kau tidak menemui Kudo-kun sekarang. Karena pertemuan kita semua itu nanti di Hokkaido. Dan di sana kau akan menemukan misteri dari buku yang kau bawa dan buku yang kubawa." Ia mengangkat buku bertuliskan 'Bannanchiten' di hadapan Hattori.

Melihat buku yang dibawa Hakuba membuat Hattori makin terheran. "Darimana kau tahu tentang Kudo! Lalu buku itu?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Detektif Inggris itu menyeringai tipis. "Heh, aku tahu segalanya tentang semua _spirit_. Jadi lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu untuk bertemu dengan Kudo-kun." Sarannya dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Pemuda _tan_ yang pada dasarnya tidak suka diatur orang lain, tentu saja tidak sependapat dengan orang di depannya. Apalagi ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi orang bernama Hakuba itu sudah bertingkah seenaknya ibarat seorang Raja. "Apa pedulimu?" sarkasnya.

"Jika kau memaksa untuk menemuinya, nyawanya bisa terancam." Hakuba berkata seraya mendelik ke arah Hattori.

Rasa kesal yang dirasakan Hattori tiba-tiba menghilang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Melihat reaksi detektif di sampingnya, Hakuba tersenyum kemenangan. "Semuanya akan jelas saat kita berada di Hokkaido nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera pulang dan memikirkan setiap kata yang ada dibukumu. Sampai jumpa. Hattori-kun."

"Ah, oi!" panggilan Hattori sama sekali tidak digubris Hakuba. Akhirnya, pemuda _tan_ itu hanya bisa menatap jalanan di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sepertinya, ia memang harus menunggu pertemuan mereka di Hokkaido nanti.

.

.

.

Matahari kini telah tenggelam menyisakan garis-garis keorenan yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru gelap kehitaman. Sebagian burung-burung mulai beterbangan untuk kembali pada sarangnya untuk beristirahat di malam hari. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu juga ikut bergerak perlahan diiringi dengan kepakan sayap burung menuju tempat yang dituju. Lama kelamaan, langit keorenan itu kini telah berubah warna menjadi hitam kebiruan yang datang disertai dengan bintang-bintang kecil yang mulai berkelip menunjukan cahayanya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Namun, sosok Kaito masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka—yang masih terlihat mati—disertai dengan pelupuk matanya yang basah karena air mata.

Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, sosok Kaito sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun dari tempat tidurnya. Bahkan, jari-jarinya sama sekali tidak bergeser satu senti pun. Yang jelas terlihat bergerak hanyalah dadanya yang naik turun dan hidungnya yang mengembang karena pernapasan.

Shinichi terduduk di sebuah kursi tepat di pinggir tempat tidur Kaito berada. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku misteri yang terbuka—dan sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh Shinichi—lalu di pinggir kursi tersebut ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah ponsel milik sang detektif dan secangkir kopi yang tinggal setengah—dan sudah kehilangan kepulan hangatnya karena diabaikan oleh yang punya.

Manik langitnya menatap wajah Kaito yang sedari tadi tetap sama. Pandangannya lalu teralih pada jendela di mana ia bisa melihat langit yang kini telah berubah menjadi hitam dihiasi awan gelap. Tangannya menutup buku yang ada di pangkuannya lalu menyimpannya ke atas meja. Setelah menyimpan buku, ia membawa cangkir kopi lalu menyeruputnya pelan.

Shinichi melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Terbesit dalam hati untuk memanggil Hakuba, mengingat sang detektif Inggris tahu kalau Kaito adalah Shugogetten. Apakah ia tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito?

Saat tangannya hendak mencapai ponselnya, ia terhenti. Entah kenapa bayangan Kaito yang cemberut terlintas di benaknya. Tangannya ia tarik dan disimpan di saku, terkadang Shinichi sendiri bingung tentang alasan dirinya yang merasa perkataan Kaito itu benar—padahal otaknya bilang kalau Hakuba itu orang yang bisa ia percaya. Sudahlah, benaknya terlalu banyak mengkalkulasi adegan yang ada hingga kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdengung.

Menghela napas pelan, Shinichi pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke arah pintu keluar. Untuk saat ini, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong sebelum sakit kepalanya kambuh.

Baru saja ia membuka kenop pintu, sosok ibunya tengah nyegir ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya Kaa-san pulang juga." Komentar Shinichi datar.

Yukiko terkekeh sambil mendorong Shinichi untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Iris biru Yukiko melirik sosok Kaito yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur seperti seonggok mayat beku. Seketika kekehannya hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi iba. Wanita itu kini berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Kaito yang masih terasa hangat—meski samar. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melirik sebuah buku dan secangkir kopi yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Shin-chan? Kau sudah menungguinya sepanjang waktu ya?" Yukiko menatap anaknya dengan pandangan jahil.

Shinichi yang mendengar perkataan ibunya reflek merona dan langsung membuang muka. Beberapa detik setelah Shinichi berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia menatap Kaito sinis. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, tidak lebih tidak kurang."

"Aww~ mengaku saja kalau kau khawatir padanya~" goda ibunya sambil menyeringai riang.

"..." Shinichi memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan kembali membuang muka sebal.

Wanita itu makin terkekeh senang ketika melihat anaknya yang terlihat malu-malu. "Ahahaha, wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong lho~ Shin-chan~"

"Che," dengus Shinichi mengalah.

Yukiko kemudian berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan menatapnya lembut, ia sangat mengerti kalau anaknya sedang dalam kondisi gundah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka dari itu, ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia tahu dari percakapannya dengan suaminya tadi. "Tenang saja Shin-chan, kudengar dari Yuu-chan. Kalau Shugogetten biasa terbujur kaku tiba-tiba. Katanya itu menandakan kalau Shugogetten sedang memperoleh kepingan ingatan masa lalunya. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir."

Sang detektif yang mendengar penuturan ibunya merasa sedikit lega seolah beban dipundaknya menghilang sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap sang pesulap yang masih terdiam tanpa berkedip. Dirinya jadi sedikit penasaran dengan ingatan apa yang Kaito peroleh hingga sang _guardian_ sampai menangis dalam 'tidur'nya. Pasti menyakitkan. Pikirnya.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko menepuk pundak Shinichi. Sang detektif yang sempat terlarut dalam pikirannya langsung tersadar seraya menatap ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "Kaito bisa bangun jika kau menggenggam tangannya dan mengalirkan sejumlah energi padanya. Selamat mencoba~ ibu akan memasak makan malam dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, wanita bersurai cokelat itu pun pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang tengah mematung.

Shinichi kemudian menatap lengan Kaito ragu, hatinya dilanda kebingungan antara pilihan untuk menuruti apa yang ibunya katakan atau menuruti egonya yang tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal tidak logis seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Tapi, berhubung Shinichi sudah terlarut dalam hal yang tidak logis. Tidak salahnya kalau ia mencobanya kan? Lagipula ia tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian hanya karena menggenggam lengan Kaito.

Yah, dirinya juga mengaku kalau ia sedikit khawatir pada Kaito yang terus-terusan terdiam layaknya patung.

Maka dari itu, Shinichi pun menggerakan lengannya untuk menggenggam jemari Kaito dengan lembut. Ia menutup matanya untuk menenangkan hatinya—karena ia tidak tahu konsep mengalirkan energi atau apalah hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing—perlahan Shinichi bisa merasakan bahwa hangat tangannya mulai mengalir ke jemari Kaito yang dingin.

Lambat laun, Shinichi bisa merasakan jari sang pesulap yang bergerak pelan. Reflek matanya terbuka dan menatap bola mata Kaito yang terlihat kembali bersinar dan berkedip. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya.

"Che, aku pikir kau akan tidur selamanya dengan mata terbuka. Aneh sekali." Sarkasnya seraya melepas genggamannya.

Iris _indigo_ Kaito melirik ke arah Shinichi yang tengah menatapnya malas. Dengan cepat Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi hingga sang detektif kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Memanfaatkan Shinichi yang mencoba bengkit dari posisi jatuhnya, Kaito kemudian menarik pinggang sang detektif agar berada dalam tindihannya di atas tempat tidur.

Shinichi yang sempat panik karena dirinya tiba-tiba berada di bawah tindihan Kaito dengan kedua lengannya yang dicengkram sang pesulap hanya bisa membelakakan matanya dengan pandangan kaget. Saat dirinya menatap sosok di atasnya, ia terheran. Wajah Kaito tidak terlihat karena gelapnya malam—karena Shinichi malas untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar tadi—maka dari itu, sang detektif hanya bisa meneguk ludah paksa dan menyiapkan kakinya untuk menendang Kaito bila sang _guardian_ melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap dirinya.

Namun, apa yang terjadi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang Shinichi pikirkan bahwa Kaito akan melakukan err hal mesum. Kaito malah melepas cengkramannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang kepala dan pinggang Shinichi untuk memeluknya erat.

Shinichi yang merasakan bahwa tubuh Kaito tengah bergetar hebat, membuat egonya runtuh. Ekspresi kagetnya pun berubah menjadi iba. Ia lalu mengelus punggung Kaito, berharap bahwa sang pesulap berhenti bergetar dan kembali pada sifat aslinya. Perlahan, tubuh Kaito yang tadinya bergetar kini terhenti. Sang pesulap makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Merasa pelukan Kaito yang mengerat, membuat Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikan elusan tangannya dan balas memeluk sang guardian sambil menutup matanya.

Kaito yang merasakan balasan pelukan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shinichi lekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinichi hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Sang detektif yang merasakan hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya, membuka bola matanya dan mendapati dirinya yang menatap Kaito lekat begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar, jarak mereka mengecil hingga tak menyisakan sedikit ruang pun. Bibir mereka bersetuhan dalam ciuman lembut dan hangat.

Melalui ciuman itu Shinichi bisa merasakan perasaan sakit Kaito yang menjalar di hati sang pesulap. Kini, ia bisa mengerti alasan dibalik air mata Kaito yang jatuh saat ia tertidur tadi. Tanpa disadari Shinichi mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk keher Kaito dan menariknya untuk mendekat—memperdalam ciuman tersebut—Shinichi bisa merasakan bahwa perasaan negatif yang Kaito alirkan padanya bisa sedikit berkurang jika ia menerima rasa sakit itu dengan memperdalam pegutan tersebut.

Kaito yang merasakan respon positif dari Shinichi, mulai menggerakan pagutannya untuk menekan bibir sang detektif agar mendapat posisi yang pas dan nyaman saat berciuman. Lengannya juga ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Shinichi.

Perlahan, rasa sakit di hatinya mulai berkurang dan digantikan oleh rasa hangat dan rileks.

Akibat perasaan sakitnya makin terasa hilang, sang _guardian_ pun kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapu bibir Shinichi dengan benda lunak tanpa tulang miliknya; meminta izin agar sang detektif mau membuka mulutnya.

Sang detektif melenguh pelan, ia membuka bibirnya untuk menyambut sapuan lidah Kaito yang kini tengah masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya hingga lidah mereka saling berbelit dan beradu dominasi yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Kaito.

Merasa kekurangan oksigen, pagutan mereka pun terlepas; menyisakan benang saliva yang masih terhubung diantara mulut mereka. Napas keduanya nampak terengah dengan bola mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kaito tersenyum kecil, ia lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Shinichi. Sang pesulap pun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Shinichi dan memilih untuk tidur sembari menarik tubuh Shinichi untuk mendekat. Kaito merengkuh tubuh sang detektif dengan erat dan berharap jika hati kacaunya bisa menghilang digantikan dengan kehangatan dari keduanya.

Shinichi yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya merasakan kehangatan yang ada, akhirnya ikut menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur di pelukan Kaito karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ponsel sang detektif telah berkedip, menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Pesan itu berisi—

 _Shinichi? Besok pertandingan Karate tingkat kota akan dilaksanakan. Bisakah kau datang untuk melihatku?_

 _Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama._

 _:D_

— _Mouri Ran_

Sepertinya, _rival_ Kaito kembali bertambah. Dan kali ini, mungkin Ran akan menjadi saingan terberatnya.

* * *

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter :**

 **Bab XII**

— **The Convergence of Three Spirit** **—**

 **.**

* * *

Saingan untuk mendapatkan Shinichi itu bukan hanya laki-laki lho! Perempuan juga banyak haha XD

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca, mem-follow, mem-fav, dan me-review fanfict ini :'))

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


	12. The Convergence of Three Spirit

Spesial thanks for **Spadex Clover** atau Cessa-chan yang selalu menemani curcolan Kyuu di Line~ XD sesuai rikuesmu, Kyuu munculin chara Amuro yeah~ tapi jangan ampe jadi AmuroConan ya? :'v #digeplak

* * *

 **Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi!**

 **Pair : KaiShin dan lain-lain :'v**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab XII**

— **The Convergence of Three Spirit—**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi yang perlahan mulai menerang menandakan hari baru telah datang. Cahaya hangatnya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia termasuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di tepi kota. Jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup kain sepenuhnya, membuat cahaya matahari mudah masuk dan menerpa kedua orang pemuda yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

Salah satu dari pemuda itu bergerak gelisah saat wajahnya merasakan terpaan sinar mentari yang hangat. Dengan malas, kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup itu pun kini terbuka; memperlihatkan iris biru gelapnya. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sang pemilik iris _indigo_ itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya seraya menatap jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit.

Menguap pelan, Kaito pun lalu menyibakkan selimut dan mendapati sosok pemuda lain yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kaito yang melihat Shinichi tertidur di sampingnya mendadak kebingungan. Pasalnya dirinya sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin hingga ia bisa tidur satu kasur dengan sang detektif—mengingat Shinichi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan senang hati tidur bersamanya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kaito pun turun dari kasur dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket—mungkin kemarin ia habis berkeringat hebat—tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu pun disimpannya, karena sekarang Kaito lebih memprioritaskan acara mandinya.

Setelah ia selesai, Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Manik _indigo_ -nya menatap Shinichi yang masih tertidur pulas. Sebesit rasa khawatir kini hinggap di hati, sang pesulap tahu kalau pemanggilnya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tertidur pulas seperti sekarang—yah, meski Shinichi bukan _morning person_. Tapi, dilihat dari mana pun, cara Shinichi tidur terlihat sangat aneh. Sang detektif tampak tertidur seperti orang kelelahan yang kehabisan energi.

Kaito mematung memikirkannya, dirinya tidak mengambil energi Shinichi kan? Ia kan sama sekali tidak menderita luka atau apapun. Lantas, kenapa?

Sang pesulap pun menghampiri Shinichi dan mengguncangkan pundaknya pelan. "Shinichi, bangun! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah! Hei, Shin-chan~" panggil Kaito.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan panggilan Kaito yang sama sekali tidak digubris sang detektif, ia lalu menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan merengut. Saat beberapa ide terlintas di benaknya, bibirnya menyeringai lebar.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu pun mulai melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Shinichi dari tempat tidur seperti berteriak; menggelitiki; mengguncang tubuhnya; sampai mengancam akan membakar buku misteri milik Shinichi jika tidak bangun. Sayangnya, semua cara yang Kaito lakukan semuanya gagal total. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Kalau seperti ini terus dirinya bisa terlambat.

Melihat Shinichi yang terus tertidur, membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Benaknya malah seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan kalau Shinichi tidak akan pernah bangun dari tidurnya—Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Pemikiran seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dirinya kan tidak berbuat hal aneh apapun kemarin—mungkin. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, entah kenapa dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya.

Karena terus berada dalam kondisi kacau yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menemui Yukiko. Mudah-mudahan saja wanita cantik itu mengetahui penyebab 'tidur' Shinichi yang aneh.

Ketika Kaito turun ke lantai satu, ia menemukan Yukiko yang sedang bersenandung riang di dapur seraya menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Entah kenapa, pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini terasa begitu familier di benaknya.

" _Ara_ , Kaito-kun. Ada apa?" wanita itu tersenyum ramah ketika melihat sosok Kaito di sampingnya.

Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Kaito pun tersenyum canggung. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan situasi Shinichi pada Yukiko.

Kaito mengusap belakang lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. "Uh, sepertinya Shinichi tidak bisa bangun. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai hal untuk membangunkannya. Tapi gagal," ia berkata pelan, pandangannya sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Yukiko yang tertuju padanya.

Mendengarnya Yukiko tersenyum lembut, wanita itu melangkah mendekati Kaito dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. " _Daijoubu desu yo_. Shinichi hanya kelelahan setelah menerima segala rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akibat kembalinya ingatanmu kemarin. Sebentar lagi dia juga bangun." Ia berkata lembut.

Alis Kaito tertaut heran. "Huh? Ingatan?"

Masih dengan senyuman lembut wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan. "Cobalah ingat apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Yukiko mengelus puncak kepala Kaito dengan lembut. "Tapi ingat ya! Lain kali kalau kau merasa kesakitan jangan sampai Shinichi tahu, atau jangan menyentuh Shin-chan. Karena Shin-chan akan langsung merasakan kepedihanmu akibat 'mark' yang kau buat." Lanjutnya dengan nada memperingati.

Sang _guardian_ terdiam, pikirannya mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Seingatnya kemarin ia melihat gambaran siluet KID lalu berada di ruangan putih dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya—

Bola matanya terbelalak kaget mengingat rincian kejadian itu. Di mana ia melihat sosok berjubah hitam; merasakan hangatnya hati ketika bertemu dengan keluarganya; mengetahui fakta bahwa ingatannya dihapus karena kehendak orang tuanya—meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—dan di mana ia mencium Shinichi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Pipi Kaito pun merona mengingatnya.

Yukiko yang melihat Kaito tersipu malu, menyeringai kecil. "Kaito-kun? Kau tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam pada Shin-chan kan? Kemarin dia mengkhawatirkanmu sampai dia rela menungguimu selama tiga jam penuh," senyumnya jahil.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukiko. " _Hontou desu ka?_ " ada rasa senang dari pertanyaannya.

" _Un, hontou desu yo._ " Yukiko terkekeh melihat cengiran Kaito yang begitu lebar; menandakan betapa senangnya sang _guardian_. Kaito pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Namun, sebelum Kaito meninggalkan dapur. Sang detektif muncul di balik pintu lengkap dengan seragam birunya. Pemuda penyuka misteri itu tampak kelelahan dan terlihat banyak menguap. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sudah begadang semalaman. Bahkan Shinichi tidak berkomentar apapun saat melihat Kaito—yang biasanya ia lakukan—sang detektif malah langsung duduk di kursi makan tanpa menoleh ke arah ibunya atau Kaito. Bisa dibilang Shinichi saat ini tengah dalam kondisi kehabisan tenaga.

"Um, Shinichi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada gugup sambil duduk di samping Shinichi.

Merasa terpanggil, Shinichi menggerakan bola matanya ke arah Kaito berada. Karena Kaito tidak mengatakan perkataan apapun lagi, sang detektif pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada secangkir kopi panas di depannya.

' _Dia mengabaikanku,'_ batin Kaito kecewa. Sang pesulap inginnya bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi saat melihat wajah Shinichi yang begitu kelelahan—dan itu adalah murni kesalahannya—membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebagai ganti, Kaito terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang detektif dari sudut matanya. Baginya, memperhatikan tingkah Shinichi sudah menjadi hobi yang tak bisa ia lepas. Bahkan, dirinya tidak tahu sejak kapan Kaito memasukan kata 'memperhatikan Shinichi' sebagai hobi. Namun, jika ia tidak memperhatikan Shinichi dalam waktu yang lama. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu merasakan sebuah kehilangan—meski ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang arti dari perasaannya ini.

Setelah menyesap kopi kesukaannya, Shinichi merogoh ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Ran. Alisnya terangkat heran mendapati pesan itu. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan perkataan maaf—karena tak bisa membalas pesan itu kemarin—dan perkataan setuju bahwa ia dengan senang hati akan pergi ke kejuaran Karate bersama.

Penasaran karena ekspresi Shinichi yang tiba-tiba berubah riang. Kaito pun mengendap-ngendap ke belakang sang detektif untuk membaca pesan yang dikirimkannya.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?" Kaito menatap layar ponsel Shinichi dengan minat.

Shinichi menoleh. "Oh, aku hanya membalas pesan Ran yang memintaku untuk jalan bersama ke turnamen karatenya."

Kaito kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinichi yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Jalan bersama?"

Jemari Shinichi berhenti menyentuh layar ponsel lalu meletakan benda elektronik itu ke atas meja. "Yeah, aku sering melakukannya dengan Ran sejak SMP. Memangnya kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil menatap Kaito yang terlihat kaget.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa kok." Kaito tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya Shinichi sama sekali tidak peka, kalau pesan yang dikirimkan barusan oleh Ran itu berisi ajakan kencan secara tak langsung.

Melihat Kaito yang terlihat kikuk, membuat Shinichi terheran. Mungkinkah jika sang pesulap mau ikut? Mengingat Kaito selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. "Kau mau ikut?"

Sang pesulap tertawa mendengarnya. "Untuk apa? Bukankah jalan bersama itu sama dengan kencan? Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang kalian." katanya dengan seringai jahil tak lupa dengan kedipan mata.

Shinichi mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ha?! Aku hanya pergi ke sana untuk melihat pertandingannya bukan kencan. Kau ini." dengusnya dan segera menyesap kopinya lagi—dengan wajah merengut yang terlihat samar.

"Ahahaha~ segitu saja sudah ngambek. Shin-chan imuuut~~" goda Kaito sambil mencolek bahu Shinichi.

Tenggorokan Shinichi hampir tersedak mendengarnya, ia lalu menatap Kaito tajam. "Kubilang bukan begitu!" sanggahnya tak terima. Kaito tidak mempedulikan sanggahan Shinichi dan terus menggodanya sampai sang detektif kesal dan melakukan adu mulut dengan sang _guardian_.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana hanya memperhatikan interaksi kedua pemuda di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sudah jelas jika keduanya tertarik satu sama lain. Kaito terlihat menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada pesan yang Ran kirim dengan menggoda Shinichi. Dan anaknya yang memang sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain—khususnya Kaito yang sangat handal menyembunyikan perasaannya—sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sang _guardian_ menunjukan raut tidak suka.

Terlebih, Shinichi malah mengajak Kaito untuk pergi bersama. Kaito yang tidak mau dianggap pengganggu oleh Ran tentu saja menolak ajakan itu. Yukiko menghela napas berat, dia cukup heran mengapa anaknya yang sangat cerdas bisa sangat _lemot_ jika menyangkut perasaan 'tertarik' pada orang lain. Mungkin ini salahnya karena membiarkan anak semata wayangnya terlalu terjerumus ke dalam dunia kejahatan.

 _Maa_ , jika Ran sudah mulai bergerak untuk mendapatkan Shinichi. Maka situasinya akan semakin seru. Mungkin dengan bergeraknya seseorang yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Shinichi. Pasti Shinichi akan lebih menyadari tentang hatinya yang akan berlabuh pada siapa.

.

.

.

Sang detektif menatap jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Sekitar setengah jam lagi pertandingan sahabat kecilnya akan segera dimulai. Saat bola matanya melihat gedung tempat pertandingan karate yang akan diadakan Ran, ia tersenyum kecil. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tersebut. Dirinya bisa melihat beberapa anak SMA yang sibuk kesana kemari; mengobrol; memotivasi; latihan dan kegiatan lainnya.

Ketika Shinichi menemukan ruangan bertanding, ia segera membukanya dan berdiri di garis batas penonton. Di sudut lapangan, Shinichi bisa melihat Ran yang tengah mengambil napas panjang untuk persiapan pertandingannya. Dirinya lega karena ia tidak datang terlambat. Ia tidak mau terkena omelan Ran jika dirinya tidak sempat melihat pertandingan gadis itu, terakhir kali ia terlambat Ran sempat ngambek sampai bisa meretakkan sebuah tiang lampu. Ugh, Shinichi tidak ingin mengingat kejadian menyeramkan itu.

Sebenarnya, Shinichi merasa risih karena harus berada dikerumunan orang banyak. Di mana orang-orang di sekitarnya terus bersorak dan berteriak pada peserta dengan semangat. Inginnya ia pergi ke belakang dan melihat pertandingan di tempat yang lebih sepi. Tapi, jika ia melakukan hal itu dirinya tidak dapat melihat pertandingan dengan jelas.

Manik birunya melirik ke arah samping di mana ia mandapati dua orang gadis yang sedang menyoraki temannya dengan semangat. Melihat pemandangan riang dan energik di sampingnya, entah kenapa malah mengingatkannya pada sosok Kaito. _Guardian_ yang hobinya menjahili orang lain tersebut tidak biasanya menolak untuk pergi bersama dirinya ke tempat ini.

Shinichi memang sempat terheran saat melihat tingkah Kaito yang agak kikuk ketika menjawab pertanyaannya atau berbicara. Tapi karena pada akhirnya sang pesulap malah mengeluarkan candaan berupa akting kikuk, membuat dirinya dongkol. Shinichi yang kesal karena dibohongi tentu saja langsung sebal dan berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kaito yang memanggil namanya sambil meminta maaf.

Memang, setelah Ran mengiriminya _e-mail_ sikap Kaito terlihat aneh. Meski Kaito bilang kalau itu hanyalah akting, tapi rasanya itu bukanlah sebuah akting. Shinichi bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kaito memang sedang dalam kondisi labil. Apalagi setelah kemarin tiba-tiba 'pingsan' sambil berlinangan air mata. Bahkan rasa sakit yang Kaito alami bisa terasa oleh dirinya.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin hingga ia tertidur bersama Kaito, yang diingatnya hanyalah saat Kaito bangun; mendekapnya; menciumnya—wajah Shinichi merona mengingatnya—menetralisir rasa sakit dengan kehangatan; dan rasa terlindungi yang membuat dirinya mengantuk. Selain itu, Shinichi tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Niatnya Shinichi akan menanyakan tentang ingatan apa yang Kaito lihat saat pesulap itu pingsan. Tapi karena ia tidak mau membuat Ran marah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan karate dan menanyakan hal itu nanti. Lagipula, hatinya malah berkata bahaya jika ia menanyakan masalah ingatan Kaito sekarang—meski ia tidak tahu kenapa.

" _Ara_ , Shinichi-kun. Tidak biasanya kau _tidak_ datang terlambat." Sebuah suara lembut tapi terdengar mencemooh terdengar di samping sang detektif.

Reflek Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan sosok Sonoko yang tengah tersenyum angkuh padanya.

Menghela napas pelan, Shinichi menjawab. "Kebetulan tidak ada kasus yang menganggu di jalan."

Gadis berambut pendek itu memutar matanya bosan. "Ah, tentu saja alasannya seperti itu. Kau kan tidak bisa membiarkan satu kasus pun terlewatkan. Bahkan sepertinya kasus itu lebih penting dari Ran." Ia berkata sambil memainkan lengannya ala seorang artis yang bertingkah _lebay_.

"Oh, ayolah Sonoko. Aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu. Lagi pula pertandingannya akan segera dimulai." Shinichi memilih untuk mengalah daripada menyanggah perkataan Sonoko yang setengahnya benar. Karena jika ia terus menjawab, dirinya yakin Sonoko akan terus mengomel sepanjang waktu.

Mendengarnya Sonoko mendengus sebal, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ran yang tengah masuk ke dalam arena. Sikap angkuh yang tadi ia tunjukan pada Shinichi kini berubah menjadi sosok perempuan 'liar' yang terus berteriak tanpa henti untuk memberi semangat.

Shinichi yang mendengarnya ingin segera menutup telinga saat itu juga.

Sebelum Ran bertanding, gadis itu sempat melirik ke arah Shinichi dan Sonoko seraya memberikan senyuman lembut. Sonoko yang melihat senyuman itu tambah berisik dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara berkali-kali sambil berteriak, berbeda dengan Shinichi yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan telak dari Mouri Ran.

Ran yang saat itu sudah mandi dan ganti baju, pergi ke tempat Shinichi dan Sonoko yang telah menunggunya di belakang gedung pertandingan.

Hal pertama yang Sonoko lakukan saat melihat sosok Ran adalah melompat riang sambil memeluk erat sang gadis karate. Mendapat pelukan erat itu Ran hanya tertawa senang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sonoko yang telah bersedia untuk bersorak padanya tadi.

Kedua gadis itu pun akhirnya berceloteh riang dalam dunianya masing-masing meninggalkan Shinichi yang hanya bisa diam karena terabaikan. Yeah, setidaknya ia merasa senang karena teman sedari kecilnya itu dapat memenangkan pertandingan dengan mudah dan tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Akhirnya, setelah memasuki kelas dua SMA ini. Ran bisa menang dan mengikuti turnamen tingkat provinsi sebelum turnamen nasional—meski dalam hati Shinichi memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak membuat Ran marah jika ia masih sayang nyawa. Karena Shinichi tahu, kekuatan Ran saat ini telah meningkat bahkan bisa membuat tulangnya retak—jika terkena tendangannya.

Gadis berambut pendek yang melihat Ran yang tengah melirik malu-malu pada tempat Shinichi berada kemudian tersenyum iblis.

Sonoko melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Ran seraya melakukan pose berlebihannya. "Oww, maafkan aku karena telah mengambil waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Shinichi-kun. Nah, Ran. Sekarang kau bebas berduaan dengan 'suami'mu. Aku pergi dulu ya~" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sonoko langsung pergi meninggalkan Ran yang tengah merona dan Shinichi yang terheran saat melihat Sonoko yang tiba-tiba berlari—ia tidak mendengar perkataan Sonoko barusan.

Shinichi memasukan lengannya pada saku celana. "Geez, ada apa dengan gadis itu. Tadi bersemangat riang, sekarang malah lari." Komentarnya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku ingat. Karena Sonoko daritadi terus berbicara tanpa henti aku jadi tidak sempat mengatakannya." Shinichi menatap Ran sambil tersenyum lembut. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu Ran. Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun kau berhasil lolos ke turnamen provinsi. _Omedetou_."

Ran yang mendengarnya langsung menundukan wajah dengan mulut mengerucut, pipinya merona merah karena malu. "Hpmh, apa-apaan dengan senyuman itu. Biasanya kau selalu mengatakan kemenanganku dengan senyuman gugup karena kau selalu datang terlambat." Sinisnya sebal.

Sang detektif merasa tertohok keras mendengarnya. "Itu kan karena aku selalu terjebak kasus sehingga terlambat." gumamnya.

Gadis itu makin merengut sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. " _Yappari_ , kasusmu selalu lebih penting daripada aku," ia berkata dengan nada sebal.

Mendengarnya Shinichi mencoba menyanggah. "Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan penjahat untuk kabur, aku—"

Ran meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Shinichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu kok, terima kasih sudah datang ya. Shinichi."

Melihat senyuman manis Ran entah kenapa membuat sang detektif ikut merona.

Kemudian Shinichi pun mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu marah dan menghancurkanku habis-habisan."

"Eeh? Apa-apaan itu! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Ran menunjuk Shinichi dengan jari telunjuknya.

Alis Shinichi tertaut dengan wajah meremehkan. "Benarkah? Berarti jika lain kali aku datang terlambat juga tidak apa-apa kan?" sang detektif menyeringai lebar.

Ran menganga dan langsung menghentakkan kakinya tak terima. "Tentu saja itu tidak boleh!"

Masih dengan seringaiannya Shinichi bertanya. "Siapa yang egois di sini?"

"Kau!" tunjuk Ran.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Shinichi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Setelah argumen itu mereka malah tertawa bersama. Lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama diiringi dengan canda gurau di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Dengan ini, Ran bisa memastikan perasaannya. Ternyata, perasaan tidak suka saat ia melihat Shinichi bersama orang lain itu adalah rasa cemburu.

Maka dari itu, ia akan membulatkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum terlambat. Karena dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan momen bersama seperti ini untuk selamanya—jika Ran tidak segera mengatakan perasaannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di sebuah gedung tinggi terdapat sosok berbaju putih yang tengah memperhatikan mereka di balik bayangan. Jubah putih yang ia pakai tampak berkibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Gelapnya malam mengakibatkan ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat, yang bisa kita ketahui hanyalah kilatan _monocle_ yang ia pakai dan jemari tangannya yang mengepal erat sebelum sosok putih itu menghilang ditelan asap putih yang diterbangkan angin.

.

.

.

Shinichi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Hatinya kini dipenuhi dengan rasa bimbang—dan ia merutuk dirinya karena tak tahu apa alasannya. Padahal baru kemarin Shinichi merasa bebas dari pikirannya tentang ketidaklogisan Kaito. Namun, sekarang ia harus kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Menghela napasnya pelan, ia lalu menutup matanya erat. Ia kembali merekam ulang kejadian tadi sebelum berpisah dengan Ran di persimpangan jalan.

.

" _Shinichi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Ran menundukan wajah sambil menggenggam erat tas yang dibawanya._

 _Sang detektif berdehem pelan lalu bertanya. "Hm? Apa?"_

 _Ran mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku—" tatapannya ia alihkan ke samping. "Ugh, aku—" tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, membuat Shinichi terheran. "Aku—menyu—" ia menghentikan perkataannya. "Aku men—mendengar kalau kau akan liburan di Hokkaido. Apakah itu benar?" katanya cepat sambil memandang temannya dengan tatapan lurus._

" _Eh? Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum canggung. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau ada waktu aku juga akan menemuimu kesana. Selamat liburan musim dingin~" Ran pun berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya._

.

Sikap Ran saat itu benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan yang akan Ran katakan. Karena ia tahu, kalau Ran sengaja mengubah kalimatnya saat itu. Shinichi harap itu bukanlah hal yang buruk atau memalukan, apalagi saat melihat Ran yang terlihat memerah malu lebih dari biasanya.

Shinichi lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar. Perutnya yang kelaparan membuatnya harus berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyantap masakan ibunya yang sudah dibuat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sepi, Shinichi bisa memastikan kalau ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi entah kemana. Ia juga bisa memastikan bahwa Agasa-hakase tidak ada di sini mengingat dirinya bisa mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari rumah tetangganya itu.

Seusai makan Shinichi melihat satu piring lagi di atas meja yang belum tersentuh. Ia menautkan alisnya, orang tuanya tidak mungkin makan di sini. Agasa juga tidak biasa makan di sini jika keadaan rumahnya baik-baik saja. Lalu?

Ah, sekarang Shinichi ingat. Dari sepulang sekolah dirinya tidak menemukan sosok Kaito di mana pun. Pantas saja harinya terasa sangat tenang dan seakan kembali ke kehidupan sebelum bertemu sang _guardian_. Tapi, entah kenapa dia juga merasa sedikit kesepian seolah sumber kehangatan dan warna hidup yang ia jalani berubah menjadi dingin tak berwarna.

Shinichi kemudian merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sudut ruangan dapur yang gelap—dirinya lagi-lagi malas menekan saklar lampu dan ruangan hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya malam yang remang-remang. Tubuhnya reflek memasang kuda-kuda, ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa jika seorang penjahat pergi kerumahnya untuk balas dendam akibat dirinya yang membeberkan kejahatan pelaku hingga kerabatnya berusaha untuk melukainya. Dia juga masih memakai jam bius buatan Agasa, pasti dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Manik _sapphire_ -nya mengerjap ketika melihat kilatan cahaya _monocle_ yang sangat ia kenal. Kuda-kuda yang ia pasang langsung ia kendurkan. Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja sambil menatap malas sosok putih di depannya.

"Pantas saja kau menghilang, ternyata kau kembali menggunakan kostum putih itu." ia berkata datar, entah kenapa saat melihat Kaito yang memakai kostum putih itu rasanya sosok Kaito bukanlah manusia dan bisa lenyap begitu saja tanpa ia sadari—yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit ketakutan—apalagi dengan hawa aneh Kaito saat ini.

"Ya, kau benar. _Meitantei_." Nada suaranya terdengar datar dan berat, seolah menenggelamkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sang detektif mematung, setelah mengenal Kaito selama beberapa hari. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman mirip seringai dari Kaito yang membuatnya terpaku hingga tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan yang Kaito berikan seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap diam.

Kini, sosok Kaito yang tengah memakai kostum KID telah berdiri di depan Shinichi dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Melihat Kaito yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti, membuat Shinichi gugup hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebisa mungkin dirinya mencoba untuk tidak menatap langsung pada bola mata _indigo_ yang terlihat menggelap karena terhalang bayangan malam. Ia sendiri kebingungan karena reaksi aneh yang tubuhnya rasakan.

Shinichi tidak bisa bergerak ketika Kaito makin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga hampir menempel. Sang detektif bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kaito di tubuhnya dan membuat pipinya merona.

" _Tantei-kun_." Bisik Kaito dengan nada rendah dan terkesan menggoda. Tubuh Shinichi langsung merinding mendengarnya.

Sebelum Shinichi merespon panggilan seduktif dari Kaito. Sepasang benda lembut tengah menempel di bibirnya. Bola mata sang detektif terbelalak kaget, napasnya mendadak terhenti. Namun, saat bibir Kaito mulai bergerak lembut. Shinichi merasakan kalau tubuhnya seperti meleleh. Akhirnya Shinichi pun—tanpa sadar—membalas pagutan itu dan menikmati sentuhan Kaito di bibirnya.

Tubuhnya makin terasa nyaman ketika Kaito memeluk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, Shinichi pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kaito hingga pandangannya menggelap dan pikirannya yang melayang ke alam mimpi.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menghapus ingatan di mana Ran berusaha menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." Kaito berkata sambil mengangkat tubuh Shinichi ala pengantin.

Kaito memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat sambil memperhatikan wajah sang detektif yang tertidur nyenyak. Dirinya sengaja menghapus sebagian ingatan Shinichi agar tidak terus mengganggu sang detektif. Saat ini, pemuda dipelukannya harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada kasus yang akan datang.

Ya, Kaito telah mengetahui sebagian kekuatannya dari ingatan yang dia dapat. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka kalau kekuatannya itu bukan hanya sebagai penyembuh. Makanya ia bisa menghapus ingatan Shinichi.

Manik _indigo_ -nya menggelap sejenak, menggambarkan sebuah ambisi. Ia mulai menciumi wajah Shinichi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Shinichi, sampai kau berhasil membebaskanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hatimu jatuh pada orang lain." Bisiknya posesif sambil memberikan 'mark' yang tak akan Shinichi temukan.

Kaito tahu kalau dirinya egois. Tapi ia tidak suka jika Shinichi- _nya_ diambil oleh orang lain.

Maka dari itu, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Shinichi tidak jatuh hati pada siapapun. Karena dari awal Shinichi sudah menjadi **_miliknya_**.

.

.

.

Akako mengerutkan kening saat bola kristal di hadapannya berkilat tak beraturan. Bola matanya menatap benda bulat itu dengan seksama sambil menganalisis tentang apa yang disampaikan oleh benda mati tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menghela. Sepertinya 'mereka' akan ikut ke dalam rencananya.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon Hakuba.

/ _"Ada apa?"_ /

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau harus berhati-hati, sepertinya kita kedatangan pemain baru." Akako memperingati dengan nada malas.

/ _"Ah, sou. Arigatou."_ /

" _Jaa._ "

Hakuba yang baru saja menerima telepon dari Akako menatap ponselnya datar. Dirinya sudah menduga kalau 'mereka' juga akan ikut berpatisipasi dalam kasus ini. Makanya ia telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan rapi.

Pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu kemudian berjalan ke antrian untuk memesan tiket ke Hokkaido.

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian,_

Seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah berjalan santai di sebuah bandara. Tiket ke Hokkaido yang ia pegang sebentar lagi akan digunakannya. Iris biru muda keabuan yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya memperhatikan setiap orang yang akan pergi ke Hokkaido.

Saat pandangannya menemukan dua orang hampir kembar yang tengah beradu argumen sambil memesan tiket ke Hokkaido, ia tersenyum tipis. Sudah dipastikan bahwa dua pemuda itu sama-sama detektif yang diundang—meski ia hanya tahu salah satu dari mereka dan tidak mengenal pemuda bersurai acak-acakan.

Dirinya terus memperhatikan pemuda bernama Kudo Shinichi dari sudut matanya. Pria itu tahu kalau pemuda beriris langit tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang menarik hingga membuatnya penasaran dan memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti kasus undangan ini.

 _Maa_ , ia akan memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh 'dia' itu benar dengan cara menyelidiki tentang siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama Kudo Shinichi itu.

Ketika namanya terpanggil untuk mendaftarkan diri, pria itu berjalan santai ke antrian dan menuliskan namanya—

—Amuro Tooru

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang diperhatikan hanya terfokus pada peta yang ia bawa—menghiraukan celotehan Kaito yang menurutnya tak penting—sampai dirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang.

"Uh, maafkan aku." Pinta Shinichi sambil menunduk.

"Kudo/Kudo-kun?"

"Eh?" Shinichi melihat Hakuba dan Hattori yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Kasus penuh darah dan pengungkapan misteri _spirit_ pun telah dimulai.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Next chapter :**

 **Bab XIII**

— **Akai no Chi—**

 **.**

* * *

Karena besok Kyuu UAS jadi update akan agak lama~ Dx

Aww~ Kyuu benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah bersedia untuk me-review #tebarbungamawar Kyuu gak nyangka fict ini dapet 100 review lebih~ hontou ni arigatou na~ #terharu :'))

See you in next chapter~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


	13. Akai no Chi

_Ini chapter terpanjang dari fict ini, nyampe 6k+ lebih nih :v. Terus ada pengumuman penting di bawah :D_

* * *

 **Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi!**

 **Pair : KaiShin dan lain-lain :'v**

* * *

.

 **Shugogetten**

 **Bab XIII**

— **Akai no Chi—**

 **.**

* * *

Kerumunan orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang di sebuah gedung besar tempat pendaftaran jalur pesawat terbang atau yang biasa kita sebut bandara. Terlihat berbagai orang tengah menyeret koper bawaannya untuk yang bepergian jauh atau sekadar membawa tas selempang untuk yang bepergian dekat. Yang jelas, pakaian yang mereka pakai saat ini semuanya sama. Bukan sama dalam artian warna atau model, arti sama di sini adalah di mana mereka sama-sama memakai jaket dan syal untuk melindungi tubuh dari suhu yang sangat dingin khas Hokkaido.

Bila kita menengok ke luar bandara, kita bisa melihat beberapa guguran salju putih yang terlihat samar hingga tak kasat mata. Cuaca Hokkaido yang sepanjang tahun selalu dingin terasa tambah dingin di musim yang sudah memasuki cuaca di mana salju turun. Maka dari itu, bandara di salah satu Hokkaido yang biasanya terlihat sepi kini tampak ramai oleh sebagian orang asli Hokkaido yang memilih untuk meninggalkan kota mereka ke tempat hangat sembari menikmati liburan musim dingin anak-anaknya.

Jika sebagian warga Hokkaido berbondong-bondong untuk pergi ke kota lain, maka Shinichi dan Kaito malah berkunjung ke tempat ini untuk menikmati liburan sambil memenuhi undangan kasus.

Shinichi bisa melihat antrian pendatang yang menuju Hokkaido hampir tidak ada, berbanding terbalik dengan antrian orang-orang yang akan meninggalkan kota salju ini. Sebesit rasa aneh hinggap di hatinya, dari awal dirinya memang tidak setuju untuk pergi ke sini. Tapi karena dipaksa oleh ibunya, Shinichi pun terpaksa pergi. Padahal, jika ibunya berkata ada kasus sulit yang belum terpecahkan dirinya selalu senang dan semangat untuk segera pergi. Namun, kali ini ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat tengah menghantui perasaannya. Shinichi berharap bahwa perasaan aneh yang dirasakan hanyalah angin lalu. Lagipula, sekarang ia telah memiliki Kaito untuk menjaganya—ugh, bukannya ia bergantung pada Kaito. Tapi, dirinya sedikit bisa menyadari kalau ia adalah biang masalah dan butuh orang yang bersedia berada di sampingnya.

Sang detektif kemudian melirik Kaito yang tengah menoleh kesana kemari; memperhatikan benda-benda asing yang sang _guardian_ lihat. Bukannya ia ingin menertawakan sang pesulap, tapi tingkah penasaran yang tercetak di wajahnya itu membuat Shinichi geli dan tidak sengaja terkekeh pelan.

Kaito yang mendengar kekehan dari sampingnya lalu menoleh ke arah Shinichi yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Shin-chan! Berhenti menertawakanku!" rengutnya dengan raut sebal. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut; terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika sedang ngambek.

Kekehan Shinichi terhenti digantikan dengan sebuah cengiran yang jarang dikeluarkan sang detektif. "Kau seperti orang yang baru melihat jaman modern. Ekspresi wajahmu terlalu berlebihan." Ia memperhatikan raut Kaito yang kembali netral.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil memperhatikan suasana bandara dengan pandangan menerawang. "Apa boleh buat, aku kan sudah puluhan tahun tidak keluar dari _monocle_." Terdapat nada sebal di dalam perkataan sang _guardian_ —meski ada sebesit nada sedih—yang Shinichi hiraukan.

Menepuk pundak Kaito pelan, Shinichi pun menunjuk ke arah antrian di sebelah kanan. "Aku tahu, tapi sekarang kita harus pergi ke arah sana dan keluar dari bandara." Sarannya dengan senyuman tipis.

Pandangan menerawang Kaito pun menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi riang khas-nya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan melewati antrian. Ia melirik Kaito yang kembali ceria sambil melihat benda-benda asing di sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya, Shinichi merasakan sesuatu telah hilang dari dirinya, ia memang tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin setelah mengantar Ran. Dirinya merasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Saat Shinichi bertanya pada Kaito pun, sang _guardian_ hanya menjawab kalau dirinya hanya melihat Shinichi pulang dan langsung tidur. Lalu perasaan kosong yang selalu hinggap di hatinya itu apa? Heh, membingungkan.

Lalu Shinichi pun merogoh sakunya untuk membuka sebuah peta yang dibawanya—menghiraukan celotehan Kaito yang menurutnya tak penting—sampai dirinya tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang.

"Uh, maafkan aku." Pinta Shinichi sambil menunduk.

"Kudo/Kudo-kun?"

"Eh?" Shinichi melihat Hakuba dan Hattori yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kudo! Lama tak berjumpa! Kau juga diundang?" Hattori adalah orang yang pertama kali menyapa. Ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat sosok Shinichi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya," jawab Shinichi singkat. Ia masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat kebetulan ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _spirit_ lainnya. Bahkan semua _spirit_ terkumpul sekaligus.

Hakuba memberi salam dengan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa. "Lama tak berjumpa, Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun." sapanya datar.

Shinichi membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Halo juga, Hakuba-san." Dirinya agak bingung jika berhadapan dengan pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. Pasalnya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan kesal Kaito yang terarah pada sang british.

Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Eeh, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" sang _guardian_ bertanya dengan nada tak suka—menghiraukan protesan Shinichi yang meminta untuk melepas genggamannya.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menyeringai tipis, ia memandang Kaito dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tentu saja karena kami adalah detektif yang diundang untuk datang. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak diundang Kuroba-kun." Nadanya terdengar sarkatik hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung sebal.

" _Nani?! Omae—_ "

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Kita ada di bandara. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke tempat tujuan sebelum kita membeku kedinginan." Sanggah Shinichi lalu berbalik pergi sembari memanggil sebuah taxi.

Ketiga lainnya yang melihat ekspresi sebal dari Shinichi langsung tutup mulut dan memilih untuk ikut memanggil sebuah taxi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melawan perintah Shinichi. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh 'ikatan' mereka dulu.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah mansion di tengah gunung. Sopir taxi yang mengantar, berhenti di gerbang besar yang tertutup es. Shinichi yang pertama turun dari mobil tengah memperhatikan gerbang besar di depanya. Bukannya ia curiga atau apa, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah gerbang besar. Di balik gerbang itu hanya terdapat gunung salju yang tinggi berupa sebuah tangga. Uh, jangan-jangan rumah orang yang meminta kasus ini ada di atas sana.

"Rumahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat." Komentar Hattori sambil mendekati tempat Shinichi berada. Iris hijaunya menelusuri pemandangan di balik gerbang raksasa di depannya.

Hakuba juga berjalan mendekati gerbang dan melihat besi hitam yang membeku. "Bukan tidak terlihat, tapi mansion-nya ada di balik gunung es tangga itu." ia beropini singkat.

"Ha? Tidak mungkin sebuah rumah membuat gunung salju sebagai halaman depannya kan?" sanggah Hattori. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda _blonde_ dari Inggris itu, Hattori langsung tidak menyukai keberadaan pemuda bermanik _scarlet_ tersebut.

Sang _blonde_ tersenyum tipis mendengar sanggahan Hattori. "Orang yang tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan ke depan itu tidak pantas disebut detektif." Ia melirik Hattori; meremehkan.

Pemuda tan yang pada dasarnya mudah tersulut, langsung naik darah. "Apa katamu?" ia memasang wajah sebal dan tidak terima.

Jika Hakuba dan Hattori mulai beragumen tentang di mana letak mansion pemilik orang yang mengundang mereka. Kaito malah asyik memperhatikan tangga es yang berbentuk salju di depannya. Ia merasa jika tangga es di depannya itu dibuat dengan penuh perasaan hingga terlihat mengkilap meski saat ini tengah turun salju.

Penasaran dengan tangga es itu, Kaito pun membuka gerbang besi tersebut dan memasuki halaman serba putih itu. Sang _guardian_ juga sengaja menginjakkan kakinya ke tangga dan mendakinya hingga puncak. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dirinya bisa melihat sebuah danau beku yang ditengahnya terdapat jembatan cantik berwarna putih. Lalu di seberang jembatan terdapat sebuah mansion—menyerupai istana—dengan warna serupa yang berbentuk seperti bangunan Inggris kuno. Letak mansion itu berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi dari posisi danau sehingga di depan pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah tangga unik dengan pahatan elegan.

Mansion yang sangat indah dan terkesan mistis.

Sang _guardian_ pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah _snowboard_ dan alat ski. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau _snowboard_ ini bisa dipakai untuk turun dari gunung salju ini ke mansion di depannya. Heh. Penyambutan yang sangat unik.

Baru saja Kaito akan memanggil Shinichi untuk naik, ia mendapati sang pemanggil tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan mansion indah di seberang danau. Pandangannya terlihat menyelidik; mencoba mengkalkulasikan situasi yang ada.

"Pemandangan yang indah kan?" Kaito berkata dengan senyuman lembut.

Shinichi yang tersadar dari pikirannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kaito yang tengah tersenyum riang. "Meski dari luar terlihat bagus, tapi aku merasakan keganjilan di tempat ini."

Sorot riang Kaito sedikit memudar. "Kau benar." Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan Shinichi yang tengah memandang mansion tersebut dengan intens. Ia memang merasakan keanehan dari mansion tersebut, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi juga bisa merasakannya. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya ya.

Hakuba yang baru datang kemudian ikut memperhatikan mansion di tepi danau. "Ternyata dugaanku kalau mansion-nya ada di balik gunung salju itu benar."

"Che, aku tadinya juga mau bilang begitu!" protes Hattori tidak mau kalah saat ia melihat bangunan dan danau di depannya.

"Mencoba mengelak?"

"Haa?"

Kaito yang tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran kedua detektif di belakangnya langsung menarik lengan Shinichi seraya membawa sebuah _snowboard_. Sang _guardian_ lalu mengangkat tubuh Shinichi ala _bridal_ sambil meluncur ke bawah gunung dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"WHOA! Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Shinichi sambil berusaha untuk mengeratkan pegangannya agar tidak jatuh dari dekapan sang _guardian_. Meski dirinya ingin segera melepaskan diri, Shinichi tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk jatuh berguling di atas dinginnya salju.

Yang menggendong tertawa renyah, tatapannya memang lurus ke depan untuk melihat alur jalan, namun ia bisa melirik sekilas wajah Shinichi yang merona lucu. "Begini lebih cepat, lagipula aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan mereka yang memekakkan telinga."

Shinichi memilih untuk tidak menjawab seraya memperhatikan lokasi mansion yang terlihat lebih besar dari sini. Luncuran _snowboard_ pun terhenti, Kaito dan Shinichi terpukau akan keindahan danau beku di depannya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, danau ini terlihat sangat biru dan mengkilap indah seakan ada _blink-blink_ imajiner di atasnya.

Terhipnotis oleh keindahannya, Shinichi sampai lupa kalau dirinya masih berada di pangkuan Kaito beserta lengannya yang masih mengalung di leher sang pesulap. Pandangannya kini hanya terfokus pada keindahan danau. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika Kaito tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman lembut.

Senang akan Shinichi yang masih betah di dalam pangkuannya, Kaito pun membiarkan sang detektif untuk terus memandangi danau dan jembatan di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengangkat tubuh Shinichi dengan gaya ini sampai mereka sampai di mansion—meski itu hal yang tidak mungkin karena Shinichi sebentar lagi pasti akan sadar dengan posisinya.

"Dilihat dari dekat memang sangat indah. Iya kan Shin-chan?"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Kaito dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mansion yang terlihat beku oleh es. Padahal aku sudah sering mengunjungi beberapa mansion di luar negeri, tapi ini yang terbaik." Pandangannya teralih kembali pada jembatan di tengah danau. "Pahatan jembatannya pun terbuat dari es yang sangat elegan, aku yakin pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat menyukai seni." Lanjutnya menganalisis.

Mendengar komentar Shinichi, Kaito ikut memperhatikan pahatan di jembatan. Seperti yang Shinichi katakan, pahatannya terlihat sangat rumit dan kompleks. Pasti yang membuatnya adalah seorang yang profesional di bidangnya.

"Um, Kudo? Apakah kakimu terluka?" pertanyaan yang Hattori lontarkan membuat Shinichi tersadar dari posisinya. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak lalu melihat tubuhnya yang masih diangkat Kaito.

— _blush!_

Dengan cepat Shinichi meronta dan berhasil lepas dari pangkuan sang pesulap. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil mendelik ke arah Kaito. Melihat delikan itu Kaito hanya nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Mendecih pelan, Shinichi pun memandang Hattori kikuk. "Aku tidak terluka. Kaito seenaknya mengangkatku saat melakukan _snowboard_ tadi. Padahal aku bisa sendiri." Pandangannya kemudian kembali ke arah Kaito yang tengah merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Shinichi.

"Aww~ Shin-chan malu-malu~ padahal kau sempat menikmatinya tadi~" godanya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya." Shinichi menghempaskan tangan Kaito yang merangkulnya.

Kaito lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang detektif timur. "Lalu kenapa kau betah di dalam pelukanku?" nadanya masih terdengar menggoda.

Shinichi mencoba untuk menahan rona merah di pipinya. "Itu karena aku terpukau akan keindahan danau."

"Ah~ mengaku saja. Bukankah kau sering memelukku waktu tidur untuk mencari kehangatan?" sang _guardian_ mencolek pipi Shinichi jahil.

Rona merah di wajah sang detektif makin memerah. "Wha—" ia menampik lengan Kaito di pipinya. "Itu tidak sengaja! Kau yang selalu seenaknya tidur di sampingku!" protes Shinichi tidak terima.

"Aw~ Shin-chan~ imut~"

Hattori yang melihat pertengkaran di depannya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dari apa yang dilihatnya ia bisa tahu kalau hubungan Shinichi dan Kaito itu sangat dekat. Shinichi yang biasanya jarang mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi selain datar, terlihat sering mengubah raut wajahnya dalam berbagai _mood_.

Pemuda tan itu tambah sebal saat sepupu Shinichi itu berkata kalau dia sering pindah untuk tidur di samping Shinichi. Dirinya semakin penasaran tentang hubungan mereka. Apakah mereka memang memiliki hubungan romantis atau tidak? Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik Shinichi terlihat sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai Kaito atau tidak.

Apakah ia masih memiliki harapan?

Tenang, ini masih awal. Dirinya tidak akan kalah dengan Kaito.

"Hei, kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar karena malu akibat salah satu pasangan membeberkan rahasia saat mereka berduaan." celetuk Hattori sambil nyengir lebar. Niat pemuda tan itu hanya untuk menghentikan mereka berargumen hal yang membuatnya kesal, tapi sepertinya ia salah menggunakan kalimat. Akibatnya dirinya malah melihat Kaito dan Shinichi yang saling memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah samar di pipi mereka—meski Kaito langsung nyengir lebar setelahnya.

— _blush!_

" _Barou_ , apa yang kau bicarakan Hattori! Kaito hanya orang usil yang suka bicara seenaknya. Jangan pedulikan dia."

Setelah menyanggah perkataan Hattori, Shinichi pun berjalan menjauh mendahului ketiganya untuk menapaki jembatan putih yang ada di depannya. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin di sekitarnya yang terasa semakin dingin—karena salju yang turun tampak semakin lebat.

.

.

.

Bangunan mewah bermodel Eropa telah terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Mansion berlantai empat dengan atap yang luas itu berdiri kokoh dan sangat terawat rapi. Di samping bangunan terdapat pilar bulat yang di atasnnya terdapat sebuah lampu dengan ukiran indah.

Pintu cokelat dengan ukiran unik menjadi penyambut mereka. Hattori yang penasaran dengan rumah di depannya segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, sebelum pemuda tan itu menyentuh daun pintu. Sebuah suara 'gedebuk' terdengar keras disertai dengan sebuah 'benda' yang terjatuh tepat di depan Shinichi.

Pemuda bermanik aqua itu sempat terhenyak kaget lalu menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat 'benda' apa yang terjatuh di depannya. Melihat gerakan-gerakan kecil di dalam tumpukan salju di depannya, Shinichi tahu kalau benda itu adalah benda hidup dengan ukuran sebesar manusia.

Kaito yang berada dalam mode 'protektif' langsung menarik Shinichi ke sampingnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Sang pesulap merasakan hawa tidak enak yang dikeluarkan oleh benda jatuh itu. Apapun benda itu, Kaito akan memastikan jika Shinichi akan terlindungi di balik lindungannya.

Saat sebuah lengan muncul dari tumpukan salju tersebut, keempat pemuda itu langsung menghela napas lelah. Ternyata rasa waswas yang mereka rasakan barusan hanyalah sia-sia. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seorang pria dari dalam salju. Pria itu berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena salju.

"Ahaha, maaf jika aku telah membuat kalian terkejut." Katanya dengan nada penyesalan.

Keempat orang yang tadinya terdiam lalu tersenyum canggung. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Hattori menyahut kikuk.

Pria bersulai pirang dengan iris biru muda keabuan itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, tadi aku sedang melihat bangunan ini dari lantai dua. Tahu-tahu, aku malah terpeleset dan jatuh." Katanya sambil tertawa. Ia kemudian menatap ke empat pemuda di depannya satu-satu sampai pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat Shinichi. "Ah, pasti kalian juga seorang detektif yang diundang oleh pemilik mansion ini ya?"

Shinichi memandangi pria itu penasaran, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau sosok pria _blonde_ itu tidak asing diingatannya. " _Ha'i, oretachi mo tantei desu._ "

Pria itu tersenyum cerah. " _Yahari ne_ , aku juga baru sampai di mansion ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, karena tidak ada yang menjawab ketukan atau bel yang kutekan. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk memanjat dan malah gagal ahaha..."

Hattori menaikkan alisnya heran. "Eh? Jadi maksudmu di sini tidak ada orang begitu?"

"Hm, entahlah. Aku kan belum memastikannya ke dalam."

Hakuba melipat tangannya angkuh. "Sebelum itu, bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sebesit rasa tak suka yang membuat Kaito dan Shinichi terheran.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Oh, benar juga. Aku Amuro Tooru, detektif."

" _Jaa_ , Amuro-san? Apakah kau yakin bahwa pintunya terkunci?" Shinichi memperhatikan pintu kayu di depannya.

"Mungkin," jawabnya polos. Shinichi dan Hattori tersenyum hampa mendengarnya.

"Oi, aku berhasil membuka pintunya lho~" suara riang Kaito memecahkan suasana kikuk yang ada. Sisanya langsung menoleh dan menemukan sang pesulap yang tengah membuka pintu tersebut diiringi dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Hakuba, Hattori, Shinichi dan Amuro pun akhirnya ikut berjalan ke arah pintu sampai mereka berempat terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Kaito yang memucat sambil menunjuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu.

Shinichi yang pertama kali sadar, langsung berlari ke arah Kaito dan melihat kondisi seperti apa yang dilihat oleh Kaito sampai menunjukan wajah horor seperti itu.

Dan yang Shinichi lihat adalah kondisi ruangan yang cukup berantakan di mana kursi-kursi berceceran tak berbentuk; kain-kain yang sobek; lantai yang tak lagi mulus; dan yang paling parah adalah ceceran darah yang terdapat di semua ruangan hingga terkesan horor disertai bau amis yang bisa membuat perut mual seketika.

" _Nani kore_..." gumam Amuro pelan.

Hakuba dan Hattori yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk sekadar memberi komentar terhadap situasi yang mereka lihat. Pasalnya jika dilihat dari luar mansion ini terlihat seperti sebuah mansion pada umumnya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau dalamnya bisa bernuasa sadis.

Manik Shinichi tak lepas untuk memandangi setiap sudut ruangan untuk menemukan sebuah petunjuk—sayangnya tidak terlihat satu pun _hint_ yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari mana semua darah ini muncul. Saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas. Bola matanya membola sempurna, mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Shinichi pada sesuatu yang menggantung di sebuah lampu besar di langit-langit ruangan.

Napas mereka terasa terhenti saat melihat arah yang ditunjuk Shinichi. Di sana, terdapat dua orang mayat yang satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan. Leher mereka tampak digantung oleh sebuah tali dengan kondisi perut yang bolong disertai dengan darah yang masih mengucur melewati jari-jari mereka. Di lengan mereka terdapat sebuah cabikan? Ah, bukan. Itu adalah ukiran dari pisau yang membentuk sebuah kode? Lambang? Atau huruf?—mereka masih belum bisa memastikannya.

Dilihat dari darah yang masih mengucur deras, menandakan bahwa mereka baru saja meninggal.

"Mereka..." gumam Amuro memecahkan keheningan yang ada. "Mereka adalah detektif yang sama-sama di undang ke rumah ini..."

"Apa?!" Kaito, Hattori, Shinichi dan Hakuba bertanya bersamaan dengan nada kaget.

Bola mata warna warni mereka terbelalak. Napas mereka kembali terhenti sejenak disertai dengan tubuh yang terhenyak kaget. Pandangannya terfokus pada apa yang menggantung di lampu. Setalah beberapa detik dalam kekagetan, Shinichi yang pertama kali sadar dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati dua tubuh yang tergantung itu.

Kaito mengikuti Shinichi dari belakang sambil mengawasi keberadaan orang lain di ruangan ini. Berdasarkan apa yang telah ia rasakan, saat ini tidak ada satu bahaya pun mengancam.

Hattori dan Hakuba yang memiliki insting detektif seperti Shinichi tentunya ikut mendekati langkah sang detektif timur. Namun, sebelum mereka berjalan lebih dekat. Sesosok anak kecil dengan angkuhnya berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan berhenti tepat di bawah dua mayat yang sedang digantung.

Keempat pemuda dan satu pria di sana menghentikan langkahnya sembari memasang wajah heran. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa seorang anak kecil—apalagi anak perempuan—bisa dengan percaya dirinya berjalan ke sini tanpa rasa takut akan darah dan mayat di atasnya.

"Apa kalian juga detektif yang diundang?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Huh?" Hattori menyahut heran.

" _Ojou-san_ , apakah kau yang memanggil kami?" Kaito bertanya. Dia menundukkan badannya agar bisa melihat anak kecil di depannya dengan jelas.

Anak perempuan bersurai cokelat gelombang itu melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap tajam Kaito. "Hmph, tidak mungkin anak kecil sepertiku memanggil kalian kan?" balasnya sarkatik.

Oke, Kaito merasa tertohok saat mendapat komentar pedas tersebut. Ia langsung memasang senyum hampa, menghiraukan keempat lainnya yang mencoba menahan kikikan mereka.

Amuro yang merasa pernah melihat gadis kecil itu—meski ia tidak tahu di mana, memutuskan untuk menanyakan nama. " _Nde_ , namamu siapa?"

"Haibara Ai." jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi—"

Belum sempat Amuro menelesaikan kata-katanya, anak kecil itu mendelik tajam. "Kalian detektif kan? Seharusnya kalian bisa membedakan mana yang palsu dan bukan." Ia menghela napas malas. "Sudahlah, detektif yang lainnya saat ini sedang istirahat. Jadi, biar aku antar kalian ke kamar masing-masing."

"Eh? Maksudmu mayat ini palsu?" Hattori bertanya sambil melihat dua mayat yang masih menggantung di atasnya. Dalam sepintas memang terlihat sangat mirip tapi, kalau dilihat lebih jauh dan teliti memang terasa aneh. Meski bercak darah ada di mana-mana tapi bau amis dan anyir yang ada tidak terlalu menyengat. Ah, kenapa dia tidak sadar dari awal, menyedihkan sekali seorang detektif sepertinya kalah argumen dengan seorang anak kecil. _Maa_ , setidaknya bukan dirinya saja yang tertipu akan dua mayat palsu di atasnya.

Haibara menyeringai kecil saat mendengar tuturan pemuda tan di depannya. "Tentu saja, jika kalian tidak bisa membedakannya pasti kemampuan kalian sangatlah rendah." Senyumnya sadis sambil memandang rendah kelima orang di sekitarnya.

Jleb! Jantung kelima pria di sana serasa tertusuk pisau mendengarnya.

Hakuba berdehem pelan, ia yang tidak terima kalau dirinya 'direndahkan' oleh anak kecil di hadapannya, memutuskan untuk beropini. "La—"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu nanti, karena semua penjelasannya akan disampaikan besok. Kalian juga akan bertemu dengan detektif lain, jadi persiapkan diri kalian jika tidak ingin mati." Haibara memotong pembicaraan seraya membalikkan badannya.

Alis Hattori tertaut sebal, dia benar-benar ingin menjitak anak kecil di depannya—jika ia tidak sadar kalau Haibara itu perempuan. "Oi, perkataanmu tajam sekali untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun," ujarnya dengan nada sarkatik.

Seakan tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya, Haibara kembali menoleh disertai dengan seringaian angkuhnya. " _Ara_ , bukankah _onii-san-tachi_ yang terlalu lembut hingga menuduhku tajam?"

"Ugh, mungkin..." Hattori memilih untuk diam daripada beradu mulut dengan seorang anak kecil. Meski ia tidak ingin kalah dengan anak kecil, tapi hatinya berkata untuk menghentikan argumennya sebelum ia kalah dan dipermalukan.

Shinichi dan Kaito yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi yang ada, kemudian saling melirik dan mengangguk paham.

Pemuda bermanik biru langit itu berjalan mendekati Haibara. "Aku tahu jika kau akan memberikan penjelasannya besok. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitahu kami tentang alasan di balik ruangan serba darah dan merah ini? Apalagi dengan dua mayat palsu yang sengaja digantung di atas sana."

Haibara menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh seraya memandang Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Hoo, ternyata ada juga yang bertanya hal itu." gadis kecil itu membalikkan badannya lalu mendekati Shinichi.

"Ruangan ini sengaja dibuat seperti ini agar kesannya menyeramkan. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mengetes keobservasian mata kalian dalam menganalisis. Ya, meski darah yang digunakan di ruangan ini tidak terlalu tercium baunya. Tapi, percayalah. Bahwa sebagian darah yang ada di sini adalah darah asli yang tidak dibersihkan demi memecahkan misteri pembunuhan." Jelasnya. Manik biru kehijauannya berkilat angkuh memandang sang detektif timur. "Detektif lainnya juga sudah beristirahat di ruangan yang ada sambil memecahkan misteri yang sudah direkap ke dalam buku. Kalian hanya tinggal membacanya dan mencegah pembunuhan terjadi."

"Apa? Mencegah pembunuhan terjadi? Dari pada mencegah lebih baik kita berkumpul bukan? Jika kita sendiri-sendiri di kamar kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Hattori berkata lantang.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena jika kalian memaksa untuk memecahkan kasusnya sekarang. Kalian bisa diincar," desisnya. "Kalian lebih baik membaca alur pembunuhannya sebelum mengambil kesimpulan, karena kecerobohan hanya dapat membuat kalian mati!"

Mendengar peringatan Haibara membuat kelima orang di sana terdiam. Sepertinya, mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti peringatan Haibara jika tidak ingin terkena kesialan. Akhirnya, mereka pun memasuki kamar dengan perasaan tak enak yang selalu mengganjal di hati.

Amuro memperhatikan kepergian Haibara dengan seringai kecil. Sekarang ia ingat kapan dirinya melihat gadis kecil itu. "Hmm, sepertinya kasus ini akan semakin menarik."

.

.

.

Shinichi terduduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela kamar yang mewah. Manik birunya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan sembari membaca rangkaian kata tentang kasus pebunuhan yang tengah berlangsung di rumah ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Di sini tertulis sudah dua puluh orang meninggal tanpa keterangan jelas di rumah ini.

Rata-rata korban meninggal akibat luka tembakan yang kemudian lengannya dicabik-cabik membentuk sebuah rangkaian huruf. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apakah bekas cabikan di tubuh korban itu hanyalah huruf, logo ataupun simbol. Bahkan Shinichi pun masih memikirkannya sampai saat ini, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali melihat huruf—menurutnya—yang begitu kompleks dan susah diartikan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia simpulkan hanyalah bahwa huruf tersebut merupakan sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh si pelaku.

Mendongkakkan kepalanya ke samping, Shinichi bisa melihat bulan sabit yang sebagiannya tertutup awan kelabu. Diperhatikannya rembulan itu dengan seksama, ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya setelah terus-menerus berpikir. Buku yang ada di pangkuannya ia tutup dengan pelan. Shinichi memang sudah membaca rangkaian kasus tersebut selama tiga kali, jadi ia bisa mengingat intinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya dulu, kasus kali ini terlihat sangat sulit dan kompleks. Dirinya jadi bersemangat dan tidak menyesal setelah datang ke sini.

Disimpannya buku kasus itu di atas meja. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Lengannya membuka kenop pintu dengan pelan. Shinichi sengaja keluar kamar untuk mendapatkan segelas air hangat. Di tengah koridor ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Diperhatikannya ornamen-ornamen di sekitar koridor yang nampak berkilau terkena cahaya bulan di tengah ruangan yang gelap.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Koridor yang dilewatinya nampak terlihat cantik seperti sebuah ruangan dalam dongeng. Apalagi ditemani dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya. Pemandangan di sini benar-benar terlihat seperti mimpi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Hakuba yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di balik jendela. Guguran salju yang saat itu turun pelan menjadi latar belakang pemuda itu berdiri. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut menoleh seraya tersenyum lembut, membuat Shinichi terhenyak karena melihat pemuda di depannya terasa berkilau. Oke, mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh sinar rembulan yang memantul melalui ornamen, bukan berarti hal yang aneh.

"Kudo-kun, kau juga terus merasa tidak tenang setelah memasuki rumah ini kan?" ia bertanya dengan nada kasual.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela sambil memperhatikan butiran kapas yang jatuh perlahan. "Ah, apalagi buku rangkaian kasus pembunuhan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kita juga belum bertemu dengan orang yang mengundang kita kesini." Ia menyentuh jendela di depannya yang terasa membeku. "Semuanya terlalu aneh, kasus seperti apa yang membuat seorang anak kecil menjadi _guide_? Ditambah saat kita masuk ruangan malah disuguhi pemandangan darah. Mungkin orang yang memanggil kita sudah terlalu stres hingga berbuat seperti ini."

Hakuba menyeringai tipis, ia berjalan ke arah Shinichi dan berhenti di sampingnya. " _Sasuga_ , Kudo-kun. Kau sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu."

Detektif timur itu tersenyum kecil sambil menatap langit kelabu. "Tentu saja, karena kasus ini adalah kasus paling menarik yang pernah kutangani."

Mendengarnya Hakuba ikut tersenyum tipis. "Ah, maksudmu lebih menarik daripada kebenaran _Shugogetten_?" ia bertanya dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya dengan sengaja untuk mengambil perhatian Shinichi.

Mendengarnya Shinichi langsung menoleh dan menemukan Hakuba yang menyeringai angkuh. "Kaito pernah bilang kalau kau mengetahui segalanya. Dia juga memberitahuku kalau kau adalah mantan Bannanchiten. Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" ia menatap Hakuba serius, dari dulu dirinya ingin menanyakan hal ini pada sang _blonde_. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, lagipula misteri tiga _spirit_ masih sangat rumit dibenaknya. Masih banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai asal-usul mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang Bannanchiten, karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa sekarang." Bola matanya kemudian menatap danau beku yang terlihat cantik dari sini. "Tapi, aku akan memberitahumu sedikit tentang Shugogetten." Lanjutnya pelan.

Shinichi terheran. "Huh?" pemuda di sampingnya tidak ingin menceritakan soal dirinya tapi malah mengganti topik tentang Kaito. Sebenarnya mau Hakuba itu apa? Terlebih, Shinichi bisa merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda Inggris itu.

"Dengar Kudo-kun, sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati pada Kuroba-kun." Hakuba berkata dengan nada memperingati yang terkesan datar.

Shinichi terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hakuba berkata seperti itu padanya, padahal menurutnya Kaito bukanlah orang jahat.

Iris _ruby_ -nya menatap sang pemanggil lekat. "Setelah ingatannya kembali, dia akan mengalami perubahan sikap yang akan membuatmu kesusahan."

"..."

Melihat Shinichi yang tampak terkejut, Hakuba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Kau tahu kalau tugas seorang Shugogetten adalah untuk menjaga pemanggilnya, iya kan?" Hakuba melirik Shinichi serius. "Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu, termasuk menjaga hatimu." lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sebal.

"Eh?"

Menyeringai tipis, Hakuba melanjutkan. "Dia akan memaksamu agar tidak menyukai siapapun dan menghapus segala ingatanmu tentang orang yang mulai bisa menganggu pikiranmu. Intinya, dia akan melenyapkan segala memori tentang orang-orang yang kemungkinan bisa memiliki hatimu." Jelasnya. Dirinya sengaja menceritakan hal ini pada Shinichi untuk membuat kepercayaan detektif timur itu memudar. Dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah menjalankan tujuannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bicaramu tidak masuk akal, tidak mungkin Kaito melakukan hal seperti itu!" tolak Shinichi kebingungan.

Pemuda Inggris itu berdehem pelan. "Kau hanya tidak tahu Kudo-kun. Tapi, tingkat keposesifan seorang Shugogetten itu sangat tinggi." Ia memperingati. "Kau pasti merasakannya bukan? Perasaan di mana kau merasa ada yang kurang dalam ingatanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya, ia memang merasakan kalau ada serpihan ingatan yang hilang dari memorinya—meski ia tidak tahu apa itu—mungkinkah Kaito melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada, masalah percaya atau tidak itu ada di tanganmu Kudo-kun. _Oyasuminasai_..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hakuba pun pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Diiringi dengan relung hati yang terasa bimbang nan resah.

.

.

.

Hattori yang mendengar percakapan Hakuba dan Shinichi hanya terdiam di balik dinding. Bola matanya menatap kosong lantai marmer di bawahnya. Dirinya baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta yang makin membuatnya mempercayai tentang segala hal yang sering diceritakan kakeknya dulu.

Menghela napas pelan, pemuda tan itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Shinichi dan menepuk pemuda bermanik biru itu.

"Yo, Kudo! Sedang apa kau melamun di sini? Memikirkan kasus?" ia bertanya riang sambil menunjukan senyuman lima jari khas-nya.

"Ha-Hattori?" ujarnya tak yakin.

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat lagi di punggung Shinichi hingga yang ditepuk meringis pelan.

Hattori terkekeh melihat Shinichi meringis. "Kau terlihat aneh sekali dengan wajah kebingungan seperti itu. Biasanya kan kau akan terus tersenyum angkuh seolah kau sudah tahu jawabannya." sindirnya.

"Mana bisa aku tahu jawabannya jika aku belum menemukannya?" Shinichi menjawab pelan sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

" _Baka ka omae_?" dahi Shinichi berkedut sebal saat Hattori memanggilnya bodoh. "Jika kau belum menemukannya kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan? Mungkin dia memiliki sebuah _hint_ yang bisa membantumu." saran pemuda tan itu sebal. Dirinya memang tidak ingin melihat orang yang disukainya pergi ke tempat orang lain, tapi ia lebih tidak suka jika melihat Shinichi tampak kebingungan seperti ini. Sosok yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan arogan terlihat rapuh seakan kepercayaan dirinya lenyap dan Hattori tidak suka itu.

Perkataan Hattori membuatnya tersadar, secuil harapan pun terlintas dihatinya yang kala itu bimbang. Seukir senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah yang terlihat lega. Manik birunya kemudian menatap Hattori cerah.

"Kau benar, lebih baik aku menanyakannya langsung pada Kaito. _Thanks_ , Hattori." Riang Shinichi sambil memeluk Hattori.

Pemuda tan yang mendapat pelukan langsung merona dan tergagap. Ia mencoba melepas rengkuhan hangat tubuh Shinichi sebelum jantungnya copot karena kaget. "Ugh, sama-sama." jawabnya kikuk.

Shinichi melepas pelukannya dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Hattori. " _Jaa na_."

Hattori menatap kepergian Shinichi sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan memeluknya. Ah, mungkin ini pertanda bagus untuknya. Meski ia tahu, kalau yang membuat Shinichi merasa tertekan adalah masalah tentang seseorang bernama Kuroba Kaito.

.

.

.

Shinichi kembali ke ruangannya dan menemukan Kaito yang sedang berdiri di jendela dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kaito? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di kamarmu?" sang detektif bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaito.

Kaito tetap menatap pemandangan lewat jendela kemudian menjawab. "Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk."

Melihat wajah tenang Kaito, Shinichi pun dilanda kebingungan. Dirinya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah mendengar kebenaran yang dibicarakan Hakuba.

Kaito yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shinichi lalu mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipi sang detektif. Sang pesulap bisa merasakan jejak Hakuba dan Hattori. Seketika bola matanya menggelap. Ternyata perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan adalah ini.

 _Guardian_ itu kesal saat merasakan Shinichi yang memiliki perasaan 'enggan' terhadapnya. Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan hingga membuat sang detektif tidak percaya padanya? Sepertinya ia memang harus mengawasi Shinichi dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam.

"Shinichi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka?" Kaito bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Sang detektif menautkan alisnya heran, ia sama sekali bingung harus berkata apa pada Kaito. "Huh?" ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Meski ia tahu kalau nada yang Kaito gunakan tadi entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit takut.

Kaito melepas sentuhannya di pipi Shinichi sambil memalingkan wajah tanda tak suka. "Hattori dan Hakuba. Jangan bilang kalau kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku?" dari nadanya terdengar rasa kecewa dan kesal.

"Kau bicara apa?" Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kaito dapat mengetahui kalau barusan dirinya telah berbicara dengan dua mantan _spirit_. Namun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito begitu marah saat mengetahui fakta ini. Sebenarnya Kaito kenapa? Apakah yang dikatakan oleh Hakuba itu benar?

Manik _indigo_ itu berkilat pedih, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Shinichi, kau sudah berjanji akan menolongku. Aku percaya itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Shinichi merasa bersalah saat mendengar nada itu. "Ah, itu kan..." ia tidak sengaja membuat Kaito kesal, tapi dirinya juga membutuhkan jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang bisa membuat keresahan hatinya hilang tanpa bekas.

Sang pesulap tersenyum paksa—untuk menyembuyikan rasa sakitnya—ia kemudian memandang Shinichi remeh. "Heh, sudah kuduga. Meski ingatanku tentang para pemanggilku dulu telah dihapus tapi aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya. Bahwa setiap orang yang memanggilku tidak pernah serius menanggapiku, egois dan selalu menyesal di akhir," jelasnya datar. Dirinya memang tidak ingin Shinichi mengetahui hal ini, tapi ia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyatakan kebenarannya.

"Menghapus ingatan, oleh siapa? Aku belum menerima penjelasannya darimu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!" Shinichi mencoba menetralkan situasi yang ada, mau bagaimana pun dirinya ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Kaito. Ia tidak mau terbawa emosi seperti _guardian_ di depannya.

Tangan Kaito mengepal erat, hancur sudah harapannya untuk mempertahankan hati Shinichi. Dan karena ia sudah gagal, Kaito tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. "Kau sama! Padahal aku hanya ingin menjagamu agar hatimu tak jatuh pada orang lain, tapi berapa kali pun aku mencoba selama ratusan tahun aku dikurung. Semuanya selalu gagal." Kaito meremas rambutnya frustasi, guratan wajahnya mengerut dengan sorot sedih. "Ha—ah, sudahlah. Hal itu tidak penting, yang jelas mulai saat ini aku—"

— _cup!_

Shinichi tidak tahu apakah hal yang ia lakukan itu benar atau salah. Tapi dirinya malah ikut frustasi. Maka dari itu, tanpa ia sadari dirinya malah mencium Kaito. Sang _guardian_ yang awalnya kaget, perlahan mulai menanggapi pagutan Shinichi dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya mendekap sang detektif erat. Dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan Shinichi, untuk kali ini saja Kaito ingin egois untuk terus menjaga detektif di pelukannya agar tidak menjauh dari genggamannya.

Dirinya tahu kalau cara yang ia lakukan itu salah, tapi setidaknya Kaito menginginkan Shinichi untuk terus bersamanya.

Tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, Kaito mendorong Shinichi ke arah tempat tidur. Oksigen yang sudah mencapai batas, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Bola mata mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Shinichi reflek mendorong tubuh Kaito dari atasnya hingga sang pesulap jatuh di sampingnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Memang ia bisa menetralkan emosi Kaito dengan ciuman tersebut, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa mencium seseorang dengan mudahnya. Ugh, apalagi dia malah mencium laki-laki. Mau ditaruh kemana wajahnya.

Kaito terkekeh melihat wajah merona Shinichi, awalnya ia memang kesal karena sang detektif malah mempercayai perkataan Hakuba—meski dirinya yang salah—tapi, sudahlah. Dari rasa kesalnya itu, dirinya malah mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Shinichi. Tindakan sang detektif tersebut membuatnya senang hingga semua emosi negatifnya melebur menjadi aura positif.

"Oi, lupakan saja yang barusan. Aku bertindak tanpa berpikir."

Kaito merengut sebal mendengar perintah pemuda di sampingnya. "Eeeh? Kenapa? Padahal aku menyukainya. Karena biasanya kan aku yang mengambil inisiatif, jarang sekali bagi Shin-chan untuk memulai. Makanya—"

— _duagh!_

Kepala Kaito terkena hempasan bantal oleh Shinichi. Sang detektif sengaja membenamkan bantal tersebut di wajah Kaito untuk pembalasan.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja!" desis Shinichi tajam sambil membawa bantal ke dalam pelukannya; meninggalkan Kaito yang terengah kehabisan napas. "Kau juga berhutang penjelasan tentang ingatanmu dan alasanmu menghapus ingatanku!"

Kaito bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memerangkap tubuh Shinichi di bawah tindihannya. "Boleh saja kok, asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak memberikan hatimu pada siapa pun." Sang pesulap mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka menempel. Shinichi tambah merona disertai dengan jantungnya yang berdesir halus. " _Saa_ , berjanjilah..."

"A—aku—"

"AAAAAARRRGHJKK!"

Kaito dan Shinichi telonjak. Sebuah teriakan kencang khas seorang wanita terdengar menggema di seluruh mansion. Reflek Shinichi mendorong tubuh Kaito dan segera berlari ke asal suara tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tempat teriakan tersebut, Shinichi menemukan seorang perempuan atau laki-laki? Berambut hitam pendek telah memasuki ruangan sambil memeriksa denyut nadi seorang korban yang tengah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang masih mengucur dari perutnya. Manik _sapphire_ -nya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah huruf yang terukir di lengan korban perempuan berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu. Ia yakin kalau huruf itu adalah huruf yang sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal, cih. Aku terlambat." Decih orang bersurai _raven_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hattori dan Hakuba datang ke TKP. Mereka terheran menatap orang yang sedari tadi sibuk memeriksa TKP seenaknya.

"Ah, kalian juga detektif ya? Namaku, Masumi Sera." ujarnya tersenyum cerah. "Dan sepertinya kasus pembunuhan berantai telah kembali dimulai." Iris hijau gelapnya menatap beberapa orang asing yang ikut berkumpul di depan ruangan.

Shinichi memperhatikan beberapa orang asing—yang kemungkinan adalah detektif—tampak berkumpul disekitarnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu kembali datang. Satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya hanyalah bahwa ia tahu. Tahu kalau pelaku pembunuhan itu masih berada di dalam mansion putih yang penuh misteri ini.

Heh, menarik.

Shinichi berjanji bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya sebelum korban kembali datang.

Kaito yang memperhatikan ekspresi serius Shinichi tersenyum lembut, ia bisa mengerti kalau saat ini pikiran sang detektif akan terfokus pada kasus di depannya. Maka dari itu, ia akan menjaga Shinichi dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Saat pandangannya menatap ujung koridor yang gelap. Kaito melihat sesosok bayangan yang tengah membawa buku bertuliskan Shugoggetten. Memang sang pesulap tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa itu, tapi buku yang dibawanya adalah kunci untuk kebebasannya. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Namun, saat Kaito melangkahkan kakiknya. Sosok gelap itu menghilang dibalik guguran bulu gagak yang berhamburan. Sang _guardian_ menatap serius ujung koridor tersebut. Sepertinya ia dan Shinichi akan menghadapi dua misteri sekaligus.

Kaito berjanji, ia akan melindungi Shinichi dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak akan membiarkan nasib Shinichi sama seperti pemanggil-pemanggilnya yang dulu.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, wahai orang yang memiliki buku Shugogetten."

.

.

.

Amuro memperhatikan bulan sabit di balik jendela. Lengannya memutar-mutar sebuah pisau berlumuran darah di jemarinya. Satu lengannya lagi dia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah pistol dan menyimpannya di saku. Seringainya bertambah lebar saat manik biru keabuannya menatap buku bertulisan kuno tentang sejarah keluarga Kudo.

"Ayo kita mainkan _game_ pertama kita, Shugogetten..."

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

* * *

 **Minna, Kyuu punya pengumuman penting!**

 **Dikarenakan Kyuu mau KKN (padahal Kyuu baru beres semester 5 hiks T^T) maka dari itu Kyuu tidak akan bisa meng-update fict ini selama sebulan lebih. Kemungkinan Kyuu bisa update lagi nanti bulan Maret setelah KKN beres.**

 **Intinya Kyuu akan HIATUS sampai bulan Maret~ maaf ya reader-san. Soalnya di tempat KKN Kyuu sinyalnya itu lho... di tempat terpelosok sih -_-);**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini :'))**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi nanti ya~**

 **Sayonara~**

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


	14. The target is Shinichi!

**Chapter 14 : The target is Shinichi!**

* * *

Guguran salju yang perlahan jatuh di balik jendela besar berwarna putih kala itu menjadi sebuah pemandangan cantik bagi seorang pria yang tengah menyendiri di sebuah ruangan. Manik biru pucatnya mengerling terkena sinar rembulan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Senyum tipis di bibir terus tersungging menandakan bahwa ia berada dalam keadaan senang. Jari-jari lentiknya kemudian menyimpan sebuah pisau yang dipegangnya ke atas meja, sementara jari yang lain membawa pistol dan melemparnya ke atas sofa yang ada di ruangan tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Pria bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengganti senyumannya menjadi desahan. Baru saja ia bisa mendapatkan tangkapan seekor kelinci salju untuk dimasak, dirinya malah mendengar sebuah teriakan menggema di mansion. Baginya yang seorang detektif tentu saja mengetahui kalau teriakan tersebut adalah teriakan seseorang ketika melihat sebuah mayat. Tapi, jika ia bergegas pergi ke sana dalam kondisinya sekarang pasti dirinya akan dicurigai.

Lihat saja, pakaiannya kini telah dipenuhi darah kelinci yang baru ia potong. Jika kalian menganggap bahwa pelaku pembunuhan adalah pria bernama Amuro Tooru karena memegang pisau dan pistol itu salah besar. Pistol yang Amuro gunakan adalah jenis senapan untuk menembak kelinci tadi sore, lalu pisau berlumuran darah yang ia pakai disebabkan darah kelinci. Sedangkan masalah buku kuno akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Menghela napas pendek Amuro pun menatap pintu keluar dengan tatapan miris. Ia ingin pergi menyelidiki tapi tidak bisa. Yah, paling dirinya akan dijadikan pelaku utama karena tidak memiliki alibi. Namun, yang jelas ia lebih memilih untuk mandi dulu untuk saat ini.

.

 _ **Disclaimer, warning, dan pair silahkan lihat di chapter sebelumnya!  
**_

.

Shinichi memperhatikan gerak-gerik semua orang yang berkumpul di depan ruangan. Dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau para detektif yang disewa di sini tidak hanya orang Jepang melainkan juga orang luar negeri. Oh, sepertinya kasus ini semakin menarik.

Ia kemudian mengamati kamar korban dengan seksama. Dilihat dari mana pun senjata yang dipakai pelaku sama sekali tidak ada di TKP yang kemungkinan masih dibawa pelaku. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah kode yang ada di mayat tersebut, jika saja ia bisa mengetahui apa artinya pasti kasus ini akan memiliki titik terang yang akan memandunya pada kebenaran. Sayangnya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu arti dari kode atau lambang itu. Ah, mungkin ia bisa mencarinya di internet.

Sang detektif muda itu pun merogoh sakunya dan mulai memainkan jari lentiknya di atas layar ponsel dengan lincah. Bola matanya mencari-cari kode yang sama sampai ia tidak sadar kalau pemuda di sampingnya tengah mengenakan ekspresi bingung dan memperhatikan raut serius Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun? Kau tampak asyik sekali mencari kode itu ya?" sebuah suara agak feminim terdengar santai bertanya.

Shinichi menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya dan menatap Sera yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ah, kau benar. Mungkin saja kode itu bisa menjadi kunci dalam kasus ini."

Gadis bernama Sera itu tersenyum makin lebar sambil menepuk pundak Shinichi. "Ah, lebih baik kita mencarinya bersama-sama nanti, sekarang kita harus—"

Shinichi yang sedang menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang entah kenapa tak terasa asing keberadaanya di dalam kerumunan. Penasaran, ia mencari aura asing itu dan menemukan sosok misterius yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, karena keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap ia tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya saat ini.

Dalam sekejap detektif beriris _aqua_ itu merasakan tubuhnya memberat disertai dengan pandangannya yang menggelap. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, ia sempat melihat bayangan sosok familier yang tengah menangis lalu menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat ke arah jantungnya.

"Shinichi!?" hanya suara panik Kaito-lah yang terakhir kali bisa didengar Shinichi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Hattori dan Hakuba yang melihat pingsannya Shinichi langsung menghampiri Kaito. Ketiga pemuda itu memperhatikan sang detektif timur dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kaito memeriksa denyut nadi Shinichi dan bersyukur karena sang detektif hanya pingsan. "Lebih baik kalian selesaikan kasus ini terlebih dahulu, aku akan menjaga Shinichi sampai ia bangun." Titahnya tegas dengan nada yang tidak ingin dibantah—absolut.

Pemuda _tan_ yang juga khawatir akan kondisi Shinichi, tentu saja menolak usulan Kaito. "Huh? Jangan seenaknya begitu, aku juga—"

Sang _guardian_ langsung mendelik ke arah Hattori dengan kesal. Rautnya mengeras, tatapannya seketika berubah sangar. "Hattori! Hakuba! Kalian detektif kan? Setidaknya dahulukan kasusnya, lagipula Shinichi hanya pingsan, setelah ia sadar meski aku melarangnya untuk datang ke sini, pasti dia akan datang ke sini. Kalian tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Shinichi jika menyangkut kasus kematian seseorang kan?" Kaito berkata meyakinkan, masih dengan raut kesal; khawatir; dan tercampur marah.

Melihat ekspresi 'meyakinkan' dari sang pesulap, terpaksa Hattori dan Hakuba pun mengangguk.

Lalu, Kaito menggendong Shinichi ala _bridal_ dan pergi berjalan—setengah berlari—ke kamar Shinichi. Meski ia tahu di antara kerumunan itu ada seseorang yang memiliki aura berbahaya, ia tidak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahan kecil untuk bertindak gegabah. Maka, dari itu lebih baik ia segera membawa Shinichi pergi dari sana sebelum kondisi sang detektif memburuk. Karena ia tahu, kalau salah satu dari mereka telah membuat Shinichi pingsan.

Hal penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat Shinichi sadar dengan sedikit 'menyentuhnya'. Maka dari itu ia buru-buru mencari kamar Shinichi. Ketika matanya menemukan nama sang detektif yang terpampang di pintu. Dirinya dengan cepat menendang pintu malang itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tubuh Shinichi ia rebahkan dengan lembut di atas kasur. Iris _indigo_ -nya melirik peluh yang mulai mengucur dari pelipis sang detektif, ekspresi sang pemanggil juga nampak kesakitan dan ketakutan. Oh, Kaito harap bahwa Shinichi baik-baik saja.

"Shinichi?!" panggil Kaito khawatir.

"Shinichi!? Bangun!"

.

.

.

Manik _sapphire_ itu terbuka perlahan. Biasan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya perlahan membentuk beberapa warna terang yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan kota kecil khas jaman dulu. Ia melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian di jalanan sepi dengan ekspresi riang. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir melihatnya.

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke samping, di sana terdapat sebuah taman yang dikelilingi oleh rangkaian bunga mawar warna warni indah yang ditengahnya terdapat air mancur kecil. Seakan terhipnotis oleh keindaannya, Shinichi pun berjalan ke arah taman itu dan duduk di bangku taman di dekat air mancur sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia ada di sini, yang jelas pemandangan asri dan sejuk di sini sangat menyejukan hatinya.

Suasana asri itu tidak bertahan lama sampai ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya dulu tengah berjalan ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Eh?"

" _Hei, apakah aku boleh ikut bermain?"_

" _Hah? Aaah! Shinigami!"_

" _TIDAK! MENJAUH!"_

" _LARI!"_

" _Hei tunggu! Aku bukan Shinigami! Aku hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang akan mati! Heeei!"_

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba pemandangan di depannya berganti menjadi gelap dan ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh terhempas ke dalam jurang yang dalam.

.

.

.

Ekspresi resah Kaito perlahan luntur digantikan dengan senyum tulus, ia sangat senang melihat Shinichi yang tadi pingsan kini telah membuka matanya—setelah Kaito tadi tak berhenti untuk menciuminya agar bangun. Dirinya sangat bersyukur telah menjalin kontrak dengan sang detektif sehingga ia bisa menyalurkan sedikit energi—lewat ciuman—agar membuat Shinichi bangun.

Suasana hati riangnya tiba-tiba saja harus berubah kembali menjadi gelisah saat melihat pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Heran akan tingkah aneh dari sang pemanggil, Kaito pun memilih untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya mengelus pipi Shinichi—berharap bahwa pemuda di sampingnya akan merespon sentuhannya.

Iris Kaito terlihat panik ketika ia mengelus pipi Shinichi berkali-kali tapi tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang detektif.

"Hei, Shin-chan~ jangan berpura-pura seperti itu. Bercandamu tidak lucu tahu!" sang pesulap mencoba mencairkan suasana hening yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Beberapa detik menunggu, anehnya Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyahut dan malah terus menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong—seolah melihat sesuatu yang jauh dan tak akan bisa tersentuh. Menghela napas berat, Kaito pun merangkak di atas kasur untuk menindih tubuh Shinichi sekalian memerangkap sang detektif di bawah tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan sang _guardian_ ditumpukan di samping kepala Shinichi. " _Ne_ , Shin-chan~ kalau tak menjawab terus aku cium lagi lho~"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari sang detektif.

"Ah, apa sebaiknya aku juga melakukan hal _ecchi_ padamu atau sekalian _memakanmu_?"

Sayangnya masih tak ada jawaban.

Kaito makin cemas ketika memandang Shinichi yang sama sekali tidak berkedip dari tadi, bahkan cahaya bola matanya yang biasa tersirat kegigihan untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. Kali ini hanya terlihat kosong seolah tak ada keinginan hidup di dalamnya. Sudah pasti ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Shinichi kali ini. Meski dirinya tidak tahu kenapa sang detektif bisa menjadi seperti ini dan ia ingin tahu alasannya. Namun, hal itu bisa menunggu. Saat ini ia harus segera menyadarkan Shinichi.

Dirinya mencoba untuk kembali menyalurkan energi melalui ciuman. Manik _indigo_ itu tertutup rapat ketika ia mengecap rasa manis khas Shinichi yang menjadi candu baginya. Setelah memberikan beberapa cumbuan manis, Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dengan harap-harap cemas—berharap Shinichi akan segera bangun.

Akan tetapi, sang detektif masih tetap bergeming menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung memikirkan cara agar Shinichi kembali tersadar. Melihat ekspresi kosong tersebut entah kenapa malah mendatangkan rasa bersalah di hatinya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Shinichi agar tak terluka. Padahal tugas utamanya adalah menjaga sang pemanggil. Padahal ia bisa lebih waspada pada orang-orang yang ada di mansion ini—mengingat ia merasakan hawa seseorang yang jahat—tapi, semuanya selalu saja berakhir dengan kondisi sang pemanggil yang menderita.

"Shinichi..., bangunlah! Kumohon!" lirih sang pesulap sambil menggenggam jemari Shinichi dengan miliknya. Manik _indigo_ -nya terlihat sendu dan menyimpan sejuta kesedihan yang mendalam. Kaito tidak ingin kembali kehilangan sang pemanggil.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkannya!" erangnya entah pada siapa. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Shinichi kembali sadar. Sayangnya, di dalam kamar ini tidak ada satu pun benda yang berguna untuk menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras.

" _Shikatanai_ , aku akan mencarinya di luar." Gumamnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju pintu kamar.

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu berbahan kayu tersebut. Pintu cokelat itu malah terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda _blonde_ yang sangat Kaito tak sukai. Manik _ruby_ itu menatap Kaito datar sebelum teralih pada sosok Shinichi yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Pemuda British itu menyeringai kecil sambil menatap Kaito remeh. Yang mendapat tatapan remeh seperti itu tentunya langsung menggeram kecil seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau sebut dirimu sebagai _guardian_ , tapi menjaga dia tidak bisa." Hakuba memasuki kamar itu dengan polosnya—menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang Kaito arahkan padanya. Jari-jari lentik milik si detektif internasional itu menyentuh kening sang _brunette_ dan menautkan alisnya saat ia merasakan sebuah energi yang tak asing tengah mengalir di tubuh pemuda di depannya.

Hakuba menutup matanya sambil menghela napas berat. Ternyata apa yang dia rasakan saat semua orang berkumpul tadi benar. Sosok yang telah membuat nasib mereka menjadi seperti ini ada di mansion ini dan sedang mengincar Shinichi. Pemuda bersurai cokelat karamel itu melirik Kaito yang masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan badan yang bergetar menahan amarah? Atau penyesalan? Hakuba sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap sang Shugogetten, yang perlu dia waspadai sekarang adalah masalah Shinichi.

Jika sang detektif terus-terusan tidak sadar seperti ini, ingatan-ingatan tentang pendahulunya akan kembali dan membuat kondisi mental sang pemanggil menjadi tidak stabil hingga membuat pikirannya menjadi setengah rasional. Apalagi Shinichi itu adalah seorang detektif, keadaannya bisa tambah gawat jika detektif timur itu kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat ingatan buruk mengenai pendahulunya.

Hakuba menyangga lengannya di samping kepala Shinichi dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda yang masih asyik memandang langit-langit kamar. Kaito yang tak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hakuba hanya diam mematung di ambang pintu dengan raut penyesalan disertai dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Suasana hati sang _guardian_ yang telah berkecamuk. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa diam saat memikirkan kata-kata Hakuba tadi yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

Jarak antara wajah Hakuba dan Shinichi hanya tersisa tiga senti lagi dan akan terus menipis jika tidak diganggu oleh sebuah gebrakan dan teriakan yang memekikan telinga terdengar di ambang pintu—membuat Kaito terlonjak kaget dan menatap horor sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"TEME! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak pemuda _tan_ itu sambil menunjuk Hakuba yang menhentikan gerakannya seraya melirik sang peneriak dengan pandangan tak suka.

Iris _indigo_ milik Kaito berkedip beberapa kali seraya melihat sosok Hattori yang terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang detektif barat. Kaito menemukan posisi ambigu di mana Hakuba yang wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Shinichi seperti hendak akan menciumnya.

"HAH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kaito ikut berteriak emosi dan segera menarik tubuh Hakuba untuk menjauh. Perasaan posessifnya tiba-tiba muncul dan kini ia telah merentangkan tangannya seolah menjaga Shinichi agar tidak tersentuh dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan bernama Hakuba Saguru—pikir Kaito.

Hattori yang awalnya berada di ambang pintu pun kini berjalan ke arah Hakuba berada sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Manik _emerald_ -nya tak henti memandang tajam sang _blonde_ dengan rasa kesal.

Mendapat dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya sama sekali tidak membuat sang _blonde_ ketakutan. Pemuda bermanik merah kecokelatan itu malah memandang angkuh Kaito dan Hattori sambil menyeringai tipis, tatapan angkuhnya itu seperti menyatakan bahwa _'kalian itu bodoh atau apa? Kenapa malah menghentikanku?'_ yang tentunya dibalas dengan _deathglare_ yang lebih menusuk oleh sang _guardian_ dan detektif barat.

Hakuba menyentuh dahinya seraya menghela napas lelah, masih dengan tatapan meremehkannya ia menunjuk ke arah Shinichi yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Aku hanya ingin membantu Kudo-kun agar cepat sadar! Jika kondisinya terus dibiarkan seperti itu, mentalnya akan rusak akibat ingatan-ingatan pendahulunya yang perlahan merusak otaknya." Iris _ruby_ -nya menatap ke dua pemuda di depannya dengan serius. "Aku tidak ingin Kudo-kun menderita, makanya biarkan aku untuk membangunkannya."

Mendapati ekspresi Kaito dan Hattori yang sepertinya sedang mencerna perkataannya, membuat Hakuba mendecih pelan. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian sama sekali tidak tahu akan keadaan Kudo-kun sekarang?"

Melihat Hattori dan Kaito yang tak kunjung membalas perkataanya, Hakuba pun memijit kening sambil menghela. "Ya ampun, dan kalian menyebut diri kalian sebagai mantan _spirit_? Sungguh rendah sekali reputasi kalian!" sarkasnya seraya menatap remeh.

Hattori memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi setidaknya Hakuba tidak berkata tajam seperti itu juga, kan. "Aku hanya—"

Hakuba mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memotong perkataan sang detektif barat. Ia melirik wajah Shinichi yang makin memburuk. "Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Izinkan aku untuk menciumnya dan dia akan segera sadar. Atau kalian lebih memilih untuk membuat mental Kudo-kun memburuk?"

Kaito yang sedari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk menanyakan perkataan Hakuba yang terus terpikirkan olehnya. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan ingatan pendahulu?" tanyanya penasaran. Dirinya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan kondisi Shinichi memburuk seperti ini.

Manik _ruby_ -nya memandang Kaito sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, lebih baik sekarang kita harus segera membuatnya sadar agar kita bisa menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan di mansion ini dan menemukan siapa dalang di balik kejadian yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu." Hakuba bersi keras untuk mempertahankan argumennya.

Mendengarnya Kaito dan Hattori saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pemuda _blonde_ yang masih angkuh melipat tangan di dada. Mereka memang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakuba. Tapi, keduanya tidak setuju jika Shinichi harus dicium oleh orang lain.

Ketika sebuah ide muncul di benak sang pesulap. Kaito kemudian menyeringai ke arah Hakuba. "Kau bilang hanya mencium kan?" Hakuba dan Hattori langsung memandang Kaito dengan wajah heran. "Jadi mencium di mana pun tak masalah kan?" seringai Kaito tambah lebar saat melihat sang British yang nampak terganggu.

' _Hee~ jadi dugaanku benar~'_

Akhirnya Hakuba menghela napas pelan dan segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Shinichi. Ciuman kilat itu berakhir dengan sangat cepat sampai Hattori yang melihatnya tidak bisa protes dan hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mulut yang menganga.

Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata Shinichi berkedip menandakan bahwa kesadarannya telah pulih seutuhnya. Iris _aqua_ -nya melirik Hakuba yang sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran yang kemudian dialihkan ke arah Hattori dan Kaito yang nampak menunjukan ekspresi khawatir.

' _Huh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?'_

"Shinichi/Kudo!" Kaito dan Hattori memanggil namanya bersamaan. Shinichi yang tak mengerti nada khawatir dari keduanya hanya menautkan alis heran dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Dirinya merasakan kepalanya yang sangat sakit disertai dengan tubuh berat seperti telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk maraton berkeliling kota—yang pastinya tidak ia lakukan karena ia masih ingat kalau dirinya berada di mansion untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus.

' _Eh? Kasus?'_

"Ah!" pekikan Shinichi tentunya mendapat perhatian lebih dari ketiga pemuda di sekitarnya. Mereka memperhatikan raut terkejut sang detektif timur dengan perasaan was-was di hati. Dengan cepat Shinichi menatap ketiga pemuda di sekitarnya. "Bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhannya? Apa pelakunya sudah ketemu?" manik birunya menatap ketiga pemuda di depannya dengan serius.

"Eh?"

Kaito melongo ketika mendengar tuturan Shinichi yang sempat membuatnya panik, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sang pemanggil. Sang _guardian_ kemudian menarik pipi Shinichi gemas sambil menatap sang detektif dengan ekspresi setengah kesal. "Shin-chan! Kau tidak bergerak selama dua puluh menit seperti orang yang sudah mati dan hal pertama kali yang kau tanyakan itu adalah tentang kasus?" nada bicaranya terdengar bosan dan meledek. Shinichi mengusap pipinya seraya menatap tajam sang pesulap. "Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu! Karena bila kau tidak disadarkan mentalmu bisa rusak lho!"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ocehan Kaito. "Ha? Memangnya aku kenapa? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mentalku rusak?"

"Entahlah, aku juga mendengarnya dari dia!" tambah Hattori sambil menunjuk Hakuba dengan jempolnya—jangan lupakan ekspresi bete-nya ketika berhadapan dengan sang blonde.

Hakuba memandang Shinichi serius. Ia tahu kalau dirinya memang harus menjelaskan mengenai kondisi 'abnormal' Shinichi. Tapi, entah kenapa jika ia mengatakannya sekarang malah akan membuat semua rencananya menjadi runyam. Apalagi saat ini 'orang itu' kemungkinan berkeliaran di mansion ini dengan bebas. Hakuba benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan hal 'itu' pada Shinichi sekarang. Dia harus menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan terhidar dari 'dia'.

Hakuba berjalan mendekati pintu keluar lalu berdiri di samping sebuah meja kaca di pinggir pintu. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca sambil melihat pantulan Shinichi di kaca. "Karena aku tahu tentang kondisi Kudo-kun, bukan berarti aku mau membagi informasi dengan kalian."

Mendengarnya, Hattori berdecih pelan. Iris hijau cerahnya memandang Hakuba remeh. "Apa katamu? Heh. Tak perlu kau katakan juga aku sudah tahu tentang masa laluku."

Hakuba memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar tuturan Hattori yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kemudian ia menyeringai kecil, ia bisa menggunakan pengetahuannya untuk menjalankan rencananya tanpa mendapat gangguan dari spirit matahari atau spirit bulan itu. "Yang kau ketahui hanyalah masa lalu mu sebagai spirit Matahari kan? Sedangkan masa lalu tentang Kudo-kun sama sekali tak tahu."

Shinichi sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan Hakuba. "Masa laluku?" ia memandang Hakuba penuh minat. Dari tatapan yang Shinichi berikan, sudah dipastikan bahwa detektif timur itu ingin sekali tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu.

Sang blonde melirik Shinichi dari sudut matanya. "Ya, masa lalu mu sebagai pemanggil dan takdir kita berempat." Hakuba menatap semua lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Awal mula terbentuknya spirit dan ikatan kita yang tidak akan pernah terputus."

Shinichi meremas selimut yang dipakainya, tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok blonde di depannya. "Kau mengetahuinya? Kalau begitu kau tahu tentang masa lalu Kaito?"

Melipat tangan di dada, Hakuba tersenyum kecil ke arah Shinichi. "Kalau masalah itu hanya bisa diketahui melalui buku Shugogetten yang sedang kau cari." Dirinya sekilas melirik Kaito yang nampak menegang mendengarnya.

"Shin-chan?" merasa terpanggil Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah Kaito yang sedang tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku rasa dalang dari semua masalah ini telah ada di mansion ini." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Hattori mengambil pose berpikirnya kemudian membayangkan beberapa kesimpulan yang ia ambil. "Jadi maksud mu dalang yang membuat kita berempat terikat dan dalang yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai di sini itu sama?"

"Kemungkinan besarnya seperti itu." Hakuba menjawab singkat.

" _Maji ka yo_...," lirih Hattori sambil menatap Shinichi yang terlihat membelakakan matanya. Saat ia membayangkan bahwa nyawa Shinichi lah yang saat ini diancam, entah kenapa membuatnya tak ingin untuk meninggalkan sang detektif itu sendirian. Dirinya takut bila sesuatu terjadi pada Shinichi. Tadi saja ia begitu khawatir saat Shinichi kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja. Ugh, Hattori merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak berguna. "Kalau begitu kita harus—"

—Duak!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras mengakibatkan keempat pemuda di dalam kamar itu terkaget dan reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Sesosok perempuan dengan gaya laki-laki memasuki kamar tersebut dengan cengiran di wajah. Rambut pendek hitamnya nampak mengkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu dengan bola mata hijau yang terus menatap sosok Shinichi semenjak ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Yo! Kudo-kun! Kudengar kau sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir saat melihatmu pingsan begitu saja di TKP." Gadis itu tersenyum cerah sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah sang pemanggil. Perempuan tomboy itu menarik lengan Shinichi dan menggenggamnya erat masih dengan senyum khas-nya. "Aku sudah menemukan petunjuk baru lho! Kudo-kun mau kan jika menyusurinya sekarang bersama ku?" pintanya dengan pandangan penuh harap—membuat ketiga pemuda di sana mendelik ke arah sang gadis karena tak suka dengan kontak fisik yang Sera lakukan.

Hattori yang mendengarnya langsung protes dengan menyentuh pundak gadis itu. "Maaf saja ya, tapi kondisi Kudo baru membaik. Jika dia kembali ke TKP dia bisa kembali pingsan lho!"

Hakuba dan Kaito menyetujui perkataan Hattori dalam hati.

Sera kemudian memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa. "Eeh? _Uso_...,"

Shinichi yang melihat ekspresi itu malah terkekeh. "Masumi-san?"

Gadis itu dengan cepat merespon panggilan sang detektif timur. "Ah, panggil saja aku Sera." Ia berkata dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Memangnya petunjuk apa yang kau temukan?"

"Kudo!/Shin-chan!" Kaito dan Hattori protes karena Shinichi masih saja bersi keras ingin menyelesaikan kasus padahal kondisi tubuhnya belum membaik.

Hakuba berjalan mendekati Sera dengan pose detektifnya. "Ya, Kudo-kun benar. Aku juga ingin mengetahui petunjuk itu."

Shinichi lalu teringat dengan sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pembicaraan yang tadi?"

"Kita lanjutkan itu nanti saja, sekarang kita harus segera memecahkan kasus ini agar kita tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Hakuba menjawab datar.

Tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang dibicarakan para pemuda di hadapannya, Sera mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan setelah mendapati kondisi hening selama beberapa detik. "Aku menemukan kode atau logo yang tertinggal di tubuh masing-masing korban." Ia menunjukan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. "Setelah aku cari tahu itu adalah sebuah huruf kuno yang berasal dari peninggalan Jepang beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa huruf itu adalah huruf kutukan yang berkaitan dengan spirit dan telah dihapuskan oleh masyarakat karena takut terkena kutukannya." Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa tulisan kuno yang mirip dengan kode di tubuh korban.

"Huruf kuno yang berhubungan dengan spirit beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu...," gumam Shinichi, pandangannya terus menatap tulisan aneh itu dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

Sera menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah melihat keempat pemuda di sana menunjukan pose berpikir. "Aku juga masih mencari arti dari huruf itu, tapi karena sumbernya terbatas, jadi aku masih belum bisa mengartikannya." Ia menunjukan ekspresi lelah, dirinya merasa tidak puas karena belum menemukan apa yang ia cari seluruhnya.

Hattori menjentikkan jarinya saat ia teringat akan sebuah perpustakaan yang ada di mansion ini. "Kalau begitu kita cari di perpustakaan yang ada di mansion ini! Aku dengar di sini terdapat buku-buku tua yang sudah hilang di perpustakaan lain."

"Ide bagus." Sera meloncat girang senang akan ide yang pemuda tan katakan.

Shinichi menatap remaja-remaja di depannya dengan pandangan mengabur. Perasaan dirinya atau bukan, tapi semenjak ia melihat siluet itu dia merasa tubuhnya seakan tak bisa digerakan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya atau ingatannya? Yang jelas ia merasa bahwa dengan mengungkap misteri kejahatan yang ada di sini ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Selain itu Shinichi juga penasaran dengan perkataan Hakuba tentang mentalnya yang akan rusak. Jika hal itu berhubungan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang menjadi tidak enak, ia harus segera menanyakannya. Karena ia sudah tahu dari awal, bahwa pemuda blonde itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan. Dan alasan Hakuba enggan memberitahu rahasianya mungkin dikarenakan di sana ada Hattori dan Kaito.

Maka dari itu Shinichi bertekad akan menanyakan semuanya pada Hakuba—tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan sang Bulan dan sang Matahari.

Yah, meski sekarang ia harus mengutamakan kasus pembunuhan dulu.

Tanpa disadari oleh seorang pun di sana, Kaito nampak memperhatikan Shinichi dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca. Rautnya nampak datar disertai dengan bola matanya yang menggelap.

Namun, saat Shinichi menoleh dan mendapati Kaito yang terus terdiam. Sang detektif pun menepuk bahu sang pesulap dengan ekspresi heran. "Kaito?"

Kaito mengadahkan wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, ia kemudian tersenyum cerah sambil menggenggam tangan Shinichi erat. "Aww~ apakah Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat mulus di kepala Kaito disertai dengan gumaman 'barou' dari Shinichi.

Sayangnya, sebelum mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Sosok mungil yang tak lain adalah Haibara memasuki ruangan itu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi orang yang memanggil kalian menyuruh kalian untuk berkumpul di aula."

Kelima remaja di ruangan itu terdiam lalu saling menoleh satu sama lain.

Sepertinya mereka harus menemui orang misterius yang mengundang mereka, sebelum mencari petunjuk ke perpustakaan.

Heh. Kira-kira orang seperti apakah dia?

* * *

 **To be continued**


	15. The dark side of Kaito

**DCMK bukan milik Kyuu!**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, YAOI, EYD, kata baku non baku, dan kesalahan lain.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : The dark side of Kaito**

Berbagai pasang mata tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan menyerupai sebuah aula itu diisi oleh sebuah panggung yang di depannya terdapat lima puluh kursi terjajar rapih—dan kini telah diduduki oleh sebagian orang yang menetap di ruangan itu. Mereka terpaksa berkumpul di ruangan ini untuk menghindari terjadinya kasus pembunuhan lagi.

Selain menghindari kasus pembunuhan terjadi, mereka juga berkumpul di sana atas titah dari seseorang yang telah memanggil mereka ke sini. Karena kebanyakan orang-orang yang dipanggil adalah seorang detektif dan pastinya penasaran pada sosok seperti apa yang memanggil mereka. Mau tak mau terkumpullah beragam orang dengan berbagai umur di dalam aula tersebut.

Ruangan aula yang berada di bangunan sebelah timur itu adalah ruangan terbesar yang ada di mansion ini. Letaknya yang berada di lantai satu, membuat tempat itu menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk perkumpulan para detektif.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka menunggu di ruangan itu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan detektif lain—meski sebagian dari mereka malah diam di pojok ruangan, melihat-lihat aula; sampai ada juga orang yang memainkan kursi-kursi yang ada membentuk lurus seperti kursi kereta.

Jumlah yang diundang sebenarnya ada 30 orang. Namun, yang terlihat di aula hanya 15 orang minus Kaito, Shinichi, Hattori, Hakuba, Sera dan gadis kecil yang bernama Haibara.

Seorang pria bersurai emas berjalan santai ke arah jendela kecil yang terdapat di sudut ruangan sebagai penerangan. Ia melihat langit-langit malam yang berubah terang menandakan bahwa pagi akan segera datang. Padahal dirinya baru sepuluh menit selesai memotong-motong kelinci yang hendak dijadikan makanan untuk nanti pagi. Tapi, sepertinya waktu masih berjalan cukup lama hingga ia makin penasaran tentang keempat pemuda yang ia temui kemarin siang.

Iris _aqua_ -nya menyisir seluruh ruangan kemudian kembali teralih pada guguran salju yang turun di balik jendela. Seperti yang ia duga, keempat pemuda itu belum datang ke ruangan ini. Ia kemudian menatap sebuah layar yang cukup besar di atas panggung, kemungkinan orang yang mengundangnya kemari akan berbicara melalui layar itu. Heh. Bagus sekali idenya sehingga tidak ada yang tahu lokasi sang pemilik mansion.

Amuro melirik seseorang yang menurutnya cukup mencurigakan. Setahunya, orang yang memiliki aura seperti itu hanyalah 'dia' tapi baik dari wajah dan suaranya sangat berbeda sekali dengan 'orang itu'. Lalu sebenarnya siapa pria yang memiliki rambut cokelat kemerah mudaan dan memakai kacamata itu?

Menurut'nya' bila ia datang ke sini dirinya akan menemukan sebuah fakta menarik tentang legenda Spirit. Namun, meski ia sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi _moon spirit_. Dirinya tidak tahu siapa orang yang memegang buku Shugogetten.

Jika dirinya tidak selalu dihantui oleh ingatan mengerikan tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin ia tidak akan datang kemari dan mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ingatannya. Namun, sejak bertemu dengan 'sosok itu'. Dirinya mendapat penjelasan bahwa mimpi buruknya adalah ingatannya sewaktu dulu yang terikat bersama keempat pemuda kemarin.

Seingatnya, yang terikat dengan keempat pemuda itu bukan hanya dirinya saja. Masih ada gadis tomboy berambut ikal; wanita berambut merah keunguan; wanita berambut emas; dan pria yang dia cari. Yah, meski ia tidak begitu ingat tentang siapa saja orang yang ada di ingatannya. Yang jelas, dirinya hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari mimpi buruknya dan segera mengakhirinya. Dia sudah lelah melihat ingatan-ingatannya yang selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang terengah-engah dengan peluh mengucur di tubuh setiap pagi.

Dan untuk mencapai tujuannya, pertama-tama dia harus bisa mendekati inti dari ingatannya. Yaitu pemuda manis bernama Kudo Shinichi. Setahunya, pemuda yang diberi julukan Detektif Timur itu adalah inti dari ikatan yang mengikatnya. Jadi Amuro yakin, bahwa 'dia' juga pasti mengincar pemuda malang itu.

Sebuah suara pintu engsel yang terbuka membuat Amuro terhenyak dan reflek melirik ke arah pintu. Dia menemukan keempat pemuda dan satu gadis memasuki ruangan dengan wajah serius yang tercetak di wajah mereka. Melihatnya ia tersenyum tipis, pasti gadis itu sudah memberitahukan masalah huruf kuno itu pada mereka.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya kelima orang itu, layar hitam yang terpampang di panggung pun mulai bercahaya dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam bermanik hijau gelap disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

Manik Amuro membola, pria yang ada di dalam layar adalah pria yang selama ini ia cari. Kebetulan sekali dirinya bisa bertemu langsung dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' yang selama ini menjadi pusat ingatannya dan paling ia benci keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Shinichi menatap layar yang menampakkan gambar seorang pria yang bola matanya entah kenapa malah mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Sera yang tengah tersenyum kecil pada layar, dirinya menemukan jawabannya. Iris hijau gelap yang tajam itu sangat mirip dengan milik gadis tomboy di sebelahnya.

"Masumi-san? Apakah dia kenalanmu?" pertanyaan yang Shinichi lontarkan sukses membuat Sera menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya tersenyum bangga. "Ya, dia adalah kakakku. Namanya Akai Shuichi."

Shinichi ikut tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan layar. Tidak disadari olehnya, bahwa ketiga pemuda di sampingnya tengah memasang raut tak suka sambil menatap kesal Sera. Ah, sepertinya ketiga pemuda tersebut sedang merasakan sebuah gejolak emosi yang bernama cemburu.

Setelah mereka berlima duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, pandangan Shinichi menyisir setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Jika dilihat-lihat dengan baik semua orang yang ada di sini rata-rata berumur 20 tahun lebih kecuali mereka berlima dan si gadis kecil Haibara. Berarti dirinya akan melawan para detektif yang lebih dewasa darinya. Heh. Menarik.

Pria di dalam layar itu berdehem kecil untuk mendapatkan semua perhatian orang-orang di aula. Iris hijau gelapnya memandang lurus ke depan seolah menyimpan sebuah ambisi yang tak akan pernah padam dengan semangat yang tinggi.

" _Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia menghadiri undangan ini._ " Suara beratnya menggema di aula. Seketika suasana di aula pun mendadak hening karena fokus mereka teralih pada sosok misterius yang sedang tersenyum kecil di layar monitor.

"Undangan ini?" gumam Shinichi mulai curiga, tak lupa dengan pose detektif-nya.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang digumamkan Shinichi, sosok pria itu melebarkan senyumnya. " _Ya benar, yang memanggil kalian sebenarnya bukan aku. Melainkan temanku._ "

Berbagai bisikan kemudian terdengar di aula itu. Sebagian mereka bahkan protes karena tidak terima dengan perkataan sang pria di monitor. Dirinya yang sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan orang yang memanggil mereka, nyatanya malah tak berhasil bertemu. Padahal ia sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dengan menghandiri undangan ini. Tentu saja dia protes.

Mengabaikan beberapa protes di sana, pandangan tajamnya malah menatap sosok Shinichi lekat. " _Karena dia sudah terbunuh, maka aku yang menggantikannya._ " Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria _blonde_ yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat—menahan emosi dan menemukan beberapa orang yang protes langsung bungkam dengan wajah horor.

" _Langsung saja ke intinya, kalian tadi telah melihat korban pembunuhan berantai itu bukan? Seperti yang tertulis di undangan. Kalian dipanggil kemari untuk menemukan sang pelaku dan memecahkan misteri di balik pembunuhan berantai ini._ "

Jeda sejenak.

" _Jika kalian berhasil memecahkan kasus ini, maka aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kalian, apapun itu._ " Ia berkata dengan nada menjanjikan disertai senyuman sinis.

Bisikan-bisikan semakin terdengar jelas karena hadiahnya yang sangat menguntungkan.

" _Tapi, kalian harus ingat! Selama kasus ini belum terpecahkan kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Karena satu-satunya jembatan penghubung yang ada telah roboh._ " tambahnya dengan nada tegas.

Pria itu menutup matanya sejenak lalu memandang semua orang di aula dengan serius. " _Dan terakhir, kalian harus hati-hati. Siapa tahu bahwa korban berikutnya adalah kalian._ " Pria _raven_ itu tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat sebuah senapan ke pundaknya.

" _Selamat berjuang!_ "

Setelah salam perpisahan tersebut layar pun kembali berubah menjadi hitam menyisakan beberapa protes dan keluhan dari sebagian orang yang tidak terima dengan penjelasan singkat itu. Yah, meski sebagian dari mereka langsung menyeringai licik karena memikirkan apa yang akan mereka minta jika berhasil memecahkan misteri ini.

Dengan berakhirnya siaran, separuh orang-orang di sana lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan dengan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang menggerutu; marah-marah; diam; dan yang paling mencolok adalah seorang pria yang malah tertawa dengan penuh percaya diri bahwa ia akan memecahkan misteri ini.

Baru saja Shinichi beranjak untuk meninggalkan aula, sebuah tangan menahannya hingga tubuhnya oleng dan hampir menimpa sang penahan. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Hakuba yang sedang memandangnya inten. Ditatap seperti itu tentunya membuat Shinichi tak enak dan grogi. Oh, ayolah. Siapa juga yang kuat di tatap dengan pandangan yang seolah menembus roh atau jiwamu seperti yang Hakuba lakukan saat ini.

Sebelum Shinichi bertanya, Hakuba lebih dulu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang _brunette_. "Berhati-hatilah, karena yang terikat dengan masa lalu itu bukan hanya kita berempat. Ada beberapa orang yang kelihatannya mengingat masa lalu karena sebelumnya terikat denganmu. Memang ikatannya tidak sekuat ikatan kita berempat. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau lebih berhati-hati. Karena di sini nyawamu lah yang menjadi taruhan."

Dari nada yang dikeluarkan Hakuba, Shinichi tahu bahwa pemuda _blonde_ itu sedang tidak main-main. Ia melirik Hakuba yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa, seolah perkataan yang barusan ia katakan padanya hanyalah angin lalu. Yah, Shinichi tidak bisa menyalahkan Hakuba karena terus bersikap tenang dalam situasi ini. Jika dirinya berada di posisi yang sama, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang Hakuba lakukan barusan.

Melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya kembali terlarut ke dalam pemikirannya membuat Kaito menepuk pundak sang detektif hingga iris _azure_ itu terkesiap dan segera teralih ke arah sang _guardian_.

"Wajah 'terlalu berpikir' milik Shin-chan keluar lho! Padahal ini masih tahap awal, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Daritadi aku merasakan kalau perasaanmu seperti sedang bergejolak tak nyaman." Kaito menatap Shinichi khawatir, dirinya tidak ingin sang detektif merasakan hawa negatif seperti apapun. Maka dari itu, ia harus segera bisa memperbaiki _mood_ Shinichi dengan mengajukan candaan.

Seketika Shinichi merengut sebal sambil memukul pelan bahu Kaito. " _Barou_ , bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran pada siapa sebenarnya orang yang memanggil kita dan apa tujuannya. Bahkan pria tadi pun tak menyebutkan namanya." Shinichi kembali mengambil pose berpikirnya.

Mendengarnya Kaito menyeringai kecil, misi mengubah _mood_ Shinichi telah berjalan sukses.

"Ayolah Kudo, daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita pergi ke TKP sekali lagi dan mencari petunjuk lain." Hattori menyarankan sambil tersenyum cerah.

Entah mengapa mendengar ajakan Hattori, kini malah Kaito yang tengah berada dalam _bad mood_. Ugh, betapa inginnya sang pesulap untuk menjahili Hattori dengan mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink afro atau mengubah bajunya menjadi dress balet. Ah! Mengubah Hattori menjadi perempuan dengan memakai rok pendek disertai wig cokelat panjang diikat satu dengan sebuah pita lucu terselip di rambutnya juga keren—oke lupakan khayalan gak jelas Kaito.

Shinichi terlihat menimang-nimang perkataan pemuda _tan_ itu lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya apa yang diusulkan oleh sang mantan _sun spirit_ itu ada benarnya juga. Dia melirik ke arah Hattori yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Saat ia melihat Kaito yang cemberut, Shinichi malah terheran dan memilih untuk mengabaikan tingkah kekanakan Kaito. Yah, Shinichi memang sangat tidak peka.

Melihat interaksi Shinichi dan Hattori yang begitu dekat tentu saja membuat Kaito tak suka. Namun, sebelum ia menganggu atmosfir _rabu-rabu_ atau _lovey dovey_ di antara keduanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menganggu hatinya. Manik _indigo_ -nya menyapu area aula dan menemukan seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum licik ke arahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu aula.

' _Jangan-jangan orang itu...,'_ batin Kaito mulai was-was. Jika orang yang ia lihat barusan adalah 'dia' maka kemungkinan besar bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok kemarin. Seseorang yang memegang buku Shugogetten waktu itu. _'Aku harus mengejarnya...,'_ batinnya sambil melirik ke arah Shinichi yang sedang beradu argumen dengan Hattori. Anehnya, dari tadi ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Hakuba. Padahal dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada pemuda _blonde_ itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang jelas ia harus segera mengejar pria itu.

"Shin-chan! Kalau kau mau ke TKP duluan saja ya! Aku mau ke toilet dulu, _bye_ ~" dengan lambaian tangan ke arah Shinichi, Kaito pun bergegas pergi untuk menemukan sosok itu. Lagipula, buku itu adalah miliknya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shinichi masuk ke dalam masalahnya—meski pada dasarnya ia hanya tidak ingin sang detektif terluka bila ikut bersamanya. Karena jika Shinichi tahu kalau buku Shugogetten ada di mansion ini, detektif itu pasti akan bersi keras untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dalam larinya Kaito tersenyum lembut, sosok pemanggil kali ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Maka dari itu ia akan menjaganya meski mempertaruhkan nyawanya. _Maa_ , meski ia tidak suka karena harus meninggalkan Shinichi berdua dengan Hattori. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan sang pemanggil ikut dengannya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju TKP, iris _emerald_ milik Hattori tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Dari luar memang Shinichi nampak terlihat sedang berpikir mengenai kasus ini. Tapi Hattori tahu, dibalik iris matanya yang selalu bersinar dan hanya tertuju pada kebenaran. Kini tengah sedikit redup dilanda kegundahan hati. Detektif dari barat itu tak tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini khawatir. Dirinya hanya tahu kalau ia tidak suka melihat Shinichi terlihat seperti itu.

Jika saja Hattori tahu kalau hal yang menyebabkan Shinichi gundah seperti sekarang adalah kepergian Kaito yang mendadak tadi. Pasti dia akan cemburu berat.

" _Na_ , Kudo...," Hattori menggumam kecil hampir tak terdengar—meski Shinichi tetap menoleh karena merasakan bahwa pemuda _tan_ itu tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Hattori menatap Shinichi lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Shinichi yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan dari sahabatnya itu, hanya mengeryitkan dahi. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau ada masalah. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu, karena itulah gunanya seorang sahabat."

Shinichi menyentuh lengan Hattori di pundaknya sambil menunduk, ia berusaha untuk menolak tatapan lembut Hattori yang membuatnya tak nyaman. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin segera terlepas dari belenggu ikatan ini dan ingin semuanya kembali normal sebelum kedatangan Kaito. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak logis terus terjadi, rasionalku benar-benar tidak berjalan dengan baik, aku—"

Sebelum Shinichi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hattori menarik tubuh Shinichi untuk mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang pemanggil. Hattori menyangga dagunya di bahu Shinichi sambil menghirup wangi yang ia sukai. Membuat yang dipeluk hanya bisa menahan napasnya sejenak karena terkejut dengan tindakan mendadak dari Hattori.

"Hattori?" tanya Shinichi heran. Tidak biasanya sahabat dekatnya yang satu ini melakukan kontak fisik yang seperti ini. Biasanya kan Hattori hanya melakukan kontak fisik seperti merangkulnya saja.

"Jangan begitu, sifat itu tak cocok untukmu. Aku hanya menyukai sifatmu yang selalu maju ke depan dengan percaya diri sambil berusaha untuk mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Hattori berkata lembut dengan nada meyakinkan.

Shinichi menatap lorong di depannya dengan seulas senyum. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat yang biasanya sering mementingkan emosi lebih dulu bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya. Mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Hattori, pemilik iris biru itu mendorong tubuh sang detektif barat seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan detektif khas-nya.

" _Warui_ , aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Padahal nyawa semua orang sedang terancam. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi. _Ikuze_." Ajak Shinichi dengan senyuman kecil.

Pemuda _tan_ itu tersenyum lebar setelah mendapati ekspresi Shinichi yang telah kembali percaya diri, ia pun kemudian mengikuti langkah Shinichi yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Dalam hati Hattori merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangannya meremas kain di mana jantungnya berada. Entah setan apa yang memasuki dirinya sehingga ia tadi malah memeluk Shinichi tanpa pikir ulang. Dan dirinya sangat menyesali kebodohannya karena ia hanya sebatas memeluk dan tak sempat untuk menghirup wangi Shinichi atau memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, padahal kesempatan seperti tadi tidak akan datang dua kali. Sayang sekali. _Maa_ , jika ia bersabar mungkin dirinya bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih bagus dari pelukan—sebuah ciuman misalnya. Pikirnya tersenyum aneh.

Shinichi tidak sengaja melirik Hattori yang sedang mengangguk-angguk tak jelas disertai dengan senyum aneh di wajah pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu heran dan berpura-pura tak melihat apapun. Karena sungguh! Ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan Hattori saat ini mirip dengan orang mesum yang sedang memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan pada korbannya.

Jadi Shinichi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya—tanpa tahu kalau korban yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hattori adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pemuda _blonde_ yang tadi sempat menghilang dari kelompok Shinichi, kini sedang berada di sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Sekilas ia mengingat kejadian saat ia mengecap kening sang pemanggil, sampai saat ini rasa manis tersebut masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyesal atau pun takut pada dua pemuda yang sempat protes atas tindakannya. Karena pada saat itu, hanya Hakuba saja yang bisa membangunkan Shinichi. Alasannya mudah, itu karena energi inti yang dimilikinya adalah 'menetralisir' artinya Hakuba bisa menetralkan energi apapun dengan sentuhannya.

Memang energi inti yang dimilikinya tak sebagus seperti kemampuan menjaga Kaito atau kemampuan menyerang yang dimiliki Hattori. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, dia adalah orang terakhir yang bisa membantu Shinichi untuk tetap hidup bila sang _guardian_ tak bisa 'menyembuhkan' sang detektif. Memikirkan bahwa dirinya juga sangat berperan penting dalam kehidupan sang pemanggil kali ini, membuat seukir senyuman tulus tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Saat ia melihat sebuah pintu yang ia cari, tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Manik _ruby_ -nya memperhatikan seluk beluk ruangan gelap yang hanya terdapat satu pintu itu dengan pandangan waspada. Semenjak ia masuk ke ruangan ini, ia sudah tahu kalau di sini terdapat 'sesuatu' yang berkaitan dengan kasus ini. Bukan hanya tempatnya yang cukup mencurigakan, hawa di ruangan ini juga terasa sangat berat dan dipenuhi oleh bau amis darah.

Hakuba melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengecek pola aneh yang diukir dalam pintu tersebut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus debu yang menempel di pintu agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pola apa yang ada di sana. Seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika ia mengetahui pola yang ada di pintu itu.

Dengan gugup kakinya melangkah mundur seraya menatap horor pintu di depannya. Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Mata merah kecokelatannya membola kaget ketika melihat seorang yang ia tahu telah berdiri di ambang pintu seraya tersenyum licik.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Bannachinten."

Bibir Hakuba terkatup rapat dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Ia memandang tajam sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan benci. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Napasnya terdengar terputus-putus, pandangannya dengan gelisah melirik ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menopang tangan di lutut. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit dirinya berlari-lari di sekitar mansion tanpa membuahkan hasil apapun.

Karena dirinya yang terus bolak-balik arah, membuat beberapa detektif yang dilewatinya menatapnya curiga. Tapi itu semua tidak penting. Ia harus segera mencari sosok itu agar dirinya bisa kembali merebut buku miliknya. Padahal jika ia memiliki buku itu kekuatan miliknya akan berlipat-lipat lebih kuat untuk melindungi Shinichi.

Tak menyerah dengan pencariannya, Kaito pun kembali berlari menuju lantai satu. Ia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Amuro yang tengah membaca sebuah buku—dan entah kenapa dia merasa buku itu tak asing—meski buku itu bukan miliknya. Ah, sudahlah. Saat ini ia harus mencari sosok itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Ketika dirinya berbelok di lorong, dia hampir menabrak Sera. Untung saja kemampuan atletiknya tinggi sehingga ia dengan gesit mengubah jalur larinya.

"Uh, _gomen_ aku sedang terburu-buru."

Gadis yang sebelumnya terbengong itu pun sadar, kemudian Sera menoleh dengan cengiran. "Oke, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi, reflekmu hebat sekali~"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku harus pergi. _Bye_ ~"

Kaito melangkah ke kanan dengan santai—karena ia cukup merasa kelelahan setelah berlarian tak jelas tadi. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar bentakan keras khas perempuan di belakangnya. Penasaran, ia pun mengintip di balik dinding belokan dan menemukan Sera dan Amuro yang tengah berbincang.

Dari sini ia bisa membaca kalau perbincangan yang mereka lakukan itu bukanlah pembicaraan yang baik. Sera terlihat menatap benci ke arah Amuro yang balik menatap Sera dengan pandangan datar.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau bukan datang kemari untuk mengulang 'itu' kan?

Amuro tersenyum licik dan menatap Sera remeh. " _Saa_ , menurutmu?"

Kaito yang penasaran dengan perbincangan mereka mendadak mendengar pekikan Shinichi dan langsung menoleh ke lorong yang ada di sebrangnya dengan tatapan horor. Di sana ia melihat Hattori yang tengah merangkul Shinichi-nya—dia sudah menganggap Shinichi miliknya jadi dia memakai kata 'nya'—abaikan.

Mendapati kedekatan mereka, Kaito langsung melesat pergi ke arah Hattori dan menarik Shinichi ke dalam pelukannya. Selanjutnya terjadilah kontes tatap menatap antara Hattori dan Kaito yang sempat terlihat listrik imajiner di antara mereka dan sosok Shinichi yang mendesah lelah melihat kelakukan kedua pemuda di depannya.

Kaito yang memfokuskan dirinya pada Shinichi sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Sera dan Amuro akan menjadi kunci baginya untuk menemukan orang yang memiliki buku Shugogetten.

.

.

.

Kaito menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shinichi dengan erat sembari berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang perlahan mencerah akibat matahari pagi yang mulai muncul dari arah timur. Ekspresi sang pesulap tak terlihat jelas karena Shinichi berada di belakangnya. Meski ia merasakan lengannya yang sakit karena dicengkram terlalu keras, dirinya hanya bisa melihat punggung sang _guardian_.

Shinichi membiarkan Kaito menyeretnya seperti ini karena tadi ia sempat mendengar bisikan Kaito tentang _clue_ baru mengenai kasus ini dan masa lalu mereka. Meski tadi Hattori sempat memaksanya untuk mencari petunjuk. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya malah mengikuti perkataan Kaito saat itu. Dirinya juga sempat bingung mengapa ia memilih Kaito dari pada kasus yang sedang terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan pikirannya.

Sang detektif melirik koridor yang ia lewati dengan teliti. Mungkinkah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau koridor ini terlihat familier di ingatannya. Padahal ia yakin kalau dirinya baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di mansion ini. Tapi, ia merasa kalau gaya klasiknya mengingatkannya pada jaman dulu.

' _Jaman dulu? Memangnya aku sudah hidup berapa tahun? Aku kan baru berumur tujuh belas tahun.'_ Batinnya bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Shinichi memperhatikan Kaito yang sedari tadi diam tanpa sepatah kata. Sosok sang _guardian_ yang seperti ini memberikan efek tak nyaman ke dalam hatinya. Apalagi dengan hawa berat dan canggung di antara mereka, membuatnya ingin menendang apapun ke kepala Kaito agar sang pesulap menoleh ke arahnya dengan cengiran jahil yang seperti biasa.

Kaki Kaito terhenti di sebuah lukisan abstrak berwarna putih dan hitam. Ia berbalik dan menggeser lukisan itu hingga dinding yang ada di samping Shinichi bergeser. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan klasik dengan sepasang sofa mewah di dalamnya. Sang detektif mendekat ke arah dinding rahasia itu. Karena kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda di sampingnya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Kaito telah mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah keduanya masuk, dinding tersebut kembali tertutup secara otomatis.

"Dari mana kau tahu ruangan ini, Kaito?" bisik sang detektif seraya memperhatikan ruangan kecil namun terlihat nyaman ini.

Kaito tidak menjawab dan malah mendorong tubuh Shinichi ke atas sofa dan segera menindihnya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Shinichi agar sang detektif tidak bisa kabur. Manik _indigo_ -nya nampak gelap seraya menatap sang pemanggil tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat ekspresi gelap dari Kaito, Shinichi langsung meronta minta lepas.

' _Siapa? Tatapan itu bukan milik Kaito. Nande?'_ batin Shinichi bingung. Padahal tadi saat Kaito adu argumen dengan Hattori, dia masih bersikap seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini.

Sekilas ia mengingat perkataan Hakuba, kalau Shugogetten itu tingkat keposesifannya sangat tinggi. Mungkinkah ini adalah sifat Shugogetten yang Hakuba bicarakan itu? Lalu kenapa musti muncul sekarang?

Sang detektif memberanikan diri untuk kembali memandang Kaito yang masih berada di atasnya. Manik _indigo_ yang biasanya berkilat jahil itu seolah sirna oleh gelapnya emosi yang tak Shinichi tahu. Bahkan ekspresi datar yang saat ini dikeluarkan oleh Kaito membuat sang detektif lebih merasa ketakutan hingga membuat tubuhnya merinding karena suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba mendadak turun drastis.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku?" pinta Shinichi sambil menatap Kaito malas—dirinya berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak berbuat gegabah. Apalagi ketika manik biru gelap itu berkilat bahaya seakan ingin 'membunuhnya'.

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya seraya menempelkan hidungnya ke bahu Shinichi seraya menghirup wangi sang detektif dengan lembut. Sang detektif yang heran dengan tingkah Kaito makin tak mengerti tentang situasi mereka.

"Aku harus **membersihkan** bau si _sun spirit_ itu darimu. Aku tak suka jika baumu tercampur dengan bau orang lain selain **milikku**." Gumam sang _guardian_ dengan nada berat. Lalu dengan lembut Kaito mulai menciumi bahu Shinichi hingga naik ke arah leher.

Pemuda detektif yang mulanya ingin protes malah terbuai akan sentuhan intim tersebut hingga tanpa sadar dirinya malah melenguh dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Ah—ngh! Kaito, hentika—n—ngh!"

Tubuh Shinichi mulai menggeliat tak enak. Ia berusaha keras untuk menolak ciuman lembut Kaito dan mempertahankan pikirannya agar tidak terbawa suasana. Saking fokusnya Shinichi untuk menolak, ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan perkataan terakhir Kaito—atau lebih tepatnya sang _guardian_ -lah yang menghapusnya. Bukan hanya menghapus perkataannya tadi, Kaito juga menghapus adegan saat Hattori merangkul Shinichi. Sudah tahu kalau dirinya itu memiliki kadar posesif yang tinggi, tapi Hattori berani-beraninya terlalu dekat dengan Shinichi.

Tadi saja saat Hakuba mencium kening Shinichi, Kaito ingin segera menghilangkan bekasnya dan hendak hilang kendali. Tapi, karena itu demi keselamatan sang pemanggil ia membiarkannya sebagai angin lalu. Meski hatinya masih bergemuruh tak suka jika ingatan menyebalkan itu terlintas di pikirannya.

Tubuh Shinichi makin tak terkendali saat merasakan Kaito mulai menggigiti kulitnya—jangan lupa lidahnya juga yang sudah sedari tadi menjilatinya pun memutuskan menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang perut Kaito.

Sayangnya, aksinya gagal setelah bibirnya lebih dahulu tengah ditawan oleh sang pesulap dalam cumbuan manis—dan Shinichi pun merasakan pikirannya mendadak kosong—terbuai akan sentuhan manis itu sang detektif pun luluh lalu menutup matanya pelan dan mulai membalas pagutan lembut dari Kaito—bahkan menikmatinya.

Mendapat respon positif dari pemuda di bawahnya, Kaito pun mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk memainkan bibir sang detektif sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut itu dan mengeksplorasinya dengan teliti—hingga keduanya terjerumus dalam tautan lidah yang panas.

Pagutan itu pun terlepas, menyisakan sebenang saliva yang terputus dari ke dua bibir mereka. Shinichi mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil menatap Kaito dengan matanya yang setengah menutup. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pikirannya terasa berat dan memaksanya untuk segera jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mengusap bibir bawah Shinichi yang mengakibatkan manik _azure_ itu kembali terbuka.

" **Shinichi, kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Jadi tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diambil oleh orang lain.** " Ujarnya dengan nada berat nan mengerikan.

Setelah itu Kaito mengecup kening Shinichi lalu bangkit dari posisi menindihnya.

Bola mata Shinichi yang tadi hendak menutup kini berkedip-kedip sadar. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan lalu mendapati Kaito yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Shinichi langsung bangkit dan menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kaito?" panggil Shinichi pelan.

Kaito menoleh sambil tersenyum cerah—melupakan bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya baru saja menunjukan ekspresi paling mengerikan mirip seorang psiko. "Ya? Kenapa nadamu terdengar ketakutan seperti itu, Shin-chan?" tanyanya lembut.

Shinichi tertegun mendengar respon dengan nada menggoda ala sang pesulap. Padahal seingatnya tadi Kaito sempat menunjukkan ekspresi bahaya seperti seorang pembunuh yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun.

' _Apakah yang tadi itu hanya khayalanku?'_

Selain itu, Shinichi tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berbaring di atas sofa. Seingatnya tadi ia bertemu dengan pria kakaknya Sera, mendapat peringatan Hakuba, berbincang dengan Hattori lalu pergi dengan Kaito yang mengajaknya ke ruangan ini untuk membicarakan ingatannya. Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Entah mengapa kejadian di mana ia tidak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi padanya. Apakah ia memiliki kelainan dalam hal mengingat?

Sang detektif pun memasuki mode menyelidik khas-nya—meski pada akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa ingat apapun—seolah ingatannya telah dihapus oleh seseorang.

"Shin-chan?"

"Oi, Shin-chan!"

Panggilan Kaito menyadarkan lamunan Shinichi.

Shinichi menoleh dengan wajah polos. "Hm?"

"Kau masih ingat tujuan kita kemari kan?" tanya Kaito terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos Shinichi yang sangat imut.

Sang detektif menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dengan ekspresi serius. "Ah, kau ingin memberitahuku soal kondisi abnormalku tadi kan?" bola mata biru jernihnya menatap lurus ke arah Kaito.

Pesulap itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Kaito menggenggam lengan Shinichi erat. "Apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu?"

Detektif _brunette_ itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan lengan Kaito yang menggenggamnya. "Aku tak ingat banyak, hanya seperti jaman dahulu di mana terasa sakit dan berat hingga tubuhku tak menginginkan mimpi itu untuk kembali." Jelasnya seraya menarik lengannya untuk melepaskan diri dari sentuhan sang _guardian_.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan lengan Shinichi, Kaito pun makin mempererat genggamannya. "Tentu saja, karena mimpimu itu adalah ingatan-ingatan pendahulumu di masa lalu."

Mendengarnya rontaan Shinichi pun terhenti, manik _shappire_ -nya menatap Kaito tak percaya. "Ha? Alasan tak logis apa itu?" Shinichi yang nyatanya seseorang yang selalu berpikir logis atau realist. Kali ini harus dipaksa untuk menerima fakta tidak masuk akal lainnya. Sebenarnya dirinya sedang berada di dunia mana? Dirinya tidak sedang tinggal di dunia dongeng kan?

Melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang terlihat sangat keberatan dengan penjelasan dirinya, Kaito pun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak berbohong. Dan jika kau terambil alih oleh ingatan-ingatan itu. Kondisi mentalmu akan memburuk hingga kau tak bisa berpikir rasional."

Shinichi memilih diam sambil memalingkan wajah. "..."

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya dengan raut menyesal. Dirinya sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat melindungi Shinichi dengan benar. "Tapi tenang saja, ingatanmu kembali itu menandakan bahwa kau telah bertemu dengan dalang dari semua kekacauan ini." Kaito berkata serius.

Pandangan Shinichi kembali teralih pada Kaito. "Dalang yang membuat kita terikat satu sama lain dan dalang yang membuat kita menjadi _spirit_." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu aku tadi bertemu dengan dalangnya?" Shinichi menunjukan raut antusias. Jika yang dikatakan Kaito benar berarti dirinya hanya perlu mengingat wajah orang-orang yang berkumpul tadi, melakukan insvestigasi pada mereka dan menyimpulkan siapa di antara mereka yang memiliki 'aura' mencurigakan.

Kaito mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Ya, aku sudah mencarinya tadi dan sayangnya dia berhasil bersembunyi lagi."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shinichi langsung bangkit dengan wajah senang. "Kita harus segera memecahkan kasus ini dan mencari kebenarannya."

Melihat ekspresi tertantang dari Shinichi entah kenapa membuat Kaito ikut bahagia. Bahagia karena Shinichi telah kembali seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin Shinichi tidak menyadarinya, tapi semenjak memasuki mansion ini, sang pemanggil terlihat agak tegang dari biasanya karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Makanya, ketika ia bisa kembali melihat ekspresi 'semangat' dari sang detektif tentunya membuat hatinya menghangat dan berdesir aneh—dalam aliran positif. "Ya kau benar."

"Ayo pergi."

Kaito menerima uluran tangan Shinichi dengan senang hati. Tanpa disadari oleh Shinichi, ketika sang detektif berbalik untuk membuka dinding rahasia itu. Matanya tak menangkap pandangan Kaito yang kembali menggelap sambil menyeringai tipis bak seorang pemuda _yandere_ yang siap membunuh siapapun bila berani mendekati Shinichi.

Merasakan sang _guardian_ yang tak mengikutinya, Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan Kaito yang tengah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

' _Huh? Rasanya tadi pandangan Kaito seperti menggelap. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'_

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil mengeluarkan berbagai candaan—dari Kaito—dan jawaban malas—dari Shinichi yang jengah dengan godaan sang pesulap.

.

.

.

Akhirnya satu demi satu misteri _spirit_ terungkap. Langkah tersebut akan menuntun mereka ke dalam jalan berbahaya di mana pengorbanan dan kepercayaanlah yang menjadi kunci mereka untuk bertahan.

Dan untuk memecahkan misteri itu, mereka harus menemukan semua orang yang terlibat di dalam ingatan dan segera mencegah sang dalang untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Kira-kira diantara sosok Sera, Amuro, Akai dan sosok-sosok yang belum jelas identitasnya, sebenarnya siapakah diantara mereka yang memegang peran paling penting?

Dan hanya waktulah yang bisa mengungkapkannya.

* * *

.

 **To be continued**

.

* * *

 _Kyuu mau nanya, ada yang suka pair Akai ama Amuro? Kalau suka, Kyuu ke depannya akan buat adegan mereka xD_

* * *

Doumo, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama (lagi) update-nya ._.)

Salahkan Kyuu yang harus praktek guru/PPL selama 3 bulan dan sibuk memikirkan skripsi yang sebentar lagi datang, #deritamahasiswatingkatakhir

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca bahkan memberi review~ :'))

Sampai jumpa lagi~

 **きゅうしろう**


	16. Kill to Protect

**DCMK bukan milik Kyuu!**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, YAOI, EYD, kata baku non baku, dan kesalahan lain.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Kill to Protect**

Sesosok pria bersurai _raven_ tengah meneliti seluk beluk ruangan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan. Iris hijau gelapnya menyapu ruangan penuh rak buku berdebu—yang sepertinya tidak tersentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Langkah tegapnya menggema di ruangan yang gelap dan sepi itu. Sebelah tanganya ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba dinding—mencari saklar lampu.

Seketika ruangan gelap itu pun menjadi terang, bola matanya berkedip untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya putih di ruangan tersebut. Kakinya berjalan pelan ke arah rak buku paling ujung di sudut ruangan. Jemarinya menyentuh buku-buku yang terlihat sudah tua itu sambil menelitinya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan apa yang tercetak dalam sampul buku tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya pernah menemukan dan melihat tulisan serupa—yang anehnya tak bisa ia ingat di mana dan kapan.

Memilih buku yang paling menarik di sana, pria itu pun menarik buku tersebut dan membuka lembaran kertas berdebu yang warnanya sudah menguning karena termakan waktu. Seperti yang ia duga, perpustakaan di sini memang letaknya paling tersembunyi. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan satu buku pun yang berkaitan dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh miliknya.

Awalnya mimpi-mimpi aneh itu hanya datang sebulan sekali atau bahkan satu tahun sekali. Namun, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu mimpi-mimpi itu mulai sering muncul dan selalu menyerangnya saat ia tidur.

Awalnya ia mengira bahwa mimpi itu hanya kebetulan yang membuatnya jengah. Semua pemikirannya itu sirna ketika adik perempuannya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu juga memiliki mimpi aneh yang kebetulan sama seperti dirinya.

Ya, mimpi tentang ritual aneh beserta hal yang berkaitan dengan _spirit_ dan _shinigami_.

Dirinya yang menjadi penasaran pun perlahan menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya itu pada adiknya dilanjutkan dengan cerita sang adik. Setelah mereka selesai bercerita, suasana hening menjadi jawaban. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai sebuah bel di pintu rumah mereka berdering.

Pria _raven_ itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dan menemukan sebuah surat tergeletak di lantai. Ekspresi datarnya digantikan dengan raut kaget. Di sana tertulis hal yang ia cari selama ini.

 _Mimpimu bukanlah sekedar mimpi._

 _Itu adalah ingatan yang akan terus mengalir ke dalam pikiran._

 _Selamat datang, wahai penerus kami._

— _Shinigami_

Setelah surat itu datang, seorang kenalan datang ke rumahnya dan menawarkan sebuah kasus yang sangat menarik. Karena dirinya memang penggemar misteri tentunya ia tak akan menolak tawaran itu—apalagi yang mengajaknya adalah orang yang menurutnya berharga.

Pikiran yang awalnya berfokus pada misteri apa yang akan muncul nanti, tergantikan dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang tercetak di wajahnya ketika melihat foto bangunan mansion itu. Kepalanya terasa berdenging dan sekelebat bayangan pun terlintas di benaknya.

Dari sana ia tahu kalau mansion itu akan menjawab semua mimpi-mimpi anehnya.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia sudah mengelilingi mansion ini dan hanya menemukan dua perpustakaan beserta beberapa dinding rahasia—yang ia masih tak tahu ada berapa banyak. Setidaknya dia lebih dulu menemukan ruangan ini.

Melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Pria bernama lengkap Akai Shuuichi itu pun bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk sarapan. Well, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan perut kosong kan?

Saat ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, pandangannya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelatan tengah berlari dengan ekspresi panik di wajah. Dirinya penasaran, apakah sudah ada korban yang terbunuh lagi? Maka dari itu, ia pun segera melesat pergi ke ruangan kamera pengawas untuk memantau semuanya.

Sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi pemantau pekerjaan para detektif yang diundangnya kan?

.

.

.

Pemuda _brunette_ beriris biru laut itu memperhatikan ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di depannya. Seharusnya dia ke sini bersama Sera. Namun, karena mereka malah dipanggil terlebih dahulu untuk berkumpul di aula. Mau tak mau niat mereka harus dihentikan.

Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut ia mulai merasakan perasaan canggung. Bola matanya menyisir ruangan tersebut dengan waspada. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kumpulan rak buku saja yang bisa dilihatnya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu. Shinichi pun berjalan maju mendekati rak buku paling dekat dengan jarak ia berada.

Dirinya bisa melihat kumpulan buku tentang sejarah Jepang beserta nama-nama kuil terkenal. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang berada di ujung rak. Lengannya mengambil buku bersampul polos itu dan segera membukanya. Anehnya, di sana tidak terdapat tulisan apapun. Hanya berisi lembaran kosong yang telah menguning kecokelatan.

Dibalikkannya buku tersebut untuk melihat sampul belakang. Ia terkejut ketika di belakangnya terdapat gambar sebuah kristal yang diukir dengan tinta emas dan terlihat elegan. Shinichi makin tak mengerti dengan buku yang ada di tangannya itu.

Sadar bahwa saat ini dia hanya buang-buang waktu. Shinichi pun bergegas untuk memeriksa rak buku yang lain. Siapa tahu petunjuk tentang huruf kuno yang Sera bicarakan itu berada di sini.

Sesaat sebelum bayangannya mencerna apa yang Sera katakan kemarin soal huruf kuno. Pikirannya malah membayangkan mimpi aneh yang ia terima saat itu. Kaito bilang bahwa itu adalah ingatannya. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak bila mengingat kejadian itu. Ingatan-ingatan tersebut memang tidak sepenuhnya Shinichi ingat. Berbeda terbalik dengan hatinya yang masih terasa sakit sampai saat ini. Memang tidak sesakit waktu itu, tapi tetap saja bekasnya terasa menyiksa bagi Shinichi.

Shinichi termenung, pandangannya menatap buku-buku di depannya dengan tak minat. Pikiran dan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tanpa sadar bola matanya kembali menggelap dan bayangan-bayangan menyakitkan itu pun kembali terbayang.

" _Ini salahmu karena telah melawan kami."_

" _Kematian akan selalu mengelilingimu."_

" _Dan orang yang berharga bagimu akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang buruk."_

Napas sang detektif semakin berat. Jantungnya terasa semakin sesak disertai dengan kepala yang sakit seperti tengah ditusuk oleh beratus paku sekaligus.

"Kudo-kun!"

Ketika sebuah lengan menepuk pundaknya lembut. Shinichi pun tersadar seraya menoleh pada sang penepuk. Ia melihat Hakuba yang sedikit menunjukkan raut khawatir.

"Hakuba..."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu melepas sentuhannya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Shinichi dengan pandangan serius. Menghela napas pelan, Hakuba pun tersenyum kecil. "Kudo-kun, aku sarankan agar kau tak usah mengingat kembali apa yang kau impikan atau lihat. Itu hanya akan membuat kondisimu semakin buruk." Nada yang biasa terdengar angkuh di perkataannya berubah lembut dan pengertian—seolah menginginkan Shinichi untuk mendengarkan perkataannya.

Shinichi mengangguk lemah dan kembali menatap kumpulan buku di depannya. Ia sudah berkeliling di seluruh ruangan. Namun, tak satu pun buku yang terlihat ganjil baginya. Merasa bahwa yang dicarinya tidak ada di sini. Ia pun hendak bertanya pada Hakuba soal ingatannya.

Pertanyaan itu diurungkan oleh Shinichi ketika melihat ekspresi tidak biasa yang ditunjukan Hakuba. Pemuda itu tengah mengerutkan kening dengan menggigit tipis bibirnya, ekspresinya terlihat khawatir akan sesuatu yang kemungkinan tengah dia pikirkan.

"Hakuba?" Shinichi bertanya pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang pemuda di sampingnya pikirkan. Dirinya hanya merasakan kalau sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Merasakan namanya dipanggil, Hakuba menoleh dan menemukan Shinichi yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut penasaran. " _Nan desu ka_?"

Raut penasaran Shinichi kini berganti menjadi raut serius. "Hakuba, aku ingin kau berkata dengan jujur." Sang _brunnette_ memandang sang _blonde_ yang sedikit melebarkan matanya—seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Shinichi. "Kau sudah tahu tentang dalang dibalik ingatanku dan pembunuhan ini kan?"

Hakuba memilih untuk menunduk dan menatap sepatunya dengan pandangan bimbang. Pikirannya menolak untuk menjawab, sedangkan hatinya terus berdetak kencang agar menjawab pertanyaan sang _brunette_. Ia mengangkat kepalanya seraya melirik ke arah Shinichi dengan ekspresi cemas; khawatir; dan sayang?

"Aku memang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, atau pun apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Itu adalah tugasmu untuk mencaritahu kebenarannya." Hakuba menjawab tegas. Wajah gundahnya sekarang terlihat serius. "Satu-satunya peringatanku padamu hanyalah Shugogetten. Kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Alasan dia tidak pernah bebas sampai sekarang adalah sisi gelapnya yang tak kunjung redup."

Shinichi lagi-lagi tidak mengerti. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Hakuba memperingatkan untuk waspada pada Kaito. Memang apa sih yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda sulap itu. Tingkahnya yang kekanakan dan sifat cerianya sama sekali tidak terlihat hanya akting semata. Lalu apa salahnya jika ia tidak waspada dengan Kaito—meski entah kenapa ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya jika sedang berdekatan dengan Kaito.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan sisi gelap? Bukankah Kaito selama ini tidak pernah berbuat jahat?" manik birunya menatap Hakuba serius.

Pemuda British itu menghela napas sejenak akan ketidakpekaan pemuda di depannya. "Itu hanya perkiraanmu. Sudahlah, lagipula kau tak akan pernah ingat bila Kaito melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." Nadanya terdengar sarkatik.

Shinichi yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Hakuba, mencoba melawan. "Oi, perkataanmu seolah membuat bahwa Kaito itu adalah orang jahat yang bisa menghapus ingatanku bila dia berbuat salah."

Hakuba memilih tak menjawab dan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Shinichi yang ditinggal tentu saja mengejar kalau saja ia tak melihat Kaito yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu seraya menatap tak suka pada Hakuba.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" pertanyaan penuh emosi tertahan dilontarkannya kepada Hakuba disertai dengan tatapan tajam.

Hakuba menyeringai kecil, ia memandang Kaito angkuh. "Kami hanya 'berbicara'. Jangan khawatir."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hakuba pun berlalu meninggalkan Kaito yang merengut dan Shinichi yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan ia sampai merutuk kemampuan detektifnya karena tak bisa memahami apapun. Rasanya gelar Detektif dari Timur pun tak pantas untuk disandangnya.

Kaito merangkul pundak Shinichi dari samping membuat sang detektif tersadar dari rutukannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kaito yang tersenyum cerah.

"Shin-chan jahat! Padahal aku tadi pergi berkeliling untuk menemukan perpustakaan lain sementara kau mencari petunjuk di sini. Nyatanya kau malah berduaan dengan Hakuba!" Kaito merengek sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Shinichi yang risih, mencoba melepas rangkulan itu. Kaito pun melepas rangkulannya dengan wajah yang makin masam seperti anak kecil yang tak diberi mainan. Shinichi mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan sang _guardian_. Dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya jika sosok _childish_ pemuda di depannya sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya.

"Heh? Kau cemburu?"

Bola mata Kaito menyipit seolah berkata 'sudah jelas kan?'.

Mendapati wajah Kaito yang tib-tiba merengut, Shinichi pun kembali terkekeh kecil. Reaksi Kaito yang seperti anak kecil terkadang menggemaskan hingga ia tak sadar malah ikut menjahili sang pesulap. Heh, mungkin dirinya sudah tertular sifat Kaito sedikit.

Kaito memalingkan muknya ke arah rak buku dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu berjalan menuju Shinichi. Kedua lengannya ia angkat untuk memerangkap tubuh sang detektif dalam rengkuhan lembut. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Shinichi dengan sekali-kali menghirup aroma khas yang sangat dirinya sukai.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Shinichi bingung, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu sang pesulap cemberut dan sekarang Kaito malah bergelayut manja padanya. Selain itu entah kenapa Shinichi merasakan bahwa Kaito yang saat ini sedang merasa kegelisahan.

"Kaito?" Shinichi bertanya lembut. Dirinya memang ingin segera lepas dari rengkuhan sang pesulap. Tapi ia tidak tega melakukannya dengan kondisi Kaito yang seperti sekarang.

Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Shinichi. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lembut. Shinichi yang tadinya akan mendorong tubuh Kaito karena memeluknya terlalu erat sontak menghentikan gerakannya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Saat kau pingsan tadi pun, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku..." sang _guardian_ tak melanjutkan perkataannya, hatinya yang terus merasa bersalah membuat Kaito hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Tak suka dengan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, Shinichi pun dengan paksa melepas rengkuhan sang pesulap. Shinichi menemukan ekspresi Kaito yang tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambut. Maniknya mengerjap ketika menemukan bibir sang pesulap yang berdarah.

"Oi! Hentikan itu! Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri!" Shinichi langsung meraih kedua pipi Kaito dengan lengannya agar ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi apa yang sedang Kaito buat.

Mendapati Kaito yang terlihat bersalah, Shinichi pun mendesah lelah seraya mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir Kaito untuk menghapus darah yang tertinggal di sana. Setelah itu Shinichi menutup matanya sejenak kemudian mundur satu langkah.

—duak!

Dengan sangat tidak berperasaan Shinichi menendang lutut Kaito hingga sang _guardian_ meringis kesakitan.

" _Barou_! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menunjukan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu! Jika kau ingin segera bebas, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menemukan dalang-nya! Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa terikat dengan monocle yang selalu mengurungmu!" Shinichi berkata lantang dengan penuh percaya diri. Dirinya memang takut jika nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja jika ia bertemu dengan sang dalang. Tapi, Shinichi adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah pada kejahatan.

Dia adalah seorang detektif! Mana mungkin dia takut pada seorang penjahat. Lagipula hidupnya sedari dulu sudah menjadi incaran para kriminal, namun sampai sekarang ia selalu bertahan hidup dan menjadi seseorang yang selalu menjebloskan kriminal itu pada tempat hukum. Jadi, Shinichi sama sekali tidak takut bila dirinya menjadi target saat ini.

Kaito memegang kakinya yang tadi ditendang oleh Shinichi. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya sambil memandang sang detektif yang tengah menunjukan wajah galaknya. Raut Kaito yang asalnya sedih pun kini berubah menjadi sebal.

"Shin-chan!" serunya sebal. "Aku kan hanya ingin minta maaf, kenapa kau malah menendangku! Bagaimana kalau kakiku patah! Tendanganmu itu sangat sakit tahu! Bahkan baja pun bisa bengkok jika terkena tendanganmu!" rewelnya menggerutu, ekspresinya nampak kesal dengan pandangan mendelik.

Mendengar rutukan Kaito yang menyebut tendangannya bisa membengkokkan baja tentunya membuat kekesalan sang detektif memuncak. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Ah, sepertinya tendanganku belum menyadarkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kutendang lagi. Hm?" Shinichi tersenyum 'manis' dengan aura menakutkan.

Sang pesulap langsung mundur tiga langkah. "Ahaha, yang tadi cuma bercanda kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ahahaha..." Kaito berkata gugup.

Masih dengan senyuman 'manis'-nya Shinichi mendekati pemuda 'kembar' di depannya. "Tidak, biar kuberi satu tendangan lagi agar kau sadar!" cengiran menakutkan kini terpatri di wajah sang detektif—membuat Kaito meneguk ludah paksa.

"Huaaa~"

Kaito reflek berlari ke arah pintu keluar diikuti oleh Shinichi. Sayangnya sang detektif dengan cepat menarik lengan Kaito hingga sang pesulap berbalik menghadap Shinichi lalu kehilangan keseimbangan. Shinichi yang saat itu lupa mengerem, akhirnya malah ikut limbung dan jatuh di atas tubuh Kaito.

Suara benturan badan mereka yang tejatuh terdengar keras di ruangan sunyi. Keduanya mengerang pelan, membiasakan tubuh mereka yang terasa sakit. Shinichi membuka matanya dan mendapati Kaito yang telah menindihnya di atas lantai.

"Ck, menyingkir dari atasku!"

Kaito mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ia merasakan tubuh hangat di bawahnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ketika sebuah ide telintas di benaknya, ia menyeringai lebar lalu mulai menciumi leher Shinichi dengan lembut. Lengannya ia pakai untuk memerangkap tubuh sang detektif agar tidak banyak bergerak. Dirinya tertawa dalam hati saat mengetahui kalau pemuda di bawahnya itu malah bergetar halus seakan menerima apa yang dia lakukan.

Shinichi bergumam pelan, ia menutup matanya rapat dan menerima sentuhan lembut yang Kaito berikan. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan lengannya ke atas dan mulai menjambak surai sang pesulap gemas. Beberapa menit yang diisi dengan suara decakan dan gumaman—yang hampir mirip dengan lenguhan—sang detektif membuka matanya lebar, sadar akan apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya.

Lengannya yang sedari tadi menjambak surai Kaito gemas, sengaja ia tarik keras hingga sang pesulap mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak hanya itu, lengannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mendorong Kaito untuk tidak menindihnya. Setelah keduanya berada dalam posisi duduk berhadapan, dengan cepat Shinichi berdiri dan menginjak kaki sang _guardian_ dengan keras.

"OUCH!" Kaito mengaduh lagi dan langsung menyentuh kakinya yang tadi sempat diinjak. Manik _indigo_ -nya menatap tajam Shinichi yang sama sebalnya dengan sang _guardian_.

Bosan menatap Kaito dengan delikan mautnya, Shinichi pun meninggalkan tempat Kaito berada dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik—dimana ia bebas dari gerutuan atau candaan Kaito—karena sungguh, saat ini dirinya sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda. Apalagi setelah kejadian barusan! Grr, mengapa Kaito selalu melakukan hal memalukan seperti menciuminya sih?

Menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Shinichi berjalan cepat ke arah koridor dengan arah acak. Semakin lama ia berjalan, dirinya tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di tempat asing yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Shinichi menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, yang ia temukan hanyalah dinding dengan jalan lurus tak berujung. Penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukannya, pemuda itu berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan indah yang tepampang di dinding.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan lukisan berwarna merah darah dengan gradasi hitam yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah kristal cantik keperakan. Kristal itu tengah dibawa oleh seorang pemuda bertopeng dengan pakaian khas orang eropa pada jaman dahulu. Shinichi menyentuh lukisan itu dengan jemarinya dan merasakan tekstur halus, meski ia yakin kalau lukisan itu sudah berusia selama ratusan tahun lebih—dilihat dari warnanya yang memudar namun masih terlihat indah.

Manik biru itu memperhatikan bingkai bagian bawah lukisan yang sepertinya tetutup debu. Sontak Shinichi langsung menghapus debu tersebut dan membaca karakter yang ada di sana. Bola matanya melebar, karakter di sana sama dengan simbol yang ada di tubuh korban. Mungkinkah?

Pemuda itu kembali menggosok bingkai lukisan itu dan menemukan tulisan lain di bawah simbol aneh tadi.

"Pandora...,"

Shinichi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukankah Pandora itu semacam kristal yang dicari Kaito? Lalu kenapa lukisannya bernama Pandora. Tunggu! Kristal yang ada di lukisan ini adalah Pandora? Eh? Apa artinya Pandora ada di mansion ini?

Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai berputar di otak cerdasnya. Mulai dari simbol kuno, hawa asing, spirit, dan semuanya. Shinichi memang belum bisa mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Namun yang jelas, dengan memecahkan misteri yang ada di mansion ini. Mungkin dirinya bisa menemukan Pandora dan membebaskan Kaito dari kutukan yang sudah membelenggunya selama ratusan tahun.

Dengan bebasnya Kaito, Shinichi tidak perlu lagi terikat dengan sang pesulap itu dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang seperti semula. Sayangnya, ketika ia memikirkan tentang Kaito, ia sedikit khawatir. Oke, memang bukan sikapnya untuk berpikir pesimis. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kaito bila sang pesulap itu bebas.

Menjadi manusia?

Memang bisa terjadi.

Menghilang?

Nah, jawaban ini yang paling tidak ingin Shinichi pikirkan. Kaito itu seorang _spirit_ , dia sering mendengar teman-temannya di sekolah mengatakan kalau jika _spirit_ bebas mereka akan menghilang dan jiwanya akan kembali ke dunia sana seperti orang mati lalu berenkarnasi.

Menghela napas berat, Shinichi kembali menatap lukisan itu lekat. Ia mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya mengenai Kaito. Saat ini dirinya harus fokus untuk memecahkan segala misteri yang ada.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah belakang ketika merasakan derap langkah seseorang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya sontak sedikit menegang, ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan bila ada seseorang yang ingin menyerangnya.

Sang detektif sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang datang menghampirinya itu adalah sosok pemuda kansai, Hattori.

"Kupikir siapa, tenyata kau."

"Huh? Kudo? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya heran, iris hijaunya memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan aneh di sekelilingnya.

" _Nothing_ , aku hanya sedang mencari _hint_ , tak sengaja menemukan koridor ini dan menemukan lukisan-lukisan aneh di dinding. Sepertinya koridor ini menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, karena lantainya telihat menurun," Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung koridor yang gelap, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di ujung sana. "Kau sendiri? Kau sudah menemukan hal menarik?"

Hattori menyilangkan lengannya sambil mendengus. "Tidak, selain mendengarkan ocehan para detektif tak intelejen di sana, tak ada yang menarik. Hanya saja, aku baru mengetahui kalau Amuro dan Sera itu saling mengenal. Aku juga sempat melirik Amuro yang tengah menatap benci pada Akai saat pengumuman tadi." Ia berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan berdiri di samping sang pemanggil. "Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, hanya saja orang-orang yang baru kita temui itu terasa berkumpul karena ikatan."

Detektif timur itu memperhatikan raut serius Hattori lalu menunduk, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hattori itu benar. Dipanggilnya mereka ke sini sangat mencurigakan, dimulai dari korban-korban yang meninggal, simbol aneh tak tebaca sampai beberapa _hint_ baru mengenai Kaito. Semuanya berjalan lancar seolah telah tesusun rapi sebelumnya.

"Oi! Lagi-lagi kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Lebih baik kita cari tahu apa yang ada di ujung sana." Hattori nyengir lebar lalu menggenggam lengan Shinichi, menariknya untuk berjalan ke depan.

Shinichi sontak menghempaskan tangannya pelan. "Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Dengan berat hati Hattori melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Shinichi berjalan di sebelahnya dengan alis tertaut—khas Shinichi ketika dia tengah kesal sambil berpikir. Hattori mendengus geli, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat lucu dan imut, bukan berarti dirinya menyebut Shinichi seperti perempuan. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa tingkah dan perilaku yang Shinichi lakukan itu manis—meski orang lain bilang kalau tingkah Detektif Timur itu sangat arogan dan sok tahu—namun di sanalah letak menariknya.

" _Na_ , Hattori...," gumaman Shinichi mengalihkan pemikiran Hattori yang langsung berbalik menatap pemuda di sebelahnya heran. "Mengenai ikatan yang kau bicarakan, aku merasa kalau semua kejadian di sini itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi."

Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, Hattori hanya melongo mendengar tuturan Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku hanya merasakannya." Pandangan Shinichi menatap ke depan dengan serius. "Kejadian ini benar-benar mengubah pemikiran realis milikku."

Hattori menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga—akibat tuturan Shinichi yang sangat _out of character_ —ia merangkul pundak pemuda di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mau ditakdirkan atau tidak, itu adalah tugas kita sebagai detektif untuk memecahkannya bukan?"

Shinichi ikut tersenyum kecil, apa yang dikatakan Hattori benar. Prioritas utama kali ini adalah memecahkan misteri. Dan dia berjanji bahwa dirinya akan menemukan kebenaran dibalik rumitnya kasus kali ini.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan ke depan, entah sudah berapa menit berlalu namun mereka masih belum menemukan ujung dari koridor gelap ini. Sebesit rasa heran hinggap di benak mereka.

' _Sebenarnya seberapa besar mansion ini hingga beberapa menit berlalu dengan berjalan ujungnya masih belum terlihat?_ '

.

.

.

Hakuba berjalan pelan melewati beberapa detektif yang melewatinya tanpa sapa. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan para detektif yang 'tidak sengaja' terudang kemari. Ia hanya akan memfokuskan dirinya pada Shinichi dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hakuba berteguh dalam hati bahwa kali ini dia tidak akan gagal. Dia sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menjalankan rencananya termasuk bekerja sama dengan Akako.

Gadis keturunan penyihir itu selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dan selalu memperingatinya. Memang perilakunya itu termasuk dalam kategori menyebalkan—apalagi dengan tawaan khas penyihirnya yang terdengar menggelikan—namun, baik informasi atau insting gadis itu sangat akurat dan tidak pernah salah. Makanya sampai saat ini ia masih bisa bertahan untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis itu.

Bola mata merahnya memperhatikan _smartphone_ -nya dengan datar, sejauh ini Akako tidak memberikan informasi apapun yang mengartikan bahwa keadaan masih dalam garis aman. Ketika pikirannya melayang pada sosok Shinichi, Hakuba merutuk pelan. Rutukannya bukan ditujukan pada Shinichi, tapi pada sosok yang selalu menempel pada detektif timur itu—Kaito.

Hakuba tahu apa yang telah _guardian_ itu lakukan, sikap posesif dan agresif sang pesulap telah membutakan Kaito untuk melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan oleh Shinichi. Mantan _spirit_ bumi itu mengetahui jika Kaito telah beberapa kali menghapus ingatan Shinichi untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Inginnya ia mencegah, tapi bagaimana caranya jika Shinichi saja tidak akan mengingatnya?

Padahal dirinya sudah mengingatkan detektif _brunette_ itu untuk berhati-hati pada Kaito. Tapi Shinichi dengan polosnya mengabaikan perkataannya dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Terkadang ia bingung pada IQ Shinichi yang bisa dibilang tinggi, jika benar tinggi kenapa Shinichi tidak menemukan hal yang ganjil pada Kaito?

Ha—ah, Hakuba hanya bisa mendesah pasrah terhadap ketidakpekaan Shinichi pada orang-orang disekitarnya—kecuali menyangkut misteri atau kasus.

Sang _blonde_ menatap koridor di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia sudah berjalan beberapa menit lamanya namun tak dapat menemukan ujungnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya. Karena tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi di sekitar sini, ia memilih untuk menyandarkan diri di dinding sambil menatap asal suara.

Memperhatikan siluet yang perlahan mendekat, Hakuba mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memulai kembali perjalanannya dan menghiraukan siluet yang kemungkinan sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Geez, aku pikir akan bertemu Shin-chan nyatanya malah bertemu dengan kau." Gerutu sosok tadi—Kaito. Pesulap itu menatap punggung Hakuba yang telihat santai seolah mengabaikannya.

Oke, Kaito tidak peduli. Memang sangat menyebalkan karena pemuda _blonde_ di depannya tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada dijawab. Karena Kaito yakin, kalau mereka berbincang pasti tidak akan akur.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk berbincang dengan orang licik sepertimu, yang seenaknya bertingkah dengan menghapus segalanya. Bukankah itu hanya sikap seorang pengecut? Jadi, aku hanya akan mengabaikanmu, tuan _moon spirit_." Hakuba berkata tegas tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Mendengarnya Kaito menegang, iris _indigo_ -nya memandang Hakuba tak suka. Hal yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam telah diketahui. Ia ingin mengelak, namun dirinya tahu kalau sedikit saja Kaito salah berbicara Hakuba bisa mempengaruhi pikiran Shinichi.

"Hee~ lihat siapa yang berbicara, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lagipula, tugasku untuk melindungi Shinichi tidaklah berubah." Kaito berjalan mendahului Hakuba dan berdiri di depan sang _blonde_. "Temasuk melindungi Shinichi dari **apapun**." Desis Kaito dengan nada bahaya.

Mereka saling menatap tajam dengan aura berat yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Merah kecokelatan beradu dengan biru keunguan, memancarkan ambisi masing-masing dalam komunikasi non verbal.

Sayangnya pancaran penuh ambisi tersebut harus berakhir, ketika keduanya menangkap pekikan suara yang mereka kenal di ujung koridor. Menatap tajam untuk terakhir kalinya, Kaito dan Hakuba pun berlari ke ujung koridor dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar yang elegan dan terkesan mistis.

.

.

.

Amuro menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia sedang berpikir mengenai perasaan tak menentu yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeliling kamarnya sendiri untuk menghentikan gejolak hati yang tak kunjung meredup. Perasaan tak enaknya malah kian membesar hingga jantungnya terus bertalu tanpa sebab.

Harusnya ia pergi mengikuti pemuda Kudo atau mencari _hint_ untuk kasus pembunuhan, sayangnya sedari tadi perasaan tak enak di hatinya terus mengganggu jalan pemikirannya hingga dirinya stress sendiri.

Padahal tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal aneh yang ditemuinya. Namun, kenapa badannya terasa sangat tersiksa seperti ini! Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan 'itu'? Jawabannya adalah iya dan tidak. Iya karena Amuro tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Dan tidak karena hal aneh ini pertama kali terjadi padanya.

Amuro memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya, bukan hanya perasaannya. Kini hawa di sekitar ruangannya juga ikut memberat dengan aura mistis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Bosan dengan dirinya yang terus berputar-putar tidak jelas, pria pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya, ketika ia akan menyentuh kenop pintu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan pria _raven_ yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Akai!" pekiknya terkejut. "Apa—hmph!" sebelum Amuro melanjutkan perkataannya. Akai menutup mulut sang pria pirang dan menariknya.

Akai sudah ada di dalam kamar Amuro dengan posisi sang pria pirang yang tehimpit pintu dan Akai.

Pria beriris hijau itu menatap datar Amuro yang yang memandangnya penuh benci. Diperlakukan seperti itu—di mana Akai seenaknya menghimpit tubuhnya ke tembok—tentu membuat Amuro berontak dengan menendang kaki Akai.

Akai melepaskan bekapannya, sebagai ganti ia mengenggam erat kedua tangan Amuro dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sial, apa maumu huh!" desis Amuro setelah bebas dari bungkaman tangan sang pria _raven_ , bola matanya memandang Akai penuh emosi.

Akai hanya diam sambil menatap Amuro dengan tatapan datar andalannya, membuat Amuro makin kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Kalau kau terus diam aku dengan senang hati akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi!" ancam si pirang murka, kali ini ia mulai memberontak lebih keras.

Pria _raven_ itu akhirnya mendengus pelan lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia kembali menatap Amuro. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau buku Shugogetten sepertinya telah bergerak."

"HA?! Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin buku—" sang _blonde_ tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika sekelebat ingatan terlintas di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Amuro memanas hingga meninggalkan segaris warna merah imut khas seseorang yang tengah _blushing_. "Oh, jangan bilang—" Amuro terbelalak kaget. "Argh! Itu sebabnya aku benci padamu! Gara-gara kau aku harus jadi seperti ini!"

"Ho, jadi kau sudah 'ingat' ya." Akai menyeringai kecil, bola matanya tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah Amuro. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu stres dengan perasaan tak enak bukan?"

Amuro terhenyak sekejap lalu menunduk. Pantas saja perasaannya tidak menentu, ternyata penyebabnya adalah sosok di hadapannya. Seketika wajahnya memutih panik, ia dengan segera berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan kabur—sayangnya Akai lebih cepat untuk mengunci pintunya dan menarik pinggang si pirang hingga terangkat dan menjatuhkannya di atas kasur.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, aku harus tahu jawabanmu kali ini." Pria _raven_ itu dengan santai mendorong Amuro ke atas kasur dengan posisi telentang lalu dirinya merangkak di atas tubuh si pirang yang telah menatapnya horor.

Sang _blonde_ berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya, namun gagal karena Akai dengan teguh terus mendorongnya untuk kembali tiduran di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei! Meskipun aku ingat, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memastikan jawabanku!" tidak tahan dengan aksi Akai yang terus membuatnya kesal, Amuro pun mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju sang _raven_ —dan gagal karena telah ditangkis telebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan jawabannya, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Dengan itu, Akai mencengkram kedua lengan Amuro dan menawan bibir sang _blonde_ dalam sentuhan lembut penuh perasaan yang kemudian berubah menjadi pagutan ganas dengan benturan bibir dan gigi yang bertautan.

Keduanya melenguh pelan hanyut dalam kenikmatan sesaat yang mengakibatkan tubuh mereka kepanasan.

Pagutan terlepas, meninggalkan napas memburu dari kedua belah pihak. Mata saling menatap lekat, mereka pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam pagutan ganas yang melibatkan adu lidah yang saling berebut dominasi hingga keduanya tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing.

Amuro benci Akai. Sangat!

Dirinya benci laki-laki _raven_ yang selalu menghantui mimpinya, ia benci melihat ingatan-ingatan aneh yang tak pernah ia lakukan, dan ia benci karena dirinya tak bisa menolak pria di atasnya.

Terkutuklah 'ikatan' yang membuat mereka kembali mengulang hal yang sama! Di mana ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan ibarat surga yang berakhir dengan hati hancur akibat kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Semoga saja, kali ini akan berjalan bahagia.

Semoga.

Dan, hei! Bisakah pria mesum di atasnya berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya! Padahal Amuro yakin Akai sudah mengetahui jawabannya!

Amuro menegang ketika bagian di selakangannya di sentuh begitu saja.

—duagh!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Amuro menendang Akai dan memelototinya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercumbu apalagi bercinta! Buku Shugogetten harus segera ditemukan sebelum telambat!

.

.

.

Shinichi menatap Hakuba dan Kaito yang telah berada di depannya. Mendapati Kaito yang nyengir ke arahnya membuat Shinichi mendengus pelan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada sang pesulap.

Mereka berempat saling bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk pelan, Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu besar itu di bantu dengan Hattori.

Sebuah ruangan khusus terpajang di depan mereka. Ruangan berbentuk bulat yang menyerupai sebuah altar itu didominasi warna merah dan dihiasi lantai hitam yang di atasnya tedapat lingkaran berbentuk diagram aneh yang sering dilihat di berbagai anime sihir.

Namun, yang membuat mereka takjub bukan disebabkan oleh ruangan yang elegan dan sangat mistis, melainkan sebuah buku yang melayang di tengah ruangan.

"O-oi, buku itu pasti melayang karena trik bukan?" Hattori memecah keadaan canggung itu dengan pernyataan teoris. Bola matanya memandang buku melayang itu penuh minat—mencari bila ada angin atau benang yang mengakibatkan buku itu melayang.

Berbeda dengan Hattori yang mulai meracau tentang trik yang kemungkinan digunakan, Hakuba dan Shinichi malah memikirkan jawaban yang berbeda dengan si pemuda tan. Pasalnya Hakuba dan Shinichi tahu betul apa judul buku itu.

Aksi pengukuran kesimpulan Shinichi tiba-tiba saja roboh saat melihat Kaito dengan santainya berjalan ke arah buku tersebut. Tidak ingin membiarkan Kaito masuk ke dalam situasi di luar nalar, Shinichi pun spontan berlari mengejar sang pesulap dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kaito erat.

"Kaito! Kau tidak boleh gegabah! Bisa saja kalau ini adalah jebaka—"

Terlambat.

Lantai yang Shinichi dan Kaito tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, mengakibatkan keduanya terjatuh ke dalam lubang—meninggalkan Hakuba dan Hattori yang meneriaki nama mereka.

.

.

.

Ruangan tanpa ujung membentang sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada benda satu pun yang terlihat kecuali warna hitam yang mendominasi. Sepi; sunyi; hampa dan sesak adalah hal yang bisa digambarkan mengenai apa yang dilihat Shinichi.

Dirinya terus berjalan tanpa arah berharap menemukan sesuatu lain selain gelapnya hitam. Sejauh ia berjalan, selama ia mencari, tak satu pun benda yang telihat selain warna hitam dan warna tubuhnya. Eksistensinya di sini, ibarat setitik cahaya yang jatuh ditelan kegelapan dan tersesat karena tak bisa kembali.

Ketika bola matanya menemukan sosok Kaito yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara mengenai apa yang sedang dirinya lihat.

"Kaito!" panggilnya pelan.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Shinichi dengan pandangan sendu. "Kaito?" panggil Shinichi lagi. Karena jujur, pandangan Kaito ke arahnya terlihat cukup keji—mendekati seram.

Sang pesulap mendekati Shinichi dan mencengkram pundak sang detektif erat. "Kau bohong! Kau berbohong padaku! Padahal kau sudah berjanji!" _indigo_ -nya menatap Shinichi nyalang—antara kesal; marah; terhianati; dan sakit. "Kau menghianati janjimu, Shin-chan!" pekik Kaito keras diiringi dengan guncangan hebat di dunia serba hitam ini.

Shinichi yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kaito hanya diam dengan kening berkerut, ia meringis pelan ketika cengkraman Kaito bertambah kuat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kaito!" Shinichi menjawab pelan.

Kaito kemudian tertawa layaknya orang kesetanan, Shinichi yakin kalau sosok Kaito saat ini telihat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehat. "Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat kau begitu bahagia bila bersama _sun spirit_! Aku melihat kau begitu tertantang dan senang ketika _earth spirit_ memberikanmu kuis! Aku melihat pandangan lembutmu pada mereka! Dan aku tahu bahwa..., bahwa pada akhirnya eksistensiku akan ditolak olehmu karena kau selalu bilang kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri!" wajah Kaito makin memerah menahan emosi yang terus membuncah.

Sang detektif lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam, hatinya seketika terasa miris dan sakit ketika melihat Kaito yang mulai berkaca-kaca hingga air mata turun dari kedua kelopak mata _indigo_ -nya. Melihatnya, Shinichi hendak menghapus air mata itu sebelum di tepis kasar oleh sang pesulap.

Kaito melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Shinichi, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil memandang Shinichi penuh emosi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku?" suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk. "Kau tahu kalau tugasku adalah melindungimu kan? Lalu kenapa kau selalu marah dan kesal setiap aku menawarkan diri untuk melindungimu?" pertanyaan Kaito barusan menohok jantung Shinichi. "Kau selalu menunjukan ekspresi seolah kau benci akan keberadaanku layaknya benalu yang harus dibasmi? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, dengarkan aku dulu Kai—hmp!" perkataan Shinichi terhenti oleh lengan Kaito yang telah membekapnya, hatinya yang tadi sedikit sakit akibat tuturan Kaito mendadak ketakutan saat merasakan hawa berat yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sang pesulap menyeringai sadis. "Shin-chan, aku tahu kau tak bisa menerimaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Tuturnya polos dengan pandangan dingin layaknya seseorang yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Shinichi yang merasakan keganjilan pada sang guardian, berniat untuk mundur. Ia makin panik ketika tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Bola matanya mau tak mau kembali menatap sang pesulap, Kaito saat ini terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Matanya tebelalak horor ketika melihat Kaito yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang dengan linangan air mata yang berubah menjadi air mata darah.

Saat mulut Shinichi ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak, suaranya juga sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

"Karena aku tak rela kau pergi dan meninggalkanku, lebih baik kalau kita **mati bersama** ya kan?" sang pesulap menarik pedangnya tanpa hambatan lalu menusukkannya ke punggung Shinichi hingga menembus dada sang detektif dan berakhir menerobos jantung milik Kaito.

Keduanya terbatuk bersamaan dengan warna merah yang merembes membasaki pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Dengan pelan, Kaito mengelus pipi Shinichi dan menciumnya lembut.

Shinichi kesakitan baik fisik maupun mental, tusukan pedang yang ditusukkan Kaito memang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya lebih terasa menderita ketika melihat ekspresi sendu yang Kaito berikan padanya.

Sang detektif menutup matanya pelan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang dingin. Ia yang tidak memiliki tenaga lebih, membiarkan bibirnya ditawan oleh sang pesulap dalam ciuman penuh gairah di mana lidah Kaito terus bermain di dalam mulutnya tanpa mendapat balasan dari Shinichi.

" **Kau adalah milikku selamanya, Shinichi.** "

Bisikan nada dingin itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa didengar, sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Shinichi terbuka dengan paksa, napasnya memburu diiringi dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukan diri di atas lantai. Matanya menelusuri keadaan ruangan kecil tempatnya ia berada dan menemukan Kaito yang sedang terduduk membelakanginya. Sekejap, Shinichi teringat pada mimpi yang didapatinya dan mulai merasa takut.

Oh, ayolah. Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

—bruk!

Tubuh Shinichi terdorong ke belakang dengan posisi terlentang, ia menatap Kaito yang tengah berada di atasnya dengan sebuah pisau di genggamannya. Sang detektif membola, panik adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasinya saat ini. Wajar saja, ketika sosok penuh senyuman jahil yang selalu tercetak di wajah sang pesulap kini menghilang digantikan dengan seringaian sadis disertai dengan pandangan khas seorang pembunuh yang akan melakukan apa saja demi cintanya.

"Shin-chan, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" suara berat yang Kaito berikan tepat di samping telinganya, membuat tubuhnya makin bergetar.

Huh? Bola mata aqua-nya berkedip lucu sambil memandang Kaito yang mengeluarkan hawa gelap yang menyeramkan.

Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito!

* * *

.

 **To be continued**

.

* * *

Masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini? #senyumpolos

Maaf karena update-nya lama sekali, kehidupan di RL memang sangat menganggu mood ngetik #sigh

Pokoknya terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia menunggu selama enam bulan untuk lanjutan fict ini :'))

Special thanks untuk yang sudah mem-follow, mem-fav dan memberikan review~ #terharu

See you in next chapter~

 **きゅうしろう**


End file.
